


St Peter's BDSM School for Boys (NOT COMPLETED)

by mrs_potter_2000



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal, Anal Fingering, BDSM school, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Boarding School, Cock Rings, Collars, Comfort, Creative Punishments, Cuddles, Daddy Ashton, Denial, Dirty Talk, Dom!Calum, Dom/sub, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, JUST, Kneeling, Little Luke, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishments, Sex Toys, Spanking, Underage Luke, dom!ash, public, sub!Michael, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 103,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_potter_2000/pseuds/mrs_potter_2000
Summary: Luke is a brand new sub, ready to start his life at a new school and learn how to serve his new dominant.Ashton is a brand new dom, ready to learn how to care for his brand new sub. Obviously with the help of friends Calum and Michael.Follow them as they find their feet in the world of BDSM and run into problems along the way.AN: My first BDSM story, let me know if I've got things wrong and don't be afraid to message me on kik (georgiepotter2000)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> this is my first BDSM story let me know if I get any details wrong, I do take requests and advice so let me know.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Mrs_potter_2000

I sighed and approached the classroom door which would lead to my future. A group of other boys like myself crowded the door. As the door opened the crowd fell silent and two men walked through. One was tall with long, dark curls and emerald eyes. He radiated power, causing many of us to flick our eyes to the man behind him. The other man was shorter, had messy brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. He made us all feel more comfortable as he wasn’t as dominating as the other man whom everyone moved to allow through. The tall man walked off down the corridor and the shorter man stood in the door.  
“Ok class, my name is Mr Tomlinson and I will be you teacher and/or tutor for this particular class. I want you all to enter silently and sit on the floor next to a chair once inside.” We all filed into the room silently after Mr Tomlinson and each sat beside a chair on the carpeted floor.  
“Now I’m sure that you’ve all figured the relationship between myself and Mr Styles – the man who walked out with me. For those of you who are too ignorant – or innocent for that matter – I am his submissive and he is my dominant.” He looked over us with his warm blue eyes and smiled. “Normally this class is held by both myself and Mr Styles however sometimes we split the class into two – subs and doms – to give a more personal viewpoint. So, to begin I want you all to assume the sub position.” I watched as everyone around me shifted onto their knees and placed their hands behind their backs with their heads down. I quickly moved to do the same and kept my eyes fixed on the ground as Mr Tomlinson moved around correcting people’s stances. As he passed me he pushed my knees further apart with his foot and pushed my head down further.  
“For those of you who don’t know, this is the position you must assume whenever your dom enters the room and whenever else they tell you to. Other rules the school has are; don’t look another dom in the eye without permission, no violence at any time and respect all members of staff at all times. Got it?” We all nodded our heads from where we were knelt. “Good. Now your doms should be here any –”  
He was cut off by the door opening and once he saw that it was Mr Styles he immediately dropped to his knees and bowed his head like the rest of us. There were other footsteps following his but I didn’t look up to see who it was.  
“Hello, I’m Mr Styles as I’m sure Louis has told you, and here with your future doms. All I can say now is I’m glad that he’s not teaching you his bad habits, huh baby?” I heard a whimper from Mr Tomlinson and I slight chuckle from Mr Styles before there was a shuffling of paper and feet. “I’m now going to read out a list of names. The submissive will be read out first and then the dominant.”  
He began reading a list of names but I wasn’t really paying attention until he read out mine.  
“Luke Hemmings will be the submissive of Ashton Irwin.”  
I tensed slightly as footsteps made their way over to me after I’d raised my hand to indicate who I was and someone sat in the chair to my left. I stayed still, waiting for Mr Styles to finish reading the list of names. “Now, I’ll give you a few minutes to introduce yourselves to one another while I talk to my own sub.” You could hear the glare in his voice and I shuddered at the thought of that glare ever being aimed at me. The room descended into a mess of voices intertwining and overlapping while I knelt, waiting to be given permission to raise my head and look at my new dominant. I heard the person beside me stand and their footsteps circle me once before a pair of shiny black boots stopped in my limited line of vision.  
“Look at me.”  
My eyes trailed up to a pair of tight black skinny jeans and then up to a distressed grey blink 182 tee pair with a soft-looking leather jacket. Then my blue irises met a pair of hazel ones, framed by a mess of wavy golden-brown locks. He looked like a God.  
“Luke?” His voice was deep and husky and dominating but also soft and reassuring. I loved it already.  
“Yes Sir?” I replied, fixing my eyes to his chest as I realised I was making eye contact.  
“Stand up for me baby.” I glanced up at his face before rising to my feet and bowing my head again. “I said look at me. I don’t want you to look away until I tell you to, ok?” I looked up at him again and nodded, giving him a small smile that wasn’t reciprocated.  
“Okay first rule, always answer me when I ask you a question. Understood?” He raised his eyebrow at me and the eye contact made me want to avert my eyes.  
“Yes sir.” I replied, my voice wavering as I answered him.  
“Good.” His face broke into a wide grin that clearly displayed his pearly whites. My heart stopped. His smile lit up his face, the lines that were normally harsh and stern softened and became joyful. I vowed then to make this beautiful being smile as much as humanly possible. I grinned back and pulled my lip ring between my teeth, biting down on it gently. He frowned and lifted his hand to free my lip from the clutches of my teeth causing blood to rush to my cheeks. “Don’t do that.”  
“I’m sorry sir.” My eyes flickered away from him before moving back to his shoulder.  
“Hey,” his fingers lifted my chin to face him. “I’m not mad, you don’t have to look away.” He pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek before he gripped my hand and pulled me over to one of the couches lining the room. He sat down and I made to kneel by his feet before he stopped me.  
“Come here.” I stepped in front of him and he reached forward, his hands gripping my hips. He pulled me towards him and manoeuvred me to straddle his lap. “Okay?” He questioned, his eyes searching my face for any discomfort.  
“Yes sir.” I nodded, giving him a small smile.  
“Good.” His hand stayed on my hips, his thumbs making small circles over the slightly protruding bone.  
“Have you got any questions for me?” He asked, again looking into my eyes for any sign of doubt. “You can ask them now or you can wait until later when we go through the rules, it’s completely up to you.” His large hands found their way under my oversized jumper and his thumbs began massaging the skin over my hipbones again but this time without the barrier of clothing there.  
“I just wanted to know what I should call you, everything else can wait,” I mumbled, my hands resting on his writs as he continued to rub soothing patterns.  
“Call me sir or master, that bit is also up to you. It’s whichever you feel most comfortable with. For now, when we’re alone you can call me Ash until you’re used to everything. Is that ok baby?” he removed his hands from beneath my jumper and linked his hands behind my back.  
“That’s fine sir. Thank you for answering my question.”  
“No problem Lukey.” He winked at me and I giggled causing him to coo and then me to blush.  
“Stop itttt.” I whined as he pinched my cheek with two fingers, pushing his hands away.  
“But you’re too cute.” Ashton laughed, catching my hands in his and pressing a kiss to the back of one of them.  
“Right guys move in!” Mr Styles popped our little bubble and I jumped slightly and Ashton laughed again as I blushed again. I squeaked as he stood and I clutched his neck to keep myself stable. Ashton turned and placed me on the couch before him and another dom began pushing the couch into the middle of the room. Once they’d stopped I immediately stood up, ready to kneel as Ashton made to sit down again but this time he pulled me to sit sideways on his lap. I looked around to find that the other couches had been pushed to form a circle and subs were either kneeling by their dom’s feet or were sat on their lap like me.  
“All of you will have counselling at some point this week and by the end of today you should have all established your reds, greens and yellows as well as your contracts and rules. Please remember that myself and Louis will be available over the next few days for help and guidance if and when you need it. Understood?” Every dom in the room responded with a ‘yes sir’ and every sub nodded their heads.  
“Ah ok, just one thing for those of you who don’t know. You are to address me as sir and answer my every question. Louis can be called Louis. Understood?”  
“Yes sir.” Came the response from every person in the room.  
“Good, I’m glad you do. It’s going to make this class a while lot easier. Class dismissed.”  
At once the entire class moved towards the exit and I slipped off Ashton’s lap and he stood before leading me from the room.  
“Counselling isn’t until later on in the week and our counsellor will come to us at home so we can go home now, okay?” He informed, pulling me into his side.  
“Why are they coming to us sir?” I questioned. “Don’t we go to them?”  
“No Luke, I’ll explain later ok?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Good. We’re going to go home and establish our red, greens and yellows as well as our rules.” He ran his hand through my hair gently before pulling me into the school carpark and then towards a shiny black Mercedes. “I borrowed my friend’s car for today, I’d normally use my bike but you don’t have a helmet so we’ll have to get you one of those.” He seemed to be talking to himself more than to me so I kept quiet and followed him to my door. He opened it for me and I blushed before seating myself in the passenger seat. I watched as he made his way round the front of the car and into his seat, putting the keys into the ignition and starting the car.  
“Buckle up.” He laughed as he clicked his seatbelt into place and waited for me to do the same. I fumbled to do as he said before his hands laid themselves over mine and easily clicked the belt into place. “There.” He smirked and I blushed again, sinking into the leather seat slightly and covering my face with my sweater paws.  
“Thank you sir.” I mumbled into the soft wool.  
“No problem baby.” His large hand ruffled my hair and then pulled my hands away from my face gently. “But please don’t hide from me ok?” I nodded and he finally pulled out of the space in which he’d parked the car. The ride to his place was quiet, what with me being too nervous to talk and Ashton drumming his hands on the wheel while concentrating on driving. We’d been driving for about five minutes when he finally spoke.  
“Do you know how to greet a dom?” He asked, glancing at me before turning back to the road.  
“Sir?” I questioned, confused.  
“I’ll take that as a no then.” He chuckled before becoming serious. “To greet a dominant you must kneel before them and wait for them to tell you what to address them as. You then have to establish yourself as a submissive and who your dominant is. Do you understand?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“And do you know when you should kneel?”  
“No sir.” I mumbled, already ashamed at my lack of knowledge.  
“You kneel when I tell you to.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Are you ok Luke?” Ashton questioned, placing his hand on my knee after shutting the engine off.  
“Yes sir.” I glanced at him before looking out the window, not wanting to anger him or make him think that I wasn’t suitable for him.  
“Lucas Hemmings.” I winced and looked over at him. “Tell me what is wrong this instant.” His grip on my knee tightened and I gulped.  
“It’s just that” He raised his eyebrow and I shut up.  
“We’re not leaving this car until you tell me.”  
“I’m scared.” I mumbled, averting my eyes.  
“Of me?” He questioned, his voice breaking. Looking up I saw that he had tears in his eyes and his lip quivered.  
“No sir, not of you. Of not being good enough for you.” I placed my hand on his.  
“Baby, you don’t have to worry about that. I’m meant to teach you and how can you not be good enough if you’re learning? Come on, let’s go up and you can meet our flatmates, yeah?” I nodded and sniffed, unplugging my seatbelt and climbing out of my side of the car. Ashton took my hand and led me through the outside door and up to the top floor where he opened another door to a large flat.  
“Take your shoes off.” He bent down to untie his own boots and took them off, watching as I did the same. “Your stuff all got delivered his morning, it’s in my room so we can sort that in a bit ok?”  
“Yes sir.” I smiled after placing my boots beside his.  
“Come on then shorty.” He winked and led me down the hall into a living-room-kitchen-area. On one of the two sofas slouched two boys. One was medium-skinned with dark hair and brown eyes while the other was shockingly pale with pale lilac hair and green eyes. They both looked up as we walked in and smiled over the back of the sofa, laughing slightly as I hid behind Ashton – well, tried to anyway, turns out I’m a lot taller than I thought.  
“You do realise that this isn’t going to work?” Ashton questioned, stepping away from me as I blushed bright red. I stayed silent as he led me round to the front of the two sofas. “Kneel for me.”  
I did as he said and dropped to my knees. He motioned a hand to the dark-haired one who stood and came to stand in front of me. I bowed my head and kept my eyes on the floor.  
“I’m Calum, dominant of Michael. In this flat you may call me Cal but outside of it or with company you must call me sir. Understood?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Good, introduce yourself.”  
“I’m Luke, submissive of Ashton.”  
“Luke huh? Cute.” That came from Michael who immediately got a glare from Calum.  
“Kneel.” Michael slipped off the couch gracefully and sank to his knees beside me. “You need to introduce yourself to Ashton.”  
“But I know Ashton, I’ve lived with him for the past year.” I glanced over to see Michael looking up at Calum confused.  
“He’s just got his first sub and is therefore officially a new dom. What’s the rule?”  
“I must greet every new dom I meet sir.”  
“Exactly.”  
“I’m sorry for questioning you sir.” Michael bowed his head after saying that and waited.  
“No problem baby, spanking will come later ok?” he questioned, waving his hand towards Michael before sitting down on the couch again. Ash stepped up in front of Michael.  
“I’m Ashton, dominant of Luke.” Just those simple words made my heart swell with pride. “You may call me Ash within this flat but outside of it or with company you address me as sir. Understood?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Great. Luke, come here.” Ashton sat down and patted his lap, pulling me onto it once I’d stood. I sighed slightly and nestled my face into his neck, glad that I couldn’t see anyone and they couldn’t see me. “You ok baby?” He murmured into my ear as I heard Calum positioning Michael over his lap.  
“Yes Ash.” But I couldn’t help the slight whimper that left my mouth at the sound of the first slap.  
“Come on, we’re going to go into our room and go through our rules ok?” He stood without waiting for my reply and carried me into what was to be our bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here's chapter two and please forgive any mistakes as it is 4:15 in the morning and I am really tired.  
> The more comments I get, the quicker I update.  
> Enjoy!  
> Mrs_potter_2000

“Ok, I just wanted to ask about the way you reacted to the spanking. Is it a red for you?” His eyes burrowed into mine as he sat opposite me on the king-size bed.  
“No, I just got a little uncomfortable is all.” I explained, pulling my sleeves over my hands.  
“Why?” He questioned further, not letting his eyes stray from mine.  
“I guess it’s because I only just met them and then Calum just started spanking him. I just wasn’t expecting it.” My eyes finally dropped from his and fastened onto the blanket I was sitting on.  
“Ok baby, I’ll ask Calum to give us a warning before he pulls Michael over his lap next time yeah?” I nodded in response and he tutted. “Words Lukey.”  
“Yes sir, sorry sir.”  
“No problem babe, now for the rules.”  
“Yes sir.” He handed me a sheet of paper with clearly printed rules.  
“Read through these and then you can ask me any questions you have ok?”  
“Yes sir.”  
The rules were as follows:  
1\. Address me as Sir or Master outside of the flat or during a punishment.  
2\. Kneel when myself or another dom enters the room.  
3\. Do as you’re told at all times.  
4\. No swearing, No drinking and No drugs.  
5\. Answer all of my questions verbally.  
6\. Colour out if you’re uncomfortable.  
7\. Respect all doms and teachers, even if they are a sub themselves.  
8\. Try your best in school, this might be a BDSM school but you still get grades and I expect them to be good.  
9\. Accept any punishment given without complaint. If you think that the punishment is unfair, colour out and then we’ll talk about it.  
10\. Never talk down about yourself.  
11\. Be honest at all times.  
12\. Thank me (or any other dom) after a punishment

“I understand everything sir.” I spoke, snapping Ashton out of his thoughts.  
“Any questions?” He asked, another sheet now in his hands.  
“No sir.” I replied, carefully setting aside the first sheet of paper.  
“Ok then. Reds, yellows and greens it is.” He handed me the second sheet which was a list of different things such as spanking, gags, ageplay etc. Ashton handed me a pencil and I ticked a few reds, a few greens and most of them as yellows. After about 10 minutes I handed the sheet back and watched as Ashton read through my answers before nodding.  
“Good, I’ll put these up on the wall later ok?”  
“Yes Ash.”  
He smiled at me and then gestured to the two suitcases and the guitar case on the floor by the wardrobe. “Wanna unpack now?” He questioned and I nodded and moved over to one of the cases, heaving it over and onto the bed.  
“Luke what’s rule 7?”  
I shrugged, frowning. There was no way I was going to remember all of straight away so I didn’t get why he was getting so arsey about it.  
“You can look on the sheet if you have to that’s fine.” He replied, gesturing to the sheet on the bedside table and crossing his arms. I walked over to the table and picked up the sheet of paper, scanning down to rule 7. “Read it out for me.” I rolled my eyes and did as he asked.  
“Rule 7: Answer all of my questions verbally.” I looked at Ash and then to the floor. “Sorry sir.”  
“Don’t look away from me Lucas.” I jumped at his tone and looked up, locking eyes with him. “What did you do wrong Luke?” I gulped but kept my eyes fixed on him.  
“I didn’t answer you properly sir.”  
“Good boy. Now we can go through your stuff.”  
“Sir?” I questioned, confused as to why I wasn’t being punished. He moved towards the other suitcase and easily lifted it onto the bed beside the other.  
“Yes Luke?”  
“Why aren’t you punishing me?” He turned, frowning.  
“Do you want me to punish you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“No sir.” I resisted the urge to look to the ground and instead looked at the wall behind him.  
“Good now kneel beside the bed.” I quickly did as he said and sank to my knees beside the bed and watched as Ashton unzipped both suitcases and began to unpack them.  
“Sir would you like me to help?” I asked, ready to rise to my feet.  
“No I would like you to stay where you are.” I did as he said I watched again as he lifted clothes out of the suitcases. He then reached my laptop and ipad. He picked them up, walked over to his draw and unlocked it with the key on a chain round his neck. He then placed the two items into the draw and turned to face me again.  
“Did you hand in your stuff at the front desk?” He questioned, picking up the small wooden box with a padlock on the front. When I first walked into the school I had to hand over my luggage and valuables. My valuables got locked into a small wooden box and the key got given to my dom. Ashton.  
“Yes sir.” I lied. My wallet, ipod and headphones were in the box but my phone was in a pouch round my neck and hidden under my jumper.  
“You sure?” He pulled a key from his pocket and slid it into the lock before pausing. “If you haven’t then now is your chance to hand whatever it is over and that way you won’t get punished. If you have and don’t hand it over now then you will be. As much as I would hate to punish you on your first day here I will if I have to.” I looked up at him for a few seconds before I reached into the neck of my jumper and pulled the small leather pouch over my head before handing it over. “Consider yourself one mistake away from a punishment for lying.” I nodded my head.  
“Yes sir, sorry sir.”  
“That’s ok baby.” He before placing everything from the box and my phone in the same draw as my laptop and locked it, replacing the key to where it rested before. “Now help me put everything away before we go back to the others for dinner.”  
“Ok Ash.” I quickly got to my feet and helped him put my clothes in the wardrobe and in the draws. We put the suitcases under the bed and my few pairs of shoes on the shoe rack by the front door.  
“Wait here.” He ordered, walking out of the room. I heard voices in the other room and then footsteps back to the door. Ashton poked his head in and gestured for me to follow him back out of the room and into the kitchen/living room. “I spoke to Calum about his abrupt spankings and he said that he’ll warn you next time ok baby?” I nodded again.  
“Yes Ash.”  
“Good boy.” He pulled me into him and pressed a kiss to my forehead. Glancing up I saw that Calum was watching us from the dining table in the room beside the kitchen. I blushed and pressed my face into Ashton’s soft leather jacket. “Do you want to go and help Michael in the kitchen?” He spoke to me gently and I shook my head, trying to wind my arms round his waist but Ashton wouldn’t let me. “Let me rephrase that. Go help Michael make dinner now.” He pushed me from him gently and I frowned but nodded.  
“Yes Ash.” I quickly turned and as I began to walk away a sharp slap landed on my backside. I squeaked and heard Ashton laugh as I continued over to where Michael was slicing cheese.  
“Hey.” I murmured, standing beside him. He smiled at me but didn’t speak. “What do you want me to do?” I asked, waiting for a reply. Michael pointed to the slices of bread on a plate and then to the butter. I nodded and started to spread butter on the slices of bread. I then laid them on the plates already on the side. Michael placed a couple of slices of ham and cheese in each sandwich and cutting them all in half. I picked up two of the plates and carried them over to the dining table and placed them in front of Calum and Ashton. I then walked back into the kitchen and picked up the other two plates. I placed one next to Calum where he’d indicated and moved round to the seat beside Ashton. As I walked round the corner of the table I tripped on the chair leg and the plate went clattering to the floor.  
“Shit.” I muttered, bending to pick up the sandwich and the thankfully unbroken plate from the floor while my foot ached.  
“Lucas.” I let my eyes trail to where Ashton was sat with his sandwich halfway to his mouth and his eyes locked on me, his eyebrow raised. I felt my blood run cold as I realised that I’d sworn.  
“Yes sir?” I replied, hoping that he was going to tell me off for being clumsy and not swearing.  
“You swore. Why?”  
“I hurt my foot sir. I’m sorry.”  
“Go take your plate back into the kitchen and bring me the washing up liquid.” He took a bite out of his food and turned his attention back to Calum. I hurried back into the kitchen and placed my plate on the countertop. Michael gestured to two glasses of water beside the sink. I nodded and picked up the bottle of washing up liquid, putting it under my arm and then picking up the two glasses. I followed Michael back into the dining room I placed the water in front of Ashton and the other where I was going to sit before trying to hand over the soap. Ashton shook his head and pointed to the floor while continuing to talk to Calum. I got the message and knelt beside him, the washing up liquid in my hands and my head bowed. I jumped when Ashton snapped his fingers at me and held his hand out for the soap. I handed it to him and he pushed his chair back. He gestured to the space in front of his seat and I quickly moved there, looking up at my new dominant.  
“You need to watch your mouth Luke. Neither I nor Calum appreciate such language and you should consider this as a warning. Next time things will be much worse. Now Luke, what did you do wrong?” His eyes were stern and he flipped the cap of the soap open as he waited for my response.  
“I swore sir.” I replied, resisting the urge to bow my head.  
“And what rule did that break Luke?”  
“The one that says not to swear sir?” I tried not to smirk at first but the look that Ashton gave me quickly quelled that.  
“I want you to know that you only have a week to have those rules memorised and your cheek is not appreciated in situations such as these. Is that understood Luke?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Good now open wide.” Instead of the soap I was expecting the uneaten quarter of his sandwich was brought to my lips. I carefully took a bite and chewed quickly, swallowing before another bite was offered. I finished the sandwich and the looked at Ashton expectantly. He smiled, running his hand through my hair causing me to lean into his touch. I opened my mouth once his hand was withdrawn, wanting to get this over and done with now. Ashton squirted a large blob of soap onto his finger and then rubbed it into my gums and teeth. He repeated this several times until I couldn’t move my mouth without tasting the gag inducing flavour of the dish soap.  
“Close your mouth Luke.” I did as he said, almost gagging at the rancid flavour that made my taste buds feel as though they were on fire. “Do you think there’s something you ought to say to me Luke?”  
“Thank you sir for my punishment and I’m sorry for swearing and breaking the rules.” I replied, feeling the soap begin to foam in my mouth.  
“You’re forgiven now move out the way baby.” I moved to the side and allowed Ashton to pull his chair back into the table. He held his hand out beside him and I moved to kneel beside his chair again. His hand found my hair and his fingers tangled into my blond strands and tugged gently. I gently rested my head on his thigh and sighed, closing my eyes. After about half an hour Ashton’s hand stopped playing with my hair and I made a small noise of protest, nuzzling into his thigh for more attention.  
“Come on baby, go help Michael with the dishes and then come sit with us in the living room yeah?” He stood and I whimpered, not wanting him to ignore me. “Luke, do as you’re told please.” I stood up and tried to burrow into Ashton’s chest but he stopped me before I could. “Luke please don’t make me punish you again. Go and help Michael with the dishes. Now.” I felt tears begin to brim in my eyes and my lip began to quiver and I ducked my head to avoid looking at him.  
“For God’s sake Ashton, take him and cuddle him. He’s obviously tired and overwhelmed so comfort him.” Calum spoke up properly for the first time. “I’ll help Michael with the dishes and you two go choose a film for us to watch.” Calum rose to his feet and picked up the remaining glasses on the table. He patted me on the back as he walked past.  
Ashton sighed and held his arms out to me. I hesitated and he rolled his eyes before winding his arms round my waist and lifting me onto his hip. I let out a small noise of surprise and gripped onto Ashton’s neck to keep from falling. Ashton carried me into the living room and set me on the sofa before turning on the TV mounted on the opposite wall. He picked up the two remotes and then sat in the reclining seat built into the couch. He beckoned me over and I happily snuggled into his side as he put his arm around me.  
“Do you two want hot chocolate?” Calum called from the kitchen. Ashton looked down at me and I nodded eagerly. He laughed slightly and called ‘yes’ back.  
“What do you want to watch baby?” Ashton asked, selecting Netflix on the TV screen.  
“I don’t mind sir.” I replied, watching him flick through the movies available. “Oo can we watch Monsters Inc please?” I asked, looking up at Ashton and batting my eyelashes after I’d seen it on the screen.  
“I guess so.” He shrugged and clicked it, waiting for it to load before pausing it to wait for the others. After a few minutes of me contentedly snuggled into Ashton Michael walked through with two mugs of hot chocolate. He gave Ashton his first and waited for Ashton to give him permission before handing me my mug topped with whipped cream and marshmallows. I thanked him and took a sip, allowing the warm chocolate flavour to warm me up from the inside.  
Michael and Calum then entered, Calum carrying two bowls of popcorn. He handed one to Ashton and then him and Michael sat on the other couch. Ashton waited for them to get comfy before he pressed play.  
“Are we really watching Monsters Inc?” Calum laughed as the opening began. I playfully shushed him and Ashton laughed, also telling Calum to shut up.  
Once the film had finished I took everyone’s mugs and Michael grabbed the bowls and together we put them in the dishwasher before switching it on and going back over to our doms. I yawned and Ashton laughed again.  
“You tired baby?” He asked, putting his hand in my hair again as I knelt by his feet.  
“Yes sir.” I hummed, leaning into his touch.  
“Come on then, let’s go to bed.” I nodded and lifted my arms, wanting Ashton to pick me up. Ashton laughed and picked me up, letting me cuddle into his neck as he said goodnight to Calum and Michael and then carried me into our room. He put me down and sent me off into our bathroom to brush my teeth while he got changed for bed. He then joined me in the bathroom. I nearly chocked on my own toothbrush when I saw that he was only in his boxers. He just smirked at me in the mirror as I rinsed my toothbrush. I blushed and ducked out of the room, stripping off my clothes and putting on my pyjama bottoms, leaving my top half bare. I waited for Ashton to come back into the room by kneeling by the bed.  
“You can get into bed now baby.” Ashton pulled back the covers and climbed into bed with me, pulling me into his arms as I easily drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!   
> This will be my last chapter until after the holidays so enjoy

The next morning I woke lying on top of Ashton’s chest, his arms round me and our legs intertwined. I got the sudden urge to pee so I started to untangle our legs and tried to unwrap Ashton’s arms from round my body. The key word being tried. His grip on me tightened and I gave a small whine, the pressure on my full bladder increasing.   
“Ash.” I whined, not being able to see his face from where I was positioned. “Ash wake up, I need the toilet.” I felt his chest vibrate with a chuckle and his arms withdrew from my body. I began to get up only for him to pull me into his chest again.*  
“Say please baby.” He murmured into my hair, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of my head.   
“Please Ash.” I started squirming as he seemed to think about my response.   
“Ok then, get in the shower for me and I’ll bring you some clothes in in a moment ok?”   
“Yes Ash.” He finally released me and I hurried to our bathroom, relieving myself before turning the shower on. After it got to a good temperature I stripped and got in, allowing the warm water to cascade over my body. I lathered soap into my hair and over my body, relishing in the scent which reminded me of Ashton. The door creaked and made me jump. I watched through the shower door as Ashton’s cloudy silhouette walked over to the bathroom counter and put down a pile of clothes.   
“You’ve got 5 minutes to be at the breakfast table Luke, I’d hurry if I were you.”   
“Yes sir.” I quickly finished rinsing the soap off of my body and stepped out of the shower and picked up my clothes. I pulled on the black jeans and dark blue oversized jumper, the one that had quite a low neckline which showed off my collarbones. I quickly ran some gel through my hair, hung up my towel and made my way back into our bedroom. I entered the dining room and immediately knelt next to Ashton’s chair where he was pointing. Michael entered the room and set down two plates of bacon, eggs and sausages in front of Ashton and Calum before exciting. I noticed that today he was wearing a black velvet collar on his pale neck, an obvious ‘C’ in metal on the front of it. A moment later he brought in a jug of orange juice and a plate of toast before leaving once more to pick up our breakfast. He placed his beside Calum and gave mine to Ashton before standing beside Calum’s chair.   
“You can sit down Michael.” Calum spoke as he took a bite of his breakfast. I watched as he waited for permission before he began eating. I looked up at Ashton expectantly.  
“You were 5 minutes late Luke. Michael had to do everything by himself. For that you can wait for everyone else to finish and tidy up before you can eat.” I bowed my head and looked at the carpet beneath me as everyone else ate their dinner. My stomach growled. Once everyone had finished I rose to my feet and stacked up their plates and carried them into the kitchen. I rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher along with the cutlery before collecting the glasses and doing the same. I knelt by Ashton’s feet again and he patted my head.   
“Good boy, sit down and eat your breakfast for me baby.”   
“Yes sir.” I sat down and ate my breakfast quickly before taking my plate into the kitchen and putting it with the others. I walked into the living room and knelt beside Ashton’s feet. I waited for his hand to tangle into my hair before I spoke. “I’m sorry for being late and making you wait sir. Thank you for teaching me what is right and wrong.”   
“No problem baby, you’re forgiven.” I felt him reach down and lift me onto his lap. I turned and pressed my nose into his neck, something that I already found comforting.   
“We need to talk Luke.” My heart stopped and I could already feel tears welling in my eyes at his tone.   
“Please don’t get rid of me sir, I’ll be better I promise.” I begged, keeping my face hidden in his neck.  
“No Luke, no no no. I’m not going to get rid of you baby. I meant that we need to talk about collars.” His arms wound round me tighter as he held me. “Look at me baby boy.” I reluctantly did as he said, pulling back and wiping the escaped tears off my face. “I will not get rid of you. Not now, not ever. Do you understand that Lucas?”   
“Yes sir.” I answered, keeping my eyes on Ashton’s flannel shirt.   
“I don’t think that you do Luke.” He took hold of my chin tightly and lifted my face. “I will not get rid of you. I will stick by you and train you. At the end of our two years together you chose whether you want to stay with me and finish the next three years or leave and become a dom or get another dom – and that choice is completely up to you. I will not get rid of you.”   
“I understand sir.” I kept my eyes on his and he let go of my chin.  
“Good. Now how do you feel about collars?”   
“It would be an honour sir.” I hummed slightly as he ran his hand through my hair.  
“Then we will sort it. I think that it’s about time I gave you a tour of the flat, don’t you?”   
“Yes please.” I grinned and he smiled back, lifting me off of his lap and rising to his feet. He took me into our bedroom and gestured to the two doors.   
“As you know that one leads to our personal bathroom but the other leads to somewhere much more exciting.” He sent me a wicked grin which made me start to rethink me decision of wanting a house tour. Without giving me a chance to respond he made his way over to the other door. He pulled the chain from around his neck again and used the second key on the chain to unlock it. He opened the door to reveal a spiral staircase leading up.  
“That’s kind of scary, you realise that right?” I questioned, following him closely up the stairs. He laughed and continued walking, opening the door at the top of the staircase and leading me into a large room. The floorboards were a dark wood and the walls were red. All over the walls various toys and equipment were mounted and there was a large bed in the middle of the far wall. Either side of the bed were two doors.   
“The right-hand door leads to a bathroom.” Ashton’s face became stern as he led me over to the left-hand door. “I really hope that we never have to use this but I will if I have to Luke.” He opened the door to reveal a room completely painted white. There was a pillow and a blanket on the floor. There were no windows or door except from the one we came in from and the floor was carpeted – also white.  
“Do you know what we use this for?” He questioned, looping an arms around my waist.   
“It’s an isolation room sir. It’s for punishment.” My voice caught on the last word.  
“Correct, clever boy.” He winked, moving his hand to run through my hair.  
“Thank you Ash.” I smiled, knowing that I had gained myself a loving, caring dom who wasn’t afraid to put me in my place when I needed it. He chuckled and then became serious.   
“I will use this as a severe punishment, for something I can’t even name. I never liked it myself and therefore am reluctant to use it on my own sub.” I frowned, confused.  
“What do you mean, you never liked it yourself?”   
“You know that every student here starts as a sub right?” I nodded and he continued. “Well I started as a sub. My dom wasn’t the nicest and used the isolation room as an everyday punishment even though I absolutely hated it. I would beg him to let me out.” His face crumpled and I turned to bury my face in his chest, wrapping my arms round his waist. “I left him after a year and the school moved me to live with Calum and Michael. Calum took me almost as a second sub for a year until I became a dom this summer just gone. Then I got you.” He pulled back and lifted my chin with a single finger. “I vow to you now that I will never do anything like that to you.”   
“Yes sir” I whispered, wanting to drop my eyes from his but his hazel eyes held my blue ones captive. Ashton placed a gentle kiss to my forehead and the pulled me back into the second bedroom. I noticed another door on the other wall beside the bed. “What’s that door for sir?” I questioned as he lead me towards one of the cabinets.   
“That’s the door to Calum and Michael’s room.” I nodded my head and watched as Ashton opened the doors of the cabinet. He pulled out a soft leather collar with a single loop at the front. My eyes widened as I took in the smooth, supple leather.   
“Now, most couples don’t collar one another until a couple months in and so this isn’t your real collar. This is what we call a training collar, you’ll wear it until we both agree that we want to continue this with a real collar. Is that fair enough?” He asked and I nodded, keeping my eyes fixed on the item in his fingers. “Words Luke.” Ashton reminded, snapping his fingers and drawing my eyes back to his face.  
“Yes sir, sorry sir.” I murmured, averting my eyes to his chest.  
“Hey.” He gently lifted my chin as he reached forward with the collar in his hands. “May I?”   
“Yes sir.” I smiled, offering him my neck. He fastened the collar tightly around my neck. Not too tight but tight enough for me to be able to feel it sitting on my collarbones. “Thank you sir.”   
“You’re welcome baby.” I didn’t refuse him as he pressed a gentle but dominating kiss to my lips. When he pulled away I made a small noise of protest and pouted, wanting more. Ashton placed his finger on my lips and smirked. “Now, now, don’t get greedy pet.” I rolled my eyes but allowed him to lead me back down the stairs and into our bedroom.   
“There’s one more room for me to show you. It’s where your guitar disappeared to.” He locked to door and led me back into the hallway. He gestured to the single door in the hallway on the opposite side to our bedrooms. I had been curious about said door before but I hadn’t permission to go in before so I hadn’t. “It’s the music room.” Ashton grinned and opened the door revealing a room with a drum kit and several guitars including mine and several comfy chairs as well as a coffee table.  
“Woah.” I reached out and touched the neck of my guitar, running my fingers over the strings.   
“One thing you need to remember is that your guitar is a luxury, I can take it away if and when I see fit. And this room is out of bounds without permission from either myself or Calum. Understood?”   
“Yes Ash.” I replied, not really paying attention to what he was saying. “Whose is that?” I asked, pointing to the drum kit.   
“Mine.” He smirked and sat on the stool smoothing his fingers over the skins of his drums.   
“Play me something.” I took a seat on the arm of a chair and faced him.  
“I’m meant to give the orders round here.” I glanced to make sure that he wasn’t angry and was relieved to see him smirking. I laughed and he stood up.  
“Maybe later pet.” We walked into the living room and as we walked in I noticed that Michael was knelt by Calum’s feet as he gently ran his hand through his hair while they both watched TV. Calum glanced up as we walked in.  
“We need to go shopping.” Calum said, directing his statement at Ashton. “We’re out of pretty much everything.” Ashton nodded as he sat on the other sofa. I knelt beside him without a word. “I see you gave him his training collar.” I glanced up to see Calum looking at me before he looked back to Ashton.  
“Yeah, thought that I might as well.” Ashton’s fingers ran through my hair and tugged gently. I sighed happily and rested my head on his knee.   
“May I see it?” Calum asked, gesturing to me.   
“Sure.” Ashton nudged me and motioned me towards Calum. “Go let him see.” I stood tentatively and made my way over to him before kneeling and presenting my neck to him. I felt fingers touch the leather and give it a gentle tug.   
“Very nice, real leather?” He questioned, talking to Ashton over my head.  
“Of course. Come here pet.” I thankfully hurried back over to my dom and he pulled me onto his lap, linking his arms round my waist. Calum laughed as I buried my face in Ashton’s chest.  
“Am I really that scary Luke?” Calum questioned, still chuckling and I felt Ashton’s chest underneath me vibrate as I nodded.   
“Aww, my poor baby.” Ashton joked, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. “So, shopping?” Ashton asked, looking back over to Calum as his hand trailed absently up and down my back. “Are we taking these two or are they staying here?”   
“I think they can be trusted to stay here together, don’t you?” Calum replied, getting to his feet and moving to the kitchen side and picking up his wallet and keys.  
“Okay then.” Ashton stood and turned, placing me on the couch. “Be good and remember your rules okay pet?” he questioned, crouching before me and running his thumb across my cheek.  
“Yes Ash.” He placed a kiss on my lips and then stood. “Look after him Michael, feed him and make sure he’s good.”   
“Yes sir.” Michael replied and Ashton then followed Calum out the door. I looked after them and blinked as the door shut. They were gone. I turned to Michael and looked at him, pulling my knees up to my chest.   
“I never got to talk to you yesterday, Master was punishing me for speaking out of turn so I wasn’t allowed to talk.” I watched as Michael got to his feet and grinned. “I’m Michael.” He stuck out his hand and I grinned, gripping it.  
“Luke.” I replied as we shook hands.   
“Well now that we know each other, want something to eat?” He asked, walking into the kitchen.   
“Sure.” I replied, following him into the gleaming kitchen.  
“What do you want to eat?” Michael asked, opening the fridge and displaying it’s meagre contents. “Ham and cheese ok?” He laughed as he pulled the only two ingredients from the shelf  
“Ooo make a ham and cheese toastie.” Michael just laughed and handed me the knife to cut up the cheese into slices.  
Once we were sat at the table with our gooey ham and cheese toasties conversation flowed freely between us. I learnt that Michael was an only child and had only met Calum once he enrolled in St Peter’s. He’d always been submissive but not understood why until he met Calum. We spoke about everything we could possibly think of until our conversation turned to music.  
“What instrument do you play?” I questioned, taking a sip of my glass of water. Michael had told me that we were only allowed fizzy drinks with our dom’s permission to which I had rolled my eyes at but I hadn’t said anything.   
“I play the guitar and Calum plays bass. I play the piano a bit too but I prefer the guitar.” He replied, picking up our plates. “What do you play?”   
“The guitar but I’d quite like to learn the drums, do you think Ash would let me?” I grabbed our glasses and followed Michael into the kitchen where he was loading the dishwasher.  
“He’d teach you no doubt. Though I do doubt he’d let you touch his precious drums.” Michael laughed and I laughed too, liking his easy-going nature and his good sense of humour. Just then I heard a phone go off from the top of the microwave. Michael picked it up and read the message on the lit-up screen.   
“Ashton said for me to tell you that you have to be kneeling by the floor with me when they get home.” He looked up and smiled before placing the phone carefully where it had been before.  
“Is that your phone?” I asked, watching as he turned to wipe down the countertops.   
“Yeah but I’m only allowed to use it when Callum says. Otherwise it stays there for when I need to get hold of them while they’re out.”   
“Oh.” I frowned, thinking of my own phone locked up in the draw in our room.  
“It’s not that bad, you’ll get used to not having it.” Michael smiled comfortingly and pulled me into a hug after setting down the cloth he was using. I laughed and squeezed him making him gasp for breath.   
“Come on, let’s go play guitar.” I took Michael’s hand and pulled him down the hallway towards the music room.  
“We’re not allowed! We have to have Ash or Cal’s permission before we even go in, let alone play the instruments.” Michael protested but I ignored him and opened the door.  
“You can stay out there if you want.” I shrugged and released his hand before walking into the room, leaving the door open. I went straight over to my guitar, picking it up and taking a seat in one if the chairs before beginning to strum the strings.  
“Luke please, I’m going to have to tell them.” Michael begged from the door.  
“So? I don’t give a fuck.” I shrugged again continuing what I was doing as Michael gasped. Michael paused and I saw him look towards the door. His expression became one of fear.  
“They’re coming, please come and kneel at the door or it won’t be just your ass on the line!” Michael snapped and I frowned as he disappeared from my view. I heard him fall to his knees just as the door opened. I froze as I heard voices that didn’t sound too happy.  
“Take these bags. Where’s Luke?” I heard Ashton question, anger evident in his tone.   
“In the m-music r-room sir.” Michael stammered and I felt my heart break at the same time my blood ran cold at Ashton’s tone.  
“LUKE!” I flinched and placed my guitar down gently. “Lucas.” I looked up to see a very angry Ashton stood in the doorway. “Here now.” I quickly darted over to the door and followed Ashton as he walked into the kitchen. I kept my eyes on the floor and tried to ignore the burning gaze of both doms in the room. “Why exactly are you still standing? Kneel.” Ashton ordered and I instantly dropped to my knees, tears beginning to burn in my eyes.  
“Did Michael tell you that you weren’t allowed in the music room?” Calum questioned  
“Yes sir.” I replied, my voice quivering.  
“Did he tell you that you had to kneel by the door?” He continued  
“Yes sir.” I repeated, guilt trickling down my back.  
“And you ignored him?”   
“Yes sir.” I whispered.  
“Well I think that you should know that you’ve gotten him in trouble because you were his responsibility while we were away.”  
“No.” My head shot up to lock eyes with Calum. “Please, he didn’t do anything. He tried to stop me and he tried to get me to kneel but I ignored him. It’s not his fault. I’m sorry. Please don’t punish him.” I begged, a single tear falling from my eye. Calum nodded before exciting the room, leaving the shopping in the kitchen. My eyes then strayed to my own dom. He looked at me for only a minute or two but those few minutes felt like hours under his piercing stare. His hazel eyes, which had seemed warm at first, now seemed to be cold and calculating.  
“Bedroom. Now.” Were the only words he spoke to me before he followed Calum out of the room. I did as he said and scurried to our bedroom, kneeling by the door and bowing my head. Ashton made me jump by entering from the door leading to the playroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted his thigh.  
“Come here Luke.” I crawled the few meters to Ashton and knelt on the floor in front of him. “Before I punish you I want you to repeat to me your colours. Even though you are being punished I don’t want to push your boundaries just yet. Don’t get me wrong, you won’t enjoy this and neither will I but this is a punishment. Now, what are your colours and what do they mean?”  
“Green means I’m okay to carry on. Yellow means to slow down or pause and Red means to stop completely sir.”  
“Good, now let’s begin.” He paused before continuing. “As this is your first real punishment I’ll be a little nicer than usual but don’t expect me to be this nice again ok?” He looked at me and waited for me to answer.  
“Yes sir.”   
“Tell me what you did wrong while I was shopping. You tell me and I’ll tell you your punishment.” I steeled myself and replied.  
“I went into the music room and played my guitar sir.”   
“Well done baby, your punishment for that will be that you will not be allowed to touch or play your guitar for a week. Is that fair?” I blinked and looked up at Ashton. I got a choice in my punishment? Ashton took in my confused look and smiled. “I want you to understand what you did wrong and I want your honest opinion on whether or not you think your punishment is fair.”  
“Yes sir, I think my punishment is fair.” I mumbled, averting my eyes back to Ashton’s still booted feet. I heard my voice break slightly as tears continued to trickle down my cheeks.  
“What else did you do wrong?” Ashton continued, taking pity on me and resting a hand in my hair. I sighed and then answered him.  
“I didn’t kneel by the door when you came home sir.”   
“For that you will not be allowed to use furniture other than the bed and a dining chair for 48 hours and you get 10 spanks each night before bed for a week. Is that fair?”  
“Yes sir.” I sobbed this time. It’s not even been a day and I was being punished which obviously meant that I was a bad submissive.   
“Good boy, we’re almost finished.” His large hand massaged my scalp comfortingly. “What’s the last mistake you made?” I looked up questioningly. “Michael told me everything Luke, don’t try and hide it.” It then dawned on me.  
“I swore again sir.” My head dropped again as I anticipated the punishment Ashton was going to dole out.   
“Well done baby, your punishment for swearing is this.” His hand left my head and looked I looked up at my dom. In his hands he held a leather strap with a small ball about the size of a golf ball in the centre and a buckle on the end of it. A ball gag. My eyes widened and found his hazel ones. “You’re to wear this for the rest of today and for tomorrow. You can only take it off to eat and sleep. Is that fair?”   
“Yes sir.” I wiped my eyes and sniffed.  
“Well done, I’m so proud of you pet. Colour?” His hands cupped my face after placing the gag next to him on the bed.  
“Yellow sir.” I sobbed, holding my arms out towards him. He immediately picked me up and pulled me into his lap.   
“Shh pet. Calm down. It’s okay.” He continued to whisper in my ear until I’d calmed down and controlled my sobs. “What made you colour yellow?” Ashton asked, stroking his hand through my hair and the other wiped the tears from my face.  
“Everything just got a bit too much sir. I’m sorry.” My eyes dropped again and my head fell to his chest.  
“No.” I jumped at his harsh tone and began to pull away only for him to pull me back into his chest. “Never apologise for colouring out. Never. Do you understand me?” He gripped my chin and turned my face to look him directly in the eye.  
“Yes sir.”   
“Good pet. Now, while you’ve got the gag on you’ll have to colour in a slightly different way. Green is thumbs up. Yellow is clap. Red it is hit, scream and get my attention in any way you can. I’m going to add a new colour for you as well. Blue is click. Blue is kinda like yellow but its like a pause button where we take the gag off, get you a drink and let you calm down until we carry on. Do you understand?”   
“Yes sir.”  
“Colour?”  
“Green sir.”  
“Excellent. Can you kneel down for me again pet?” Ashton released me and reached for the gag again. I did as he asked and knelt in front of him, opening my mouth for the gag. Without another word he wrapped the strap around my head and gently placed the ball in my mouth before fastening it. The ball was too big for me to be able to close my mouth properly but small enough for it not to be too uncomfortable. “Is that okay pet?” I nodded. “Not too tight?” I shook my head and Ashton smiled.   
“Come on then, let’s go into the living room yeah?” I shook my head, my eyes wide.   
“Let me guess, you don’t want Calum and Michael to see you with your gag on?” I shook my head. “Trust me, over the next few years you’re going to both see and do much worse pet so you really don’t need to worry about a tiny little gag. Okay?” I nodded. “Colour?” I put my thumbs up and Ashton smiled. “Good Pet, now let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Happy New Year and all that crap, consider this my Christmas present to you wonderful people (sorry it's not massively long).  
> Please enjoy and don't forget to comment because I really do appreciate your input.  
> Also:  
> I want to start taking requests for smut scenes so anything you would like to see, comment it or message me on kik at georgiepotter2000 and if it doesn't fit into the storyline I'm thinking of making a smut book but that's still in the works at this moment in time.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> Mrs_potter_2000

I stood and followed Ashton into the living room. I knelt by Ashton’s feet once he’d sat down.  
“Stand up pet.” I did as I was told and I watched as he placed a cushion down on the floor. “I don’t want you to hurt your knees pet.” He gestured to the cushion and I knelt again, looking up at Ashton.  
After a few minutes of watching Ashton scroll through his phone Calum and Michael came in. Much to my surprise, Michael had a lead attached to his collar and was only wearing his boxers. He was crawling behind Calum across the carpet. I felt my heartbeat begin to increase as my panic began to rise. I leant back slightly and wrapped my hand round Ashton’s ankle. His hand rested in my hair and I relaxed but my eyes remained fixed on Michael who was now kneeling.  
“Colour?” Ashton asked, leaning down to talk into my ear. I put my thumbs up shakily and Ashton smiled. “Good boy.” He kept his hand in my hair and gently pulled my head into his leg. I sighed and leant further into his leg, taking his gesture as one of comfort.  
“What’s he done now?” Ashton laughed, looking over at Calum and Michael. Calum eyed me and smirked.  
“I don’t think that Luke will appreciate it being said in front of him, especially after his reaction to us just walking in here.” Calum winked and they both laughed. I ignored them, tugging Ashton’s trouser leg.  
“What’s up pet?” He asked, leaning back down towards me. I rubbed my sore knees and tried my best to pout. He gave a small laugh and allowed me to sit down properly. I smiled and closed my eyes, resting my head against his leg again.  
“Luke you’d better not be going to sleep down there.” Ashton’s voice broke me out of my doze and I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked at him apologetically. “It’s okay pet, I was just saying that our counsellor will be here soon and after that we’re going to order pizza, since you and Michael aren’t exactly in the position to cook.” He was interrupted by a knock at the door and smiled. “Looks like they’re here.” He got up and beckoned me to follow him as he walked down the hallway to the front door. “Kneel for me pet.” I complied and I could feel my stomach twisting at the thought of meeting someone new. The door opened and there stood Mr Styles with Louis kneeling by his feet.  
“Harry!” Ashton smiled, pulling the older man in for a hug. “Hey Louis.” He laughed and moved back. “Come on in.” Harry walked in, motioning for Louis to follow him.  
“Luke got himself in trouble already?” Mr Styles tutted and I dropped my eyes to the floor. “I’m just kidding shorty, you’ve gotta learn.” He ruffled my hair and I ducked, giving him a small glare. He just chuckled and moved further into the flat. “Where we doing this today?” He asked Ashton, turning and walking into the kitchen. Ashton gestured for me to follow.  
“I thought in the dining room would be good.” Ashton replied, flicking on the kettle. “Tea?” Mr Styles nodded and moved to sit at the table, Louis automatically kneeling by his feet. I turned to Ashton and made to take the mugs down from the cupboard. “No, come here.” I stopped and looked up at my dominant. He reached round and unfastened the gag from behind my head. “Now go introduce yourself and get to know Harry while I make the tea, do you want one?”  
“Yes please sir, thank you sir.” Ashton smiled and kissed my forehead. As I walked away he gave my backside a sharp slap, making me squeak. He laughed and I smiled, knowing that he was happy. I moved into the dining room and watched the interaction between Mr Styles and Louis. Louis was kneeling by Harry’s chair and had his head resting on Harry’s thigh while Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair. Louis preened in Harry’s attention and hummed happily.  
“You alright Luke?” Mr Styles questioned, his eyes finding mine as his hand became still.  
“Yes sir, Ash told me to come and introduce myself.” He raised an eyebrow and removed his hand, clasping both of them on the table in front of him.  
“Well you’d better do as you’re told, huh?” He pushed his chair back slightly and gestured for me to kneel in front of him. I did so and bowed my head, keeping my eyes on the ground. “My name is Harry Styles and I am the dominant of Louis Tomlinson. You may call me Mr Styles, Mr S or sir, your choice. During these counselling sessions you can call me Harry. Now introduce yourself.”  
“I’m Luke Hemmings, submissive of Ashton Irwin sir.”  
“Good boy.” I jumped at Ashton’s voice and looked up at him. “Go grab the other two mugs on the counter for me pet.”  
“Yes sir.” I scrambled to my feet and went into the kitchen. I grabbed the two mugs and carefully carried them into the dining room. I placed them where Ashton indicated and stood tentatively by his chair.  
“Sit down pet.” He gestured to the chair beside him. I did as he said and let my eyes drift to the other side of the table.  
“Don’t worry Luke, I don’t bite.” Harry winked and told Louis to grab a chair. “As you may or may not know I’m to be your counsellor along with Louis to add in another perspective. These meetings are to discuss boundaries, contracts, punishments and anything to do with your relationship.” I nodded and Ashton pinched my thigh.  
“Words Luke, make the most of being able to use that smart mouth of yours.” He took a sip of his tea and exchanged a look with Harry.  
“Yes sir, sorry sir.” I waited for permission before I took a sip of my own tea and Harry continued. We talked about the contract, my limits and our rules. Halfway through Louis made us all a second cup of tea.  
“Lastly I want to talk about the punishments you’ve received so far.” Harry looked between Ashton and I before Ashton gestured to me.  
“I want you to talk about this Luke, it’ll help us understand how you feel about all everything.” Ashton placed his hand on my knee and I nodded.  
“Yes sir.” I then turned to address Harry. “I got punished yesterday for swearing.”  
“And what happened?”  
“Ash washed my mouth out with dish soap.” I grimaced at the memory of the flavour and took a gulp of my tea.  
“That bad?” Harry laughed. “Louis has had his fair share of dish soap too.” Louis pouted and Harry laughed, putting his fingers under Louis’ chin. “Just kidding baby.” He then turned back to us. “What are you being punished for right now.”  
“This morning Ash and Cal went out shopping and left Michael and I here alone. I broke three rules. I swore, I went into the music room and played my guitar and I didn’t kneel by the door when they came home.”  
“Okay and do you want to explain to me your punishments?”  
“For going into the music room I lost the privilege of using my guitar for a week. For swearing I have to wear a gag until tomorrow night and for not kneeling by the door I’m not allowed to use furniture for 48 hours.” I looked over at Ashton and he raised his eyebrow.  
“Colour pet?”  
“Green sir.”  
“What’s your other punishment Luke?” His hand tightened round my leg and I blushed.  
“I don’t want to say it.” I mumbled, shrugging his hand off and gripping my tea tighter.  
“Luke, come on. Say it and we don’t have to talk about it again.” I shook my head and frowned.  
“No.”  
“Luke, last chance.” Ashton warned, taking the mug from my hands and moving it away from me. I shook my head again and pulled my knees up to my chin, my shins pressing against the table. He sighed. “Consider every second you make us wait another 5 spanks you get tonight.” My eyes widened and I went to talk back only for Ashton to start counting. “One, two, three, four –”  
“Okay fine.” I glared at Ashton. “The second part of my punishment is that I get 10 bedtime spanks every night for a week, happy now?”  
“That’s 20 tonight added on tonight for not doing as you’re told and an extra 5 for your attitude.”  
“Yes sir.” I replied through gritted teeth. “Can I have my tea back please?” Ashton placed the mug back in front of me.  
“Attitude. Watch it or you get your gag back now and you can write out everything you want to say.” I nodded my head.  
“Yes sir, sorry sir.” I bowed my head to look at the table again.  
“Well done, very efficiently dealt with.” Harry, who had been quiet during our exchange, nodded at Ashton and I rested my chin on my knees, ready to sulk for the rest of the meeting. I heard Ashton tut and his arms wrapped round me before he lifted me onto his lap.  
“Don’t sulk now pet, it’s not becoming.” He pulled me closer and I melted into his hold, my face burying into his neck. At that moment all the tension and anxiety that had been building left my body and I linked my arms round Ashton’s neck.  
“I’m sorry sir.” I mumbled.  
“It’s okay pet, everyone has their moments.” He pressed a kiss to the side of my head.  
“Just one more thing to talk about.” Harry said, leaning back in his chair, grinning. “What’s for dinner?”  
An hour later I found myself sat on the floor of the living room with Michael and Louis eating pizza and fries while our doms were sat on the couches doing the same. The TV was playing a football match of some description and nobody was paying attention to it as we all chatted over our meals. I learnt that Harry was an old friend of Calum’s and it was him who introduced him to the school. Ashton became friends with the both of them once he moved in with Calum and Michael.  
“Luke are you finished eating?” Ashton’s question broke me out of my conversation.  
“Yes sir.” I replied, turning to face him.  
“Go get your gag off the kitchen counter for me.”  
“Yes sir.” I got to my feet and did as he asked, kneeling by Ashton’s feet to present him the gag. He took it and I made to move back to Louis and Michael only for him to stop me.  
“I didn’t ask you to bring this to me for fun. You’re putting it back on.” I pouted and gave him my best puppy-dog-eyes. “Nope, you earnt this punishment now you need to take it. Come here.” I reluctantly did as he said, figuring that I had pushed him far enough today. So I did as he said and allowed him to fasten the gag round my head. That was when the entire day crashed down on me and I held my arms out to Ashton. He sighed and beckoned me onto his lap. I thankfully scrambled into his arms and burrowed my face into his shoulder.  
“You tired pet?” I nodded and sighed, breathing in Ashton’s cologne as I got ready to nap. “Oh no you don’t pet. You’ve got a punishment before you sleep my darling.” I shook my head and closed my eyes. My eyes promptly opened again as Ashton pinched my thigh sharply and I made a noise of protest round the ball in my mouth. “Do you want to sleep?” I nodded. “Then say goodnight to everyone.” I shook my head and tapped the gag. Ashton rolled his eyes and undid the gag again.  
“I don’t want to go to bed yet, its only 7.” I pouted and Ashton laughed as I yawned.  
“How about we get your spanking over and done with and then we can cuddle up in bed with popcorn and a movie.”  
“I’d take that, it’s better than what I get.” Called Michael before Calum swatted him round the head.  
“Mind your own.” He scolded before shooting us an apologetic look.  
“Okay sir.” He smiled and gestured for me to get up.  
“Say goodnight to everyone then pet.”  
“Night guys.” I smiled at Louis and Michael. “Goodnight sir, Goodnight Mr S.” I nodded at Calum and then at Harry. “Goodnight Luke.” They replied and I looked at Ashton who smiled.  
“Bedroom pet.” He gave my butt a gentle tap as I walked past him. I knelt by our bed once I’d entered the room and I clutched the gag in my hands. Once Ashton walked in I presented him the gag and he took it, placing it on the bedside table before ruffling my hair. I ducked out of the way and frowned, sticking my tongue out at him. He gently swatted my head and a giggle escaped my mouth.  
“Okay Luke, strip down for me.” I blinked, processing what he wanted me to do. I slowly stood and pulled my jumper over my head. I folded it and placed it down before peeling my jeans off my legs. I then paused and looked over at Ashton who was now sat on the edge of the bed.  
“You want to keep your boxers on?” He asked.  
“Please sir.” I dropped my gaze to the floor and bit my lip ring.  
“Hey.” Ashton’s fingers lifted my chin and he forced eye contact. “Don’t be ashamed, it’s fine.” His fingers ran through my hair and I leant into his hand, closing my eyes at the comfort. “Come on Luke, over my knee. The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can cuddle.” He smiled at me and I did as he asked, lying tentatively over his legs so that my backside was exposed. “I want you to know Luke that this hurts me more than it hurts you.” That made me scoff. It wasn’t his butt about to get bruised. Ashton ignored me and continued. “First you’re going to tell me what you did wrong and I will punish you. You’ve got to count and thank me at the end and then we will continue to the next one. Understand?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Good, now you can start with the bog one to get it over and done with or you can build up to it. It’s your choice.”  
“Big one sir.”  
“Okay pet, what did you do wrong and what’s your punishment?”  
“I didn’t do as I was told sir. 20 spanks.”  
“Good boy.” His large hands ran over my backside in a soothing gesture but all that happened was I became even tenser. “Relax baby and get ready to count.” The first hit made me jump as blood rushed to the surface of my skin and the resulting sting hurt like a bitch.  
“One sir.” I hissed. “Two sir…Three sir.” His slaps varied, hitting different areas of my backside until my entire butt felt like it was on fire. Once we hit twenty I was holding back sobs.  
“Thank you sir.”  
“You’re doing so well Luke, colour?”  
“Green sir.”  
“Good, what else did you do wrong?”  
“I didn’t kneel by the door and I had an attitude during our meeting with Mr Styles.”  
“You want them both at once?” He asked, hands still running over my bum.  
“Yes please sir.”  
“Okay then, count for me Luke.” His slaps seemed to sting so much worse now and the tears that I had been holding back began trailing down my cheeks.  
“One sir…Two sir…….Fifteen sir.”  
“Come here pet.” Ashton scooped me up onto his lap properly, mindful of my sore backside. “You did so well pet, I’m so proud of you.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead and soothed me until I stopped crying and nestled my face into his neck. “There we go, much better huh?” I nodded and pressed a kiss to his jaw.  
“Thank you sir for teaching me what is right and wrong.” I whispered and he smiled.  
“It’s my pleasure pet.” He gave me another kiss. “Do you want some cream on your bum pet?” I nodded into his neck.  
“Yes please sir.”  
“Okay, lay down on the bed pet.” He stood up and placed me on my feet before moving into the bathroom. I did as he asked and waited for him to come back. When he did he paused. “You need to take your boxers off pet.” I braced myself slightly and nodded. His cold fingers slipped under the waistband of my boxers and tugged them down gently, avoiding the bright red skin. His hands left for a moment and then returned. The cold cream first made me jump and then soothed my backside as Ashton rubbed it firmly into my skin. Once he was finished me tugged my boxers back up and gave my bum a teasing tap.  
“All finished pet. Why don’t you turn the TV on a pick a film while I make us a cup of tea?”  
“Okay sir.” I moved over to the TV and picked out a random film. I grinned and put the disk into the machine before jumping onto the bed.  
“Don’t jump on the bed pet.” Ashton appeared in the door with two mugs.  
“Sorry Ash.” I pouted and fell onto my backside only to jump up again, clutching my bum.  
“Did that hurt?” I nodded and tears filled up my eyes in seconds. “Oh pet, come here.” He set the mugs down and climbed onto the bed, wrapping me into his arms. Once I’d settled and the film had started Ash handed me my mug and I sighed contentedly. My eyes grew heavy as I watched the movie about the Kray twins, cuddled up safely with Ashton.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's chapter 5  
> remember to message me on kik if you want to give feedback or have any requests georgiepotter2000
> 
> Mrs_potter_2000

The next morning I woke up to Ashton holding a tray with two cups of tea and two plates of toast.   
“I made breakfast. We’ve got to eat fast cause we’ve got stuff to do.” He placed the tray on my knees as I sat up and got onto the bed beside me. I placed the tea on the bedside table and then shifted the tray on the bed between us.   
“Thank you sir.” I grinned and bit into my toast. I few minutes later I was sipping my tea and watching Ashton scroll through his phone. Seeing his phone reminded me that I hadn’t spoken to my family since I got here. I placed my mug down, suddenly not feeling like breakfast and my eyes strayed to the locked draw containing everything I seemed to hold dear.  
“You okay pet?” My eyes snapped back to Ashton and I bit my lip, not sure how he’d react to me asking to contact home.   
“Yes sir.” I down into looked into my mug.  
“Don’t lie to me pet.” He looked into my eyes and I saw his jaw tense slightly. I guess he doesn’t like liars.  
“I just wanted to know if I could call my family.” I mumbled, looking across to the draw again.  
“Look at me pet.” I did as he asked and my eyes met his again. “Of course you can pet, I would never stop you from staying in contact with your family. I’m not a monster.” He smiled at me. “But you should consider a phone call a privilege, misbehave and I can take it away.”   
“Thank you sir. May I call them now?” I watched Ashton’s expression.   
“How about I make a deal?” I nodded and he continued. “If you behave yourself during your training and our lecture today and you can call them when we get home. That fair enough?”   
“Yes sir.” I smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Thank you sir.” He smiled and ruffled my hair.   
“Then it’s a deal.” He held his hand out for me to shake and I did, laughing slightly. He smiled and then his face became serious. “Take this key and go up to the playroom. I want you kneeling by the door when I come in.” He handed me the key and nodded his head.  
“Yes sir, may I get dressed first?” I realised I was still in my boxers and pulled the sheets further up my body.  
“No pet, boxers will do.” He realised my hesitation and paused. “Fine.” He walked over to the draws and pulled out a pair of tracksuit bottoms. “That okay?”   
“Yes sir, thank you.” I took the trousers and unlocked the door, heading up the stairs. I kneeled by the inside of the door and kept my head down, waiting for Ashton to come up. Several minutes later I heard him coming up the stairs. When he walked in I kept my head down and looked at his socked feet as they crossed the room.   
“Come here pet.” I quickly stood and hurried over to him, kneeling back down as soon as I got to his feet. “Good boy.” He stroked his hand through my hair. “Now we’ve got training to do. Look at me.” I looked up and he pointed over to the wall. On it was a list of our rules and a poster with hand signals on. Under each signal was a command.   
“Okay so, one finger pointing up means I want your attention and to be silent. Two fingers pointing down means to kneel. If my fingers are pointing down but are open I want you to kneel with your legs spread. One finger pointing down means come to me. Got it so far?” He explained, moving his hand to replicate the hand signals as he told me the commands.  
“I think so sir.”   
“Let’s try these and then we’ll move onto the rest.”   
“Yes sir.”   
He moved to the other side of the room and pointed a single finger down. I moved quickly to stand next to him. He pointed two fingers down and moved them apart so I knelt and spread my legs.   
“Good pet.” Ashton smiled and ruffled my hair again. “Let’s look at the next four and that will be it for now.” He moved back over to the poster. “Now, two fingers in this upside-down ‘U’ shape means to sit on the floor beside me. Two fingers moving up means to stand. Two fingers pointing away means to leave the room and kneel by the door. Finally two fingers making a ‘Z’ shape means that you have to strip.” His eyes watched me for my reaction and I swallowed my anxiety, nodding.   
“Yes sir.”   
“Let’s practice.”   
“Yes sir.” For the next hour we practiced the hand signals and I came to remember all of those he taught me.   
“Last set.” He pointed down with two fingers and then moved them apart. I moved to him and kneeled before spreading my knees apart. His fingers made and upside-down ‘U’ shape so I sat. His fingers motioned up and then made a ‘Z’ gesture. I stood and then hesitated, locking eyes with Ashton. He raised his eyebrow and then asked.  
“Colour?” I took in a deep breath and answered.  
“Green sir.” I pushed my joggers and boxers down and stepped out of them, keeping my eyes on the floor.   
“Well done pet, I’m very proud of you.” Ashton enveloped me in his arms, pulling me into his chest. He gently ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. “Run down and have a quick shower, we’ve got two hours until our first lecture and we need to grab you a bike helmet.”   
“Yes sir.” I hesitated and went to reach for my clothes when Ash stopped me.  
“Nobody is going to be on your walk from here to our bathroom, you can go naked.” He picked up my clothes for good measure. “Off you go.” I started to walk towards the door only for him to stop me again. “Oh and pet?”  
“Yes sir?” I asked, turning round.   
“You arse look delicious like that.” He winked and I blushed, my hands moving to cover my bum as I gasped.   
“Don’t swear.” I stuck my tongue out and rushed out the door as Ashton playfully darted forward to slap my behind. “Missed me.” I squealed and ran down the stairs into the bathroom. I slammed the door, giggling and turned, switching the shower on. As I was adjusting the temperature the door swung open, making me jump but before I could turn a sharp slap landed on my butt.   
“Ouch!” I squealed, spinning to be faced with a grinning Ashton.   
“I win.” He stuck his tongue out and I pouted while he placed my clothes on the side.  
“That’s not fair.” I stomped my foot and he pulled me in.   
“Aww poor baby.” He placed a kiss on my forehead. I grinned and kissed his jaw. “You’ve got ten minutes to be showered and then another ten to be knelt at the front door to leave.”   
“Yes sir.” I pushed him out the door and got into the shower, quickly washing myself and then jumping out. I got dressed into the skinny jeans and white shirt Ashton has laid out for me before I combed my hair and dashed out of the room. Once at the door I pulled on my boots and dropped to my knees just as Ashton walked down the hallway with his bike helmet in his hands.  
“Well done pet.” He patted my head and I ducked out of the way, pouting as he messed up my hair. “Aww poor baby.” He pulled me to my feet and pressed a kiss to my forehead. “There we go, all better.” He winked and called back to Calum. “You guys ready?”  
“Yeah.” Calum walked down the hall with Michael following him.   
“Then let’s go.”   
A half hour later I was in the back of the car with Michael. Calum was driving and Ashton was long gone on his motorbike ahead of us. And I could feel my nervousness rising. Ashton had given me a bag and had told me I wasn’t allowed inside of it while Calum seemed to be holding back laughter at Michael’s distressed face. I’d been blocking out their conversation after the first few words made me blush.   
“Are we nearly there?” I questioned, interrupting their conversation.   
“Luke, Ashton told you that you’re not allowed to speak unless spoken to as a compromise for you not wearing a gag. I also think you forgot what you’re meant to be calling me outside the flat.” Calum’s stern voice made me blink and the hard stare he gave me sent shivers down my spine.  
“Yes sir. I’m sorry sir.” I murmured, tucking my feet up so my chin rested on my chin.  
“Get your feet off my seats.” I dropped my feet and felt tears begin to pool in my eyes, wanting to just hug Ashton and lie in bed for the rest of the day. “I’m telling Ash about this Luke.”   
“Yes sir.” My voice caught at the end and I jumped slightly at Michael’s hand resting on my shoulder. Calum sighed when he saw the tears that were now trickling down my face before I wiped them away stubbornly.   
“I’m sorry Luke.” I frowned, looking up at the dom. “I forget that you’re completely new to this, I’m used to Michael – you know what, never mind. I won’t tell Ash this once okay?”   
“Yes sir.”   
“Smile shorty, we’re here.” Calum parked the car and winked at me in the rear-view mirror. Once we were out of the car I spotted first Ashton’s motorbike and then Ashton who was leaning against the doorframe talking to someone who was obviously a salesman. I smiled and swung the bag onto my back before I hurried over to him.   
“Hey pet.” Ashton smiled and held his arm out for me to fit underneath. I breathed in his scent and smiled before opening my eyes to look at the salesman.   
“You must be Luke?” He asked, holding out his hand for me to shake. I glanced up to Ashton who nodded and then took his hand, shaking it firmly.  
“That’s me.” I smiled back.  
“Luke this is Mr Carlton.” Ashton pulled me closer into his side.   
“Oh please, you can call me Peter.” The man gave a wide smile which faltered with Ashton’s reply.  
“No, you can call him Mr Carlton. Can we get him his gear so we can get going? We’ve got a class in just over an hour.” Ashton walked past Mr Carlton and into the building, past numerous motorbikes and over to the helmets. We spent the next 20 minutes trying on different gear until I had a helmet, gloves and a jacket. The price made me wince but Ashton just continued as though he’d spent a fiver on lunch. My stomach began to churn as I climbed onto the bike behind Ashton and I let out a small squeak as we began moving. The speed of the bike was scary but thrilling at the same time and it seemed to be over too quickly as we pulled up at school. I carefully climbed off and waited for Ashton to join me beside the bike we removed our gloves, helmets and jackets before storing them in the storage boxes attached to the bike. Ashton then opened the rucksack on my back.   
“Okay pet, turn around.” I did as he asked after he fastened the bag again. “Open up.” I opened my mouth and he placed the small ball gag between my lips. He fastened it behind my head before running his hand along my jaw and his thumb brushed over my lips. “Well done pet. Do you remember your colours?” He asked and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead after I nodded. “What’s green?” I put my thumbs up in response. “Yellow?” I clapped. “Blue.” I clicked my fingers. “And what about red?” I screamed as best as I could around the gag and grabbed Ashton’s sleeve, tugging to get his attention. “Well done pet.” He gave me another kiss before linking our fingers and tugging me towards the entrance. We walked down several corridors and I was thankful that I didn’t attract too many eyes with my gag as there were subs here wearing either more obscene devices or nothing at all. I turned my face into Ashton’s arm as I blushed at the sight of a man walking behind his dom wearing nothing but a cock cage.  
“Colour pet?” Ashton asked and I put my thumbs up while allowing him to steer me towards our classroom. I was surprised to find ourselves outside the very same classroom I was in yesterday when I first met Ashton. I was surprised again when Calum and Michael appeared beside us. I looked at Ashton, confused. He smiled. “We take classes with the other prefects. We were only with everyone else yesterday to pick you up.” I nodded and looked around to see all of the doms including Ashton and Calum wearing blazers with their shirts. I looked at Ashton again and he nodded. “Yes pet, prefects wear blazers.” I smiled as best I could around the gag but that turned into a frown as a hand ruffled my hair. I squeaked and ducked out of the way and back into Ashton’s arms as Calum laughed. Ashton’s hand rested on the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him.  
“Hey Lukey.” He winked and grinned. I jumped as Ashton pinched the side of my neck. He pulled me to him so that his lips were beside my ear.   
“Greet doms by nodding your head respectfully while you’ve got your gag on. Understand?” I nodded my head before averting my eyes to the floor. “Good pet, now greet Calum properly.” I turned to Calum and bowed my head, waiting for him to allow me to look up.  
“Much better Lukey.” Calum patted my shoulder and then began talking to Ashton, leaving Michael and I to exchange glances which strangely enough seemed to translate into a conversation in my head.  
“Okay guys, in you come.” Mr Styles spoke from the door before moving back to allow us in.   
“Wait here until Sir says you can come in.” Ashton whispered in my ear. Calum was the first to walk through the door, followed by Ashton and then the rest of the doms. The subs waited outside the door until Mr Styles looked to us.   
“Enter.” Michael walked in first and everyone looked at me to move next so I complied and followed Michael through. I spotted Ashton reclining on a couch next to Calum and Michael was beginning to kneel by Calum’s feet. I made my way over to them and knelt by Ashton’s feet and kept my eyes on the floor. Ashton’s hand found my hair and I leant into his touch before resting my head on his thigh.   
“No slouching pet.” Ashton nudged me upright with his foot, removing his hand and placing it onto his lap as Mr Styles began the lesson.  
“Okay guys, so today we’re going to be talking about punishments. We’re going to go around the room and tell the class any punishments you’ve received this year and what they were for. Louis can start.” Mr Styles leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees as everyone directed their eyes to Louis.   
“All of them sir?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow at Mr Styles.   
“Just your last three will do.”   
“Yes sir.” Louis replied before reeling off his misdemeanours and his punishments easily.   
“Thank you Louis.” Mr Styles then continued round the room until he got to Michael. “Michael, would you like to share with us?”   
“Yes sir.” Michael replied. He shifted slightly and then began. “Yesterday I spoke out of turn so I got 15 spanks and I wasn’t allowed to speak out without being addressed by either Sir or Ash. Yesterday afternoon I…” Michael paused and looked up to Calum who gestured for him to continue. “…I came without permission so I wasn’t allowed to walk or allowed to wear clothes but since we had company I was allowed to wear my underwear.” Calum’s hand ran through Michael’s hair in comfort and Michael sighed happily.   
“Well done Michael.” Mr Styles smiled and then turned his eyes to me before flicking them up to Ashton. “Ashton, is Luke allowed to answer the question?”   
“Yes, of course.” I felt Ashton’s fingers loosening the gag before moving it so that the ball rested against my collar. “You may speak pet.” I looked up to Me Styles.  
“Luke, would you like to share your punishments.” Mr Styles asked, leaning back in his chair and balanced his ankle on his knee.  
“Yes sir.” I replied, taking a breath before beginning. I reeled off my punishments without hesitation this time and once I was finished Mr Styles nodded and thanked me. I took a deep breath and jumped as Ashton’s hand landed on my back. I let out a small squeak as Ashton pulled me onto his lap.   
“You okay pet?” He whispered into my ear and I nodded.  
“Yes sir.” I replied, thankfully pressing my face into his chest.   
“You can stay up here but you need to pay attention okay?” Ashton pushed my face from his chest and shifted me to face Mr Styles. I leant back into his chest and I tried my best to pay attention throughout Harry’s lecture about how important punishment and setting boundaries are. I was doing well until Ashton’s hands began rubbing my thighs, pressing his palms over my jeans. My breath hitched as one hand trailed up my chest and his finger circled my nipple. I clamped my hand down over his and pulled it away.  
“I thought I was meant to be paying attention.” I whispered.  
“You are.” He smirked into my ear and pushed my hand away.   
“How am I meant to concentrate with your hands all over me?” I whined, trying again to push his hands off.  
“You’re going to concentrate because I told you to. Now, pay attention.” He smirked again and I pouted when he pinched my thigh. My breathing became heavier as Ashton’s hands continued their onslaught on my body.   
“Please sir.” I whispered.   
“Nope, keep your eyes on Harry.” I steeled myself and gritted my teeth, keeping my eyes trained on the dom at the front of the room.   
“Please stop sir. I can’t hold it anymore.” His hands stopped but didn’t move from my chest.  
“Hold what pet?” He asked and in response I ground my hips down into his and he stifled a groan into my shoulder. “You little-”  
“Mr Irwin. Hemmings. I think your attention should be upfront, no?” We both jumped at Mr Styles’ voice and I blushed when I saw everyone turn to look at us. “Ashton, release shorty.” Ashton’s hands left my body and I met eyes with Harry. “Kneel Luke, you’ve only got to survive another 10 minutes and then you and Ashton can go and fuck like rabbits. Very kinky rabbits. Okay?” he raised his eyebrows and didn’t break eye contact.  
“Yes Mr Styles, sorry sir.” I mumbled before slipping off Ashton’s lap and sinking to the floor, my face bright red. Ashton’s fingers tangled into my hair and that’s how we sat for the rest of the class. When the bell rang and Harry dismissed us everyone waited for Calum and Michael to leave. They then watched us walk out as Ashton nodded to Harry and hurried me out the door. I didn’t speak until we got to Ashton’s bike.   
“I’m sorry sir.” I whispered, turning to face him.   
“What for pet?” Ashton asked, unlocking the storage boxes.   
“For not doing what I was meant to do.” I replied, bowing my head.  
“Pet, I was only playing. There is nothing to be sorry for though we may have to apologise to Harry before he beats both our arses.” Ashton laughed and then pressed a kiss to my forehead. “Now, we’re meeting Calum and Michael at a restaurant for lunch and then we can go home and you can call your family.”   
“Yes sir. Thank you.” I pressed a kiss to his jaw and took my helmet from his hands. Once Ashton was on the bike I climbed up behind him and we drove off. It only took a few minutes until we had pulled up outside a cute little diner. Calum’s car was already parked up outside and he and Michael were leant up against it laughing about something. We jumped off and put our helmets away again and walked over to the couple still giggling to themselves.   
“What’s got you two laughing so hard?” Ashton asked, looping his arm round my shoulders.   
“Your faces when Haz called you out.” Calum laughed and dodged out of the way of Ashton’s playful blow. “Come on lets go get lunch, I’m starving.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> I hope you like this chapter, thanks for being so patient. This is my first time writing smut so you need to tell me if i'm doing it right or not or i can't make it better ;)  
> Remember: I TAKE PROMPTS which means you can either kik me or you can simply comment your prompt/ idea at the end of the chapter.  
> Anyway, Enjoy!  
> Mrs_potter_2000  
> kik: georgiepotter2000

A few hours later I found myself sitting cross-legged on mine and Ashton’s bed, watching Ashton unlock the drawer with my phone inside. He took out the device and plugged it into the socket on the wall it immediately lit up, the apple logo appearing on the screen. I waited impatiently for several minutes while my phone rebooted, only stopping my incessant squirming when Ashton placed a hand on my knee. Once it had finished I quickly punched in my passcode and opened the call log and selecting my mum’s number. I put it on speaker and placed it on the bed beside me, jumping slightly when Ashton laced his fingers with min to calm me. I smiled and leant in for a kiss. My lips had just brushed his when my mum’s voice broke us apart.  
“Luke, you do realise that you facetimed me right?” I felt my face blush bright red and I pulled away from Ashton, looking down at my phone to see that my mother had a very clear view of mine and Ashton’s joint lips. I looked to Ashton for permission to speak and he nodded.  
“Hey mum.” I grinned and picked up my phone, holding it up so that she could see both me and Ashton clearly. “No, I didn’t realise you could see us.” I laughed.  
“Well I’m glad you guys are getting along so well.” My mum laughed, laughing harder when I blushed again, this time Ashton joining in with the laughter. “I presume this is your dom?” She asked after her and Ashton had finished laughing at my expense.  
“Yep. Mum, this is – am I allowed to say your name?” I asked, turning to Ashton and frowning.  
“Nope.” Ashton grinned and I pouted, turning back to my mum.  
“Looks like he’s gonna introduce himself.” I passed the phone to Ashton, rolling my eyes.  
“Don’t roll your eyes pet, it’s disrespectful.” Ashton reprimanded before looking at the screen in his hand. “Hey Mrs Hemmings, I’m Ashton.” He grinned and my mum smiled back.  
“It’s just Liz hun, nice to meet you.” She winked and I groaned.  
“Mum don’t wink at him.” I pouted again and grabbed the phone off of Ashton only for him to pinch my thigh.  
“Don’t snatch. Luke, what’s gotten into you?” Ashton frowned and I bowed my head, passing him the phone back. “Apologise.”  
“Sorry sir.” I kept my eyes on the duvet and leant into Ashton’s touch as he ran his hand through my hair.  
“It’s okay pet.” He pressed a kiss to my jaw and I smiled.  
“As cute as that was I would quite like to speak to my son.” Came my mum’s voice from the speakers of my phone. Ashton laughed again and passed me back the phone.  
“Yes ma’am.” He smiled and kissed the side of my head. “I’ll leave you two to catch up.” He climbed off the bed and left the room while I turned my full attention to my mum.  
“So, have you guys done anything interesting?” My mum wiggled her eyebrows.  
“Mother!” I exclaimed, blood rushing to the surface of my skin once again as Ashton’s chuckles echoed down the hall.  
***  
My giggles were interrupted by a knock on the door. I stuck my tongue out at my mother and then turned to the door.  
“Come in!” I called, grinning when a mop of lilac hair and two large blue eyes peeked round the door. “Hey Michael, everything okay?”  
“Yeah, Ash said that you were talking to your mum. I just wanted to say hi.” He blushed and made to leave until I stopped him.  
“No! Don’t go, come sit down.” I patted the bed beside me and he smiled, sitting cross-legged beside me on the duvet. “Mum, this is Michael.” I turned that camera to him.  
“Hello Ma’am.” Michael smiled and waved at my mum.  
“Hey Michael.” She smiled and laughed. “Aww, you’re adorable.” I laughed as Michael blushed and he slapped me playfully. We chatted with my mum until Ashton and Calum called us from the living room. I said good bye and then carried my phone into the living room, pouting when Ashton held his hand out for it. I passed it over and then knelt down beside his feet.  
“Well done pet.” His hand found the top of my head again and I leant into his touch, nestling the side of my face into his thigh. “Why don’t you go help Michael cook dinner?” I nodded and made to stand only for Ashton to push me down onto the floor again with a single hand on my shoudler. “Verbal answer please pet.”  
“Yes sir, sorry sir.” I waited for Ashton’s permission before I stood and joined Michael in the kitchen after pressing a kiss to Ashton’s jaw.  
“What are we making?” I asked, bumping my hip against Michael’s as he was grabbing stuff out of the fridge and cupboards.  
“Chicken and bacon noodles. We might make brownies for desert.” He smiled and laughed when I frowned.  
“Well I’m sh- I mean um. I’m really bad at cooking.” I caught myself from swearing and exchanged a look with Michael.  
“Nice save.” He winked. “You can cut up the chicken and bacon.” He pointed to the chopping board and the sharp knives.  
“Umm I don’t think that’s a good idea.” I eyed the knives and turned to Michael. “I’ll probably cut my fingers off.”  
“Just try it. I’ll take the punishment if you’re really that clumsy.” He rolled his eyes and shoved the packets of chicken and bacon into my arms. I put down the meat on a chopping board and began to cut the chicken into cubes and the bacon into smaller strips. I was distracted my Michael chopping spring onions and peppers like a proper chef. I laughed and he winked at me, finishing way before me. Once I’d finished cutting the meat we cooked it in the pan before adding the veggies and some seasoning. Finally we added the noodles and I grabbed the dishes before setting the table. I placed a large jug of water on the table only for Michael to indicate the wine glasses in the cabinet.  
“Go ask them what wine they want.” I nodded and made my way to the living room, leaning against the doorframe.  
“Sir?” I asked and both Ashton and Calum turned to me. “Michael wanted to know which wine you want with dinner.”  
“Stand up straight. You’ll ruin your posture.” Ashton scolded and waited for me to stand up straight before turning to Calum. “Melot?” He asked and Calum nodded. “Merlot please pet, just put the bottle on the table.”  
“Okay.” I did as he asked and then helped Michael bring the food in. “Ash, Cal, dinner’s ready!” I called before Michael and I stood beside our chairs. Ashton and Calum took their seats after walking in.  
“Pet, would you mind pouring us a glass of wine each pet?” Ashton asked as Calum allowed Michael to sit down.  
“Yes sir.” I unscrewed the bottle and carefully poured both Ashton and Callum a glass of wine. I waited for Calum to nod before I poured Michael one, only for him to stop me halfway.  
“That’s enough Luke, he’s only allowed half.”  
“Yes Cal.” I looked to Ashton and he shook his head.  
“No pet.” I pouted and put the bottle down, sitting down once Ashton said that I could and beginning my meal. I sulked, twisting noodles round my fork and stabbing pieces of chicken with much more force than necessary.  
“Luke stop sulking.” I looked up to Ashton and began to protest.  
“But-”  
“No buts.” Ashton cut me off and ate a mouthful of his noodles. “How old are you Luke?”  
“17 sir, but I-”  
“Exactly. 17. Underage.”  
“But I’ve drank before. It’s no big deal.”  
“No Luke. End of story. Now shush and eat.”  
“Yes sir.” I sullenly finished my meal, refusing to look at Ashton. Once we’d all finished Michael and I collected the dishes, leaving Ashton and Calum to finish while we loaded the dishwasher. Michael then began pulling out ingredients to make brownies. It took us about 20 minutes to make the mixture, me getting several swats on the back of my hand with Michael’s wooden spoon for trying to steal it out of the bowl. We put it into a baking tin and then into the oven. Michael then held out the bowl, allowing me to scoop up the remains and savour the flavour in my mouth. We made our way back into the dining room. I stood by Ashton’s chair until he pushed his chair back and patted his lap, allowing me to sit there as he wrapped his arm round my front to keep me in place. He placed a kiss to the back of my head and continued his conversation with Calum.  
I leant back into Ashton’s chest and turned my head to press the side of my face into his shoulder. Once the brownies were finished Michael went into the kitchen and emerged a few minutes later with even squares of gooey brownies neatly placed on a plate. I licked my lips and sat up, ready to devour my share of the chocolatey goodness. I pouted when Ashton pulled me back, preventing me from snatching a piece of brownie off the plate. 

“You wait until you’re given permission Luke, you know this.” He took a piece himself and waited for the other two to take a piece before taking a bite of his piece. I pouted again and watched Ashton, my mouth watering as the smell of the freshly-baked brownies permeated the air. Ashton sighed and broke off a piece of his square, holding it up to my lips.  
“Can’t I have my own piece?” Ashton’s jaw tightened and he gave me a gentle glare.  
“You take what I give you.” I nodded.  
“Yes sir.” I opened my mouth and accepted the brownie chunk he offered me, licking the gooey chocolate off my lips. “Thank you.” I happily placed my head back on Ashton’s chest before mumbling. “I’m sorry for being rude.”  
“You’re forgiven pet” He pressed another kiss to my head and then picked up his glass, nearly devoid of wine. He held the glass to my lips and allowed me a tiny sip of the dark reddy-purple liquid. I cringed at the bitter substance and moved my mouth away from the glass, not wanting anymore. “Not as nice as you thought pet?” Ashton asked, giving me an amused grin before swallowing the last sip.  
“No sir, but thank you for letting me try it.” I pressed a kiss to his neck and then buried my face into his shoulder as Calum and Michael both chuckled.  
“That’s okay pet.” Ashton then picked me up, my legs instantly wrapping round his waist as he carried me into the bedroom.  
“What are we doing?” I questioned, placing my feet on the floor as Ashton reached into the neck of his shirt to produce the chain with the keys on.  
“I’m giving you an opportunity to do our first scene.” My breath hitched and my eyes widened. “It’s completely up to you, I don’t want to pressure you into anything whatsoever.” He pressed the key into my hand. “You may either go up to the playroom, strip and kneel by the bed or get ready for bed and we’ll watch a couple of films before we go to sleep. I’m going to go and help Michael clear up and then come back to see what you chose.” He pulled me into a hug, ruffling my hair.  
“Yes sir.” I wrapped my arms round his waist and pressed a kiss to his jaw before moving to the locked door once Ashton had left the room. I left the door open and made my way into the playroom. I stripped down to my boxers and folded my clothes before kneeling beside the bed. After a good 10 minutes Ashton finally made an appearance.  
“You okay pet, what’s your colour?” He asked, walking over to me and standing so that his toes brushed my knees.  
“Green sir.” I replied, excitement and anticipation beginning to grow in the pit of my stomach.  
“Then why are your boxers still on Lukey?” His hand ran through my hair and then down the side of my face, gently tilting my head up so that I could meet his eyes.  
“I don’t know sir.” I replied, dropping my gaze to his chest.  
“Luke look at me.” I did as he asked, making the eye contact he desired. “Do you want to do this? I want you to remember that this is completely up to you. If you’re feeling uncomfortable then now is you chance to back out.”  
“I’m okay sir.” I wanted to place a kiss on Ashton’s cheek but his hand prevented me from doing so, keeping me on my knees.  
“When I let you up I want you to take you boxers off and kneel again facing the bed. Is that okay Lukey?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Then up you get.” I did as he said and carefully pulled my boxers down, placing them on top of the rest of my clothes. I knelt back like Ashton had told me to. Despite hearing noises behind me I refrained from looking behind me at what Ashton was doing. I jumped as a black cloth laid over my eyes and I felt Ashton tying it behind my head. “Okay baby?” He asked, ruffling my hair.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Well done, now turn round.” I shuffled round so I was facing away from the bed. I heard the jingle of a chain before Ashton pressed a thin chain between my lips.  
“Hold that there, don’t drop it.” I did as he asked and jumped when his fingers began to play with my right nipple. He rolled the steadily hardening bud between his fingers while I tried to hold back my moans as the feeling shot straight down to my groin. Once he finished his ministrations on that nipple he withdrew his touch making me whine deep in my throat. His chuckle made my heart melt and my cock grow harder. I winced slightly as a cold piece of metal clamped down onto my nipple and I cried out, dropping the chain and feeling the whole weight of it down pulling painfully. Ashton tutted and tugged on the chain which drew another cry from my mouth.  
“What did I tell you to do?” He questioned.  
“Keep the chain in my mouth and not drop it sir.” I replied, trying to keep my moans inside my body.  
“And you dropped it.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Okay.” He then began doing the same to my left nipple as he had done to my right. I squeezed my eyes shut under my blindfold when the second clip clamped down. I sighed in slight relief as the weight of the chain was spread across both of my nipples. Ashton helped me to my feet and then pushed me back onto the bed behind me. He pushed me down so that I was lying on my back and his mouth attached to mine in a hot, heavy, passionate kiss. My hands ran up his bare back and into his hair, tugging and his hands trailed down my body. His mouth left mine as I pulled away to catch my breath and his lips sucked harshly on the skin of my neck, surely leaving bruises. I let out a breathy moan and my hips moved of their own accord, grinding my length into Ashton’s abdomen. Ashton moaned and pulled off, chuckling at me as I whined. His hand suddenly grasped my erection and my breath hitched, my hips automatically bucking up into his grip.  
“Please.” I gasped, wanting to chase my release. Ashton just chuckled again and his other hand pulled on the chain between my nipples, his bodyweight now resting on his knees either side of my thighs. I whined.  
“Aww what’s wrong Lukey?” Ashton pressed a kiss to my jaw and then flicked his hand, sending jolts of pleasure through my body and forcing my nipples to harden even further. The blindfold suddenly felt too constrictive, I wanted to see what he was doing.  
“Sir, please.”  
“Tell me what you want pet.” I could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he tugged on the chain again.  
“Please, the blindfold, can you take it off?” I panted as his hand made continual movements around my cock.  
“Of course I can baby.” His hand left my groin and travelled up to my face, pushing the blindfold off the top of my head. My eyes found his and I grinned before his mouth pressed over mine again. Our teeth clashed as our hands roamed and this time it was him who broke it off. He moved down my body, pressing the occasional kiss to my abdomen until he reached my straining hard-on. I gasped as his lips wrapped round the tip, suckling and teasing before he took the whole thing into his warm mouth. I moaned loudly, my hands trying to fist in Ashton’s hair only for him to grab them and tuck them behind my back. He pulled off long enough for him to warn me to keep them there before he continued. After several minutes of him sucking and running his tongue over the sensitive skin.  
“Sir, sir please.” He pulled off and pumped my shaft in his hand. I clenched my fists in the sheets and moaned.  
“What pet?”  
“Please can I cum? Please sir.” I begged.  
“You may cum Lukey.” I moaned again and finally let my release overcome me. The pleasure intensified as Ashton pulled hard on the chain, finally pulling the clamps from my nipples, the rush of blood almost making me scream. I panted, coming down from my high. I looked down at Ashton, almost laughing when I saw him grinning at me. I pulled him up and our lips joined again. I made him jump when I flipped us over. I began kissing down his chest only for him to tug me back up by my collar.  
“You don’t have to do this pet.” He pushed me off him and sat up, pulling me to him in another kiss.  
“What if I want to?” I asked between kisses, my hands unfastening his jeans as his fingers tangled in my hair.  
“You don’t have my permission.” Ashton grinned and caught my hands in his before pinning me to the bed on my back. “You may be bigger Lukey but I’m a lot stronger.” I pouted and he kissed my protruding lip. “Now, where were we?”

*****

After another round or two I was struggling to keep my eyes open as Ashton carried me down the staircase to our room. He had me on his hip, cradling me in one arm and the other steadied us on the stairs. He took us into the bathroom and he placed me down on the cold bathroom counter making me whine and cling to his neck sleepily.   
“Come on pet, you need to brush your teeth.” I just opened my mouth, my eyes too heavy to open. He laughed and began to brush my teeth for me, ridding my mouth of the bitter-sweet taste of his spunk. Once he’d finished he brushed his own teeth before carrying me into our room again and dropping me onto the bed. I sighed and buried myself under the covers, entwining my legs with Ashton’s once he’d joined me. He pulled me to lie across his chest and that’s how we slept, both blissfully tired from our evening’s activities.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's first full day of school, several surprises and a slight punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Okay so this chapter is really long and has been in the works for a while but is more of a filler chapter than anything else. I'm building up to a couple of prompts so if you have sent me one then please bear with me, I am getting there.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Mrs_potter_2000

The next morning I woke still sprawled across Ashton’s chest. I pressed a kiss to the skin and glanced up at his face only to find him already smiling down at me. I smiled back and moved up his body to kiss his jaw.   
“Good morning sir.” I whispered, biting down on my lip ring.   
“Good morning baby.” He smirked and ruffled my hair while my stomach clenched at his husky morning voice. “You’re so cute when you sleep.” I blushed and buried my face back into his chest.   
“Nooo.” I whined. “I look gross.” I laughed and squealed when Ashton flipped us over, pinning me down to the bed.  
“Don’t talk down about yourself.” His voice became serious and I nodded.  
“I can’t help it sir and anyway, I was only playing.” I pouted, frowning at him.   
“I know pet, just be nice to yourself. It is one of your rules after all.” He released my hands, leaning now on his elbow beside me.  
“Yes sir.” I playfully rolled my eyes and then rolled over, snuggling down into my pillow, yawning.   
“Oh no you don’t pet. We’ve got a counselling session today.”  
“When?” I grumbled, refusing to crack open my eyes.  
“Shit!” I jumped, finally opening my eyes again and watching Ashton jump to his feet.  
“What?” I questioned, sitting up sleepily.  
“Harry and Louis will be here in half an hour. Get your ass out of bed, let’s go!” I groaned and flopped back onto the pillows. He sighed. “Come on Lukey.” I shook my head and he rolled his eyes before scooping me up into his arms. I squealed as I realised that I was still naked. He carried me into the bathroom and then placed me onto the bathroom counter causing me to squeal and try to jump off only for Ashton’s hand on my shoulder to keep me in place.   
“It’s cold.” I moaned, pouting again.   
“Oh well, you’re the one who wouldn’t get up. Stay there.” He warned before turning to switch the shower on. After it had warmed up he turned back to me before picking me up and lifting me into the shower.   
“Mind if I join you?” He asked, winking before climbing in after me. After a disappointingly but also thankfully uneventful shower Ashton lifted me out again, swaddling me in a big fluffy towel and carried me into the bedroom. I stood there while he dried me, my eyes still heavy as he pulled one of his large flannel shirts over my head before handing me a pair of boxers. Once I was kinda not really dressed Ashton, sensing my still sleepy state, wrapped me in a fluffy blanket and carried me into the dining room. He put me down and then sat in his chair. He then reached for my blanket.  
“Go and help Michael pet.” He put the blanket across his lap and then greeted Calum who looked surprisingly awake for this time in the morning. I pouted and rubbed my eyes before shaking my head and trying to climb onto Ashton’s lap. “No Luke, go help Michael with breakfast.” I nodded and moved towards the kitchen only for Calum to stop me.   
“Hang on Shorty. Ash, don’t you think you’re being a little harsh, Michael’s sorted breakfast now so he may as well just sit down.”  
“He’s meant to help.” Ashton frowned, sighing before pulling me onto his lap. “Don’t think you’ll get away with this all the time.” He warned before wrapping me up in the blanket again and pulling me into his chest properly. He handed me a cup of tea and I wrapped my fingers around it, yawning. Just then Michael walked in, after shooting me a grin which I returned with a sleepy wave, with a plate of croissants and other breakfast pastries.   
“I couldn’t sleep so I baked.” Michael mumbled before sitting down once Calum allowed him to. He leant into Calum’s comforting hand that brushed his hair before they both tucked in to the still-warm pastries. I stayed happily curled up in Ashton’s lap sipping my tea and listening to the murmur of their conversation until he brushed a pastry against my lips. I pouted and shook my head, taking another sip of my tea before it was plucked from my grasp. I whined and looked up to Ashton to see him frowning down at me.   
“You need to eat breakfast baby, it not good not to.”   
“But I’m not hungry.” I pouted and dropped my head onto Ashton’s chest. He just raised an eyebrow and gave me a gentle glare before beginning to pick me up to put me back on my own chair.  
“Nonono.” I whined. “I’ll eat, I promise!” I clung to his neck, refusing to budge, until Ashton chuckled and sat back down, pulling me firmly onto his lap. This time when he offered me the pastry I took a big bite and smiled enthusiastically. I nuzzled my face into his shoulder again and took another bite when he offered it.   
“Please can I have my tea back?”   
“You can once you’ve finished this.” He offered the pastry again and I rolled my eyes. A few minutes later Ashton handed me back my tea and I thanked him before taking a sip. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
“That’ll be Harry, go answer the door Lukey.” I nodded and placed my cup carefully onto the table before shedding my blanket and hurrying off down the hall. I opened it and grinned at Harry and Louis before moving to allow them in.   
“Good morning shorty, you just roll out of bed?” I pouted at Harry and he laughed, ruffling my hair.   
“Heyyy.” I whined, ducking out of the way of his hands. “Hey Louis.” I grinned before shutting the door behind them. I followed them into the dining room and happily clambered back onto Ashton’s lap while he groaned, complaining that I was squashing him. I shushed him playfully with a finger on his lips and he bit it gently, growling. I giggled and nuzzled my face back into his shoulder, ready to return to my prematurely-abandoned slumber.   
“Luke, come talk to our guests.” I grumbled my discontent into Ashton’s shoulder before he coaxed me out with the promise of tea and leftover brownie from last night. I peered sleepily up at my dom and sighed happily before shifting to face the rest of the table. Harry and Louis had both tucked in to the breakfast food still on the table and were chatting happily with Michael and Calum. Sitting there, I could see the strong friendship that had been forged between the five of them. I kinda felt like an outsider just sat on Ashton’s lap watching them all interact.   
“Have you fallen asleep there shorty?” Ashton shook me gently, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
“No sir.” I mumbled, my voice definitely sounding like I had dozed off. He chuckled and ran his hands up and down my thighs before looping his arms round my waist, nuzzling his nose into my neck and sending shivers down my spine. He pressed a kiss to the point where my neck and shoulder joined which caused goosebumps to raise up and down my arms. He hummed before speaking.  
“Cal, don’t you guys have a class?” He asked, giving me a squeeze.  
“Yeah we have Spanish.” He replied, gulping a mouthful of orange juice.  
“And what time?” Ashton asked, smirking against my shoulder.  
“9:30, what with the interrogation man?” He questioned, laughing.  
“You’ve got ten minutes until your class starts.” Ashton blurted, giggling as Calum jumped to his feet and sent Michael off to grab their shoes while he reached over to smack Ashton round the back of the head.   
“You could’ve warned me, you ass. We’re going to be late and you know that teacher hates me. If we get our arses whipped it’s all your fault.” He pulled on the trainers Michael handed him before bidding goodbye and rushing out the door, a string of curses and abuse following him. We all laughed as we listened to their fading footsteps before we finished our breakfast, well, they did anyway. I’d only eaten the one pastry but I was full even from that small amount of food.   
“Come on then Lukey, clear the table for me pet.” Ashton pressed a kiss to the side of my head before releasing me and allowing me to stand up once I responded with the required ‘yes sir’. Louis stood to help me and together we’d cleared the table and placing the dishes in the dishwasher. I then made everyone a fresh cup of tea and carried them into the living room, where the boys had relocated, with a plate of biscuits. I happily settled back into Ashton’s lap and turned to Harry expectantly.   
“Okay so, Ashton told me you guys did you first scene last night.” I blushed and nodded, looking away. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” He asked and I shook my head, blushing bright red and shifting further back into Ashton’s chest.   
“Verbal answers remember pet?” Ashton reminded gently, giving my thighs a gentle squeeze.   
“Yes Ash, sorry.”   
“It’s okay baby.” He pressed a kiss to the side of my head. “Do you want to answer Harry’s question now or not?” He asked.  
“No sir.” I pouted and moved to sit sideways on Ash’s lap.   
“Please pet? For me?” Ashton’s puppy eyes made my heart melt but I shook my head again. “You’ll get a treat.” He bargained. My eyes lit up and I perked up, narrowing my eyes at him.   
“What kind of treat?”   
“How does an extra hour of time on your laptop or phone sound?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“Hmm tempting.” I giggled. “Deal.”   
“Go on then.” I blushed again and began to stumble my way through the events of last night. With much prompting from Ashton and Harry I managed to finish before promptly burying my face in Ashton’s shoulder with a face redder than my bum after the other day’s spanking.   
“Well done pet, I’m very proud of you.” I beamed under his praise and tentatively emerged from the confines of his shirt. Harry gave me a broad smile and Louis winked, both of which I took as a sign of praise.  
“Okay then shorty, do you want to tell me about any training you’ve done so far?” Harry asked. I sighed and nodded before explaining the hand signals he taught me yesterday.   
“Do you think you can show us?” He asked, placing his tea on the coffee table and giving us his full attention.   
“Umm, sure.” I looked to Ashton who grinned at me and gave me a peck on the cheek.   
“Come on then Lukey, up you get.” I got to my feet and waited for Ashton to stand too. Harry jumped up to help Ashton to push the coffee table to the side before calling Louis to his side.   
“I’m going to watch you both go through the simple moves and then we’ll talk about them, understand?”   
“Yes Harry.” I answered, keeping my eyes on Ashton’s movements. Just as I suspected halfway through Harry’s speech about boundaries Ashton’s fingers pointed down so I sank to my knees where I was. Harry grinned and looked to Ashton before laughing slightly.   
“Do continue.” He motioned and I watched Ashton for his next orders. His two fingers motioned up so I stood and he pointed down with one finger so I made my way over to him. We went through the rest of the motions until we came to the double-finger ‘Z’ shape. I looked at him hesitantly and he raised an eyebrow. My fingers grasped the bottom of the flannel shirt I was wearing before I sent Ashton a pleading look. I didn’t want to do this.   
“If you don’t like it Luke, colour.” He folded his arms across his chest and waited.  
“Yellow sir.” I murmured, dropping the hem of the shirt and balling my hands into fists.   
“Come here baby.” He held out his arms for a hug and I rushed to him, allowing him to catch me up in a hug. He tapped the back of my thighs and I jumped as he shifted me to sit on his hip before sitting back on the sofa. “It’s okay Lukey, you’ve done so well.” I gladly nuzzled into his shoulder and accepted his praise, feeling myself become gradually boneless. Everything seemed to go fuzzy and all that mattered was Ashton’s voice. “You okay there pet?” His voice seemed to float on the air until it drifted down and reached my woollen brain. Rather than the feeling of bliss I was expecting there seemed to be an uneasy pressure on my chest and brain that made me begin to panic slightly. However I didn’t want him to worry so I lied.  
“Yeah.” Even to my ears my voice sounded slurred but I couldn’t bring myself to care as I tried to burrow further into Ashton’s chest. There was a murmur of voices and I’m pretty sure I heard a door closing but I was too busy focusing on the texture of Ashton’s shirt beneath me.   
“You want to come back to me baby?” I shook my head and sighed, pressing a kiss to the underside of Ashton’s jaw. “But I want to talk to you pet.”   
“You can talk.” I mumbled, giving him another kiss.  
“But you can’t, not properly. Come back to me baby.” I focused harder on his voice and felt the fog around my brain beginning to drift away. His voice became clearer and everything began to come back into focus. After a few moments of Ashton’s coaxing I felt the last wisps of the fog disappear and I blinked at Ashton.   
“You back with me Lukey?” He asked, looking me in the eye.  
“Yes sir.” I replied, not quite ready to give up the hug. I looked round to see we were the only ones in the room. “Where are Harry and Louis?” I asked, looking back up at Ashton.  
“They left to give us some privacy.”  
“I’m sorry sir.” Tears seemed to appear in my eyes and I pulled away from Ashton, wrapping my arms round myself.   
“Hey, Luke look at me.” His thumb and forefinger pinched my chin and turned my face to him. “You’ve got nothing to apologise for. You’re sleepy which makes it easier for you to drop and you were emotional. It’s fine.” He murmured comforting nothings into my ear until I came back to myself and it was only then that I realised my throat was bone dry and my voice was cracking.  
“Please can I have some water?” I rasped and Ashton nodded, scooping me into his arms and carrying me into the living room. He held me on his hips while he poured me a glass of water and then handed it to me, allowing me to swallow it in sips. I shivered at the feeling of the cool liquid slipping down my throat and soothing it while Ashton carried me into the bedroom.  
“How you feeling Luke?” He asked as he set me on the bed.   
“I’m okay sir.” I smiled and set the now empty glass down.   
“Good. I’m going to get you some jeans to wear because we’ve got a class in about 45 minutes.” He moved over to the draws and began rummaging through them.  
“What class have we got?” I asked, standing up and accepting the jeans, turning round and pulling them up my legs. I shuffled to get them over my bum. Once they were finally buttoned I stood and looked at Ashton expectantly only to find his eyes attached to my butt. “Hey, eyes up here.” I snapped my fingers and giggled at Ashton’s shocked face. He grinned and answered my question.  
“Physics then English Literature and Music after lunch.” I groaned dramatically at the thought of having to sit through an hour of physics – which I hate with a passion.  
“Do I have to do physics?” I questioned, pouting as Ashton pushed me out of the door and over to the car containing both Harry and Louis. Ashton had told me that they were waiting downstairs as I wasn’t coordinated enough to keep myself upright on a motorbike just yet. I had rolled my eyes only to earn a sharp slap to the back of my thigh along with a warning for my attitude.  
“Yes.” Ashton replied, opening the car door for me and waiting for me to get in. I did as he wanted, greeting Harry and Louis as I did so. Ashton clambered in after me with his rucksack and instantly struck up a conversation with Harry, effectively ending ours and my complaints about physics died in my throat as my eyes drifted to the passing landscapes outside. But that didn’t last long.  
Once we’d pulled up at the school and got out of the car I stood and pouted at Ashton.  
“What do you want Luke?” He raised an eyebrow as he took my hand and lead me into the large brick building.  
“I don’t like school.” I mumbled, my eyes dropping. “It makes me feel stupid.”   
“Hey.” Ashton pulled us to the side of the corridor and lifted my chin with his finger. “Lukey, cheer up babe. You’re not stupid my beautiful boy, you are amazing in every way.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth and gave me a toothy grin. A warm, happy feeling bubbled up inside my chest and I couldn’t help but smile at his words. “How about this huh, if you sit through Physics and English Lit then you can have your guitar back a day earlier.” I nodded eagerly and looped my arms round his neck, pecking him on the lips.  
“Yes please sir. Thank you.” He smiled and ruffled my hair causing me to squeal and duck out of the way.   
“No problem baby but we’re late.” He grabbed my hand and tugged me to his locker. He loaded two physics textbooks, two notebooks and a pencil case into my arms before leading me to the physics classroom. We entered just after the bell rang. Ashton raised an apologetic hand to the teacher and then led me to our seats at the very back of the classroom. We sat down quickly and I promptly slumped in my seat, ready to dose for the entire lesson. Ashton silently straightened my back so that I was sitting up in my chair and passed me a pen before beginning to absorb the information the teacher was presenting. I was brought back rather rudely from my pleasant day-dream several minutes later by a clip on the back of the head. I pouted at Ashton and blinked.   
“Pay attention.” He hissed before turning back to the front. I tried to pay attention – I really did – but the entire concept went straight over my head. By the end of the lesson I had a headache and a half-filled page of scribbled music notes I intended to play on my guitar later. I quickly shut my notebook after scrawling down the homework, gathering up everything on my desk and following Ashton out of the room. After another trip to his locker we made our way to our English class. I sat with Ashton again and grinned as Calum and Michael entered, taking the two desks in front of us. English Lit was more bearable than physics, we were given our reading list and then wrote short passages on our favourite books.   
At the end of the lesson I thankfully followed the others into the prefects’ common room which had a buffet for us to pick our food. I was thankful for Ashton’s position because it meant that I didn’t have to deal with the large crowds in the canteen. I sat beside Ashton on the bench while we ate our dinner, leaning happily against him while I munched on a sausage roll and some crisps. When the bell rang again Ashton pulled me up with him and tugged me to the door.   
“I thought we only had physics and English.” I pouted as he dragged me to his locker. He placed all of our books in it and then smiled over at me.   
“We have one more lesson. I didn’t think I’d have to bribe you to come to this one though.” He winked and took my hand, tugging me down the crowded hallway.   
“What is it?” I asked, now curious.   
“Music.” I squealed and grinned, for once excited to go to a lesson. Once there I was taken aback by the sheer number of instruments available. I looked around for the teacher only to see Ashton standing at the front of the class, writing on the board.  
“Sir, what are you doing?” I questioned, making my way over to my dom.   
“You know how I’m a prefect?” He asked and I nodded in response. “Verbal answers pet.”  
“Yes sir. Sorry sir.” I perched on the edge of the front desk and kept my eyes on Ashton as he picked up a guitar and began strumming it.   
“No problem babe. Anyway, every prefect helps teach a subject and as there was no music class Callum and I decided that we would create one. It wasn’t easy but after meetings with the headmaster and the governors we were allowed to start this class. It’s what helped us to become prefect and head boy.”  
“Calum’s head boy?” I asked, not having been told this before.  
“Yeah, I’m his deputy.” Just then the bell rang again and people began walking in and I looked back to Ashton. “You can sit at the desk you’re sat on or you can help me, it’s up to you.” I stood and moved to sit at Ashton’s desk, poking my tongue out when he shot me an amused glance before he turned to the class.  
“Hey guys, okay so before we begin this is Luke.” I looked up in surprise, having kept my eyes fixed on the instruments and not on the 15 or so students now looking at me with an intense interest. This class was smaller than my other ones but were no less intimidating. “Luke is my submissive and also a very talented guitar player. He’s agreed to help out so I expect you all to give him proper respect.” Is that understood?” There was a resounding ‘yes Ash’ and Ashton nodded happily in response. He winked at me and I blushed, scrunching my hands into fists and catching the flannel sleeves between my fingers. It was definitely proved that this was the most enjoyable period of the day as although I was forbidden to play the guitar myself I got to help teach some students while Ashton taught drums in the room beside the one we had begun in. At the end of the lesson Ashton pulled me into his arms and turned me to face the class so that my back was pressed to his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and addressed the class, instructing them all to learn the pieces they had been given for the lesson on Tuesday and ways to contact him if they were struggling. Once he’d dismissed them I turned round in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips.   
“You’re kinda sexy as a teacher.” I mumbled into his lips and he grinned in response.   
“Hmm and you’d be a very tempting student.” He winked and I smiled. “Or maybe trying considering you’re due a spanking when we get home.” My face dropped and I pouted.  
“Do I have to sir?” I asked, already fearing for my bum.  
“Yes pet. You didn’t get your spanks last night because we did a scene and I didn’t have a chance to give them to you this morning because we slept in.” He didn’t mention my brief drop for which I was thankful though I predicted that I would have to talk with Harry about it in our next session. “The agreement last night was for you to get them today and I think it’s best if we get them out of the way.” I nodded  
“Yes sir.”   
“Come on then, let’s get home.” We picked up our books and then met Calum and Michael in the car park for them to give us a ride home. Once home Ashton kissed me and then sent me into our room to prepare myself. I stripped to my boxers and knelt by the bed. Ashton came in a few minutes later, flicking through a notebook frowning. With a jolt I realised that it was the notebook I was meant to be doing my notes in.  
“Why are there no notes in here from physics?” He asked, facing me and raising his eyebrow.   
“I didn’t take any sir.” I mumbled, dropping my chin to my chest. Ashton frowned at me, thinking. “You’re getting five extra spanks now and you don’t get your guitar a day earlier. You can copy my notes once we’ve finished here.”   
“Yes sir. Thank you sir.” I was relieved I had been let off so easily, the only real punishment being the spanks as I wasn’t expecting to be able to earn my guitar back anyway.  
“No problem pet.” His fingers ran through my hair before he sat down and urged me over his lap. I lay there waiting for his hand to fall. When the first one did I gritted my teeth before counting, already close to tears.  
“One sir.” “Two sir.” “Three sir.” By the ninth spank I had tears streaming down my cheeks and by the fifteenth and final spank I was sobbing. Ashton pulled me up and sat me carefully on his lap, murmuring soothing words into my ear. Once I’d calmed down Ashton smoothed cream into my bum and then pulled my boxers back up and helped me pull the flannel back over my head before handing me my notebook, a pen and his own notes. He’d torn out the page of music notes and placed it on the desk in his room. He ushered me into the dining room where I was forced to sit and copy out his notes from the lesson on energy transfers. Once I’d finished I went into the living room where the others were sat and kneeled, presenting Ashton my notes for him to inspect. Once he’d approved he pulled me up and bundled me into a hug on his lap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> So here we are, another chapter down.  
> I hope I've responded to a couple of the prompts I have been sent the way you guys wanted. Remember, if you have a prompt, request or question feel free to message me on kik at georgiepotter2000  
> Also shout out to Strength_in_pain as they comment on every chapter and have sparked some hopefully amazing ideas for not only this chapter but ones in the future too.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Mrs_potter_2000

A few hours later I was in the kitchen with Michael helping him cook dinner. ‘Cook’ meaning I was sat on the kitchen counter drinking a can of diet coke while he tended to the stir-fry on the hob.   
“How you taking everything then Lukey?” Michael threw me a wink and I cuffed him round the head for the nickname.  
“I’m okay.” I traced my finger round the rim of the can, my eyes fixed on the pattern of the condensation to the cool metal.  
“Luke.” I looked up to see that Michael had turned the heat down on the pan and was making direct eye contact with a concerned gaze. “If there’s something wrong you can tell me.” I sighed  
“It’s just. Everything seems to be getting a bit much.”   
“What do you mean?” He questioned. My eyes dropped back to the can in my hands before I spoke again.  
“Well I meant to be spanked every night for a week but it just hurts so much. I’ve already had a spanking today and I’m meant to have another one later and I don’t think I can do it.” I couldn’t help the few tears that slipped out and ran down my cheeks.  
“Hey, Luke.” He brushed my tears away with his thumb before tilting my head up to force me to look at him. “If that’s how you feel then you need to tell Ashton.” I shook my head and pulled away from him.   
“I don’t want to disappoint him.” I angrily brushed away another stubborn tear.  
“You won’t disappoint him. Don’t be so stupid.” I rolled my eyes and Michael glared at me. “I’m serious Luke. You need to tell him.” I nodded.  
“Yeah I will.”  
“Promise?”  
“Pinky promise.” I winked and held out my finger for Michael to loop his finger with mine before he turned back to the food, adding in the veggies before he turned up the heat.  
“You shouldn’t really be drinking that by the way.” Michael laughed, adding more spices to the pan.   
“Why?” I asked, taking another sip.  
“It’s Calum’s.” I nearly choked and looked at Michael.   
“Is he going to be mad?” I asked, lowering the can from my lips and looking at Michael as he flicked his wrist like the chefs do on TV.   
“Probably.” Michael said nonchalantly.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you dickhead?” I exclaimed, jumping down from the counter.  
“LUKE.” I winced and threw a fearful glance towards the door that lead to the living room.   
“Yes sir?” I called back.   
“Here. Now.” I glanced at Michael before hurrying into the living room where Ashton and Calum were planning their music classes for the week. He pointed two fingers down beside him so I immediately knelt down beside him, placing the coke can on the coffee table. Calum’s eyes locked onto the silver can and then trailed to me.   
“Have you been drinking my coke?” He questioned, fixing me with a very scary look.  
“Ash.” I whined, backing into his legs. “Cal’s being scary.” I wrapped my arms round his calf and burrowed my face into his thigh so that I wouldn’t have to look at Calum’s angry dom face.   
“His face is always scary baby, haven’t you noticed that by now?” I bit back my laugh and stayed hidden in Ash’s thigh as Calum let out a noise of protest. “Anyway, it’s sir to you right now pet now sit up.” I did as he said and kept my head bowed. I couldn’t believe that I let that word slip. Last time was bad enough and I was dreading the punishment this time.   
“Dinner!” Michael called and I breathed a sigh of relief as Ashton motioned for me to follow him into the dining room. I went to stand up only for Ash to motion me down again so I got the hint to crawl behind him and I knelt beside his chair.   
“Sit on your chair pet.” I hurried to do as he said and sat in my chair. Michael placed the plates down and then the glasses before grabbing a bottle of wine. He poured out a glass for Ashton, Callum and half a glass for himself. Ashton gave me permission to eat and we all began to eat but were all unable to deny the tension in the room. At the end of the meal I had only eaten half of what had been put on my plate, despite the fact that it was one of the most amazing things I had ever tasted. My stomach was instead full of knots as I waited for my punishment.   
“Luke, you’ve barely touched your food.” I looked over at Ashton and then averted my eyes again.   
“I’m not really hungry sir.” I replied, placing my fork down.   
“What’s wrong pet?” He asked, taking a sip of his wine.   
“Nothing sir.” I mumbled.   
“Come here pet.” He sighed, pushing his chair back. I looked at him before scrambling into his arms, burrowing into his chest. “What’s wrong?” He asked firmly, wrapping his arms round me comfortingly.   
“I don’t like now knowing.”   
“Not knowing what pet?” He kissed the top of my head then ran his hand through my hair.   
“How you’re going to punish me.” I whined, slumping against his chest at his comforting touch.  
“Oh pet, that’s part of the punishment.” He chuckled. I whined again and he stopped. “Tell you what, put the dishes away, get the fish oil and a spoon out of the cupboard and come kneel by me and I won’t let Cal punish you for drinking his coke.”  
“I didn’t know it was his!” I protested, emerging from Ashton’s chest to pout at him.   
“Well you should’ve asked baby.” He laughed again before standing me up. “Go do what I’ve asked now please.”   
“Yes sir.” I pressed a quick kiss to Ashton’s jaw and collecting the plates. I then looked through the cupboards and found the bottle of fish oil. I frowned at it before grabbing a dessert spoon from the kitchen draw. I walked into the living room before kneeling beside Ashton and presenting the bottle and spoon to him. He took them and then tilted my chin up to look at him.   
“I’m going to give you a spoon of this and you are to hold it in your mouth for 30 seconds before swallowing. You’re then going to stand in the corner. Understand?” Out of the corner of my eye I saw Michael wince and Calum clapped him on the back of the head.  
“Yes sir.”   
“Do you agree that it’s fair?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Okay pet.” He unscrewed the cap and poured a spoon of the bright liquid out. I cringed at the smell as he held it to my lips.  
“Can I take back what I said about this being fair?” I asked, leaning away from the spoon.  
“Now Luke.” Ashton warned, raising an eyebrow. I reluctantly opened my mouth and allowed Ashton to put it in my mouth. He immediately began timing as the bitter liquid burst over my tongue and I gagged, nearly spitting it out. I would’ve too if it hadn’t been for Michael’s quick thinking as he jumped over and pressed a hand to my mouth. After 30 agonising seconds Ashton nodded and I finally swallowed the oil, shivering as I did so.   
“Please may I have a drink sir?” I gagged, retching slightly.   
“Go stand in the corner and I’ll bring you a glass of water. Well done pet.” He ruffled my hair and I walked over to the corner. Ashton left the room and returned a minute later with a glass of water. He handed it to me and waited for me to drink my fill before placing the glass down on the coffee table. He then pulled a coin out of his pocket.   
“You’ve got to hold this coin against the wall with your nose for as long as you can while you’re on your tiptoes.”   
“Yes sir.” Ashton handed me the coin and I turned to face the wall again. I pressed the coin to the wall before stretching up to hold it there with my nose. The discomfort immediately set in along the back of my legs and up my spine. Ashton took my hands and placed them on my head.  
“Keep these here and don’t move.” He then moved to sit down. For the first few minutes the position was boring rather than painful but it wasn’t too long until pain began shooting all the way up my body.   
“Sir this hurts.” I mumbled, concentrating on not letting the coin drop while I spoke.  
“It’s meant to baby.” He replied. “Now shush. Don’t talk again until you need to stop.” After several more minutes my legs were shaking and sweat was beginning to run down my back.  
“Sir.” I whined. “I can’t hold it.”   
“Oh I think you can.” He teased. I heard him stand and walk behind me.   
“Please sir.” I whimpered, feeling my legs about to give way. Before Ash could say anything else my knees buckled and I collapsed. I yelled out but before I could hit the floor arms wrapped round my waist and held me upright. He scooped me up bridal style and pecked my nose causing me to giggle.   
“You did really well baby.” He carried me to the couch and sat us down. I curled into his side and he gently massaged my calf with one hand. “I’m so proud of you.”  
“I’m sorry for swearing sir.” I mumbled into his side, shifting so that my head was resting on his thigh.   
“I know baby. You managed to break Michael’s record for that one.” He winked and his hand moved to run through my hair as I nuzzled into it. “And for doing so well I won’t let Calum beat your ass for drinking his coke.” Calum whined from the other sofa.  
“That’s not fair.” He protested, sitting up. I looked over and stuck my tongue out at him only for Ashton to land a sharp slap on the side of my leg.   
“Hey, be polite. Apologise to Calum for drinking his coke.”   
“Yes sir.” I looked back over to Calum. “Sorry Cal. I mean sir.” I amended when he raised an eyebrow at me. What is it with doms and disapproving looks today?  
“That’s okay shorty.” He winked at me before pulling Michael into him for a hug. I looked up at Ashton and smiled, turning over to burrow my face into his tummy.   
“You okay there pet?” He asked, running his hand down my back.   
“Yeah, I’m good.” I mumbled, closing my eyes and fisting his shirt in my hand.

 

Ashton woke me up about an hour later by shaking my shoulder gently.   
“Lukey baby, it’s time for your spanking.”   
“Nooo.” I moaned, burrowing my face into his abs again. I mean – who wouldn’t.  
“Come on.” His arms snaked round my upper body and pulled me up.   
“Heyyy.” I whined, pouting as he sat me up on his lap. “I don’t wanna.” I looped my arms round his neck and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Please don’t make me.”   
“None of this now pet.” Ashton pecked me on the lips before motioning to the glass and can still sat on the coffee table. “Take those out and then go prepare yourself.”   
“Fineee.” I huffed, reluctantly getting to my feet.   
“Hey, watch your attitude.” Ashton landed a sharp slap on the back of my thigh and I squealed, grabbing the stuff off the coffee table and hurrying into the kitchen. I chucked the can into the recycling and poured myself a glass of water. I took several sips while looking out of the window into the dusky sky. I jumped when a hand landed on my shoulder and turned to find Michael stood behind me.  
“Hey.” I frowned, “What’s up?”  
“Promise you’ll tell him.” Michael plead with his big green eyes.  
“Tell him what?” I feigned ignorance, taking another sip.   
“You know what.” His lips pressed into a thin line and gave me a look Calum would be proud of.  
“No I don’t.” I placed my glass on the side and then walked to the door, stopping in the doorway. “I can’t disappoint him.” I walked out and into our bedroom, trying to supress the inner turmoil that was rising. I stripped down to my boxers and knelt by our bed, waiting for Ashton to enter so that we could get the punishment over and done with. After a couple of minutes Ashton walked in and sat straight down on the bed.   
“Come on the pet, let’s get this over and done with.” He patted his lap and I stood before bending myself over his lap. He smoothed his hands gently over my bum, thighs and lower back soothingly for a moment before the door of the bedroom slammed open.   
“Michael!” Calum’s voice made me wince and I made to push myself off Ashton’s lap only for his firm hands to hold me in place. I looked over to the door to find Michael looking at us with Calum’s arms wrapped round his waist. “I told you to stay out of this!” Michael struggled and eventually broke free, standing before us panting.   
“What’s going on?” Ashton questioned, keeping me in place easily despite my struggles.  
“Ash, sir, please.” He began only for Calum to interrupt him.   
“Kneel Michael.” He ordered, using a single hand to guide him to the floor beside him.   
“Luke told me he wanted to colour out.” Michael blurted from the floor, ignoring Calum’s orders for him to be silent. At his words Calum’s orders died on his lips and I felt Ashton tense above me.   
“Explain.” Came Ashton’s single-word command and Michael began to comply only for his words to stop a moment later. “I meant you Luke.” When he addressed me my blood ran cold and I whined, dropping my head and burying my nose in Ashton’s leg. “Fine.” He lifted me off his lap and deposited me at his feet, ordering me to kneel. I did so and he then addressed Michael again.  
“Michael, can you please explain?” He asked in a much softer tone than with what he had addressed me with.   
“Yes sir. He – uh – he.” He swallowed before continuing. “He told me that the s-spanking was getting too much a-and t-that he wanted to colour out b-but he d-didn’t want to disappoint y-you.” Michael stammered out before he reached his arms up to Calum for comfort. My heart clenched to see the tears making their way slowly down Michael’s cheeks before Calum snatched him up into his arms.   
“Thank you Michael.” Ashton nodded before running his hand through my hair. “Don’t be too hard on him Cal.” Calum nodded before walking out of the room with Michael in his arms. I watched them leave before looking fearfully up at my own dom.   
“Is he going to be punished?” I asked, twisting the material of Ashton’s trouser leg between my fingers.   
“Probably, he broke Calum’s rules. Now, tell me why you didn’t want to colour out.” His fingers continued trailing through my hair, bringing comfort through just that gentle touch.  
“I didn’t want to disappoint you.” I whined, now that I had said the words myself a relief seemed to set itself into my body. It felt so much better to tell Ashton and to trust him than it did to bottle everything up and keep it to myself. “I’m sorry sir.”   
“You have nothing to be sorry for Luke. Nothing. The only problem I have is that you didn’t tell me sooner and that I had to force you to tell me.”   
“Am I going to be punished?” I asked, fearful now that my fate was worse than before.  
“Look at me.” I did as he asked and looked up at Ashton.   
“I am going to finish your nightly spankings. They’re done as of this moment. Instead the bed is the only furniture you are allowed to use for the amount of time your spanking would have lasted. Can you tell me how long that is pet?”   
“Another four days sir.” I replied easily.   
“Good. For withholding your feelings you get a cold shower in the morning.” I whined and pouted.  
“That’s not fair. I hate cold showers.”   
“Well maybe you’ll think twice about not telling me something important next time. Now come here and give me a cuddle.” I immediately jumped up and onto Ashton’s lap, burrowing my face into the side of his neck.   
“I’m sorry sir.” I apologised again and he hummed, rubbing his hands on my back.  
“It’s okay pet, you’re still learning.” A few minutes later he spoke again. “Come on, get into bed and I’ll go make us a hot chocolate. We can watch a film.” He pressed a kiss to the top of my head before leaving the room after setting me on the bed. I hurried over to the TV and searched through the DVDs until I found The Hunger Games. Smiling, I put it into the player and snuggled down into the bed, waiting for Ashton to return before pressing play. I jumped slightly as there was a knock on the door. I looked up to see a still-tearful Michael peeking round the door.   
“Come here.” I held my arms out and he hurried over to me, jumping onto the bed and snuggling into my side. Calum followed him in a few minutes later, carrying a bowl of popcorn. He sat the other side of Michael and the latter sighed, happy to be in a cuddle-sandwich.   
“Where’s Ash?” I asked, looking over Michael’s head to Calum.  
“Making hot chocolate.” He looked over at me, placing some popcorn in his mouth. “You okay now shorty?” He asked, reaching over Michael to ruffle my hair.  
“Yes sir.” I replied, turning my attention back to the lilac-haired sub who was now resting on my shoulder and was nodding off. I frowned before asking. “You didn’t punish him did you?” My head rested on top of the lilac locks.  
“I did.” I opened my mouth to protest but Calum held up a finger, quelling my argument in my throat. “I punished him for disobeying me. I knew of your conversation, as did Ashton. We could hear you from the living room.”   
“I don’t understand.” I raised my head and looked at him.   
“I told him not to interrupt as I knew Ashton was going to confront you about it. Everything about him not knowing was an act.” I swallowed and nodded. I rested my cheek against Michael’s hair again and was soothed by the softness of it while biting my lip ring, thinking. Once Ashton had handed out the hot chocolate, placing Michael’s on the side for when he roused, he climbed into the bed beside me and again I was glad we had such a large one. I hit play and Michael stirred at the music, sitting up sleepily and accepting his drink from Calum. I burrowed into Ashton’s side and watched the film, happy to be at one with my dom and our friends. 

The next morning I woke still tangled with Ashton but Michael was still sleeping on my back. A quick glance over my shoulder confirmed Calum’s presence. I carefully extracted myself from their embrace and made my way to the bathroom. I relieved myself and turned on the shower, brushing my teeth while I waited for the spray to warm up.   
“That’s meant to be cold.” I jumped to see Ashton leant against the doorframe. “I do hope you’d genuinely forgotten and that you didn’t do that purposefully.”   
“No sir, I forgot.” I mumbled round my toothpaste before spitting it into the sink. I rinsed my mouth out while Ashton adjusted the temperature.   
“You’re lucky I want a shower too.” I looked up to see that he’d only lessened the temperature slightly.  
“You mean I don’t have to have a cold shower?” I asked, my face lighting up.  
“I didn’t say that. Now strip.” I huffed and did as he said, averting my eyes as he did the same. I climbed in and Ashton followed me. Our actions may have made the room a little steamier than just the shower alone would’ve done but by the end of it we were both washed to Ashton’s satisfactory. I went to climb out after him only for him to give me a look. I pouted and waited under the spray, trying to trap the warmth from the water into my body so that the cold blast would surely not affect me. Ashton’s hand reached back in and turned the dial all the way to the cold. I whined as the water became colder and shied away from the cold water towards the tiled wall.  
“Luke.” Came the simple warning from Ashton and I whined again before edging back under the water. “All the way. Do this properly or you can have a cold bath.” I nodded.  
“Yes sir.” I replied before standing fully under the ice-cold water. “It’s cold.” I whimpered.  
“It’s meant to be. You should think of this next time you decide to leave me out in the cold when it comes to your emotions and how you feel about things.” I gasped.  
“Did you just make a pun?” I demanded, beginning to shiver. Ashton chuckled and let me out, immediately smothering me in the biggest fluffy towel we owned.   
“I did make a pun but it was with good intention.” He laughed, shutting the water off before kissing my lips. “Now go get dressed into something warm and I will go and get you a cuppa.” He winked and left the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped round his waist. Not that I was complaining of course. I followed him out, admiring the way his back muscles moved and he walked, the towel concealing anything more.   
“You should probably get dressed first sir.” I noticed that Michael and Calum had left our bed and I pulled Ashton over to the wardrobe. “Don’t want to give the others a show.” He laughed.  
“It’s not like they haven’t seen it all before.” He looked at my confused face before continuing. “But of course my wonderful little sub, I will get dressed just for you.” He suddenly dropped his towel and I immediately averted my eyes, not wanting to look but wanting to look so bad it seemed to be burning in my gut, forcing my eyes back towards Ashton’s sculpted torso. He didn’t seem to notice as he pulled on some boxers and then jeans before turning round, shirt in hand. “Have you finished eye-raping me yet?” He teased, waiting for my cheeks to turn red.   
“Nah not quite.” I replied, ogling him some more. He just laughed and pulled on the shirt before tugging me closer. He pressed a hot, passionate kiss to my mouth and I returned it with enthusiasm until he pulled away panting.  
“Get. Dressed. And meet me. At the dining table.” He kissed me at each pause before promptly turning and leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Sorry for the long gap between updates, I've been absolutely swamped in schoolwork and revision and all sorts of stuff. As always I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't be afraid to message me on kik (georgiepotter2000) or comment if you have any requests/ideas. Also, I'm thinking of setting up a special email just for you guys just incase you don't have kik or whatever. Just let me know in the comments if you'd like that.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Mrs_potter_2000

I got dressed into skinny jeans and the white shirt Ashton had indicated to me on his way out before fixing my hair and joining Ashton in the dining room. He smiled at me and kissed me again before handing me a cup of tea and motioning for me to kneel beside him.   
“Kneel by my chair baby, Michael’s going to make breakfast again this morning and you can clear up. Cal and I agreed that it was the fairest way to do things.”   
“Yes sir.” I replied happily, taking a sip of my warm drink, humming in pleasure. I leant my face against his leg and his fingers ran through my hair, lightly scratching my scalp. After a few minutes Calum walked in, greeting the both of us and taking his seat on the other side of the table. He and Ash struck up a conversation which I was inevitably left out of as the most I could see was the underside of the table. I stayed with my head rested against Ashton’s leg, sipping my tea as I waited for Ashton to begin forcing me to eat.   
Michael walked in with a plate of bacon, eggs and sausages and another of bread. He grinned at me but didn’t speak as he placed the plates on the table and then sat in his seat. The murmur of conversation was out of my ear range as I happily downed my tea before reaching up to put my empty cup on the table. Ashton’s hand then appeared with some bacon and a sausage in a folded slice of bread. When I went to take it he moved his hand away. I put my hands down again and he offered the sandwich back. I got the message and took a bite, allowing Ashton to feed it to me bite by bite. Once I’d finished he poured me another cup of tea from a pot on the table and passed it down to me. I put my head back against his thigh and waited for the others to finish. Once they had Ashton told me to clear away the plates and cutlery which I did, walking back in and beginning to kneel only to be pulled onto Ashton’s lap.   
“I thought I wasn’t allowed to use furniture.” I mumbled, picking my cup back up.  
“My lap doesn’t count as furniture.” He replied, kissing my forehead and throwing an insult back at Calum as a response to a dig that I hadn’t caught during my cuddle with Ash.   
“I’ll remember that.” I smiled and kissed Ashton’s jaw and sipped my tea again. “Ash?” I asked and waited for him to look down at me.  
“Yes pet?” He asked, running a hand through my hair.  
“Why do I have to wear a shirt today?” I asked, pouting and slumping against his shoulder.   
“Because we have a lesson with the other prefects today.” I groaned.   
“It’s all your fault Cal.” I moaned, pulling at the collar of my shirt. “It’s so uncomfortable.”  
“Well shorty, once you become head boy you can change the rules.” Calum retorted and hugged Michael onto his own lap.  
“Why have you done it up so high pet?” Ashton asked, reaching up to undo a couple of buttons. “You should be able to see your collar okay?” I nodded.  
“Yes sir.”   
“Well done my beautiful boy.” I blushed and Ashton kissed my cheek causing me to whine and bury my face in the crook of his neck and hide. I heard Calum and Michael laughing at me and I pouted again.   
“Stooppp.” I whined, covering my cheeks and huffing.   
“Hey now.” Ashton coaxed me from his neck and pulled my hands away from my face. “Don’t hide pet.”   
“You guys are mean.” I pouted again and poked my tongue out at the other two.   
They all laughed and Ashton ushered me off of his lap and into the hall.   
“I’ve got an idea.” Ash grinned wickedly and disappeared down the hall into our room. He emerged a few moments later with something in his hand.  
“What is it?” I asked, my curiosity peaking as he hid the contents of his hand into his pocket.  
“You’ll find out later.” He grinned again before handing me my boots. We put our shoes on and Ash grabbed our backpack before we made our way down to his motorbike. I noticed that he had his blazer on today and I appreciated the white-t-shirt-and-blazer-combo which defined his amazing physique. “You’ve just got a thing with staring at me this morning huh?” I blushed as I nodded and opened the door, leading Ashton down the stairs to his motorbike. We put our gear on and I climbed onto the bike behind him before we sped off to school. After the short ride to school we shed the leather clothes and helmets before Ashton carefully sat me sideways on the bike. He moved my shirt to one side after undoing a couple of buttons so that he could see my right nipple. I gasped and tried to pull away only for Ashton to pinch my nipple, effectively holding me in place.   
“Won’t people see?” I worried, dropping my head onto Ashton’s shoulder.  
“They can’t pet, don’t worry.” He took something out of his pocket before he clipped the clamp onto my nipple. I gasped and whined, waiting to see what would happen next. He moved my shirt to reach my other nipple, tugging and pinching it before he clipped the other clamp from his pocket onto it. He then did up the couple of buttons he had undone before helping me down.   
“Why are they staying on? What are we doing?”   
“We’re going to see how long you can go with those on.” He flicked a clamp over the shirt to emphasise his point. “What’s your colour pet?” He asked, wrapping his arm round my shoulder as he began to lead me to the school building, the backpack slung over one shoulder.   
“Green Ash.” I breathed, trying to control the reactions happening in my groin.   
“Good boy.” He pressed a kiss to the side of my head as we entered the building and we walked to his locker. For the first time I realised that the lockers were twice the size of normal lockers and reached from the floor to just above my head. The inside of the locker was massive. When Ash opened it I saw that there were a few spare t-shirts and jumpers hanging on the left. On the right near the top of the locker was a shelf with our textbooks on them and there was a single backpack hanging on a hook below the shelf. This was all standard stuff but it was the bottom of the locker that caught my eye. Rather than it being metal or concrete at the bottom, it seemed to have a custom-built cushion on the floor with several folded blankets in the corner. Looking at it I predicted that both Ash and I would be able to comfortably sit inside and probable close the door.  
“Why is the locker like that at the bottom?” I asked, watching Ash exchange the books we needed for today.   
“It’s like a mini panic room.” He explained. When he saw my frown he elaborated. “If you were to go into sub drop right now I would take you in here and calm you down. The door opens from the inside so we could block out the noise and the light to help calm you down.” I processed the information before smiling.  
“That’s pretty cool.” I pressed a kiss to Ashton’s jaw before he grabbed the textbooks we needed and grabbed my hand, leading me to our classroom.   
“What have we got first?” I asked as Ashton pulled me through the door into a classroom I hadn’t been in yet. Ashton coughed and muttered an indistinguishable word under his breath. “What?” I questioned.  
“Don’t you mean ‘pardon’?” Ashton reprimanded gently, tugging once on the hidden chain under my shirt and leading us to our desk.   
“Sorry sir.” I pouted and paused as Ashton sat in his chair. “Sir?” I questioned, not knowing whether to sit on the chair or kneel on the floor.   
“Sit in your chair pet. You’ll only have to kneel once we get to the BDSM classes.”   
“Yes sir.” I nodded before taking my seat. I leant my head against Ashton’s shoulder. “So what class is this?”   
“Maths.” He mumbled, pulling out a textbook and two notebooks.   
“Maths?” I questioned, outrage quickly painting my face. “I told you I hate maths. I told you I don’t want to do maths.” My slightly raised voice drew some attention and Ashton pinched my thigh.  
“Attitude.” He warned, his voice stern. I just held his gaze and didn’t back down. “You need to do maths, you don’t have a choice.”  
“But I hate maths.” I whined, slumping my forehead onto the desk.  
“Sit up.” Ashton’s tone sent shivers down my spine and I did as he said immediately, glancing up at him. “You have no choice. It is the school rules as well as mine and so help me if you try to protest one more time I will spank you right here, right now.” His tone was harsh and his eyes were hard in their glare aimed directly at me. I whimpered and whispered ‘yellow’, Ashton’s no-bullshit manner scaring me, tears springing to my eyes. His face immediately relaxed and his eyebrows pulled into another frown but this time it was a concerned one. “Come here baby.” He pushed his chair and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms round me and holding me to his chest. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He ran a hand through my hair soothingly while the other rubbed my thigh. I breathed deeply and then replied.  
“It’s okay Ash.” I relaxed into him. “I’m okay.” I seemed to be convincing myself rather than him.  
“Yes you are pet.” He reassured. “I’m here.” He wiped away the single tear that was trickling down my cheek and kissed the side of my head gently. “You alright now?” He questioned, arranging our notebooks on the table so we could write as the teacher walked into the room. The teacher I immediately recognised as Louis. I frowned.  
“Why is Louis here?” I asked instead of responding to his question.  
“He’s the teacher.” Ashton smirked. “Now answer my question please pet.”  
“I’m okay sir.”  
“Okay pet.” His eyes watched Louis’ eyes scan the classroom, taking the register, and he winked at us as a form of greeting. “Do you want to move back onto your own chair?” He asked, shifting me on his lap slightly so that we could both view the board and write easily.  
“Noo.” I whined, shaking my head and reaching round to cling onto Ashton’s shirt.   
“Shhh, its okay pet. You can stay there my baby.” I calmed down and picked up the pen Ashton offered me, copying down the date and title at the top of the page.   
“Did you want to take those clamps off?” He asked, his hand finding its way under my shirt to sit on my hip.  
“I’m okay sir.” I replied.   
“Okay then pet, be sure to ask if you want them off okay?”   
“Yes sir.” I nodded before turning to the front of the class and giving Louis my undivided attention. Once he’d launched into the lesson I watched attentively, copying down the formulae and making extensive notes on everything Louis said. We were going through how to solve quadratic formulae and although many people in the class seemed to understand, my brain was struggling to comprehend the letters and numbers muddled together. At the end of the lesson my head was aching and to my dismay Louis handed out a booklet of problems for us to complete the next day. I was ready to go to sleep but of course Ash had other ideas. I moaned the whole way to English lit and sat grumpily in my own chair as we annotated our texts and planned our homework essays. At that point I reached under my shirt and handed Ashton the clamps before finishing what I was meant to be doing, trying to ignore the bruising that was most likely flourishing on my nipples.  
By the time that lesson was finally over it was time for break and we met up with Calum and Michael, nibbling on some biscuits Michael had baked that morning. Geez that boy has too much motivation that early in the day. We then made our way to our third and final class of the day. BDSM Etiquette. Fun. We were waiting outside the class and I groaned, dropping my head forward and resting it on Michael’s shoulder.  
“You alright there shorty?” Michael smiled and brushed his hand over my hair.  
“No.” I whined, pouting even though they couldn’t see my face. “I wanna go home.” I grumbled, winding my arms round Michael. He just laughed and pushed me towards Ashton.  
“Get off you little leech.” The insult was well meant and he said it with a chuckle as Ashton grabbed me into his arms making me squeal.   
“No.” I squealed, playfully fighting against Ashton’s hold. “Michael! Help!” Michael and Calum just stood and laughed at me as Ashton drew me into his chest and plastered kisses all over my face.   
“Attention!” Came a call from the doorway of the classroom. Ashton immediately stopped kissing me and turned me round to face the teacher who was glaring at us but he didn’t release me. “Come on in. Quietly.” He warned before moving back to allow Calum and Ashton through the door. The rest of the doms filed in before Michael, myself and then the rest of the subs. As I walked past the still unknown teacher he levelled me with a look that made me want to kneel then and there. I looked away and hurried over to Ashton, dropping to my knees once I saw that Michael was knelt by Calum. I rested my head against Ashton’s knee and happily knelt between his legs, watching the rest of the class file in and get settled. The teacher stood at the front of the class and for the first time I could get a good look at him. He had messy ginger hair and a rather round face, blue eyes staring out of his stern face. From what I could glimpse, his arms were covered in tattoos.   
“Right guys, for those of you who don’t know my name is Mr Sheeran.” His eyes paused over me before he continued. “Today we’re going to go over the proper ways to greet both submissives and dominants alike before we go over some common rules and punishments as well as the different types of dominants and submissives. Lots to cover today so let’s get started.” He gave a tight-lipped smile before he continued.  
“Who can tell me the proper way to greet a dominant?” His eyes trailed over the class of prefects before they landed on me. “What about you?” He smiled before glancing down at the register on his desk. “You must be Lucas.” I nodded hesitantly and got a clip round the back of the head. I got the message.  
“Yes sir, I think, my name is Luke sir.” I stammered out quickly, not liking being the centre of attention.  
“Very good, you have just demonstrated the perfect way to address a dominant.” He ignored the correction of my name and continued. “However, do you know how to greet a brand new dominant?” He raised an eyebrow and looked at Ashton before his eyes rested on me again.   
“Yes sir.” I replied, relaxing slightly when Ashton’s hand came to rest in my hair.  
“Well Lucas, do tell.” A smirk graced his features and he leant back against his desk. My stomach knotted slightly and I shook my head, pressing the side of my face against Ashton’s jeans. His hand fisted my hair in warning and I whimpered slightly but I still refused to speak. It was something about the weight of everyone’s eyes on me that quelled the words in my throat.   
“Luke?” I wound my hands round each of Ashton’s ankles and squeezed, trying to make him understand how uncomfortable I was feeling as I diverted my eyes from the icy blue ones that were locked onto my face.   
“Sorry Mr Sheeran, he’s not comfortable right now, would you give him a minute please?” Ashton’s voice was firm but polite and he loosened his grip on my hair as his touch became comforting rather than a warning.   
“No problem, can anyone else answer my question?” He turned to the rest of the class and I allowed the rest of the room fade away into a fuzzy background noise and rested my cheek against Ashton’s leg again.   
“Lukey baby, you need to pay attention.” Ashton whispered in my ear, making me jump slightly.  
“Sorry sir.” I whispered back, focusing my attention once more on Mr Sheeran. He allowed the submissives to move onto chairs to work more comfortably but I stayed kneeling, waiting to see if Ashton would give me permission to move. He didn’t. I sighed and tugged his trouser leg so that he leant down so I could whisper to him.  
“I do hope you’re not going to ask to sit on a chair, you know what I said earlier.” He whispered into my air in a stern tone, making me pout.  
“No sir, I was going to ask if I’m allowed to sit. My knees are going numb and I can’t write anything like this.” I motioned to the notebook beside me on the floor.   
“Okay pet, you may sit down.” I thanked him and settled on the floor. For the rest of the lesson I avoided Mr Sheeran’s gaze and took enough notes to fill 2 whole pages of my notebook. I stayed silent and listened attentively to Mr Sheeran and I didn’t even groan when he gave us a 3,000 word essay on the different types of dominants and submissives for homework – I mean, who even does that? At the end of the lesson Ashton lead me out of the classroom and pulled me into his side, kissing the side of my head and making my insides go all gooey and warm.   
“You alright baby?” He asked, his fingers resting on the waistband of my jeans at my hip.   
“Yes sir.” I replied, smiling happily. “Are we going home now?” I pouted. I could feel my eyes beginning to droop from fatigue and I was ready to go and cuddle up for a nap.   
“Yes we are.” He smiled and lead me outside before we drove home. That evening Harry and Louis came round for dinner, they turned up just as Michael was beginning to cook.   
“Hey guys.” Harry smiled as he dropped down onto the sofa beside Ashton, me being perched on his lap while I was completing the homework Louis had set us. Louis glanced at what I was doing and took one look at my furrowed brows before he laughed slightly.   
“You okay there shorty?” He asked, settling down between Ashton and Harry. I shook my head and gave him a glare.   
“No and I thought I liked you.” I pouted before turning away and glaring instead at the numbers printed in black ink on the page.   
“I can help you if you don’t understand it.” Those works made me smile and I nodded my head eagerly.   
“Yes please.” I grinned, slipping off Ashton’s lap. I grasped Louis’ arm and tugged him off the sofa. “Ash sir?”   
“Yes pet?” He asked, smiling at me.   
“Please may I sit at the dining table so Louis can help me with my homework?” I batted my eyelashes and pouted and he reached up to grasp the back of my neck.  
“Of course baby, well done for asking.” He pulled me down to peck my lips before releasing me. As I turned away he patted my bum and blushed, pulling Louis into the dining room.  
“Thanks for this.” I smiled as Louis talked me through the first problem.  
“No problem shorty, just don’t tell the others – they’ll get jealous.” He winked and I laughed, finally beginning to understand the seemingly complex maths in front of me. After an hour of Louis explaining the problems I finally understood them and managed to do the final, most complex problem by myself.   
“Yay! Ashy I’m finished!” I called, jumping up and running into the living room before jumping on him. “Can I call my mum now?” I pressed my forehead against his and forced him to look at me.   
“Luke that was rude. I was talking to Harry and you just interrupted me.” I pulled back and looked down. “Apologise to Harry and myself then go and kneel by my chair ready for dinner.”  
“But –” I began to protest.  
“No. Apologise. Now.” I pouted and turned to Harry.  
“I’m sorry for interrupting Mr S, Sir, it was rude. I’m sorry Ashy.” I stood up and slunk into the dining room, kneeling beside Ashton’s chair.  
“What did you do now shorty?” Louis chuckled, laying out the placemats, cutlery and wine glasses.   
“I was rude.” I rolled my eyes. “All I wanted was to ask if I could call my mum.” I pouted and Louis laughed, ruffling my hair.  
“You interrupted them right?” Louis asked, kneeling beside what was going to be Harry’s chair.   
“Yeah.”   
“Well you shouldn’t, you should kneel and wait for them to acknowledge you.” I sighed and thumped my forehead against the table leg.  
“For f-”   
“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you.” Ashton’s warning from the door made me groan and bury my head into my hands.   
“Sorry sir.” I mumbled. Ashton sat down beside me and tangled his fingers in my hair. He pulled my head to his thigh and ran his hand down my jaw. I melted into his comforting touch and hummed in content.   
“It’s okay pet, you’re just going to have to go to bed straight after dinner or you get no desert.”   
“That’s not fair.” I whined, sitting up again. “I’d rather go without dinner and then have desert.”  
“It’s not a negotiation pet, now don’t talk unless spoken to.” At that moment Michael walked in, several bowls in his hands. I couldn’t see what was in them as he placed them on the table. He walked back in with a dish that smelt delicious and my mouth began watering. I huffed and slumped against Ashton’s chair again.   
“Meanie.” I mumbled under my breath.   
“I heard that pet.” Ashton’s hand found my hair again and tightened, gripping it harshly. I whined and pushed myself up, trying to relieve the pressure on my scalp.   
“Ouch I’m sorry sir.” I whined and Ash chuckled slightly, releasing my hair.   
“Come here baby.” He pulled me up gently by my arm and onto his lap. He fed me bites of the peri-peri chicken and lots of the salad – much to my disgust. Once I was full I burrowed my face into Ashton’s neck and watched Michael leave. He came back in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies that smelt like heaven. I groaned and slumped into Ashton even further.   
“I want a cookie.” I whined, pouting and pulling my best puppy-dog eyes. “I didn’t even swear.”   
“Take out the plates please pet.” I groaned and collected the plates, carrying them out into the kitchen. I put them in the dish washer and washed everything up before moving back into the dining room, pouting when Ashton picked up the last cookie and took a bite. I whined and Ashton looked at me before patting his lap again. I sat down and slumped into him only for him to hold the cookie up for me to take a bite.   
“Thank you sir.” I looked at him and he gave me a slight glare. “I’m sorry for being disrespectful.”   
“That’s okay pet.” He pressed a kiss to my hair. I sighed and ate the rest of the cookie Ashton offered me before playfully biting his finger. He chuckled and played along, tugging it out of my mouth and tapping my nose. Then he had to ruin it by sending me to bed. Asshole.  
“Ashy I don’t wanna.” I grumbled, pressing my face into Ashton’s chest.  
“Too bad pet. You nearly swore and now you can go to bed.” He ran his hands through my air and tried to coax me away from his fluffy sweater.   
“But I want to call my mum.” I pouted, finally pulling back and looking at Ashton with wide eyes. He sighed and looked at me.  
“Luke –”  
“Please Ashy?” I begged, placing my hands either side of his face and squeezed his cheeks.  
“Fine. You have fifteen minutes and then I want you in bed, lights out.”   
“Twenty?” I bargained.  
“Don’t push it.” Ashton narrowed his eyes and I laughed, leaning in and pecking him on the lips before jumping off his lap and hurrying into our room. I grabbed my phone and dialled my mum’s number while hopping on one leg to pull on my pyjamas.   
“Hey Luke!” Came my mum’s voice as I shoved my clothes in the wash basket.  
“Hey mum.” I grinned, walking back into the bedroom and slumped on the bed, chatting away with my mum. Before I knew it Ashton walked in and took the pone out of my hand, cutting me off midsentence.   
“Hey!” I protested, reaching for my phone. He held up and finger and pointed to the bathroom.  
“Go brush your teeth pet.” I huffed and walked into the bathroom. I did as he said before walking back into the bedroom and finding Ash already in bed with my phone on the bedside table.   
“I didn’t get to say goodbye.” I whined, flopping on top of Ashton and making him grunt. “Meanie.” I grumbled, cuddling into his side.   
“Uh huh.” He agreed, grabbing onto my sides and making me giggle, turning us over to pin me underneath him. He pecked my cheek and then got off me, pulling me into his side again before nodding off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> Here's the next chapter. I'd just like to say thanks from my new gbf who helped me write this a little bit (especially the smut). Remember that you are always welcome to kik me at georgiepotter2000   
> Enjoy guys!
> 
> Mrs_potter_2000

“Have we got music this morning?” I yawned as Ash and I walked into the school building  
“Yes but we’ve got a counselling session first pet.”   
“Nooo.” I whined, pouting and stopping in my tracks. “I wanna go to bed.” I gave Ashton my best puppy dog eyes but he just shook his head.   
“Come on baby.” He took my hand and tried to pull me down the corridor but I refused to move.   
“Please.”   
“It’ll be quick pet.” I continued to pout and he sighed again. “We can watch movies and cuddle after music, how’s that? It’s our only lesson today.” I rolled my eyes and nodded, jumping when I heard a voice behind us.  
“You guys ready?” I turned round to see Louis stood there, his blue eyes sparkling as he chuckled, having heard our exchange.  
“Yeah we’re ready.” Ashton laughed, tugging me down the corridor after him and Louis while they began a conversation I wasn’t a part of. We reached a door with ‘Mr H. Styles’ on the name card and Ashton knocked and waited before being bade to enter. Louis waited outside while we walked in and Ashton took a seat on the sofa beside a dark mahogany desk where Harry was set.   
“Hey Ash, little Lukey.” He winked at me and I smiled kinda sleepily.  
“Hey Mr S.” I greeted and dropped down heavily onto Ashton’s lap, making him grunt. I giggled and leant back, allowing Ashton to wind his arms round my waist. It was only then that I realised that Louis was still stood at the door.  
“You can come in Lou.” Harry stated, just as I was about to comment. I bit my tongue and shifted to burrow my nose to where Ashton’s neck and shoulder met. I was just about to dose off when Ashton gave my hip a gentle pinch to get my attention.   
“Hmmm?” I murmured, my head perking up with droopy eyes.  
“I said, are you going to stay awake or do you have to kneel?” He questioned, gently fisting my hair between his big fingers before tugging.  
“I’ll stay awake sir.” I mumbled, sitting up slightly and rubbing my eyes. I gave the three older men in the room a weak, sleepy smile and yawned.   
“Aww you’re so cute!” Louis squealed, leaning forwards and pinching my cheeks from his perch on Harry’s lap.   
“Nooo.” I whined, slapping his hands away only for Louis to attack my sides with his fingers, tickling me and causing me to squeal. “Stoppp. Ashy save me!” I squirmed out of Louis’ grasp and latched onto Ashton’s neck – only for them all to coo at me.   
“You’re so cute Lukey.” Harry laughed before beckoning Louis back to his side. I whined through my nose and burrowed my face back into Ashton’s neck as he chuckled.   
“ ‘m sleepy.” I murmured and closed my eyes only for Ashton’s second pinch to force me to open them again. This time it was my thigh that was threatened with a bruise. “Owww.” I whined, pouting. “Stop pinching me you meanie.”   
“Luke.” Ashton warned, giving me a look. “Watch the attitude. Why are you so tired?” I shrugged, knowing for well what the answer was but refusing to say it. “You know I only accept verbal answers pet.”  
“I don’t know sir.” I lied, refusing to tell him that I had been on my phone all night, talking to my friend Zayn from back home. “I guess it’s just been a busy day.” I yawned.   
“We haven’t even done anything yet pet. We got up literally an hour ago!” Ashton protested, laughing and he ran his hand through my hair.  
“Well let’s get this done quickly, yeah?” Harry winked at me and smiled. I gave him a small smile back. “Now Luke, Ashton told me that he altered your punishment. Do you want to tell us about that?” He asked, leaning back into his chair and allowing Louis to climb up onto his lap.   
“Rather than the spankings I’m not allowed to use furniture for another 3 days.” I explained, shifting slightly on Ashton’s lap.  
“Okay and how do you feel about that?” Louis asked, looking intently at my face as I frowned and tried to explain.  
“It sucks, don’t get me wrong. But I don’t think I would have coped with any more spankings if I’m honest. Oh and I really want my guitar back.” I gave Ashton a look over my shoulder and he just laughed at me.  
“You can have it back in three days.” I groaned and slumped back into his chest.  
“Okay, moving on from that.” Laughed Harry. “I think I’d like you guys to wipe the slate clean.” I perked up at that and looked at him curiously.  
“What do you mean?” Ashton voiced my confusion for me.  
“I think that your punishments are taking away from your essential bonding time. I think, in my not so humble opinion,” He winked. “I think that the punishments should end tonight maybe with a flogging or denial scene that makes you feel good.” Harry leant back and smiled as Louis nodded his head in agreement.  
“This is a very important time for you guys.” He elaborated. “You shouldn’t be worrying about being super strict at this point, you should be concentrating on your relationship.”   
“So in other words.” I cleared my throat. “Ash, stop being a hardass.” I laughed and Ashton attacked me and lifted me off his lap, dumping me on the couch before promptly sitting on me.   
“Take that back.” He warned, shifting and getting comfy.   
“Ashh.” I whined, laughing. “I can’t breathe.” He just laughed and continued to crush my ribcage under his beautifully sculpted bum. “Harry?” I questioned as he also began to piss himself laughing.  
“Yes shorty?” He giggled. He fucking giggled.  
“HELP!” I yelled making them all jump. They just continued to laugh. I buried my head into the sofa cushions and grumbled until Ashton’s weight finally lifted and he picked me up again. He thanked Harry and Louis for their help before carrying me out of the room – much to my distaste.   
“Put me down.” I grumbled as he carried me down the hall towards the music room.   
“Aww come on Lukey, you love it really.” He laughed and shifted me in his arms to sit on his hip so that he could open the door to the music room. When we walked in the class was already in their seats. I blushed and buried my face in Ashton’s neck as they all turned and looked at us. He laughed slightly and put his hand in my hair as he put me down on the front-most desk before turning to face the class.   
“Hey guys, sorry we’re late. Now, split into your groups and I want you to share the pieces you learnt. The class immediately moved to do as Ash said and I couldn’t help but squirm slightly at the authoritative tone he was using. I watched as they scrambled to follow Ash’s orders and felt a twang of jealousy as they all grabbed their respective instruments and began strumming or drumming out rhythms that seemed to overlap in a somewhat soothing mess of melodies.   
“Not too bad huh?” I jumped as Ashton sat down beside me, a guitar in his hands.  
“They’re actually really good.” I laughed, turning back to continue watching the students.   
“Want to join them?” He asked, holding out the guitar. “It’s not yours but I thought you’d like to have some time on one of them before later.” He winked and nipped at my earlobe. I thanked him with a peck to the lips and went into one of the private music rooms. I closed the door and sat down on the little stool, beginning to strum the chords to ‘just the way you are’ by Bruno Mars. I softly sang along with the music being made at my fingertips and smiled as the snog came to an end. I jumped as someone began clapping their hands at the door and looked up to see Ashton stood there beaming with pride.   
“That was amazing pet.” He held his hands out and I carefully put the guitar down before accepting his warm bear hug. I breathed in his smell and sighed in content.   
“Thank you sir.”  
“Come on baby, the lesson’s nearly over.” He took my hand and pulled me into the classroom properly I looked round to see that everyone was back in their seats and their eyes followed us as we walked back to the front of the class. I zoned out as Ash spoke to the students about their homework or some shit until Ash scooped me up, making me jump. He looked down at me and smirked.   
“We’re gonna have so much fun today baby.” He murmured in my ear, carrying me out of the room and shutting the door. He carried me all the way to Michael and Calum’s car where they were sat waiting, having also only had one lesson today we all rode together. We climbed into the back and greeted them.  
“Hey.” Callum greeted back, starting the car. Without warning ‘Sober’ by Blink 182 blared through the speakers and I sang along with everyone but throughout the ride I was hyper-aware of Ashton’s hand creeping up my thigh and brushing over a not-so-PG-area. By the time we got back to the apartment block I was squirming and ready to give myself over to Ashton and his taunting touches.   
“Upstairs. Playroom. Now. Strip and kneel.” Ashton growled in my ear and I nodded.  
“Yes sir.” I whimpered. Once Calum had unlocked the door I kicked off my shoes, took the key to the door off of Ashton and quickly ran up the stairs to the playroom after unlocking the door. I quickly stripped and knelt by the bed, feeling the blood rush to my groin even more than it already had. I stayed there for several minutes and by the time Ashton finally walked in I was a whimpering mess.   
“You okay there pet?” He asked as he closed the door and moved to sit on the edge of the bed in front of me.   
“Yes sir.” I whined, pressing my cheek against his black jeans.  
“What do you want baby?” He teased, leaning down and pecking my forehead.  
“You.” I whimpered, leaning up to try and press my lips to Ashton’s but he leant away causing me to whine again. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down, back onto my feet. He then leant down and captured my mouth in a bruising kiss. As I tried to lean up into the kiss he pushed me down again causing me to whine into his mouth. Instead I tried to tangle my fingers into his hair to pull him closer but as soon as I did Ashton broke off the kiss until I moved my hands back down again. Once I did he gently pressed his lips to mine. This time rather than a bruising passion there was a hesitant almost loving mood. After several minutes Ashton pulled away again and I restrained myself from following his full lips.   
“Wait there.” He smirked, standing up and walking out of my line of vision. I heard him rustling around before I felt his presence behind me. His finger trailed lightly down my spine and I concentrated on the feeling of his nimble fingers before his other hand was slipping something over my cock. I groaned thinking I was going to get some relief only for me to realise that he’d slipped a cock ring on.   
“Sir.” I whined, turning to finally face him. “That’s not fair.”   
“Of course it is. If anything it’s kind.” When he saw my frown he elaborated. “You’re not allowed to cum until I allow you to and by putting this on you will be able to last longer.” He smirked and flicked the tip of my dick before pulling away completely. “Get on the bed pet.” I did as he said and got on all fours on the bed. Once I felt the bed dip I arched my back and presented my arse to him. When his large hands grasped my cheeks I moaned loudly and I whined again as he pulled them apart, exposing my hole. I squealed when his tongue licked a wet stripe right over the ring of muscle and Ashton pulled away, tutting and placing a sharp slap on the underside of my right cheek.  
“I don’t want to hear another sound out of your mouth Luke or I’ll have to gag you.”   
“Yes sir.” With that Ashton grasped my cheeks again and continued licking my hole, making me squirm and bite my lip to keep from crying out in pleasure.  
“Stay still.” He slapped my butt again and then continued only this time the very tip of his tongue began to enter the tight ring of muscle. Before long he was fucking me with his tongue and I had resorted to biting down on my arm to keep from moaning. It was only when he removed his mouth and began pushing a finger in that I caved, letting out a long pornographic moan. I was rewarded with another sharp slap to the butt and I whined as Ashton left the bed, turning my head to watch him cross the room to one of the drawers. From the draw he pulled out a gag. When he held it up for my inspection I was surprised to see a small penis attached to the gag and as Ashton neared I realised that that was the bit which was meant to go in my mouth.   
“Colour?” Ashton asked, running a hand through my hair and down my jaw, lifting my chin to look up at him properly.   
“Green sir.” I smiled, comforted to know that he was still willing to stop if I wanted to.  
“Okay pet. Do you remember how to colour?” He ran his hand through my hair again when I nodded my head before he placed the gag in my mouth and buckled it behind my head. I ran my tongue over the intrusive object in my mouth before focusing again on what Ashton was doing. By now there were two fingers in my hole and a dull burn made itself known. Every now and then he brushed his fingertips over a spot inside me that made me squirm even more and my cock to throb. Ashton was right, I would’ve cum by now – especially as he added a third finger. Once I couldn’t keep still any longer Ashton pulled his fingers out and made me moan into the gag, my hole clenching round empty air. Ashton reached up and unbuckled the gag before allowing me to move onto my back as he captured my mouth in a sloppy passionate kiss full of teeth and tongue while he ground down onto my length. His hands roamed my body until the came to my throbbing dick and he teased me, his hand grasping the length and tugging harshly.   
“You wanna cum baby?” He whispered in my ear, licking the lobe as he did so before latching his lips onto the side of my neck.  
“Please.” I breathed, my fingers raking down his back as he ground his length into mine.   
“You can cum once I have.” He got off me and sat up against the headboard. I immediately took his length into my mouth and sucked, pumping whatever wouldn’t fit into my mouth with my hands. After several minutes Ashton’s hands were in my hair, forcing me up and down his length. Before I knew it he came in warm splatters down my throat. He groaned, holding me down until he’d finished before he pulled out and pulled me up to straddle his lap. He pumped my length a couple times before he finally pulled the ring off. As he did I came, pleasure cascading in waves over my body and making my fingers tingle. At that moment I became boneless and collapsed onto him, allowing him to pick me up and carry me into the bathroom. He cleaned me up and then carried me back down into our bedroom where he helped me into some boxers and one of his oversized shirts. His touch left me for a moment and I whined before he picked me up and carried me into the living room. Everything was fuzzy and I loosely clutched Ashton’s shirt as I rubbed my cheek over the soft fabric. I heard voices and a hand ruffled my hair but I was too far gone to process it properly. After a while I heard Ashton’s voice break through the fog that had settled around me.  
“You okay there pet?” I sleepily nodded my head and burrowed into Ashton’s shirt even further. “You wanna come back to me baby?” He asked, his fingers running through my blond locks.   
“I am back.” I murmured.  
“No you’re not pet, I need you to come back to me so I can talk to you.” His fingers then brushed over my jaw and I leant into his touch.  
“I am talking.” I whined.  
“Not properly, come on. Open your eyes for me.” I blearily opened my eyes and blinked, Ashton’s face finally coming into focus. “There we go baby. Such a good boy for me.” He smiled and I smiled back as he pulled me to sit up more and kissed the top of my head. A few minutes later I was back up properly and I sat up, running my hand over my face before smiling at Ashton. I pressed a kiss to his jaw and then looked round, spotting Michael and Calum sat on the other couch smiling at us.   
“You back with us pet?” Ashton asked, kissing the side of my head.  
“Yes sir.” I smiled before leaning back into Ashton.  
“Are you hungry baby? Do you need anything?” Ashton asked, running his hand down my back.  
“Yes please sir.” I looped my arms round his neck and allowed him to carry me into the kitchen.  
“What would you like pet? Anything you want.” I thought for a second before answering.  
“Mac and cheese.” I grinned and Ashton placed me down on the counter before pulling out an instant mac and cheese packet. “No!” I frowned at the nasty instant cheese powder stuff. “Do it properlyyyy.” I whined.   
“You want me to make it from scratch?” He looked at me with begging eyes as I nodded my head sternly. “Fine.” He sighed, putting away the packet and pulling out the ingredients. “I don’t even know how to make this.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Michael!” I called, hearing his footsteps cross the living room and entering the kitchen.   
“What’s up?” He asked, frowning worriedly.   
“Ashy doesn’t know how to make me mac and cheese.” I pouted, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.  
“And? What does that have to do with me?” He asked teasingly.  
“Can you make it for me?” I begged.  
“Okay shorty.” He smiled and ruffled my hair before beginning to make the cheese sauce. I clapped my hands happily and whined when Ashton tried to hug me.  
“Nooo. You’re not making me food so you don’t get huggles.” I said, pushing him away. “Meanie.” I mumbled.   
“Heyyy.” Ashton pouted, his plump lips making my heart melt.   
“I was joking.” I held my arms out and made grabby hands at Ashton. He laughed and scooped me up and squeezed me in a hug while I squealed.   
“Can you guys stop being cute for two minutes while I cook your damn mac and cheese?” Michael moaned as he stirred one of the pans on the hob.   
“Language Michael.” Ashton scolded but he was grinning.  
“Do you want bacon in this?” Michael asked, rolling his eyes playfully. I nodded eagerly and Michael laughed. “Go away and let me finish this.” He ordered. “Lukey can you grab the lap trays?” He asked and I nodded, releasing Ashton and grabbing four lap trays as Michael dished up the food. Ashton went into the living room to sit down and I poured us each a glass of water, placing them on the trays and then helping Michael carry everything into the living room. I happily sat down and dug into my food only for Ashton to lift my plate away just as I got my first bite of cheesy goodness.   
“Hey!” I protested, pouting.   
“What are you meant to wait for Lukey?” Ashton asked as Calum gave Michael permission to start eating.  
“Permission sir.” I dropped my eyes and then jumped as Ashton placed it back onto my tray.   
“There you go pet, eat up.” He ruffled my hair and smiled before beginning to eat his own food. I moaned as my mouth was filled with cheesy pasta goodness with tiny bites of crispy salty bacon. Once I’d finished I helped Michael clear up before I snuggled down on the sofa with Ashton, ready to have a nap while enveloped in his smell and his warmth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Here we go, another super long chapter.  
> As always don't be afraid to kik me at georgiepotter2000 or comment as I live for the criticisms as well as the compliments and requests.  
> Thank you very much to my bestie for giving me the idea of having a bit of conflict but i will say no more because - spoilers!   
> Anyway, I'll shut up and let you guys read.
> 
> Mrs_potter_2000

When I woke up I was still cuddled in Ashton’s arms, burrowed in his jumper. His hand was in my hair, absent-mindedly tugging on the blond strands of hair.   
“What is it with you and pulling my hair?” I grumbled, nosing into his leg.   
“Sorry pet.” He laughed, halting his movements.  
“I didn’t say to stop.” I whined, huffing. I sat up and blinked blearily, looking round the room. I yawned and waved to Calum and Michael who were sat cuddling on the other couch while they were watching some cartoon. I moved and sat down heavily on Ashton’s lap making him grunt and dropped my forehead onto his shoulder.   
“Why am I so sleepy?” I mumbled, rubbing my cheek against the soft grey cable-knit wool.  
“Because you went into subspace earlier pet. You’re going to be sleepy and extremely cuddly until at least tomorrow.” He ran his hand down my back and then into my hair. “Not that I’m complaining of course.” I felt him grin against my head.   
“Hmmm me neither.”   
“However you do have homework that’s due on Monday. You’ve got to do it tonight and then we can have the weekend to do something fun.” I simply shook my head which caused Ashton to sigh. “If you get a detention for not doing homework – or anything for that matter – not only would you get a spanking from then but also from me.” I groaned.   
“Really?” I whined.  
“Yep.” He replied sternly, moving to shift me off his lap.   
“No.” I gripped onto his neck and refused to move.   
“Yes.” Ashton stayed steadfast in his decision.   
“Fine but I don’t want to move.” I pouted.   
“How about you get your homework and sit at the coffee table rather than the dining table?” He bargined. “And I’ll even let you leave Mr Sheeran’s essay until Sunday.” I agreed reluctantly and moved to get my schoolbag before situating myself at the table. Halfway through the English essay I gave up and moved onto the physics exam questions that our teacher had set. Considering I hadn’t taken many notes in the class, or paid any attention whatsoever in class, I got a surprising amount of the questions done and it wasn’t until I got to the last two that I stumbled.  
“Ashy?” I asked, interrupting his conversation with Calum. He ignored me and then continued talking. “Ash?” I tried again, this time turning to face him only for him to ignore me again. I huffed and stood, climbing onto Ashton’s lap and pulling his face towards me as I straddled his thighs. Only for his glare to make me drop my hands and try to climb off him again. His hands locked onto my thighs and held me where I was, his fingers digging into the flesh. “Ouch.” I whined, grabbing his wrists and trying to pull him off of me.   
“Excuse me Calum.” He then turned to me properly as I tried to move off of his lap. I could feel tears gathering in my eyes as he fixed his hard eyes on me. “No Luke. You wanted my attention and now you’ve got it. You were rude enough to try to interrupt my conversation and now you’ve got what you wanted.”   
“I just wanted help with my homework.” The first few tears dropped and I wiped them away angrily.   
“And what should you have done to get my attention?” He questioned, using a hand to tip my head back up to look at him as it ducked before latching his long fingers back onto my thigh.   
“I don’t know.” I grumbled. “I just wanted help with my homework which you made me do in the first place even though it isn’t due until – OUCH! You’re hurting me you ass!” Ashton let go of me and I moved off his lap instantly, standing by the coffee table and looking down at my legs. I could see bruises beginning to form from his fingertips just underneath the bottom of my boxers.   
“You fucking idiot! You bruised me!” I glared up at Ashton to see him locking me with the scariest glare I’d seen yet.  
“Luke, watch yourself. Kneel now and let’s discuss this.”   
“Fuck you!” I yelled, beginning to storm off only for Ashton to stand in my way and stop me. His hands rested on my shoulders and tried to push me down but I shoved him away from me.   
“Luke, I swear to God. Kneel or I will bend you over and spank you right now in front of everyone.” Ashton warned.  
“Piss off! Get out of my way!” Angry tears began falling more rapidly and I frowned, wiping them away again while backing away.  
“Luke, calm down. You’re both mad and someone’s going to say or do something they’ll regret.” Calum intervened, standing up and moving behind me, ready to restrain me if need be.   
“Fuck you too.” I growled. “This is none of your fucking business so piss off asshole.”   
“That’s it.” At that Ashton snapped and grabbed onto my arm. He twisted it behind my back to restrain me as I tried to kick him.  
“Get off me!” I yelled, struggling against his unyielding hold.   
“If it’s that bad Luke then colour but right now we are going to talk about this.” He dragged me into the bedroom and then up the staircase into the playroom. It surprised me how easily he moved me against my will considering how much taller I was than him. I guess I need to start working out. I stopped fighting him and just let him lead me up the last few stairs.   
“Kneel.” He growled dangerously. I swallowed my pride and knelt, now fully sobbing and doing nothing to control it. “What the hell do you think you were doing?” He demanded, pacing up and down in front of me. From his extremely tense body posture I could tell that he wasn’t expecting an answer. “I get that you’re tired Luke and I also get that you didn’t want to do your homework but that doesn’t give you an excuse to behave the way you did.” I bowed my head even lower and continued to sob, the anger draining away slowly, just leaving me with guilt and sadness.   
“I know sir, I’m sorry sir.” I whimpered, looking up at him again. Tears were running freely down my face and I didn’t even bother raising a hand to wipe them away. I heard a massive sigh before Ashton spoke.  
“Come here pet.” He slumped onto the bed and beckoned me over. I knelt by his feet and nuzzled against his leg. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I was angry and I didn’t mean to.” His hand ran through my hair in comfort.   
“You still did it.” I pointed out, rubbing my thighs as though I was trying to rub away the marks.  
“I know I did Lukey and I am so so sorry.” He picked me up at that point and pulled me onto his lap despite my protests and pulled me into his chest and kissed my forehead. “As sorry as I am though Lukey, you still need to be punished.” I whined and shook my head.   
“I forgive you so you should forgive me.” I protested, pulling away from Ashton and frowning at him.   
“That’s not how this is going to work Luke. You broke a rule. I didn’t.”  
“You broke my trust.” I argued.   
“And so did you.” Ashton countered. I huffed and stood up.   
“Fine. Do whatever you want. I can’t stop you.” I gave up and jumped onto the bed.   
“Luke. You know that you deserve this.” He reasoned. He turned round on the bed and rested a hand on my bare ankle. I crossed my arms and looked away. “Fine. If you don’t think you deserve a punishment then say so and we’ll leave this as it is.”   
“I don’t think I deserve a punishment.” I deadpanned, rolling my eyes.  
“Fine, let’s go.” Ashton led me back downstairs and into the living room. He pointed to the coffee table and I glared at him before sitting down and picking up my pen.   
“Please can you help me sir?” I asked, giving up after several moments of glaring at the paper rather than my dom.   
“Maybe you should think about what and how you got yourself into and correct what you just did.” I could feel Ashton’s eyes on me. I sighed and moved to kneel by his feet, resting my forehead on his leg. Almost instinctively his hand dropped onto my head, his fingers in my hair. After several minutes his attention finally turned to me and he spoke.  
“What do you need help with pet?” He asked. He dropped his hand and leant forward, his elbows on his knees.   
“Everything.” I groaned, slumping down so that my forehead was on Ashton’s foot.   
“As much as I like you in this position pet, I can’t help you unless I’ve seen what work you’ve done. Go get it for me.” I did as he said and handed him the half-finished essay. He read it over and then helped me with what else to write. I did as he said and then passed it back to him for him to approve. Ashton then took the physics questions off of me and smirked.   
“That will teach you to pay attention in class. I’m not going to help you with this one.” He handed them back.   
“Can I copy your answers?” I tried. “Technically you wouldn’t be helping me, I’d be helping myself with the resources available.”   
“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” Ashton raised his eyebrow at me and I cowered slightly, slinking back to the coffee table. After a half-hearted stab at the questions I packed everything away and then moved to sit next to Ashton.   
“Cal, can you turn over? This programme is so boring.” I moaned, allowing Ashton to pull me onto his lap and position me so that my ear was over his heart. Calum’s glare was answer enough. I whimpered slightly and Ashton looked over. Him and Calum exchanged looks before Ashton nodded.   
“Luke, pet. Kneel.” I hesitated before slipping off the sofa and kneeling on the floor. “I need you to apologise to Calum. Now.” My eyes flickered to a silently fuming Calum and then over to Ashton.   
“Do I have to?” I asked, whimpering when Calum turned his glare to me. I hadn’t noticed Calum’s anger when I first walked into the room as I’d been so focused on me and Ashton but now I could feel the waves rolling out from him across the room.  
“I get that you don’t think you should apologise or be punished by me but your attitude and you swearing at Calum was completely uncalled for. You apologise or Calum will punish you.” Ashton added, not budging on the situation – even when I frowned and pouted, shaking my head.   
“But he looks scary.” I protested weakly. I didn’t think that he deserved an apology and I also didn’t think I deserved a punishment. I also didn’t believe in apologising for the sake of it. I was being stubborn and I sat down on the floor, pulling my knees up to my chin and tucking my chin into them.   
“Fine. Pet you brought this upon yourself. Do you understand that?” Ashton asked, reaching down and pulling me to my feet without waiting for an answer. He beckoned to Calum who followed us into our bedroom. Michael followed behind Calum, a hand clutching at the back of his shirt as we walked into the bedroom. Calum turned and gave Michael a hug. He whispered something in his ear causing Michael to nod. They exchanged a chaste kiss before Michael moved and perched on a chair in the corner of the room. “Kneel.” Ashton pushed me to my knees and I did as he wanted reluctantly, bowing my head and focusing on the carpet below me.   
“Do you remember your colours pet?” He asked, a hand running through my hair in a familiar sign of comfort.   
“Yes sir.” I replied. I rubbed my thighs with my hands before tucking my hands behind my knees, my thumbs absent-mindedly rubbing the sides of my legs. I was scared – I wasn’t going to deny that – I’d never really seen Calum angry before, especially not this angry and I especially had never been punished by him or any dom apart from Ashton. I looked up to see Ashton pulling Michael onto his lap in comfort as the poor lad looked as though he was going to throw up, his hands wringing in his lap. I jumped slightly when a hand fell into my hair and I glanced up to see Calum looking down at me.   
“You okay Shorty?”   
“Yes sir.” I replied, dropping my eyes back to the floor.   
“Michael, be a good boy and go grab me a paddle.” Calum spoke, waving Michael up the stairs to the playroom. He nodded and disappeared, leaving me with the two doms. I shivered at the dominance both of them were exuding.   
“Luke, I’m going to give you one last chance to apologise before this starts.” Calum spoke a lot calmer than before and he sat on the edge of the bed, watching me closely. I shook my head and ducked it further, refusing to make eye contact.   
“Fine, this is going to hurt and I’m not going to be sorry for it.” He sighed and took the paddle from Michael as he returned. “Do you guys want to wait outside? I don’t think he’ll appreciate an audience.” Ashton nodded and picked up Michael, who was sat on his lap again, and carried him out of the room causing a pang of jealousy to shoot through my chest. Calum then turned to me.  
“Strip Shorty, and bend over the bed.”   
“Can I leave my boxers on please sir?” I whispered, not willing to strip completely in front of someone who wasn’t Ashton just yet. Calum looked me over and then nodded.  
“Just take your shirt off and then bend over. I did as he asked and bent over the bed, burying my face in my arms.   
“I’m going to give you a choice now Luke. You can have forty with my hand or twenty with the paddle.” His hand rested on the small of my back as he waited for my answer.  
“Forty with your hand please sir.” I asked, not having had the paddle before and not wanting to try it now with a dom who wasn’t my own.   
“Okay Shorty.” The paddle landed on the bed beside me and I jumped slightly but stayed still as Calum warned me he was about to begin. “I want you to tell me when we’re halfway and then once we’re finished then I want you to thank me.”   
“Yes sir.”   
“Okay then.” The first slap stung like a bitch and I bit down on my hand to keep from crying out. I counted mentally until we reached 20 and then spoke to let him know that we were halfway. He continued and my bum was burning and I felt the guilt stirring in my stomach as I thought of the pain I must’ve caused Ashton. Strangely, I felt better after my punishment and something inside me made me crave Ashton to forgive me too. The only thing I could think of to make him forgive me was another punishment which I didn’t think I wanted. My thoughts were a mess as Calum landed the last slap.  
“Forty sir.” I cried out, allowing him to pull me upright. He pulled me into his chest and then onto his lap, running his hand up and down my back. Calum then helped me into my shirt while rubbing the sore skin on my backside with his hand gently.   
“Do you have something to say to me?” He asked, pushing my hair off of my forehead once I was situated on his lap again.   
“Thank you sir.” I hiccupped. “I’m sorry.”   
“That’s okay Shorty, I forgive you.” He pressed a friendly kiss to the top of my head and stood, carrying me into the living room.   
“Ashy.” I whimpered, holding out my arms and making grabby hands towards him as soon as he came into my view. He chuckled and took me into his arms, pulling me onto his lap and cuddling me into his chest. Michael, who had been sat comfortably pressed into Ashton’s side, moved and jumped onto Calum’s lap as soon as he sat down which made him groan slightly but chuckle too. He wrapped his arms round Michael and kissed the top of his head before engaging in a quiet conversation.   
“You okay baby?” Ashton asked, kissing the side of my head and squeezing me.   
“Yes sir.” I pressed my nose into the crook of his neck and breathed deeply, inhaling his scent happily. The comfort I found quickly dissipated when the guilt made itself known again. I whimpered quietly and rubbed my cheek against his shoulder.   
“Okay Luke, what’s wrong?” Ashton pulled me away from him and took my chin gently but firmly, forcing me to look him in the eye. I dropped my eyes, not knowing how to explain what was really wrong, my pride tying my tongue and not letting the words tumble out of my mouth. “Come on baby, remember what happened last time you didn’t tell me what was wrong?”   
“How could I forget?” I grumbled, remembering the cold dip I had in the shower the other day.  
“Attitude.” He warned. “Please baby, you need to tell me.” He ran his thumb over my cheek just as the guilt in my stomach twisted and then suddenly made me want to vomit.   
“I feel sick.” I scrambled off Ashton’s lap and ran through the bedroom and then into the bathroom. I reached the toilet just in time as the contents of my stomach splashed into the toilet. Ashton wasn’t far behind me as his hands ran up my back and he murmured words of comfort and encouragement.   
“Now do you see why you should share your feelings?” He asked once I’d finished and washed my mouth out from the rancid taste of stomach acid.   
“Yes sir.” I nodded, turning and winding my arms round his neck. “I feel guilty for what I did earlier and scared because you haven’t forgiven me.” I mumbled out into his neck, wanting to get this over and done with.   
“Okay and how do you think I can forgive you for swearing at me pet?” Ashton held me in his arms and picked me up, rocking me in comfort like you would a baby. I sighed and reluctantly climbed down before leading Ashton into the bedroom by the hand. Once we were beside the bed I picked up the paddle still lying there and held it out to him. “You want me to punish you pet?” He asked, not taking the paddle off me.  
“Yes sir.” My voice cracked slightly.   
“Okay baby, how many did Cal give you?” He questioned, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling me between his legs before beginning to pull down my boxers.   
“40 with his hand sir.”   
“And how many do you think you deserve from me?”   
“I don’t know sir.”  
“Okay, well I calculate that you need twelve because of your attitude and swearing and I think we should round that up to fifteen for your denial and continued attitude. Is that fair?”   
“Yes sir.” I nodded, trying to hand him the paddle. He finally took it from me and motioned to the bed as he stood up. For the second time that day I was bent over the bed with my head buried in my arms, the anticipation building in me as I waited for the punishment being inflicted.   
“Hmm you bum is already so red.” His hand brushed over the skin gently before he spoke again. “I want you to count and thank me after each one.” With that he started, the first strike catching me off guard and causing me to cry out involuntarily. “I don’t hear any counting pet. We’re going to start again.” Another strike hit and this time I counted.  
“AH! One sir, thank you sir… AH! Two sir, thank you sir.” This continued until we reached fifteen. “AH! Fifteen sir, thank you sir.” By this point I had tears streaming down my face and I was sobbing. Ashton scooped me up carefully and then held me to his chest. Although my butt was stinging the raging storm of guilt inside of me settled and was no longer a problem.  
“Shhh pet. It’s okay baby, I’m so proud of you. You did so well.” I continued to sniff and he soothed me until I’d calmed down enough to talk.  
“I’m sorry sir, thank you for punishing me.” Ashton pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth and squeezed me tighter.   
“Hmmm your bum looks so pretty, all red and flushed. I’m so proud of you.” Ashton praised, hugging me tightly. “You okay now baby?”   
“Yes sir.”   
“Okay pet, lay down on the bed and let me put some cream on your bum.” Once Ashton had rubbed cream into the sore skin he dressed me again and then he carried me into the living room.   
“Everything okay?” Calum asked from his position on the couch. Michael was curled up on his side, his head in Calum’s lap while his fingers tugged on the lilac hair.  
“Yeah.” Ashton smiled, sitting on the couch and keeping me on his lap as he put his feet up on the coffee table.   
“Hey! Feet off the table!” Yelled Michael, not looking like he was joking.   
“Shut it Mikey.” Ashton laughed, running his hand up and down my side.   
“Meanie.” Michael mumbled, rubbing his nose into Calum’s thigh.  
“That was kinda mean.” I pointed out, squealing when Ashton started tickling me. “Stop!” I cried breathless.   
“Take it back.” Ashton teased, continuing his onslaught.  
“No.” I gasped, trying to fight him off. “You’re hurting my bum.” I whined as I shifted and my rear end rubbed over Ashton’s jeans. He immediately stopped and pulled me back up, kissing my forehead.   
“I’m sorry baby.” He laughed, shifting me to be curled up on the couch beside him, tucked into his side. “What are we doing for dinner Cal?” He asked after making sure I was comfy.   
“I was thinking of ordering in.” He mused, his fingers continuing to fiddle with Michael’s hair.  
“Okay, what do you want?” Ashton asked, pulling out his phone and scrolling through the app with lots of takeaways on it.   
“How’s curry?” Calum asked only for Michael to make a noise of protest.   
“I want pizza.” He whined.   
“You always want bloody pizza.” Calum laughed. “What do you want Shorty?”   
“I’m with Mikey, I want pizza.” I grinned, running my fingers over Ashton’s jumper. “Ashy, can I use my phone please?” I asked, batting my eyelids.  
“Sure but I want you to stay with me.”   
“Yes sir.” I nodded, taking the key Ashton handed me and walking into the bedroom, unlocking the drawer and taking out my phone. I then locked the drawer again after running my fingers over my laptopand walked back into the living room, gave Ashton the key back and snuggled down next to him again but this time with my phone. I began texting my mum and my friend Zayn while Ashton and Calum continued to talk about dinner. They finally settled on curry and Ashton ordered it on his phone. Once they’d finished that Ashton plucked my phone from my hands, flicking through the apps and then handing it back.   
“You’ve got shit games.” He commented, laughing when I gasped.  
“No swearing.” I scolded playfully, hitting Ashton’s chest.   
“I could tell you the same thing.” Ashton looked down at me, raising an eyebrow and I pouted.  
“You are a meanie.” I agreed with Michael, squealing when Ashton dove to tickle me again. I jumped up and ran round the coffee table, watching as Ashton stood to chase me. Michael laughed from his position on the sofa with Cal before sticking his tongue out at Ashton. I laughed and Ashton vaulted over the table making me to squeal and dodge round the table, running into the kitchen and then into mine and Ashton’s bedroom with Ashton hot on my heels. I jumped onto the bed and then off the other side. Ashton shut the door behind him and stalked towards me. He moved round the edge of the bed. Before I had time to run Ashton lunged and grabbed hold of me, pulling me to him and tackling me to the floor. He pinned me to the floor and kissed my forehead.   
“Got you.” He smirked, kissing my cheek and then pinning my hands above my head. He kissed down my jaw and to my neck. I heard a knock at the door but I was a little too preoccupied with the very fit Australian on top of me.  
“Guys dinner’s ready!” Calum called, throwing open our door on his way past. “For fucks sake guys, quit making out on the floor you’ve got a whole playroom upstairs for that shite.” He laughed, carrying several carrier bags of the takeout food into the kitchen. Ashton gave me one last full kiss on the lips before standing up and pulling me up after him. He tugged me into the kitchen where Calum was plating the food.   
“Michael’s in the living room Shorty, why don’t you go sit with him and we’ll bring in your food?”   
“Okay Cal.” I agreed. I smiled and skipped into the living room, plopping down on the sofa beside Michael. “Hey Mikey.” I greeted, dropping my head onto his chest and snaking my arms round his waist, my legs lying across his lap.  
“Hey Shorty.” He laughed, rubbing his cheek on my hair and hugging me back. I hummed happily before speaking what was on my mind.  
“Michael why were you so nervous when Cal was going to punish me?” I asked, leaning back so that I could see his face. He sighed slightly and looked down at me.  
“He just gets too angry sometimes. He sometimes needs to be reminded that the object of punishment isn’t revenge but to learn and teach.” I frowned.  
“Isn’t that scary?” I asked, taking in the casual facial expression Michael seemed to be portraying.  
“Sometimes.” He nodded. “But I know that he will never hurt me. I was reminding him to stay calm.” He smiled and hugged me again.  
“Shouldn’t you tell someone?” I asked, resting my head on his chest again. Even though I was the tallest out of all of us I always seemed to be able to fit on everyone’s lap somehow.   
“We did. Cal goes to anger management sessions and we had Ashton moved in to help things.” He explained.  
“I thought everyone lived with someone?” I thought aloud.  
“They do. Ash lived here with his dom before everything happened. He moved out after and only came back to help us. We all got through everything together. Cal and I still are.” He gave me another smiled and squeezed me. “You’re going to be good for him – you are good for him.” I wiped away the single tear that escaped from my eye.   
“Thank you.” I smiled back and squeezed him back.  
“And plus, living with two doms without another sub was getting old.” He grinned and gave a small giggle.   
“I know how you feel, just being in a room with the both of them was so overpowering. I felt like submitting right then and there.”   
“Tell me about it! Imagine living with that every frikin day.” Michael rolled his eyes and laughed.  
“Ouch, I feel you babe.” I winked and giggled.  
“What are you two laughing at?” Calum questioned as he walked in with two plates, Ashton following close behind.   
“Nothing.” I smirked, resting my head against Michael’s shoulder and turning my face to look at the doms.  
“Hmmm.” Calum narrowed his eyes at me. “Shift Shorty.” He jerked his head to the side to make me move.   
“But I’m comfyyyyy.” I whined, pouting.  
“I’ve got your dinner.” Ashton offered, holding up my plate.   
“I’m up.” I jumped up and dropped to my knees beside Ashton. He smiled and patted the couch beside him.   
“Up you come pet.” I scrambled up and sat cross-legged on the sofa where he’d indicated. We sat in silence while we ate and my mind dwelled on what Michael had told me. I looked over at my friends and smiled to myself. I was happy with my dom and flatmates. Not just happy. Ecstatic.   
Once we’d all finished Michael and I collected the plates and carried them out. After we both sat and cuddled with our respective doms until Calum spoke.  
“Mikey and I are going to visit his parents this weekend, we’re leaving first thing in the morning which means that you’d better go pack baby.” He smiled at Michael who groaned at the mention of packing.   
“But I hate packing.” He whined, slumping onto Calum.  
“Come on Mikey, I’ll help you.” I offered, standing up and offering him my hand.  
“Finnneeee.” He huffed and took my hand allowing me to pull him to his feet and out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here's a lovely long chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy it!  
> The next chapter should be ready in the next week or so.
> 
> Enjoy  
> Mrs_potter_2000  
> kik:georgiepotter2000

“I’m sorry for my tantrum earlier Mikey.” I mumbled as I helped him fold shirts to put in the suitcase, red tinting my cheeks. “I’ve apologised to everyone but you and it was your dom I was insulting.” I laid the shirt in the case and looked up at him through my lashes.  
“You’re alright Shorty, everyone has their moments.” He smiled and reached over to ruffle my hair.   
“Stop.” I whined, batting his hand away and laughing.   
“At least you got off easy with your punishment, hey?” He asked, folding some jeans and placing them next to the shirts.  
“Easy?” I scoffed. “It hurts to sit down.” I pouted as Michael shook his head, laughing.   
“Trust me, you got off easy. If that was me mouthing off at Cal, I would probably still be getting spanked.” He laughed but it was clear there was a serious element in his tone.  
“Why? What would you have gotten?” I asked, now helping Michael to zip up the case.   
“I would’ve gotten at least 50 with the paddle, a half hour in the corner and a two page essay on my wrongdoings at the very least.” He looked at me and smirked slightly at my shocked face.   
“You’re joking?” When he shook his head I narrowed my eyes. “I don’t believe you.”   
“Fine, I’ll prove it.” Michael stood up from the bed and took my hand, leading me into the living room. He knelt by Calum’s feet while I stood in the doorway.   
“You okay Mikey?” He asked, looking at me and then down at Michael.  
“I have a question sir, I’m trying to prove something to Luke.” Michael explained, looking up at his dom.  
“Go ahead pumpkin.” I saw Michael blush slightly before he spoke.  
“If I behaved like Luke did today then how would you punish me sir?” He asked, glancing at me before looking back at Calum.  
“Well Michael I would spank you with the paddle, stand you in the corner and make you write a written apology to both myself and Ashton. So I suggest you go and grab the paddle and bend over the bed so we can get this started.” He gave Michael with a hard look and he nodded.   
“Wait!” I stepped forward and saw every eye on me. “What did he do? Sir.” I added when Calum’s stern gaze fell on me. Ashton and Calum exchanged glances and then Ashton spoke.  
“He was rude pet, he was implying that we didn’t punish you efficiently enough.” He explained before holding out his arms. “Come here.”   
“But that wasn’t what was happening.” I protested. “I didn’t believe him when he said that Calum was strict. Mikey was just proving a point.” I looked over the doms, outraged before looking at a still-kneeling Michael.  
“Luke come here before you get yourself in any more trouble.” Ashton pointed to the floor beside him. I frowned for a minute before reluctantly kneeling, seeing the slight moment of relief on Michael’s face when I did so. Ashton’s hand fell into my hair immediately and I sighed slightly, resting my head on Ashton’s thigh.  
“Am I in trouble?” I asked, looking up at Ashton.  
“No pet, you’re okay baby.” Ashton laughed, tugging my hair before folding his hands in his lap.  
“You on the other hand – not so much.” Calum stated before standing up and walking out, Michael following behind him. About half an hour later they walked back in, Michael only in his boxers. He walked straight to the corner beside Calum and put his hands behind his head. Calum and Ashton exchanged glances and I observed Calum’s expression from my position between Ashton’s legs. He looked over and saw my worried expression before giving me a smile.  
“No need to look so worried shorty, he’s fine.” I just frowned even more and pressed my cheek against Ashton’s knee. “Mikey, come put Luke out of his misery.” Calum, ordered kindly. Michael turned round and looked at me, smiling. He darted over and squatted down beside me. He ruffled my hair and I pouted.  
“I’m okay Shorty.” He gave me a lopsided grin and I gave him a smile back, a sigh of relief relaxing my body. He then leant in to whisper in my ear. “I’ve had worse.” I gave a small giggle as he then leant back and stood up, waiting for Calum to order him back into the corner. He did do and Michael did as he was told, going to stand in the corner in the same position as before. I wound my arms round Ashton’s leg and he reached down, grasping under my armpits before lifting me up onto his lap. I squeaked slightly but allowed him to position me so that I was cuddled into his chest. 

 

The next morning I woke up on Ashton’s chest, golden daylight streaming through a gap in the curtains. I looked up to see Ashton’s face framed with his golden-brown curls which seemed to be emphasised by the natural morning sunlight. I smiled and kissed his chest gently, content to just lie where we were for a while. I looked over to the bedside table and saw my phone on the side so I grabbed it and unlocked it before opening up my favourite game. I lay there for a while killing some zombies and stuff before I felt a finger trailing over my hipbone. I locked my phone and looked up at Ashton, grinning at him when he gave me a sleepy smile. He brushed his hand through my hair and tugged gently making me hum in response. I moved up so that our faces were level and then leant down to brush my lips over his.   
“Morning Ashy.” I smiled. Ashton’s arms wound round me and pulled me down to his chest, pressing a kiss to my head as he squeezed.   
“Morning baby.” We continued to hug for a while before he gently slapped my backside. “Come on Lukey, let’s jump in the shower pet.” I whined in protest and shook my head, winding my arms round Ashton’s torso.   
“Let’s not.” I burrowed my nose into Ashton’s chest and he giggled as I tickled him.   
“Yes.” He protested, pushing me off of him. Before I could register what was happening he was on top of me, pinning me down and straddling my waist. He leant down and pressed a harsh kiss to my mouth. I moaned and kissed him back, leaning up only to be pushed down by Ashton’s hands on my shoulders. I tried to put my hands into Ashton’s hair but his hands moved to pin them above my head. I whined and pulled away, pouting.   
“See? It’s annoying when someone doesn’t do what you want huh?” Ashton teased, standing up and pulling me up with him. “Now let’s go get in the shower.” He gave me one last lingering kiss before he tugged me into the bathroom and started up the shower. 

Later, after we were dressed and had eaten breakfast, I finished washing up and walked into the living room. I jumped onto the sofa, straddling Ashton’s thighs and grasping his cheeks in my hands. I leant in for a kiss and Ashton allowed me to press a quick kiss to his lips before he pulled away.  
“What’s up Lukey?” He laughed, his hands going to cup my backside.   
“I’m bored.” I pouted. “Can we go out please?” I batted my lashes and leant in to his face, pressing my forehead to his and grasping his hair between my fingers.   
“Sure thing baby, what do you want to do?” He asked, tickling my sides and laughing at my giggles.  
“Stoppp.” I giggled, batting his hands away. Once Ashton stopped he pulled me up into his side and ruffled my hair. “Can we go to the cinema?” I asked. “I want to see the new Beauty and the Beast.”   
“Okay pet, go grab my phone and I’ll book us some tickets.” I did as he asked and handed him his phone, waiting impatiently for him to book the tickets. “All done baby, what do you want to do in the meantime?” He asked. I looked at the time and saw that we had a good four hours until the film started.   
“Can we go for a walk?” I asked. “We could grab some lunch before the cinema.”   
“Okay baby.” He smiled and gave me a peck on the tip of my nose. “You’re just full of good ideas today.” He grinned. “Go get your shoes on then.”   
“Yes Ashy.” I grinned, jumping up. It didn’t take me long to choose my black Dr Martens. I looked in the hallway mirror at my outfit. I was wearing my skin-tight black skinny jeans with my grey distressed nirvana tee and my black-and-white checked flannel shirt. I had my favourite lego man chain round my neck and my hair was messily styled. I’d given up properly styling my hair because of the amount of people who ruffled it as well as Ashton who loved to tug on it and run his fingers over my scalp. Just as Ashton walked down the hall I realised what was missing from my outfit and bounded down the hall into our bedroom.   
“Luke, what are you doing?” Ashton called from down the hall.   
“I’ll just be one second.” I called back, rummaging through my draw and pulling out my favourite beanie. I shoved it on my head, allowing a few strands of hair to escape from the front. I hurried back down the hall and knelt beside the door where Ashton was waiting.   
“Hmmm, I like it.” Ashton’s hand touched the wool on my head. “Come on then baby.” He offered me a hand to stand up before he led me out of the door.   
About an hour later we were sat in a peaceful park, watching the orange leaves on the trees sway while I sipped a hot cup of tea. Ashton had a nasty-tasting latte. Ashton was leaning against a tree trunk and I was sat between his legs, leaning back against his chest.

 

ASHTON POV

Luke was sat between my legs leaning back against my chest watching the clouds float across the sky. Even though he wasn’t facing me I could tell that something was on his mind. It was amazing to me how quickly he had settled in and how well he fit in with us all. I ran my fingers through the blond locks that were escaping the confines of his black wool beanie and was rewarded with his little hum of pleasure however he did make a noise of protest as I pulled off the beanie and tucked it into my pocket so that I could have better access to his hair. Once I was tugging his hair and massaging his scalp with my fingertips he relaxed again.  
“What’s on your mind Lukey?” I asked, taking a sip of my creamy latte while I waited for an answer. I could sense his hesitation and I shifted him to lean against my left knee so I could read his face. “You can talk to me baby.” I reminded him, brushing the back of my fingers over his cheek and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.  
“I know Ashy.” He sighed and scrunched up his face in frustration. I found it so adorable I nearly cooed but I held it in as I sensed I had to keep this serious or I wouldn’t get this out of him and I definitely didn’t want a repeat of him throwing up like yesterday because he was holding stuff in.   
“Then tell me.” My voice was gentle but firm, coaxing him but also leaving no room for argument.   
“I just – I wanted to know what happened with your dom. Michael mentioned Calum and his anger issues and he said that you only came back to help them but I don’t understand-” He began rambling as he became nervous about my reaction and I have to admit that I wasn’t surprised that he’d asked. I was actually surprised that he hadn’t asked sooner.   
“Hey, Lukey.” He continued to stutter out explanations that rolled into each other until I placed a finger on his lips. “Baby you don’t have to explain yourself.” My hand cupped his chin and tipped his face to look up at me. I brushed a thumb over his bottom lip, mesmerised for a moment by his beauty as my thumb caught slightly on his lip ring that I loved so much. “I owe you an explanation about what happened with my dom and I, not the other way round.”   
“No Ashy, you don’t owe me anything.” He interrupted, shaking his head and frowning again, his bottom lip jutting out in a little pout.   
“Don’t interrupt me.” I warned, allowing some dominance to slip into my tone. He shut his mouth quickly and bit his lips, dropping his eyes slightly. “Hey Lukey, look at me.” I coaxed his gaze up and he looked at me nervously. “You’re not in trouble pet.” I reassured him and he relaxed slightly, nodding his head.  
“I got matched with Ben on my first day like you and I were. He was so sweet at first but he still had a domineering edge to him that I just put down as normal dominant behaviour.” I looked down at my hand clutching my coffee cup and then back at my enthralled submissive. “For the first year or so everything was normal enough but then the punishments started to get a lot harsher for minor infractions and sometimes for doing nothing. He was emotionally abusive too, he always told me that I wasn’t good enough and that he didn’t love me.” I had tears gathering in my eyes slowly but I pushed them back to try and stay strong. “He would berate me so much that I would need comfort and support only for him to lock me in the isolation room. I hated that so much.” I felt a small tremor run through my body and Luke wound his arms round me and pressed his cheek into my chest. I smiled and wrapped him in my hold. I had no idea how I got so damn lucky.   
“You can stop if you want.” Luke mumbled. “I don’t need an explanation.”   
“No, I’ll finish.” I replied, kissing the top of his head. “One time he got drunk. And angry.” I paused for a second before continuing as the memories assaulted me.

*flashback*  
It was around midnight when I heard Ben stumble in from his night out with the ‘lads’. Calum and Michael were sleeping in their own room and I lay curled up on my pillow on the floor. I was only really granted permission to use the bed when Ben either got cold or needed my body for his pleasure. He burst through the door and I cowered under my blanket, waiting to see if he would flop onto the bed and pass out or decide to torture me for a while. It was the latter. It was my screams of protest that woke up Calum and Michael.   
They both stumbled sleepily into the room only to become alert as they realised what was happening. Calum dragged Ben off of me and Michael hurried to cover me up while I sobbed. From then on out I never saw Ben again. He was kicked out of school and was sent to jail, the last time I saw him was when I testified against him. I moved out for the rest of the year and spent the time at home with my parents and then moved back in with Michael and Calum to help them work through their issues while I busied myself with work and keeping up with my regular schoolwork. It wasn’t until the summer that I decided to re-enrol as a dom to see if I could do what my dom couldn’t and form an actual relationship with the person I was mean to care for.

*flashback finished*

I looked down at Luke to see him looking up at me with his big blue eyes nearly overflowing with tears. He gave a small sniff before squeezing me tighter.   
“I’m so sorry that happened to you.” His voice cracked slightly and he leant up to give me a peck on the cheek.   
“It’s not your fault so you don’t have to apologise.” I ran my hand through his hair and shifted again so that he was now sat on my lap properly. “I’m going to promise you now that I will never be like that with you. Ever.” I leant down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
“I know Ashy, I trust you.” He leant up and kissed the underside of my jaw. I smiled and hugged him tightly, not willing to let him go.   
“Come on then baby, we don’t want to miss this film you’re so excited to see.” I coaxed him to his feet and we walked together to the cinema. Once there I bought my baby a large bucket of popcorn and a massive drink for us to share as well as a pick and mix with both our favourite sweets. He offered to pay but I waved him away. The second time he pulled out his wallet to pay for the food I plucked it out of his hand, putting it in my back pocket. The cinema staff smiled at us, cooing over how cute we were together which made Luke’s cheeks turn a brilliant shade of red as he blushed. We walked into the theatre and lifted the armrest between our seats so that we could snuggle together. We were together at that was all that mattered to me at that moment in time.

“Lukey?” I called, sitting up on the couch. It was around 7 in the evening and Luke was attempting to cook us a small dinner. “You okay in there baby?” I asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen to see him standing with flour all over his face, shirt and jeans. He gave me a sheepish smile and then handed me a plate of ham, egg and chips. I frowned slightly, looking him up and down.   
“Where’d all the flour come from pet?” I asked, picking up the second plate of food and walking into the dining room, Luke following me with a can of regular coke for me and one diet for himself.   
“It’s a surprise.” Luke whispered, grinning at me with his pearly white teeth.  
“Okay baby.” I grinned back, sitting down on my chair and putting down the plates. I watched with pride as Luke put down the cans and then knelt, waiting for me to give him permission to sit down and eat. I did so and watched him tuck in to his food. I did the same and was surprised at how good it was. Luke had complained most of the day about how bad he was at cooking and it took much coaxing to get him to attempt dinner only for it to turn out amazingly.   
“This is so good Lukey.” I complimented and I felt a pang of joy as he gave me a shy smile.  
“Thank you sir.” He took another bite before a noise went off in the kitchen that sounded like a timer. Luke jumped up and dashed into the kitchen and I frowned, looking after him in confusion. He came back several minutes later with a grin on his face. He sat back down and we finished our meal. I didn’t ask what he’d done as I gathered he wanted it to be a surprise. Once we’d finished our meal Luke took the plates out and walked back in with a plate of icing-dusted brownies. They looked and smelt delicious.   
“Wow baby, these look amazing!” I exclaimed as he put the plate down.  
“Thank you sir.” He blushed, sitting down. I took a square of the brownie and bit into the chocolatey goodness. I moaned with wide eyes and looked on him in amazement.   
“Baby these taste even better than they look.” I moaned again and took another bite.   
“Please may I have one sir?” He asked, looking at me nervously.  
“Of course baby.” I nodded, finishing up my square as Luke began to eat his. “I reckon these are better than Michael’s.” I chugged down some coke and nodded at Luke’s wide eyes.  
“No they’re not!” He protested, laughing.   
“Hey, I’m the dom – what I says goes.” I pointed at him teasingly and he rolled his eyes, eating the rest of his brownie.   
“Well I’m glad you like them.” He teased back, smirking. He then stood and took the plate out. I walked into the living room and got comfy, waiting for Luke to come back. I was just flicking through the TV channels when my phone began to ring. I picked it up and answered it without looking at the caller ID.  
“Hey.”   
“Hey Ashton, how you doing?” My mother’s voice came from the other end of the line. I smiled at her voice and answered.  
“I’m good – great actually. I never told you but I got my sub.”   
“Aww what’s he like?” My mum squealed and I could just imagine the excited glint in her eye and the grin on her face.  
“He’s adorable. He’s a fucking giraffe and he’s awkward as fuck too but he’s so adorable mum.” I looked up to see Luke stood in the door blushing as red as a tomato. “And he blushes really red which makes him even cuter.” Luke hid behind his sleeves and flopped on the sofa beside me.   
“Shushhh.” He whined, shifting so that his head rested on my lap.  
“Hey, who even said I was talking about you?” I teased, bopping him on the nose and making him squeal in delight.   
“Is he there? I want to talk to him!” My mum’s voice flowed from the speakers and Luke looked up, reminding me of a curious little puppy.   
“Who is it?” He asked, tilting his head.  
“It’s my mum pet, you want to talk to her?” I asked, running my fingers through his blond locks. He shook his head frantically.  
“I’ll say something stupid.” He whined before turning his head and pressing it into my stomach. I just laughed and continued to stroke his head.  
“Haha, yes mum he’s here. He doesn’t want to talk though, he’s kinda shy.” I explained.  
“Oh okay.” She laughed. “When can I see you guys?” She asked and I could hear the anticipation in her voice.   
“How’s tomorrow? We haven’t got anything planned and it’s about time I saw how Luke copes in public.” I suggested, saying the last part to myself rather than my mother.   
“I can hear you.” Came the muffled voice of my sub.  
“Okay Ash baby, text me the details yeah?”   
“Yes ma’am.” I replied before we exchanged our replies and hung up. We stayed there for a while, my fingers running through my sub’s hair while he hummed in content.   
“Is your mum a domme?” Luke’s voice broke the silence and he shifted to look up at me. I looked down at him and nodded.  
“She taught me everything I know.” I smiled, feeling reminiscent of my childhood.   
“Is she strict?” He asked, his fingers brushing over my jeans.  
“Oh yeah. My ass was tanned more often than not as a child.” I laughed as he winced and groaned.   
“In that case I can’t wait until tomorrow.” He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
“Hey, watch your attitude.” I warned, pinching the fleshy part of his thigh – the part that would only hurt enough to get my point across but not bruise.   
“Ouch.” He pouted and frowned at me, making my heart melt – it did every single time his bottom lip protruded in his plump little pout.   
“Aww my poor baby.” I pulled him up to sit on my lap and he happily snuggled into my chest. I kissed the top of his head and he made a noise of satisfaction. “Do you want to choose where we go for dinner?” I asked, chuckling slightly when he perked up.  
“Can I really?”   
“I have to approve but sure.” I shrugged and he grinned, leaning up to peck me on the cheek.   
“Am I allowed my phone then?” He asked and I nodded, handing him the key to unlock the drawer in our room. I listened to his footsteps and heard him walk into the room. I heard the drawer open, close and then Luke’s footsteps back into the living room. He handed me back the key and I saw that he had his laptop in his hands rather than his phone. I looked at him and he gave me a sheepish grin.  
“Can I use my laptop rather than my phone?” He asked and I smiled back.   
“Fine. But you need to sit right here and remember to ask me first next time.” I pointed to the sofa next to me and he nodded, plopping down on the cushion and getting comfy.   
“Yes sir.” He smiled and pecked my cheek again before starting up his laptop. I sat beside him and watched as he did his research. He finally settled on Bella’s, a BDSM-friendly upscale restaurant about 10 minutes away by car.   
“How’s this?” He asked, offering me the laptop.   
“I like it. Cal, Mikey and I have been looking to go for a few months, it looks a nice place.” I smiled at him and winked. “You did good pet.” I pulled out the phone and made us a reservation for tomorrow afternoon. “What do you want to do tonight then baby?” I asked once I’d messaged my mother.   
“Hmmmm.” He hummed, tapping his chin in mock consideration. I just laughed while my heart melted at how cute he was. “MOVIE AND CUDDLES!!” He yelled making me jump.   
“Shh indoor voices pet.” I laughed, no real warning in my tone. “But of course. Movie and cuddles sounds great baby.” I hurried to answer as he pouted. His face broke into a grin as he launched himself at me, landing on my lap and kissing me full on the lips.   
“Thank you.” He squealed, grabbing his laptop and running into the bedroom. I frowned after him and followed, entering the bedroom to find Luke standing in his boxers. I raised my eyebrows and he blushed, the bright red travelling from his cheeks and down his neck.   
“I was getting my pyjamas on.” His weak voice explained as I walked closer, my eyes hungrily devouring every inch of pale flesh. “Stop itttt.” He whined, crossing his arms over his body. It was my turn to pout as I reached out for him.   
“Come here baby.” I chuckled, pulling him into a hug. I pressed a kiss to the top of his head and pulled away. “Go into the living room and pick a film baby.” He nodded and left the room. I stripped down to my boxers, grabbed a massive fluffy blanket and walked into the kitchen. I made us each a cup of tea and carried them and the blanket into the living room. I cuddled up with Luke and he pressed play. I didn’t pay much attention to the film, my attention was instead focused on the beautiful boy in my lap cuddled up in the blanket and absorbed by the film. He had captivated me from the moment I saw him and I couldn’t help but become enraptured by his beauty. I watched as he frowned, caught up in the movie and he bit his lip ring gently, concentrating. Once the second film had finished Luke was asleep, his lips parted slightly as he shifted in his sleep. I scooped him up gently and carried him into the bedroom, shutting off the TV as I left the room. I placed Luke down on the bed before climbing in after him, pulling the duvet over our bare bodies. I pulled him to my chest and we spooned as I fell asleep, happy with the way things were turning out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> It's that time again folks!  
> Don't forget to comment, vote and message me on kik at georgiepotter2000  
> Nearly 5,000 words for you guys to enjoy and now i will leave you to it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Mrs_potter_2000

LUKE’S POV  
The next morning I woke up with Ashton holding me to his chest as we both lay on our sides. I glanced up at the clock on my side of the bed and saw that it was nearly midday, both of us having slept through the normal time we woke up around 8.   
I turned round in Ashton’s grasp and looked up, seeing he was awake but was simply happily hugging me to his torso.   
“Morning sir.” I whispered, looking up at him through my lashes.   
“Good morning baby, nice of you to join me in the land of the conscious.” He grinned at me and I smiled sleepily.   
“Shhh too many words.” I put my over his mouth and closed my eyes again, resting my face on his chest.  
“Nu uh baby, time to get up.” I whined and he laughed. “We can’t be lazy today pet, we’re meeting my mum in a few hours.” He coaxed me up and led me into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and we got in, washing up and then getting out. Ashton picked out my clothes. He chose another pair of skin-tight black jeans and an oversized black woollen jumper which seemed to cling to the right parts of my body. The neck of the jumper showed off my collarbones and the thick chunky collar which sat round my neck. I styled my hair and changed my lip ring to a silver one rather than a black one.   
“Beautiful pet.” Ashton smiled, pecking my lips as he handed me a cup of tea. He himself was wearing similar jeans to myself only his had rips on the knees, a black shirt and a soft leather jacket. He looked so good.   
“Thank you daddy.” I smiled back before covering my mouth as his eyes widened. “I’m sorry I- I wasn’t thinking.” I stammered out, nearly dropping my tea. Ashton grasped the mug in my hand and put it down on the table.  
“It’s okay baby, I was wondering how long it would be before you slipped up.” I sucked in a gasp and winced, knowing that ‘daddy’ wasn’t one of the names Ashton said I could call him. “I’m sorry baby, wrong choice of words.” He took my hands in his and ran his thumbs over the back of them. “It’s absolutely okay for you to call me daddy if you want to Luke. What I meant was I was surprised you hadn’t done it sooner considering how little you seem to be.” I nodded and he wiped away the tears that had sprung from my eyes. I nodded my head and gathered myself, gladly clambering onto Ashton’s lap when he opened his arms in an invitation.   
“Have you ever tried ageplay? Or being little?” He asked, running his hands up and down my back.  
“No sir.” I mumbled, accepting his comfort.  
“Do you want to?” He asked, kissing the top of my head.  
“Not right now sir. Maybe another day if that’s okay?” I looked up at him from his chest.  
“Of course my baby.” He pressed another kiss to my head, tugging the hair on the back of it.   
“Thank you sir.” I wrapped my arms round him and sighed happily.  
“No more sir from you, daddy only.” He teased, tapping my nose. I stuck my tongue out and Ashton gasped playfully. He looked at the clock over my shoulder and sighed.  
“We’re going to have to leave soon pet.” I glanced at the clock myself and frowned.  
“Are we taking the bike? I asked, looking back up at Ashton.  
“No baby, I thought we could walk and go by the river on the way.” I grinned and nodded, jumping up and tugging Ashton down the hall.   
“Let’s go!” I giggled and pulled my shoes on, waiting for Ashton to do the same. Ashton laughed and pulled on his boots, pushing me out the door before him. We walked down and along the river, watching the ducks bobbing up and down on the water, hand in hand as we told me all about his mother. I learnt that she raised him and his brother and sister as a single mum so she was strict to keep them in line but she was also loving. Ashton told me how her younger sister and brother were both submissives and how they’d both just started boarding school like he had at their age. Once we arrived at the restaurant Ashton stopped in the carpark, turning to me.   
“Do you remember your rules pet?” He questioned, taking both my hands in one of his and tipping my chin up so that I could look at him.   
“Yes sir.” I grinned.  
“Okay remember she’s a domme so what do we do?” He looked at me sternly.  
“Kneel, allow them to introduce themselves and introduce myself once given permission.” I recited, allowing him to peck me on the lips gently.   
“Well done baby, one more thing.” He pulled a lead out of his pocket and offered it to me. “Yes or no?” He asked. I hesitated for a moment before nodding. I’d seen submissives going round all the time with leashes on and I knew it wouldn’t be unusual for me to wear one.  
“Yes sir.” I allowed Ashton to attach the chained leash to the collar and he led me into the restaurant. We were taken to our table and I knelt at Ashton’s side on the cushion set out for submissives – there was a chair too but I knew that this would be where Ashton wanted me for now. Ashton’s hand automatically fell into my hair and he scratched my scalp gently which helped me to relax. It wasn’t long until another pair of legs came into my field of vision. I heard Ashton greeting the lady and her motherly enquiries that every mother seems to have down.   
“Where is he then?” I heard her question and Ashton’s gentle laugh drifted down to me.   
“He’s here mum.” The feet moved round and I glanced up to see a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing and all black dress with matching heels and she peered down at me, inspecting every inch of me.   
“Not much meat on him huh?” She commented, her eyes flickering back to Ashton before landing on me again. I whimpered slightly and dropped my head lower, my hand moving from being upturned on my thigh to wrapping round Ashton’s ankle. I knew she wouldn’t like me, now I would have to give up Ashton and find a new dom. I jumped as manicured fingers grasped gently under my chin, interrupting my self-induced turmoil, tilting my head up to look at the domme. “But that just makes him cuddlier and easier to sit on your lap.” She added, giving me a friendly grin. I smiled tentatively back and she chuckled. “I’m Anne Marie Irwin, but you may call me Ma’am in public. Maybe Anne in private or even mum in the future.” She whispered the last part and I couldn’t help but blush bright red. “You’re right Ashton, his blush does make him cuter.” She winked before asking me to introduce myself.   
“I’m Luke Hemmings Ma’am, submissive of Ashton Irwin.” I stammered out nervously, my voice cracking slightly.   
“Well Lucas, it’s nice to meet you.” Anne held out a hand which I tentatively shook. Dominants didn’t normally shake hands with submissives so it was both a shock and an honour for her to offer me her hand almost as an equal.  
“You too Ma’am.” I replied, bowing my head again, not even bothering to correct her when it came to my name. Ashton’s hand stroked through my hair, calming me significantly as his mother took her seat at the table.   
“You can come sit up here now pet.” Ashton spoke, coaxing me up with a hand on my back. I sat in the remaining chair and thanked him as he leant over to unclip the lead. I glanced nervously over to Anne to find her studying us carefully. Ashton handed me a menu and after a few minutes I settled on the cheapest thing on the menu – the chicken and avocado salad. I didn’t even like avocado but I was worried about seeming greedy in front of Ashton’s mother.   
“Lukey baby, you don’t even like avocado.” Ashton frowned at me and I blushed, not wanting to be found out. Ashton clocked onto my desperate expression and I watched everything become clear in his mind as he figured out what was wrong. His frown became deeper and he pursed his lips slightly at me. “Come here.” He sighed, pushing his chair back. I carefully slipped off my chair and climbed onto his lap, burrowing my nose into his neck and relaxing completely, becoming nearly boneless. “I’m going to choose your dinner pumpkin okay?” He asked, kissing the top of my head and looking at the menu.   
“Yes sir.” I sighed, pressing my cheek against his chest.  
“How does the parmesan chicken sound?” He asked.   
“Perfect sir.” I mumbled, revelling in the feeling of the soft wool against my face. After a few minutes of Ashton stroking my hair he shifted me to sit upright.   
“Move back to your seat then Lukey.” I pouted but did as I was told, responding with a ‘yes sir’ as I reluctantly moved off Ashton’s lap and onto my own chair. When the waiter came over Ashton ordered for us both before Anne ordered hers. Ashton and Anne chatted easily, Ashton catching up on his family and Anne catching up on Ashton. The odd question was tossed my way but I was mostly left to dwell on my own thoughts, Ashton’s hand on my knee. It wasn’t until dinner came that Anne turned her attention to me.  
“So Lucas, how old are you again?” She asked, taking a bite of her expensive pasta dish.  
“17 Ma’am.” I replied, waiting. I hadn’t been given permission to touch my food yet so I simply watched, my mouth watering.   
“You can eat pet.” Ashton smiled, ruffling my hair and causing me to bat his hand away playfully. Ashton laughed as did Anne before I tucked into my dinner.   
“Has my son been treating you right?” Anne asked seriously after a few minutes, leaning over the table towards me. Her eyes narrowed and her expression was a stern one, reminding me of Ashton when he was trying to get the truth out of me.  
“Y-yes Ma’am.” I replied, nearly chocking on my food at the forward question.  
“You sure? If he’s not I’ll punish him, I raised him right I’ll promise you that.” I smirked slightly and looked at Ashton to see his blank expression.   
“Very funny mother.” He rolled his eyes at his mum and winked at me.   
“I wasn’t joking.” Anne deadpanned, turning her gaze back to me. “He’s being fair isn’t he? Treating you like he should be.”   
“Well he is a bit of a hardass sometimes.” I teased. “But he’s alright I guess.” I smirked at Ashton and winked back at him. Anne laughed, taking a sip of her wine.  
“Very good.” She laughed again and took another bite. She continued to grill me about everything to do with me. My family, school, my hobbies, television and my life. Everything. By the time we were ordering dessert I was yawning, my energy depleted from the extensive conversation that seemed to be more like an interrogation. I rubbed my tired eyes and yawned again, blushing as Anne looked at me over her wine glass. I looked at Ashton only to find his eyes on me too. I felt my cheeks heat up even more and I hid behind my sweater sleeves.   
“Aww pet, come here baby.” I watched through a gap between my hands as Ashton pushed his chair out and opened his arms, inviting me onto his lap. I scrambled out of my seat and clambered onto Ashton, shifting myself around so that I could rest my nose in the crook of his neck. I sighed in content and shut my eyes, ready for a nap.   
“You can’t sleep baby.” Ashton shook my shoulder gently and coaxed my nose away from the collar of his shirt.   
“But I’m sleepy.” I pouted, batting my eyelids at him.   
“No Luke, stay awake or you kneel.” Ashton ordered, pinching my thigh.  
“Ouch.” I mumbled, dropping my forehead onto his shoulder. “Meanie.” I squeaked as Ashton moved me off his lap to kneel between his feet. I lowered my head and wrapped my hands round Ashton’s ankles, knowing that I was no longer privileged to sit on his lap. I shifted my head onto his knee. Ashton’s hand fell into my hair and stroked my scalp gently, continuing his conversation with his mother. A short while later the waiter arrived with our desserts and Ashton fed me mine from his chair. Once we’d all finished Ashton leant down to me as his mother left to go to the bathroom.  
“Why were you moved onto the floor?” He questioned, a single hand tipping my chin up to look at him.  
“Because I was rude sir.” I replied, refusing to look Ashton in the eye and instead focusing on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”   
“Look at me baby.” I did as he asked and he gave me a crooked smile.   
“It’s okay.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead, cupping my head in his hands. “Do you think you can sit up here without falling asleep?” He asked, running his thumb over my cheek.   
“Yes sir.” I nodded, bored already of kneeling on the floor by myself.   
“Come on then pet.” He helped me back onto his lap. “So beautiful.” He whispered, running his fingertips along my jaw. I blushed and shushed him playfully, grasping his wrist.   
“Stop it.” I whined, laughing as he leant in to give me a gentle kiss on the lips. It was slow and careful and I couldn’t help but whine as he pulled away. We jumped as someone beside the table cleared their throat. We both looked up to see both Anne and the waiter stood there. I groaned and dropped my forehead onto Ashton’s shoulder.   
“Now both our mothers have seen us make out.” I huffed. Ashton laughed and rubbed his hand up and down my back.  
“It’s okay baby.” He pressed a kiss to the side of my head. “Do you want some tea?” He asked as Anne sat in her seat.   
“Yes please sir.” I replied, smiling sheepishly over at Anne once Ashton had shifted me round to face the table.   
“A pot of tea for one, one for two and an Americano please.” I frowned at Ashton, questioning him. “You drink enough tea for two pet, you’d only end up stealing half of mine.” He explained, waving away the waiter when he asked if we wanted anything else.  
“Not true. Your tea tastes awful and anyway, stealing it is half the fun.” I quipped, making Ashton laugh deeply.   
“I see you have a mouth on you.” Anne leant forward, leaning on her folded hands as she studied us. I shuffled back into Ashton’s chest nervously. His hands snaked round my waist and he held me gently.  
“I like it.” She winked, turning to the waiter as he brought back our drinks. I happily drank my tea and listened to the easy conversation floating between Ashton and his mother. By the time I had finished my bladder was full and I shifted slightly uncomfortably, waiting for Ashton to finish so that I could ask permission to go to the toilet.   
“You okay pet?” Ashton asked as the waiter took away our empty cups and placed the bill on the table.   
“May I go to the toilet sir?” I asked, shifting again.  
“Okay baby but come right back.”  
“Yes sir, thank you.” I sighed relieved only for Ashton to grasp one of the D rings on my collar and pull me back to him as I stood up.   
“I want you back here in 5 or you’ll get spanked over this table, understood?” Ashton questioned, whispering into my ear so that only we could hear him.   
“Yes sir, I understand.”  
“Good boy.” He let me go and I hurried off to the toilets, leaving Ashton and his mother begin to argue over the bill. I quickly relieved myself and washed my hands, moving towards the door only to be grabbed by the collar and pressed against the wall. I let out a choking sound and squealed as someone leant in, pressing their forearm against my throat. I opened my eyes, not even realising I had closed them, to see a tall stranger leering over me. A hand ran down my side and I squeezed my eyes closed again, not wanting to witness what was happening.   
“No baby, open your eyes. I want to watch you squeal.” I whimpered and tried to push them away.  
“P-please. Please s-stop.” I begged as he trapped both of my hands in one of his.   
“Hmmm where’s your dom huh? Why isn’t he looking after you?” He rasped and I cringed away from him, kicking my legs to get him off.  
“He’ll be here soon.” I promised, whimpering again when his hand brushed over my crotch. “Please s-stop.” I begged, his hand skimming lower.  
“That’s it, beg. Beg for me you little – Ouch!” He exclaimed as I bit down hard on the fingers that were now brushing over the corner of my mouth. He slapped me straight across the face, making stars dance across my vision. I sobbed slightly as tears dropped from my eyes as I struggled against his iron grip.   
“Stop it! Let g-go of me!” I continued to cry as tears leaked down my face and he gripped my hips, slamming me back into the wall and making me gasp in shock as the breath was knocked out of me.  
“You’re going to regret that you bitch. I can’t wait to have you begging for my cock.” He spat out, reaching round to grasp my bum and making me gasp.  
“LUKE. I swear to God you better be kneeling when I open this door.” I whimpered at Ashton’s harsh and angry tone.   
“Hel-” I tried to call out but he covered my mouth with his hand before I could call out properly and he shoved my head back against the wall and beginning a dull throb to begin at the back of my head. The door slammed open making the man looming over me to jump, turning to it but keeping me in his hold. Ashton stood there, framed in the door, absolutely fuming. He paused, taking in the scene before his eyebrows crashed down in rage. He started forward and shoved the guy pinning me to the wall, making him stumble back and release his hold on me. Ashton shoved him again and the unknown man landed on the floor. Ashton then turned to me and pulled me to my feet, the force from Ashton’s shove having unbalanced me too.   
“Are you okay pet?” He questioned, pushing my hair back and making worried eye contact with me. I shook my head ‘no’ rapidly, clinging desperately onto Ashton’s shirt as I struggled to breathe.   
“HEY!” Ashton yelled towards the door, catching the attention of a passing waiter as he scooped me up into his arms. “Detain that man and get him out of my sight before I seriously hurt him.” The sub waiter nodded his head feverishly and scurried off, returning several moments later with the manager. Ashton carried me out of the bathroom after saying a couple of undistinguishable words to the manager. He carried me into a small room and sat down against the wall, placing me on the floor between my legs. He hugged me to his chest and whispered sweet nothings into my ear as he rubbed my back soothingly.  
“You’re okay baby. You’re okay. Breathe with me pet.” I did as he asked, concentrating on his breathing and mirroring it with my own. After several minutes everything seemed to come back into focus and I whined, slumping further against his chest. “You alright now?” He asked, tilting me back to look at me properly.   
“Yes sir.” I whispered. “Can we go home now please?” I asked, feeling the after effects of shock begin to take over my body.  
“Of course. I’m just going to sort out something with that twat and then we can go.” I nodded my head and grasped Ashton round the neck as he began to stand up.  
“Don’t leave me.” I whimpered, gripping him tighter.   
“I’m not baby, don’t worry.” He shushed me gently and carried me out of the room, holding my head into his neck as he spoke to someone behind me. I couldn’t distinguish any words in what was being said but I whimpered at Ashton’s harsh tone, fisting the material in my hands tightly. A single hand stroked through my hair in comfort and Ashton finally began to move again, I heard his mother’s voice and then we continued walking until we left the restaurant, dying sunlight and a cool breeze bringing me back to myself enough to open my eyes.   
“We’re going straight to Harry and Louis baby, we’re going to talk to them and see what they think we should do.” Ashton explained, asking his mum to call us a taxi as he adjusted me in his grip just as the blackness took over, coaxing me into a heavy sleep. 

When I came to everything seemed brighter and I was curled up on someone’s couch, a blanket tucked round me. It was dark outside but the lights were on inside which I found strange because you’re meant to sleep when its dark, not be awake. I sat up and blinked before spotting Louis on the couch opposite me, grinning over at me.   
“Hey Shorty, how you feeling?” He stood up and ruffled my hair, causing me to lean into his gentle touch.   
“Hey Uncle Louis.” I grinned and shoved my thumb in my mouth, looking round for Daddy. I saw Louis look a little bit shocked before he smiled back at me.   
“Hey baby.”   
“Where’s Daddy?” I voiced my concern round the digit in my mouth, looking up at Louis with wide eyes.   
“He’s just in the kitchen Shorty, come on.” Louis stood up and to my surprise he picked me up, sitting me on his hip.  
“I can walk.” I mumbled, continuing to suck on my thumb as Louis left the room, carrying me into the hall.   
“I know you can Lukey, I’m just taking you to Daddy remember?” He asked, tickling my side before we went into the kitchen. I immediately spotted Daddy and reached for him, making grabby hands towards him.  
“Daddy!” I squealed, making Louis nearly drop me as I threw myself at Daddy. I watched Ashton’s shocked face and it hurt me so I cowered back to Uncle Louis. “Daddy no want me?” I asked, tears brimming in my eyes.   
“Oh not at all baby boy, I could never not want you.” Daddy suddenly smiled and reached out for me, allowing me to latch myself onto him.  
“Okay daddy.” I smiled. Rubbing my cheek against his shoulder. Daddy peered down. I frowned back at him. “Daddy angry?”   
“No baby, don’t worry.” He rocked me on his hip and stroked his hand through my hair again. “Daddy’s not angry. I could never be angry at my baby boy.” I noticed a shift in his dominance as he smiled down at me despite his obvious anxiousness. I let go and clapped my hands happily, giggling.  
“Yay, daddy is happy.” I grinned and looked around, bouncing slightly.   
“Luke baby, you need to stay still or I can’t hold you.” I pouted and sucked my thumb into my mouth again before looking round and spotting Harry for the first time.   
“Uncle Hazza!” I yelled, making Daddy wince because it was right in his ear. “Oops.” I smiled, a single finger in my mouth. “Sowee Daddy.” Daddy just laughed.  
“It’s okay baby. Inside voices though yeah?” He asked, whispering loudly to make me giggle.   
“Okay.” I agreed, looking round and spotting Hazza and Louis smiling at us. “Huggle from Uncle Hazza now?” I asked quieter, pointing at him.  
“Sure thing baby.” Daddy smiled, walking over to them. I squealed and launched myself at Hazza making him stumble slightly as he caught me.   
“Hey! Careful there Shorty.” He laughed, adjusting me to sit on his hip like Louis had.   
“Sowee Uncle Hazza.” I sighed, looping my arms round his neck so that I could hug him.   
“It’s okay.” He laughed again before passing me back to Daddy.   
“Down pwease.” I asked round my thumb again, leaning away from Daddy in an attempt to be put down.   
“Okay baby.” Daddy put me down, grasping my arms to help me stay upright. I couldn’t stay up very easily so I just sat down, looking up at the three big people looking down at me. I pouted, my thumb hanging out of my mouth.   
“Hey Haz, have you got an extra paci he can have? I don’t want him to get into the habit of sucking his thumb and I haven’t had a chance to buy him this kinda stuff yet.” Daddy asked Hazza, gesturing down to me.   
“Yeah sure, Louis go get him a clean one.” I watched as Uncle Louis pouted at Hazza.   
“But they’re mine.” He whined, stamping his foot. I giggled, finding it funny that a big person was having a tantrum.   
“Louis. Now.” Hazza looked angry and Louis looked down. “Take Luke with you and let him chose.” Hazza added as Louis started to leave. He turned to me, holding out his hand.   
“Come on Shorty, let’s go pick you a paci.” Louis held out his hand and helped me up. I stumbled so Louis picked me up, resting me on his hip.   
“Uncle Louis, what’s a paci?” I asked as we started to go up the stairs.   
“You’ll see.” He carried me into a room at the top of the stairs and I looked round, shocked. It looked like a really fun room! The walls were blue and had trains on them and the drawers were pink with princesses! There was also a big wardrobe and a crib that looked really comfy. Louis carried me over to the special princess drawers and opened one, laying out new things on the floor. He sat me down and I looked at them confused.   
“What are they for?” I asked, looking up at Louis. He sat down with me once he pulled another one out of the drawer,   
“Watch.” Louis put one in his mouth and showed me. He was sucking on the rubber bit with the plastic bit showing outside his mouth.   
“Oh!” I gasped, looking at the fishy that was outside Louis’ mouth. “It’s a dummy!” I smiled, looking at the ones on the floor.   
“Exactly baby.” Louis smiled, taking the dummy out of his mouth. “You get to choose any one you want. I gasped and looked down, trying to choose between the car one and the fairy one.   
“Uncle Louis I can’t chose!” I whined in despair, holding out the ones I couldn’t choose between.   
“Hmm why don’t we take them down to daddy and let him chose?” Louis suggested, picking me up again and carrying me downstairs, the two pacies clutched tightly in my grasp. Louis walked into the living room where Hazza and Daddy were sat talking quietly.   
“Daddy!” I squealed, worming out of Louis’ grasp and launching myself onto Daddy’s lap. “Look!” I held the two dummies up for his inspection and he grimaced slightly.   
“Inside voices pet, I’m not going to tell you again. Next time you will get a spankie. And you know its rude to interrupt people when they’re talking.” Daddy’s stern voice made me whimper slightly and pout.   
“I sowee Daddy but look!” I held the dummies up again only for Daddy to take them out of my hands.   
“Pet, say sorry properly please. To me and Uncle Hazza.” I turned to look at Uncle Hazza to see Louis kneeling by his feet. I frowned slightly before I remembered that I do that too when I’m big. I think I’m small now. I frowned, thinking, only for Daddy to talk to me again.  
“We’re waiting Lukey.”   
“I sowee Uncle Hazza. I sowee Daddy. It not happen again.” I promised, nodding my head rapidly.   
“I’m sure it won’t pet.” Daddy nodded, before offering the dummies again. “Which one?” He asked, smiling.  
“I don’t know Daddy, I need you to choose.” I whined, flopping against daddy’s chest.   
“Hmmm.” Daddy looked at both the dummies carefully before he held up the one with fairies on it. “I think this one.” I nodded in agreement.  
“Yes daddy. I like that one too.” Daddy unwrapped the dummy and held it up to my mouth. I happily sucked it into my mouth, liking the feeling of it against my tongue. “I like it.” I hummed around the teat in my mouth before yawning.   
“You sleepy baby?” Daddy asked, stroking his hand through my hair. I shook my head but yawned again and Daddy tutted in response. “Don’t lie to me baby.” He warned, pinching my thigh.   
“Ouchie Daddy!” I whined, rubbing the sore spot.   
“Then don’t lie.” He gave me a stern look and I huffed.   
“Okay Daddy. I sowee.” I spoke round the dummy making Daddy wince.  
“It’s okay baby, now it’s time for you to go to sleep.” I nodded in agreement and leant against Daddy’s chest as he pulled a blanket over us. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote, comment and kik me at georgiepotter2000


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> I know it's been 2 weeks since my last update but all of my exams have started and I'm forsaking my literature revision for my exam tomorrow to bring you this lovely long apologetic chapter.  
> Thank you all for your support, especially my newly found friend - you know who you are ;)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Mrs_potter_2000
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: talk of sexual assault

ASHTON’S POV  
I woke up the next morning to Luke’s piercing cries. I sat bolt upright and looked over at him to see him stood up in his travel crib, bawling his eyes out and clutching at the top bar. I immediately shot out of bed and rushed over to him and picked him up, realising then that he was crying because he was wet.  
“Shh, its okay baby. Don’t worry pet. We can sort this out.” I continued to sooth him and carried him over to the changing mat on the floor. “I’m sorry I didn’t put a nappy on you baby, I didn’t want to wake you up.” I lay him down and stripped him of his pyjama trousers and the boxers he was still wearing. I wiped him down and then spread some cream over his bum and crotch, Luke’s cries now dulling down to a content mumble as he played with his fingers. I wrapped his rear end up in an adult-sized nappy and fastened it tightly before pulling on some fresh pyjama bottoms. I picked Luke back up and sat him on my hip, grinning at him as I carried him back to the makeshift crib. I sat him down for a few moments as I swapped out the soiled bed-wetting pad for a fresh one and handed Luke his dummy. He thanked me and blinked blearily before I picked him up and placed him back in his crib.  
“Go to sleep now pet.” Luke obediently laid down and closed his eyes, drifting off instantly. I collapsed back onto my bed and looked at the time, groaning when I saw it was 3am. I’d got Luke back at around 11 and put him straight into the spare crib Calum and Michael kept for when Michael was little. I planned on skipping school today and taking Luke for a shopping spree to buy him his little supplies but I definitely needed more sleep if that was going to happen. I promptly rolled over and went to sleep.  
“Daddy.” I heard a whisper from the side of the bed. “Daddy.” The voice came slightly louder and I cracked my eyes open, seeing Luke standing at the edge of the bed, his hands clutching the duvet. I frowned.  
“How did you get out of bed?” I questioned, sitting up and picking Luke up onto my lap, my feet now resting on the floor.  
“I climbed Daddy.” Luke grinned and clapped his hands, jumping slightly in his delight.  
“That’s naughty Lukey.” I frowned, moving him so that I could swat his bum with my hand. “You could’ve fallen and hurt yourself.” I landed several swats to the back of his thighs and bum.  
“No Daddy! I sowee!” He cried, reaching back to stop me. I sat him back on my lap and took his hands in one of mine.  
“What was that for Lukey?” I asked, kissing the top of his head.  
“For me climbing out of the crib daddy.” He sniffed, resting his head against my shoulder. “I sowee.”  
“Its okay baby.” I soothed, placing him on my hip again and carrying him across the room. “What are we not going to do from now on?” I asked, boucing him slightly to shift my grip on him.  
“Climb out of tha crib Daddy.” Luke whimpered and I smiled down at him.  
“Well done my beautiful boy.” I pressed a kiss to his head again and walked into the bathroom. “We going to get you all squeaky clean yeah?” Luke giggled and nodded, clapping his hands happily. I set him down and he pushed his trousers down before holding him arms out to be picked up again. “Hang on pet.” I began to run the bath and poured some bubble bath into the water. I then turned round and undid the full nappy, tying it up and putting it in the bin before grabbing Luke and tickling him. His giggles rang round the bathroom and I plopped him into the water. Luke immediately began splashing and blowing the bubbles created by the soap. I laughed along with him and began to wash his hair while he happily called out what his bubble sculptures were. I agreed with him as he did so and carefully rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. I then lifted him out and dried him off thoroughly, bundling him up in his towel. I carried him into the bedroom and dressed him in a nappy and one of his pastel jumpers before leading him out to the dining room.  
“Uncle Cal!” Luke shouted, breaking free from my hold on his hands before launching himself at Calum. The latter was shocked for a moment before he registered the nappy Luke was wearing and the dummy he was speaking round before he gave Luke a 10-watt smile back.  
“Hey Shorty!” He greeted, pulling Luke onto his lap and hugging him tightly. Calum then looked up at me and grinned. “Its tough when they’re little huh?” Calum laughed and I nodded, laughing along with him.  
“He climbed out of his crib this morning.” I groaned, running my hand through my already-dishevelled hair. “Though I guess I should’ve seen this one coming.” I sighed and rubbed my face, the stress of what happened yesterday threatening to take over for a moment before I quelled it. Calum read the emotions on my face before frowning.  
“What happened?” He asked, letting Luke play with his fingers as his attention focused on me. I saw Luke’s large blue eyes look up at me, full of innocence, and I couldn’t bear to bring back the fear in them by voicing the events of last night. I shook my head.  
“I’ll tell you later.” Calum nodded before turning his attention back to Luke who was now tugging his hair. “I’m going to jump in the shower and get dressed, is he alright with you for a bit?” I asked, ruffling Luke’s hair and making him pout.  
“Sure, we’re alright aren’t we Shorty?” Calum asked Luke who nodded feverishly. I walked out of the room and into our bathroom, turning on the shower and having a quick but thorough wash, not willing to leave Luke alone for too long as I wasn’t too sure how he’d act just yet. It was only 10 minutes later that I walked back into the dining room to find Luke running circles round Calum. Literally. Luke had Calum’s phone in his hand and was skipping happily round Calum while the latter was being jumped on by Michael, Calum’s hand grasping empty air as he reached for his phone.  
“What’s going on?” I questioned, letting just enough dominance slip into my tone to cause Luke to freeze in his tracks and for Michael to pause mid-bounce. They both looked up at me, blinking their big, innocent blue eyes at me as Luke hid the phone behind his back and Michael slowly slid down from Calum’s lap. “Come here.” I beckoned with a single finger. They both crawled towards me and Luke pouted as I held my hand out for Calum’s phone. He handed it over and I crouched down to their level once they were directly in front of me. It took one look at Michael to see the innocence of a little rooted deeply in his expression.  
“Now boys, what were you doing?” I asked, levelling them both with a serious look.  
“It was Mikey’s idea!” Luke exclaimed, pointing over at the other little.  
“Nu uh! It was his!” Michael returned, pointing at Luke. They both began shouting over one another, getting louder and louder until I quietened them.  
“Boys! Enough!” They both shut up and looked up at me like a pair of kittens – curious and ready to flee. “Now you both need to apologise to Calum and then sit down nicely for breakfast.” They both nodded and then turned to Calum.  
“Sowee Uncle Cal.”  
“Sowee Dada.”  
“That’s okay boys.” Calum laughed from his seat, still catching his breath.  
“Good, now let’s sit down and eat.” I picked up Luke and helped Michael to his feet, taking the both over to the table. I handed Calum back his phone and sat down with Luke on my lap.  
“How come he’s little?” I asked, motioning to Michael. Calum shrugged.  
“He gets little when he’s around littles. Only took him 5 minutes.” He laughed and continued to eat.  
After breakfast I hefted Luke onto my hip.  
“Come on then pet, time to get ready. We’ve got a lot to do today.” I started to carry Luke out of the room only for Michael to pipe up.  
“Wait!” I stopped and turned round, looking down at Michael who was hanging off his chair to twist round and look at us.  
“What’s up Mikey?” I asked, adjusting my grip on Luke.  
“Pwease can I come? I like shopping.” He tilted his head and pouted.  
“You’d better ask your daddy. He might have to go to school.” I replied, laughing slightly as Michael turned his piercing gaze to Calum.  
“Daddy?” He asked, tilting his head and giving Calum his puppy-dog eyes.  
“Sure thing baby, let’s go get dressed.” Calum stood up and lead Michael out of the room after Luke and me. About 15 minutes later we all met up at the front door and made our way down to Calum’s car. We put the boys in the back of the car and then Calum drove us to the nearest little-friendly shopping centre. We all walked in together and then headed towards the furniture shop. For a while I browsed through the available cribs, highchairs, car seats, changing tables and dressers, all decorated to appeal to littles. It took us about an hour to choose a compactable crib, a highchair, car seat and a dresser for Luke. We set it up for delivery later on in the day and then moved on. The next shop we stopped in was a clothes shop and I let Luke go mad, choosing onesies, t shirts, jeans, hoodies, socks and underwear specially designed for nappies to fit under easily as well as a couple of dummies. I then of course made him try them all on, much to his distaste. We were just moving over to pay when I noticed something catching Luke’s eye. I stopped in my tracks to see his gaze fixed on a bright pink tutu.  
“Do you like it?” I asked, squeezing Luke’s hand. Luke nodded, frowning slightly as he thought.  
“But Daddy it’s for girls.” Luke protested as I began tugging him towards the tutu.  
“No it’s not baby, it’s for anyone who wants to wear it.” I assured him, leading him over and taking one down for him. “Now let’s go pay pet.”  
“Daddy?” Luke asked, stopping me from leading him towards the till.  
“Yes my beautiful boy?” I asked, kissing the top of his head.  
“Can I have the black one too?” He asked, pointing at the tutu he wanted.  
“Sure.” I smiled, picking that one up too and then picking him up, seeing he was beginning to get sleepy. I paid for everything and again arranged for its delivery to our flat and we were just about to walk out when Luke stopped me.  
“Can I put it on now Daddy?” He asked, pointing to the pink tutu just before they put it in the bag.  
“Sure baby.” I took the tutu the shop assistant handed me with a smile, cooing over Luke. I yanked the tags off and pulled up Luke’s legs and round his waist making him smile and clap his hands. He skipped over to Calum and twirled round.  
“Look Uncle Cal!” He grinned up at Calum and the latter smiled back down at him, reaching over to ruffle his hair.  
“Very handsome.” Cal agreed and Michael nodded in agreement. We left the shop and walked through the shopping centre together.  
“Where we going next?” Calum asked, grabbing onto the leash attached to Michael’s harness as he tried to run into the display water fountain.  
“Hmm I thought that the really boring school shop would be best.” I winked at Calum and he nodded, agreeing with me.  
“I think that is a really great idea.”  
Both the littles turned and looked at us in horror, stopping in their tracks and gaping. Luke’s dummy fell out of his mouth but was thankfully caught by the clip attached to his shirt. Calum and I both burst out laughing.  
“Just kidding baby.” I assured, bopping Luke on the nose as he pouted. As we walked past a toy shop both Luke and Michael stopped, eyes wide as they took in the display of colourful toys of all different shapes and sizes.  
“Daddyyyy?” Luke asked, giving me his best puppy-dog eyes.  
“Yes baby?” I asked and continued walking, scooping Luke up and sitting him on my hip.  
“No Daddy! Toys pwease?” Luke bounced on my hip and leant back to point at the store.  
“Hmm I dunno.” I teased, turning to Calum. “What do you think Cal?” I asked.  
“I don’t think we need to go in.” Calum smirked.  
“We do!” Michael protested, tugging on Calum’s hand.  
“Tell you what boys, if you can be good while we do the shopping, you can both have a toy. How does that sound?” I asked, smiling at them both.  
“Okay Daddy.” Luke agreed, letting me carry him into the supermarket next door. I swear I’m going to get even bigger biceps carrying this giraffe.  
An hour later of dragging the two littles round the store and them giving us sleepy yawns then hyper giggles we were finally finished and we made a quick trip back to the car to load up the shopping into it.  
“Come on then boys, time for the toy shop.” Both the littles squealed and jumped up and down excitedly. Once we got to the store Luke wiggled out of my grasp and both he and Michael hurried over to look at the stuffies. It didn’t take long for Luke to come running back to me with a little fluffy penguin stuffie, its eyes the same blue as his.  
“Look Daddy!” He cheered, holding it up for me to see.  
“Wow baby! That’s adorable!” I exclaimed, scooping him up and sitting him on my hip again. “What’s his name?” I asked, ruffling Luke’s hair.  
“Ummm Robbie.” He grinned, hugging the penguin to his chest.  
“Okay baby.” I carried Luke over to pay and then met the others at the door. Michael was sobbing, tears running down his face and Calum had a firm grasp on his arm.  
“What happened?” I asked as we walked to the car.  
“Michael decided that he wanted three stuffies and threw a tantrum we he couldn’t so now he gets none and a spankie.” Calum continued to march Michael along beside us. Michael just sobbed quietly and let Calum pull him along. A couple minutes later we were in the car, Luke reaching across the car to hold Michael’s hand as he quietened down. Once we were home we all walked up to the flat. Luke was yawning by this point, struggling to keep his eyes open so I carried him into our room for a nap. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and tucked him in beside his penguin. I turned the lights down and left him be, setting up the baby monitor so that I’d hear if he needed me. I walked into the living room and sat down, Calum walking in from scolding Michael for his behaviour in the toy store. I then moved to sit beside Calum as he sat on the other couch, resting the side of my head on his shoulder.  
“You okay Cal?” I asked, sighing in content as he put his arm round my shoulders.  
“I’m okay.” He smiled and looked down at me. “I’m proud of you Ashy.” I looked up at him and smiled slightly as he ruffled my curls.  
“What for?” I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.  
“For the way you handle everything. For looking after them and me.” I blushed slightly and hid in his chest.  
“Shush.” I whined, poking his side.  
“It’s true and if you keep denying it I’ll have to spank you as well as Michael.” He laughed, kissing the top of my head like he used to when I first came back to live with him and Michael. Back when I was still shivering from the after-effects of the dickhead that had called himself a dom. Back when I was so scared I couldn’t even say boo to a goose or sleep in my own room in the dark. Those days were the worst and Calum had taken me on almost as a second sub. I huffed and snuggled further into his hold. The affection I felt for Calum was much like that you’d feel for a protective older brother and he sighed slightly before just heaving me onto his lap so he could hug me properly.  
“It’s harder than I thought it would be.” I said after a while. “I always thought it would be easy being a dom but it’s not, especially with a brand new sub.”  
“It is hard but it’s something you’ll get used to Ashy. You are an amazing dom and you know I’m always here if you need me.”  
“I know Cal.” We stayed like that for a while, needing the support Calum was providing. I must have dosed off after a while because when I came to Calum had tucked me into bed. The bed that felt strangely empty without the gangly body of my blue-eyed sub. I rolled over and went to sleep, ready to deal with whatever Luke threw at me the next morning – whether he be big or small.

 

“ASH WHY THE FUCK AM I IN A PINK TUTU?!”  
I blinked my eyes and sat up in bed, the early morning sunlight streaming through the curtains. Wow we must have both been tired. The thought barely registered as Luke stood up in his cot, hands on hips, a death glare aimed at me. 

LUKE’S POV  
“Get me out of this bloody crib.” I seethed as Ashton stood up, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“I suggest you look over what you just said and adjust you language.” Ashton warned as I locked him with my best death glare, the pink tutu brushing the tops of my knees as I shifted slightly, the wet nappy pressed against my groin becoming increasingly uncomfortable. I gritted my teeth and didn’t answer, trying to figure a way out of this god damn crib.  
“Fine.” Ashton turned round and walked across the room, lifting me out of the crib and putting me down. “Strip.”  
“Gladly.” I snapped back, pulling off the tutu, the jeans, nappy and the jumper. I stood there and waited for his next instructions.  
“Bend over, hands flat on the floor, legs straight.” I rolled my eyes and did as he said only for Ashton to land a sharp slap on my arse. “Don’t roll your eyes at me.” He scolded before picking up the packet of baby wipes. He wiped over my cock, balls and backside before throwing away the wipe and the used nappy. “Kneel.” I did as he said, the anger beginning to wear off and regret beginning to bubble in my stomach as I realised I had been way too rude and snappy about something I probably begged Ashton for yesterday.  
“How many times do I have to punish you for swearing Luke?” Ashton sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed. I looked up at him and then down again, not answering. “The answer to that question Luke is way too many.”  
“Yes sir.” I agreed.  
“Oh so you can be polite?” Ashton taunted making me whimper and duck my head even lower. “I know you’ve had a hard couple days Luke and I know it can be disorientating to wake up from being little but that doesn’t give you an excuse to act the way you have been.”  
“I know sir, I’m sorry sir.” I whimpered again and Ashton sighed, patting his thigh.  
“Come here baby.” I crawled over to him and rested my cheek against his leg, letting out a huff. His hand fell into my hair and stroked my scalp gently. “So here’s what’s going to happen.” I groaned slightly but allowed him to continue as he tangled my hair between his fingers and tugged harshly. “Since you have such dirty mouth you can go clean the toilet, then you can go upstairs, get the cane off the wall and bring it down to me. You can then ask for your punishment.”  
“Sir please.” I begged, looking up at him imploringly.  
“Problem Luke?” He asked and continued before I could argue. “Because if I remember rightly this is the fourth time I’ve had to punish you for the same thing in a week.”  
“What happened to me having a say in my punishment?” I questioned, frowning.  
“What happened to you doing as you’re told?” He countered, making me whimper. I didn’t answer. “That’s what I thought. The cleaning products are under the sink.” Ashton stood up and walked out of the room leaving me to do as he had asked. I took a moment to breathe as memories of what happened at the restaurant washed over me and made me tense slightly. I did my best to brush them off and did as Ashton wanted – after throwing on a pair of his joggers on. I found the cleaning products only to find no scrubbing brush. There was only a toothbrush. I rolled my eyes, knowing that my punishment wouldn’t be as simple as using a scrubbing brush but come on – a boy can hope. I spent at least 45 minutes scrubbing the toilet with the toothbrush and making sure that every inch was spotless and gleaming. Once I’d finished I made my way up to the playroom to find that Ashton had left it unlocked. I went inside and found the cane, taking it down and knowing that it soon would be beating on my soon-to-be sore ass made me want to snap it in half. I walked back down the stairs and got onto my hands and knees, placing the paddle in my mouth and then crawling into the living room. I knelt beside Ashton and waited for him to take the cane. He did so and then looked down at me.  
“Well baby, what on earth am I meant to do with this?” He asked, faking innocence as he leant forward. I glanced round to see Calum watching me sternly and Michael sat playing with an ipad, completely oblivious to what was happening as he distractedly ate some chopped-up fruit. Both Ashton and Calum were both still in just boxers and that made me blush slightly however Michael in a Pikachu onesie made me want to coo at him despite my predicament.  
“P-please will you punish me sir?” I asked, my eyes now fixed on Ashton’s thigh.  
“And what am I punishing you for pet?” He asked, playing with the cane between his fingers.  
“For swearing and for being rude sir.” I replied, blushing fiercely because I was being made to do this in front of Calum and Michael who was still distracted.  
“Well you see Lukey, I would quite happily punish you but there seems to be a pair of my joggers in the way.” He mocked concern and my eyes snapped up to him in shock.  
“Please sir – I don’t –”  
“Luke. No speaking unless you need to colour.” Ashton looked at me expectantly and I reluctantly stood up before I pulled down the joggers I was wearing. I immediately covered my crotch and blushed as I stepped out of them.  
“Hands on the coffee table, bend over.”  
“Please sir, I don’t think I can do this.” I couldn’t help the tears that slipped from my eyes and Ashton tutted before pulling me into his chest.  
“What’s wrong Lukey?” He asked, kissing the top of my head and hugging me close. I just shook my head and hugged him tighter. “You’ve got to tell me pet or else I can’t help you or else I’m going to just punish you.”  
“I don’t want the cane.” I whimpered, hiding my face in his neck.  
“You should never want a punishment Luke, that’s the point of it.” He explained gently.  
“Too much.” I whimpered, fisting his shirt.  
“Okay, okay, calm down pet.” He soothed as I couldn’t help but sob into him, everything coming crashing down. “You’re okay now, you’re okay. Nothing’s ever going to hurt you baby, I promise.” He continued to comfort me and hug me tightly until I’d calmed down enough to talk.  
“Do you want to talk about what happened?” He asked, wiping my tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. I nodded feverishly and sniffed.  
“Yes please sir.” He nodded and stood up, keeping me against his chest as he carried me out of the room. He carried me into the bedroom and sat me on the bed before climbing on after me.  
“Do you want to tell me what happened Luke?” He asked, turning to face me and taking one of my hands in one of his. It took me a moment before I mustered enough courage to talk.  
“I’d just finished peeing when…” I winced slightly as the memories bombarded me and I squeezed my eyes shut, fisting my eyes with the hand Ashton wasn’t clutching. “He – he grabbed me a-and pushed me against a wall. He t-touched me and I tried to f-fight back b-but he hurt me.” I sobbed slightly but pushed Ashton away when he tried to hug me. I needed to get this out by myself or I don’t think I would ever be able to. “He slammed my head into t-the wall a-and h-he s-said –” I couldn’t say anymore because of the sobs racking my body. Ashton shook his head, pulling me up and onto his lap. He hugged me tightly again and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. When I looked up he was crying too, tears trailing down his cheeks.  
“I’m so sorry baby.” And this time I allowed him to envelop me in his warm embrace, snuggling to his chest and accepting his comfort. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.” He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and I reached up to wipe away the next tear that escaped his eye.  
“You saved me.” I reassured him. “I dread to think what would have happened if you didn’t come in when you did.” I whispered, trailing off as a shiver ran through my body. I felt dirty knowing that someone other than Ashton had touched me in places they shouldn’t have. “Can we have a shower please sir?” I asked, wanting to scrub the stain of his hands from the canvas of my tanned skin.  
“Sure thing baby. Do you think you can take your punishment after?” He asked, rubbing my back comfortingly.  
“Yes sir.” I nodded, wiping away the remains of any tears from my face and clambering off of his lap and grasping his wrist before tugging him into the bathroom. 

“I think rather than a spanking we’re going for fish oil and a gag. Is that okay baby?” Ashton asked, his hand running through my hair as he mused. We’d had a long relaxing bath and Ashton had pretended not to notice as I scrubbed my skin harshly, only stopping me when I was at risk of actually hurting myself. I was now knelt beside the bed and Ashton was sat on the edge of it, readying me for my punishment.  
“Yes sir.” I agreed, this option much more likeable than the one he had originally offered.  
“Go grab the fish oil and the spoon then and a drink before you kneel by my chair in the living room.”  
“Sir?” I asked, watching as his eyes trailed back down to me.  
“Yes pet?”  
“Please can we just do it in here? I feel bad doing stuff like this in front of Michael while he’s little, it seems like we’re exposing him to things we shouldn’t.” I gave a small laugh and Ashton nodded.  
“I guess you do have a point.” He nodded. “Very well. Go get the stuff and come back here.”  
“Yes sir.” I replied, quickly standing and scurrying off to do as he had asked. When I walked back into the bedroom Ashton wasn’t there but I knelt where I was before and set the fish oil and my bottle of water beside me. Ashton came down moments later with a ball gag. I frowned but didn’t say anything as he sat back down. He held his hand out for the fish oil and I gave it to him. He opened it and motioned to the spoon.  
“Feed yourself two nice big spoons Lucas and then you can have a drink.” I blushed, knowing that being forced to feed myself the fish oil was part of the punishment.  
“Yes sir.” I gulped before scooping a small amount of fish oil onto the spoon, the smell already making me gag.  
“Lucas.” Ashton warned, fixing me with a gentle glare as a hint of amusement danced in his hazel eyes. I sighed and filled up the spoon with the oil before quickly shoving it all into my mouth. I swallowed and retched, the disgusting flavour rotting my taste buds. I reached for my water only for Ashton to move it away from me. I looked up at him, eyes watering as I whimpered.  
“Another spoonful Lukey.” He was unrelenting as he held out the jar. I sighed and took another big spoonful and swallowing it quickly, retching again only this time Ashton gave me the bottle and allowed me to wash my mouth out from the rancid flavour. Once I’d finished I groaned and dropped my forehead onto Ashton’s knee.  
“That’s so gross.” I whined and Ashton cleared his throat, looking at me pointedly. “Sorry sir, thank you for punishing me sir.”  
“Don’t worry pet, you’ll be forgiven once you’ve worn this for an hour. If you behave it’ll come off but if not I’ll extend the time, fair?”  
“Yes sir.” I replied before sitting up on my knees and allowing Ashton to attach the gag once he’d reassured us both I remembered how to colour. Ashton set an alarm on his phone so he wouldn’t forget to take the gag off me. Once it was fastened I did up the jar and put both that and the spoon away, as per Ashton’s request. We both got dressed and just as we left the bedroom there was a knock at the front door. I followed Ashton to the door and knelt beside the doorframe as he opened it. Stood there in front of Harry and Louis was my very own mother. My cheeks blushed bright red as she looked at me and tutted before turning to Ashton.  
“Hello Ashton, I see my son has been causing you hassle?” She asked, stepping in as he moved back to allow her entry.  
“Only a little.” Ashton laughed, beckoning the other two in as well. I whimpered slightly and did my best to pout at Ashton causing him to chuckle. “Come on pet.” He gestured for me to stand and we all walked into the living room. Well. I’m sure this will be fun…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Annnd it's been about three weeks since I last updated and I'm pretty sure you all hate me but here you go!  
> There is a smut warning for this chapter and you also get to find out a little more about Calum and Ashton's relationship so I hope you guys enjoy xx  
> (Nearly 6,000 words here - just saying)  
> Enjoy!  
> Mrs_Potter_2000

Once we were in the living room Ashton sat on a sofa, Calum and Harry both sitting on the other, Michael perched happily on Calum’s lap. My mum sat beside Ashton and both Louis and I knelt beside our respective doms’ feet. I rested my cheek against Ashton’s thigh, looking up at my dom. His hand fell into my hair, running his fingers through it to comfort me, causing me to hum happily and close my eyes in content.   
“What did he do to earn the gag then?” My mum asked, looking down at me. I whimpered slightly at the look she gave me and nuzzled my nose into Ashton’s leg. Ashton reached down and lifted me onto his lap, wrapping me up in his arms.   
“He swore. A lot.” Ashton grimaced slightly. “And he was very rude this morning weren’t you baby?” He asked, kissing the top of my head. I whined and hid in his neck as my mum sent me a glare. She was a submissive herself but had been alone for years after her dom, my father, had left her for someone else. Something about that made her mum more able to stand up for herself and although she was a sub she didn’t submit very easily. That made for a very strict upbringing.  
“Luke! You know better, I didn’t raise you to be rude!” My mother scolded, swatting my thigh. I whined as best as I could through the gag and everyone laughed causing me to blush.   
“Aww poor Shorty.” Calum teased, Michael looking up momentarily before continuing his hand game with Harry. I narrowed my eyes at him. I would’ve stuck my tongue out at him but for some reason I had something in my mouth…strange. I whined again and slumped back into Ashton’s chest, defeated as I couldn’t answer back.   
“It okay baby, you can continue to give him lip in exactly 29 minutes.” Ashton teased and he was the next to receive my playful glare. At his words I moved off his lap, sitting on the sofa beside him and turning my back on him. Ashton swiftly pushed me off, me landing on my knees on the floor. I whined and looked up at Ashton, distraught.  
“You sit with me or not at all.” He smirked, reaching over to ruffle my hair. “Now go make us a cuppa baby.” He winked and helped me up, pulling me in for a peck on the cheek before pushing me towards the kitchen and slapping my backside as I walked away. I made a noise of protest and grumbled to myself as best I could in my head as I pulled the mugs down from the cupboards. Louis walked in and grabbed a teaspoon. We worked in silence for a while until all the teas were made just how everyone liked and we both carried in the tea, the doms and my mother first and then we came back for ours. It wasn’t until I’d sat back down comfortably on Ashton’s lap that I realised I couldn’t drink my tea. I couldn’t remember the last time I had a cup of tea, not having had a proper breakfast that morning – just manky fish oil. I whimpered again and looked at Ashton, hoping he had a solution only for him to laugh at me.   
“I’m starting to think denying you your tea would be a better punishment than a spanking.” He commented, taking a sip of his warm milky brew. I sighed, reaching over to place the mug on the coffee table. I huffed and slumped back into Ashton again as he wrapped his arms round me.   
“I wouldn’t do that.” My mother laughed. “I tried it once and he was unbearable – more so than usual.” They both laughed and I swore at them both inside my head. I couldn’t wait for that alarm to go off. When it finally did I looked at Ashton expectantly and waited for him to unclip the gag.   
“Hmm I don’t know, have you been good enough?” He teased, tapping his finger against his chin mockingly. I gave him my best puppy-dog eyes and he caved. “Okay baby, let’s get this off.” He reached round and undid the gag, taking it out of my mouth and tossing it onto the coffee table. I eagerly reached for my tea only for Ashton to pull me back before I could grasp it.   
“Ashyy.” I whined, pouting and looking over at him. “Don’t be a meanie.”   
“What do you have to say Luke?” He asked, sternly. I blushed but answered him.  
“I’m sorry for being rude sir, thank you for punishing me sir.” I placed a peck on Ashton’s cheek and waited for him to reply.   
“That’s okay baby. Now why don’t you say hello to everyone properly?” He asked after allowing me to peck him on the lips.   
“Hello Mr S, Louis, Hey Cal. I smiled at them and gave Michael a little wave which he giggled at before I turned to my mum. “Hey Mummy!” I squealed, throwing myself off of Ashton’s lap and cuddling into her embrace. She hugged me back, laughing.   
“Hey baby.” She greeted.   
“Can I have my tea now?” I asked, looking back over to Ashton.   
“Sure thing pet.” He smiled.  
“Yesss.” I cheered, jumping off the couch and immediately grabbing my tea. I took a mouthful and swallowed before wincing. “It’s cold.” I whined, pouting.   
“Come here baby.” I jumped onto Ashton’s lap, burrowing into his chest and huffing again. “You’re not in a very good mood today are you baby?” He asked, rubbing my back.   
“Well I did wake up confused and in a pink tutu.” I reminded him, relaxing for what seemed to be the first time that day.   
“Very true baby, very true.” Ashton kissed my forehead and hugged me closer.   
“I think that’s our cue to leave.” Calum spoke up, standing with Michael sat on his hip. “Come on Mikey, let’s go to the park.” He exchanged a look with Ashton as he carried Michael out of the flat. I looked up at Ashton confused.  
“We’ve got a counselling session pet.” Ashton explained, go sit in your seat in the dining room please.   
“Okay sir.” I agreed. “But do I get a cuppa first?” I asked, smiling up at him. He rolled his eyes in response and pushed me off his lap again and into the dining room.   
Once we’d all sat down I was nervous to find my mum sat at the head of the table.   
“Okay Luke, this session is to talk about what happened the other night. We take things like this very seriously which is why your mum is here to observe, as you are underage.” Harry explained, looking extremely serious and he leant towards me. In response I nodded, not really knowing what to say.   
“Do you want to tell us what happened?” Louis prompted, his hand resting on Harry’s arm in what I guessed to be a reminder that this was a sensitive topic.   
“No.” I replied, frowning. “I told Ashy, I don’t want to tell anyone else.” I crossed my arms and sat back, my eyes fixed on the table, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.   
“Lukey.” Ashton tried to coax, trying to tilt my chin up to look at him. “Come on baby, this is to help you.” He reasoned, his hand now brushing over my cheek.   
“I don’t want to.” I scowled, glaring at Harry now. “You can’t make me.” I growled, not understanding why it was so important to them that I tell them the horrors of that bloody bathroom.   
“Luke, I know this is hard for you but you need to watch your attitude.” Ashton reminded, being nothing but patient and making me feel bad for being snappy. I closed my eyes and turned, dropping my forehead onto Ashton’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry Ashy.” I mumbled, allowing him to pull me onto his lap so that I straddled his thighs, facing him. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and wound his arms round my torso, hugging me to him tightly.   
“Why don’t you tell me what happened again? You can’t see anyone else so it’s like it’s just you and me again, nobody else.” He rubbed my back comfortingly as I shook my head, burrowing my nose into the crook of his neck.   
“Please don’t make me.” I whimpered.  
“We’re not going to make you pet, don’t worry.” I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.   
“Why don’t we talk about you being little?” Louis asked gently, coaxing me to turn round and face him.   
“What do you want to know?” I sniffed, shifting around on Ashton’s lap to look over at him.   
“How did it feel?” Louis questioned, grasping Harry’s hand as they both watched me carefully.   
“Warm, fuzzy. I don’t really remember much if I’m honest, just that I couldn’t really walk very much.” I frowned slightly. “I don’t remember much but it felt good.” I looked up at Louis and he smiled at me.   
“That’s completely normal Shorty, don’t worry, you tend to remember more the longer and the more often you’re little.” He and Harry exchanged a look and smiled at one another before turning back to me and Ashton.  
“How did you feel about it Ashton?” Harry asked, looking behind me to my dom.   
“It was hard at first.” He admitted. “It was sudden so I wasn’t expecting it but once I got used to him being little I loved it.” I could hear the smile in his voice and it made me happy to know that I had pleased him. I grasped the arms wrapped round my waist and settled back into Ashton’s chest.   
“And what happened when you came out of your little headspace?” Louis probed, smiling himself at Ashton’s words. I blushed and tensed slightly, shaking my head.   
“Pet you know you need to talk about these things.” Ashton prompted, using a single hand to rub the top of my thigh. I whined and shook my head again. Ashton sighed and picked me up, putting me back on my own chair despite my protests.   
“Colour?” He asked.   
“Green sir.” I pouted. “Ashy.” I whined, starting to stand only for him to point threateningly at the chair.   
“Sit.” He commanded and I did so, blushing fiercely. I didn’t mind him exerting his dominance over me – that was his right after all – it was the fact that it was happening in front of my mother that made me bashful. “Remember what happened last time you wouldn’t share?” He asked, leaning towards me slightly. I nodded and he raised an eyebrow at me.  
“Yes sir.” I replied, ducking my head. The sting of the spanks he’d given me were still strong in my memory.   
“If you don’t do as I’m asking it doubles. Starting now.” My eyes widened and I whimpered, shaking my head. I tucked my feet up and took a deep breath before closing my eyes and answering.  
“I woke up in a pink tutu and I swore at Ashton. I then continued my attitude while he was trying to look after me.” I took a deep breath and wiped away the tear escaping my right eye.   
“And what happened as a punishment?” Harry asked.  
“I had to scrub the toilet with a toothbrush, feed myself fish oil and wear the gag for an hour.” I mumbled out. I looked up at Ashton. “Can I have a hug now?” I asked, tears leaking down my cheeks as my lip trembled. He smiled and nodded.  
“Of course pet, come here.” He opened his arms and allowed me to dive into them, burrowing into his chest as he wrapped his arms round me in a comforting hug. “Shh, you’re alright baby, you’re okay.” He soothed. I hiccupped and he kissed my forehead as I calmed down.   
“You alright pet?” He asked, pulling back to look at me.  
“I’m okay sir.” I nodded, reaching up to press a kiss to his jawline.   
“I think we’re done here.” He looked to Harry who nodded and stood up, Louis doing the same.   
“We’ll see ourselves out, see you in class tomorrow – no excuses.” Harry warned, raising a finger to emphasise his point. “Or you’ll both get a bloody series.” He exchanged a look with Ashton and I frowned, confused.   
“What’s that?” I asked, looking between the two. They exchanged another look before Harry explained.  
“You get a series of lashings. It begins with say, twenty with the hand then fifteen with the paddle, ten with the cane and then five with the switch.”  
“Very painful and normally only used for severe crimes such as bunking. You would both have gotten one today if we hadn’t stuck up for you guys and said we gave you leave because you were little yesterday and today.” Louis added. Harry gave Ashton a hard stare.   
“Though thinking about it I might have you given one for fun Ash. You know, for not bothering to inform the school you weren’t coming in and all.” Harry’s eyes suddenly sparkled and he winked at me. “What do you think shorty? Give him a taste of his own medicine?” I giggled and nodded playfully.  
“Hey!” Ashton protested, squeezing me as I squealed. He laughed before addressing Harry. “Don’t worry, we’ll see you guys tomorrow.” He smiled and we said our goodbyes before they left, shutting the front door behind them.   
“Can I have a cup of tea now?” I asked, looking up at Ashton pleadingly.   
“Nope.” Ashton smirked. “We’re going out for lunch remember?” I groaned and got off his lap, stomping down the hall to put on my boots. I pulled them on then watched Ashton and my mum walking towards me, chatting animatedly. I pouted and tried to attract Ashton’s attention by hugging him, winding my arms round his waist only for him to detach me from him and pulling on his own shoes. The only attention he paid to me before we left was to call me to his side so that he could attach the lead onto my collar. I pouted, his disregard for me hurtful, but I allowed him to lead me from the flat without any complaint. He and my mother continued to chat while we walked to a nearby restaurant. We walked in and sat down, Ashton and mum picking up the menus. I went to take one only for Ashton to pick it up and hand it to the waitress now stood by our table.   
“Sir?” I questioned, tucking my feet up under me on the booth and looking up at Ashton. “I’m sorry for being rude sir, please talk to me.” I begged, reaching out to touch his arm. Ashton moved his arm to loop round my shoulders and pull me into his side, kissing the top of my head.   
“That’s okay baby, thank you for apologising.” He gave me a squeeze and I looked up at him. “You can sit quietly for now though, don’t talk unless spoken to or if you need to colour for whatever reason. Okay pet?” He asked.  
“Yes sir.” I sighed slightly, leaning my head against Ashton.   
“Good boy.” Ashton praised before continuing to look at the menu. I caught a glance of it from where I was sat and saw delicious dishes such as steaks, lasagnes and all-day breakfasts. My mouth was watering and as I pictured the food I may be consuming soon. As the waitress appeared again she smiled, friendly, as she pulled out her pen and notepad.   
“Hey Guys, we ready to order?” She asked, looking first to Ashton out of respect. Ashton gestured to my mother who placed her order of a pepsi and a portion of lasagne. Ashton ordered a bottle of red wine for both him and my mother to share and himself an extra-large portion of steak and chips. The waitress smiled and nodded, noting down the food they wanted. The waitress then glanced at me and I waited to see if Ashton was going to order me any food only for him to order me a glass of water and nothing else. I didn’t say a word and the waitress nodded, thanking them and leaving us to our conversations. I don’t even know what Ashton and my mother were talking about, I ended up tuning them out, instead concentrating on the soft supple leather of my collar under my fingers as I stroked it. When the food came my mouth watered, the meaty smell of the steak making my stomach grumble. But I didn’t complain, instead sitting up properly so that Ashton could eat without my weight hindering his arms. I sipped my water and watched with envy as they both enjoyed their food. After several minutes Ashton held up a chunk of steak on his fork for me to eat. I leant forward to take it off him only for him to pull it away. The look he gave me made me immediately understand that he wanted to feed me. I opened my mouth, blushing, and allowed Ashton to feed me. I chewed and moaned slightly, flavours bursting over my tongue. I swallowed and thanked him, taking another sip of my water. Throughout the meal Ashton continued to feed me and I ate happily until I was full. It was then that I understood as to why Ashton ordered an extra-large meal – he wasn’t starving me, simply taking the privilege of feeding me himself. Once we’d all finished the waitress took our plates away and brought over some more drinks before leaving us to decide on dessert.   
“You may speak now pet.” Ashton smiled, ruffling my hair.   
“Thank you sir.” I batted his hand away, grinning, before pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
“You did well, I’m proud of you baby.” I blushed again and shushed him playfully, giggling and causing him to chuckle too. “What pudding do you want baby?” He asked, handing me the desert menu. I looked over the vast rage of desserts – this place had everything! From cookie dough pizza to cheesecake to a fruit salad. My mouth watered again and I looked up at Ashton.   
“Can I just have them all?” I asked, laughing.   
“No pet, chose one.” Ashton chuckled, exchanging a look with Mum. I whined but laughed and finally settled on the cookie dough pizza for two. When Ashton asked if we were sharing I gave him ‘the look’.  
“You can’t eat it all to yourself pet, you’ll make yourself feel sick.”  
“Trust me Ashton, Luke could eat an entire chocolate cake meant for four people and not feel sick.” Mum laughed, looking up from her menu. I nodded in agreement and Ashton sighed.   
“Fine but if you start puking later don’t come crying to me.”   
“Yess.” I cheered quietly. “Thanks mum.” I winked, laughing as she winked back at me.  
“No problem Luke, it’s nice to actually be able to talk to you properly.” She gave Ashton a look and I winced, having been on the end of one of those looks many times. Ashton shrugged and laughed.   
“He earned his punishment.” He protested, closing his own menu.   
“So how are Ben and Jack?” I asked, curious about my older brothers and their lives without me.  
“They’re good, Jack just got a new submissive and Ben just moved out. He’s on about going on a road trip soon so you might see him at some point.” Mum explained, smiling. I loved my two older brothers but they were both dominant meaning that they were both very protective and very controlling.   
“That would be fun.” I grinned, my eyes sparkling as I thought of the playful arguments Ben and I had as younger children. He was always the one to pick on me but then he was always the first to protect me when I got picked on – especially when I presented as a submissive. Jack was the same, just slightly more distant as he was older and always had other things to do. He himself was a switch and therefore enjoyed both sides of BDSM. He had a submissive at the moment but he had had doms before.   
“Yes, I don’t doubt it would.” My mum exchanged a look with me and we both laughed. The waitress then appeared and took our dessert order, laughing at my order of the pizza cookie but otherwise didn’t make a comment.   
A few hours later my mum had left with a few hugs and kisses and Michael was finally back to being himself.   
“Mikey!” I greeted, jumping onto him while he was slouched on the sofa.   
“Oof!” He groaned. “Hey Shorty.” He chuckled, squeezing me before ruffling my hair.   
“Hey.” I grinned, flopping onto his chest.   
“How you feeling then?” He asked, linking his arms round my waist.   
“Quite tired.” I smiled, poking his stomach. He giggled and I laughed, liking the sound. I did it again and again and soon I was full on straddling him and attacking his sides until he was squealing and begging me to stop.   
“Luke, get off him.” Calum laughed, walking into the room with Ashton hot on his heels.   
“But I’m having fun.” I whined, stopping momentarily to turn and pout at the two doms.   
“Now Luke.” Ashton commanded, pointing two fingers down towards his feet. I immediately moved over to him and knelt by his feet, folding my hands in my lap and looking towards the floor. His hand fell to my hair and he scratched my scalp gently. “I think it’s time for your punishment pet. A quick spanking and then we can do something fun.” I looked up and he winked as I whined. “What’s wrong pet?” He asked, bending down so he was crouching at eye level.   
“I don’t want to be punished again.” I pouted.   
“But you deserve it baby.” Ashton persuaded, tilting my chin up to look at him properly. “And you know that you do.” He stood up again, tugging me up by my collar. “Come on.” He led me out of the bedroom and all the way up to the playroom. He then had me strip and bend over his lap. I lay there silently, waiting for him to begin punishing me.   
“What am I punishing you for?” Ashton asked, smoothing his hands over my bare backside.   
“For not answering a question in counselling?” I asked, dreading the first slap.   
“Yes and no. You not being punished for not answering the question, you’re being punished for not opening up to others who are trying to help you. It wasn’t even a sensitive topic pet and you didn’t colour so the only reason for you not answering was that you were being disobedient.” Ashton lectured, his hands continuing their movement over my backside. “Wouldn’t you agree pet?”   
“Yes sir.” I agreed.  
“Good. Now you get either 50 with my hand, 20 with the paddle or 5 with the cane. Your choice pet.” I deliberated for a minute before answering.   
“Can I have 5 with the cane please sir?” I asked, shifting nervously. I wanted to get this over and done with and I figured picking the least lashes would be the best. I was so so wrong. 

“Come here baby, you did so well.” Ashton pulled me into his arms as I whimpered and as tears dripped down my face. I squeaked as my bare, caned backside came in contact with his jeans but I continued to allow him to comfort me. “Let’s put some cream on pet.” Ashton went to put me down but I whimpered again and refused to release him so he carried me into the bathroom before grabbing some soothing cream.   
“Only a little, I still want it to hurt.” I whined but allowed him to bend me over the bathroom counter and massage cream into the red welts. I groaned slightly but allowed him to continue, pushing my backside back into his touch.   
“Please sir.” I whimpered, feeling my dick begin to stir to attention.   
“What’s wrong pet?” He asked, standing me up and turning me round. I just whimpered and dropped my forehead onto his shoulder, turning my head to kiss his neck. “Ah ah ah.” He pushed me away gently before crashing his lips down on mine. I could feel my lips bruising as our mouths moved together. He picked me up so that my legs were around his waist and he continued to passionately kiss me as he carried me back into the bedroom. He threw me down onto the bed breaking our connection for just a moment before he was on top of me. His touch was dominating and I couldn’t help but submit to him so willingly I felt as though there was a fog settled over my brain and all I could think of was the growing ache in my groin but more so my brain was consumed with how I could please Ashton.   
“You ready baby?” He asked. “You want to play?” He teased, kissing down my neck and sucking harshly every now and then.   
“Yes please sir. Please.” I begged, arching my back in a futile attempt to keep his lips connected to my skin.   
“Hmmm.” He pulled away and tweaked my nipple making me whine. “Kneel up for me baby.” I scrambled to do as he asked as he reached over to pick up a small bundle of clothes pegs from the dresser. I groaned as he attached his lips to my nipple, sucking and biting until I was whimpering and begging for him to do something more. He simply chuckled and leant back, pinching and pulling my nipple until it was hard and aching. He then snapped one of the pegs onto it making me jump and wince, the feeling of pleasure going straight to my cock. He then did the same thing to my other nipple making me so close to climaxing without anyone even touching my cock.   
“Please.” I groaned, thrusting my hips to try and get some friction.   
“No baby. Now turn around.” I did as he asked and then bent under his touch, my body supple to his manipulations. I was on all fours and my shoulders were touching the bed below me giving him perfect access to my ass. I whined as he left the bed, making to follow him only for Ashton to warn me against moving a single muscle. A few minutes later he came back to the bed and started running his finger round the edge of my hole before slowly pushing it in after coating it in what I guessed to be lube. I groaned and dropped my head, moaning and begging for more. Ashton granted my begging and pushed another digit in alongside the first and the slow burn in the ring of muscle made me moan so loud Ashton laughed a little.   
“That’s right baby, moan for me.” I did so and he added another finger, the burn intensifying. After several minutes I was begging Ashton to let me cum and he simply withdrew his fingers.   
“Ashy, sir, please. Please don’t stop.” I begged.   
“Don’t worry pet, I’m nowhere near finished yet.” Ashton pressed a kiss to my still-throbbing backside. The intense and painful throbbing had now dull to a subtle ache. It still hurt but the pain dulled in comparison to my all-consuming need. I groaned again as something cold and smooth breached the rim of my hole, moving in until something around the size of a large egg was resting snugly inside of me.  
“Sit up baby.” I did so and felt the thing shift inside of me causing me to moan as the heavy weight rested against my rim. I looked up at Ashton to see his lust-blown eyes, his pupils nearly consuming his beautiful hazel irises. His finger brushed against my cheek as he moved the hair out of my eyes. “So beautiful.” He whispered, leaning forward to brush his lips against mine. He then moved onto my neck, sucking harshly and causing me to moan. Before I knew what was happening Ashton had pressed a button and I groaned as whatever it was inside me started vibrating, sending shocks of pleasure straight to my cock making me into a whimpering mess.   
“Please sir. Let me cum. Please.” I begged, dropping my head onto Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton just chuckled.   
“Colour?” He asked, pulling back for a second to look me in the eyes.   
“Green sir.” I panted, shifting slightly as the vibrator brushed against my prostate. Ashton’s lips re-connected with my neck as his hands roamed my body, running down my back and to my backside. He ordered me to spread my cheeks and I did as he said. His fingers breached my hole and grasped onto the vibrator, pulling it out before pushing it back in. I moaned loudly and dropped my head onto Ashton’s shoulder, begging now, wishing he would let me cum.   
“Hold it pet. Not yet.” Ashton continued to fuck me with the vibrator, brushing it against my prostate with every movement. “Now pet.” I let myself go at his words, letting out a pornographic moan and cumming all over my stomach and Ashton’s bare chest. As the pleasure rocked through me Ashton ripped the pegs off my nipples, a whole wave of pleasure crashing down and intensifying everything I was feeling. Once I’d come down from my high the vibrator was still going and I whimpered at how sensitive I was feeling down there.   
“You okay Lukey? Colour?” Ashton asked, tilting my face up and pressing a kiss to my lips.   
“Green sir.” I breathed, eyes fluttering closed as Ashton pressed another kiss to my jaw. I gasped as Ashton’s fingers intruded into my hole again, retrieving the vibrator and turning it off before setting it to the side. I flinched slightly as Ashton dragged his finger up my stomach, collecting the cum there and holding it up to my mouth. I opened my mouth slightly and allowed Ashton to place his finger in there, my tongue working to clean it off.  
“Such a good boy.” Ashton whispered, kissing my forehead once I’d finished. “Come on.” Ashton stood up and scooped me up into his arms. He carried me down the stairs and put me on the bed before grabbing a pair of joggers for me to pull on.   
“Don’t you want to cum sir?” I asked, ready to drop to my knees. He grinned sheepishly.  
“I already did pet, I’ll be back in a sec.” I blushed slightly as he grabbed a pair of boxers and joggers before ducking into the bathroom. I took a deep breath and flopped back onto the bed, blushing as I thought how easily Ashton had me lust-filled and begging for him. I jumped slightly as Ashton appeared above me, straddling my waist and he pecked my lips.   
“Hey pet.” He laughed before pressing a kiss to my cheek. Then my jaw. Then my other cheek. Then my nose.   
“Stopp.” I laughed, slapping Ashton playfully only for him to pin my hands beside my head so he could continue.   
“You’re so cute.” He giggled as I blushed. I squealed slightly as Ashton buried his nose in my neck to press a kiss to my collarbone.   
“GUYS DINNER’S READY!” Calum called from the other room. I made to get up only for Ashton to continue pining me to the bed. Ashton continued to press kisses down my neck.   
“Ashy, Calum called us.” I whined, giggling as Ashton wrapped his arms round me and squeezed as he continued peppering my face and neck with kisses.   
“I don’t care.” He mumbled into my ear. Calum called several times, getting louder with each repeat but Ashton continued to ignore him. We both jumped as the door slammed open and Calum stalked in.   
“I swear to God I’m going to tan both your asses.” He grabbed Ashton by the ear and dragged him off the bed he then grasped me by my collar and pulled the both of us into the dining room.   
“Sit.” He ordered, releasing us and we both obeyed, sitting in our respective chairs. I chanced a glance at Ashton to see him sat with his head down, blushing. I looked over to Calum to see him sipping his wine and looking over the rim of his glass at my curly-haired dom. I shivered slightly, exchanging eye contact with Michael who winked at me.   
“Don’t worry Shorty, you’re not in trouble considering you were pinned underneath him.” Calum laughed and I breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Thank God.” I laughed, finally looking up properly. “You’re scary.” I whined, slumping back into my chair. I looked over at Ashton again to see him exchanging a look with Calum.   
“Luke, why don’t you and Michael go eat your dinner in the living room. I’m going to have a little chat with Ashton.”   
“Yes sir.” I nodded, standing up and pecking Ashton on the cheek before picking up my plate and following Michael into the living room. I would hate to be Ashton right now.

ASHTON’S POV  
I cowered slightly in my seat under Calum’s glare. It reminded me of the few months I lived here under his care and I came home from a forbidden party drunk with several hickeys littering my neck. I sobered up pretty quickly once I was home.   
“Calum, why are you so angry?” I whined, looking up at him through my lashes.   
“What did we agree when you registered to have a submissive?” Calum asked, leaning back in his chair.   
“That you would still be my dom.” I breathed out, squeezing my eyes shut. The agreement we made a few months ago was that I wasn’t ready to be in full control of a submissive as I was still overcoming what had happened to me. I still had my bad days but they were less frequent and we had come to the arrangement that he would essentially be my guardian while he was still at school. Which meant that he had the right to punish me.   
“Exactly. Ashton, what you did was not only disrespectful but you also set a very bad example to Luke.”   
“Yes sir.” I sighed, bowing my head to him.  
“So you agree you should be punished?” He asked, setting his wine down.  
“Yes sir.” I agreed.   
“Good, now eat your dinner.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> So, it's been a few weeks and I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED MY EXAMS!!!  
> To celebrate you guys now have a chapter that is just over 8,000 words long which i will probably go to hell for so i hope you all enjoy x
> 
> Mrs_potter_2000
> 
> WARNINGS: SPANKINGS, PUNISHMENT, PUBLIC HUMILIATION AND SMUT (i guess, no sex as such but i guess you'll see what i mean)

LUKE’S P.O.V  
“What’s going on in there?” I asked Michael as I took the final bite of my sandwich, placing my plate down on the coffee table. It had been mysteriously quiet in the other room and I was nervous as to what was happening. 

“Cal is probably punishing him.” Michael shrugged and I spluttered round my mouthful of drink. 

“Punishing him?” I questioned, wiping away the water that dribbled down my chin. 

“Yeah, it was an agreement of theirs because they didn’t think Ash was recovered enough to handle you on their own.” Michael explained, finishing his own sandwich before turning to me properly. 

“I’m never allowed to be there while he’s being punished – something about maintaining his dignity.” Michael rolled his eyes before adding “But of course he never cares about preserving my dignity, he’ll tan by backside in public without a second thought.” The words he spoke were bitter but he said them with a laugh and I knew that he would never hold any ill will against his dom. He loved him without a doubt. 

“Oh.” Was all I could say before we heard Calum summoning us into the dining room. I grabbed our plates and carried them into the kitchen before entering the dining room and cringing at the sight before me. Ashton was bent over the table in just his boxers, his hands resting on the back of his head and Calum stood behind him with a paddle in his hand. 

“Sit down Shorty.” Calum smiled, gesturing to the chair with a perfect view of what was to go down. I gulped and sat on the edge of the seat, my fingers gripping the smooth edge of the wooden chair. 

“This is how this is going to go down.” Calum explained, twirling the paddle between his fingers before perching on the edge of the table, blocking Ashton from my view. “You are going to sit there. You are not going to talk. You are not going to move. You are not going to make a sound. You are going to watch Ashton receive his punishment. Understood?” Calum asked.

“Yes sir.” I nodded.

“Good boy.” He winked at me and I gave him a small smile before he turned to Ashton. “You are to count and thank me after each blow. I’m thinking around 30. What do you think Ash?” 

“That’s perfect sir.” He replied and my stomach churned seeing him so submissive towards someone else. 

“I thought so.” Calum chuckled before turning to me and I couldn’t help but glimpse the same kind of loving dominance I saw within Ashton when he punished me and I wondered for a minute if this is how Ashton learnt to care for me enough to punish me. While I was lost in my own thoughts Calum landed the paddle down, the harsh slapping sound jerking back to the present. I watched as Ashton said his lines easily, his eyes finding mine and winking. I couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped my lips but I cringed again as Calum’s eyes found mine, his arm still moving to deliver the blow with the paddle. 

“Something funny Shorty?” He asked, delivering the next blow after Ashton had uttered the words, his voice edging on boredom. “Luke, one more sound from you and you’ll be over the table beside him.” He added after I didn’t answer him.

“No sir nothing is funny, I understand sir.” I shook my head, sobering up completely as his harsh gaze penetrated straight through my body and making my blood run cold. 

“Hmmm.” Calum agreed, nodding his head as he landed his next hit. Once Calum’s attention was back on Ashton I made eye contact with him again. I saw him wince and this time I blurted out laughing before slapping my hands over my mouth in horror. Calum paused for a minute, regarding me before landing the paddle down again. “Trousers down and lean over the table.” He ordered. I hesitated and looked to Ashton to see him nod. I looked back to Calum. 

“You’ve only got 5 at the minute but if you’re not over the table in the next 30 seconds it triples.” Calum landed another five spanks down in quick succession, not giving Ashton a chance to say his lines. In that time my trousers were round my ankles and I was lying on the table beside Ashton. “Same rules apply to you Luke, count and thank me.” Was all Calum said before landing down my first hit.

“One, thank you sir.” I uttered as I heard Ashton’s next two spanks rein down on his backside. This continued until we’d both received our spanks. Calum let me up but kept Ashton where he was and picked up the cane leaning against the wall. 

“Ten with this and you’re finished.” He spoke, bending the cane between his hand and letting it creak. 

“Ten?” I echoed, mouth dropping open slightly. Calum’s hard look made me shut my mouth.

“Yes ten, now it’s twelve. Sit your arse down now.” Calum ordered and I opened my mouth to argue only for Michael to pull me down onto my chair. I yelped when my backside came into contact with the chair and tried to stand up but Michael kept his hands on my shoulders to keep me in the chair. 

“Shut up, please.” He whispered in my ear, moving to sit beside me one I stopped struggling. Once Calum was satisfied I was staying put he delivered Ashton’s punishment swiftly and efficiently and once he had finished a few tears were leaking down his face. 

Calum immediately pulled him up for a hug and Ashton accepted, allowing Calum to wrap his arms round him and cradle his head to his neck. I hadn’t been told I was allowed to move so I stayed put. Calum released Ashton and told him to get dressed before he turned to me. Calum opened his arms and I accepted his hug, allowing him to pull me into his chest properly. After a few minutes he let me go and ordered Michael and I to clear up the kitchen before pulling Ashton into the living room. 

Once we finished we wandered into the living room and I immediately went to sit beside Calum who had Ashton sat on his lap, rubbing his back comfortingly. Michael stopped me before I could sit, sitting down first and then pulling me on top of him. I happily turned to face Ashton, tucking my head under Michael’s chin and reaching out to hold Ashton’s hand. 

It was strange, the two of us being punished together as we seemed to have bonded over the vulnerability of being stripped almost naked and exposed to the startling sting of the paddle. Ash gave me a sleepy smile and kissed the back of my hand.

“Do you have something you’d like to say to me Shorty?” Calum asked, making me flick my eyes up to him to find his already on me.

“Thank you for punishing me sir, I’m sorry for being rude.” I apologised before looking back to Ashton. “I’m sorry Ashy, I didn’t mean to laugh.” Leant forward and kissed the tip of his nose, making it crinkle and him to giggle. 

“It’s okay pet.” He reassured before looking up to Calum.

“Don’t worry Shorty, you’re forgiven.” Calum smiled, reaching over to ruffle my hair before looping his arm round Michael’s shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the side of Michael’s head and I smiled again, happy that everything was fitting in. 

***

That night in bed I lay beside Ashton, his arms draped over my shoulder and hugging me to his chest. I was almost happy that Calum punished us together as it seems to have made us that much closer. I sighed and drifted off to sleep, the memories of today drifting around at the front of my mind.

***

The next morning I was brewing Ash and I a cup of tea, Calum and Michael having already left for school. I was just pouring in the milk when Ashton walked in, already dressed. I was just wearing a pair of boxers and I knew I looked good, the tight material hugged the curve of my backside and I winked at Ashton as he walked over to me. 

“Damn Luke! Did you sit in a pile of sugar?” he exclaimed. I frowned, confused, and did my best to look over my shoulder at my butt. 

“No, why?” 

“Cause you’ve got a pretty sweet ass.” He winked, slapping his hand down and grabbing a handful of my ass cheek.

“That had got to be the lamest pick-up line ever.” I rolled my eyes, stirring the tea and handing Ashton his.

“Don’t worry, that’s just plan A to get you in my bed.” He teased, taking a sip of his tea. 

“Oh? What’s plan B?” I asked, dropping the spoon into the sink and looking back at him. 

“To take you hostage.” He said casually, shrugging. I grinned, walking forward until I was right in front of him. 

“So you’re going to like, tie me up? Are you going to ravish me on the bed and use me as you please?” I asked, looking up at him through my lashes and biting my lip. Ashton let out a small growl and set his tea down, closing the gap between up and moving to kiss my neck only for me to step away and out of his reach. I winked at him and turned, sauntering off to the bedroom and swaying my hips, feeling his eyes fixed on my backside.

I got dressed quickly, pulling on my tightest black skinnies and a band shirt that hugs all the right places. I put on a necklace and combed through my hair and walked back out into the kitchen having finished my tea. I put my cup in the sink and turned to Ashton, seeing him still sipping his tea, his eyes still dark with lust

“Ready to go Ashy?” I asked innocently, blinking up at him with my baby blue eyes. 

“Yes pet.” He gritted, finishing his tea and putting it beside mine. “Come on.” He grabbed the ring on the front of my collar and tugged me down the hall. We put our shoes on and then walked out the door, a hand constantly on some part of my body as we walked down the stairs to the bike. We put our gear on and I climbed onto the bike behind Ashton, clinging to him as we drove off. We got to school in about ten minutes and I clambered off, stripping off my gear and being sure to bend over right in front of him as I re-tied my shoelaces. I turned round and grinned, leaning up to peck him on the cheek before grasping his hand and tugging him over to the school entrance.

After a moment Ashton’s hand left mine and instead his finger looped back into the ring on my collar and then he clicked a lead onto it. I whined and he just carried on walking, tugging me into the front of school and down the hall to our locker. He grabbed the backpack out of it along with a couple of textbooks and then led me to our first class – fucking maths. I groaned as he pulled me inside, blushing slightly as all eyes landed on me. Louis was already there and he winked at us as we walked to our seats in the back I sat down and Ashton passed me my textbook and my notebook. Louis set us our work and then walked round to collect our homework. I read through the questions he set and had a stab at them but after a few minutes my head was aching and I gave up, putting my pencil down and resting my head on the desk only for Ashton to flick the side of my head. I sat up and looked at him, frowning.

“Do your work.” He warned, raising an eyebrow. 

“I don’t understand.” I whined. “How am I meant to do something I don’t understand?” 

“Read the chapter.” He turned the page and pointed to the text. “You should’ve read this already.” He gave me a stern look and I ducked my head, eyes scanning over the text as my brain tried to absorb the information written down in black ink on the page. I tried my best to understand it but after getting part-way down the page I forgot what I’d read at the top of it. I huffed and tried to read it again only for the same thing to happen. It was then I turned to Ashton, pouting.

“I don’t understand it sir. Please help me?” I asked.

“I don’t know pet, you did tease me beyond what is deemed cruel this morning.” Ashton teased, leaning in to nip my ear. 

“Fine, I’ll ask Louis for help.” I huffed, sticking my hand in the air. I blatantly ignored Ashton until Louis walked over and helped me, explaining briefly how to do it. When I was still confused he arranged with Ashton for him and Harry to come round that night so that Louis could help me again. I agreed and Louis left again to supervise the rest of the class. I ignored Ashton for the rest of the lesson, only turning to him when he threatened to spank me. 

“Yes sir?” I gritted.

“Oh so now you want to talk to me?” He glowered, standing up as the bell went. He shoved our books into the backpack and grasped onto my lead. He tugged me to the front of the classroom, thanking Louis before pulling me out into the corridor. He marched me towards English Lit and once we were in the classroom he pushed me to my seat and the ignored me. I think I annoyed him a little…

“Sir?” I shifted slightly to look at him. He was frowning but once he looked at me his face softened. 

“Yes pet?” 

“Are you angry at me?” I asked tentatively, not wanting to anger him further.

“Not pet I’m not angry. Just…lewd.” He decided and I blushed slightly. 

“And why would that be sir?” I questioned, raising and eyebrow at him. 

“Pet.” He growled in warning.

“What? I was under the impression that you were on the verge of punishing me because you are horny.” I spat, wrenching my hand away from where he had grasped it and leant back.

“Luke, watch your tone.” He growled, grasping instead the lead just in front of my collar and pulling me closer. 

“You can’t punish me for speaking my fucking mind.” I argued, trying to move away only for him to tighten his hold. 

“No I can’t but I can punish you for your attitude, being disrespectful and swearing. Now be quiet and face the front.” I went to retaliate only to bite my tongue and slumped onto the desk, doing as Ashton said and payed attention to the lesson. Once it was finished Ashton dragged me into the corridor and into the prefects’ common room. I whimpered slightly as he pulled me over to an office door with ‘Head Boy’ written on the plaque, knocking on the door before entering it. 

“Hey Ashton, everything okay?” Calum asked, looking up from his laptop, Michael cocking his head to look at us from his position by Calum’s feet. 

“Yeah, can we just borrow one of your rooms?” Ashton asked, motioning his head towards several doors on the left-hand wall. 

“Sure.” Calum nodded, looking over the both of us carefully.

“Need me in there?”

“No, you’re okay.” Ashton reassured, shaking his head and tugging me over to the nearest door. I looked back at Calum and he winked, knowing that I’d probably gotten myself into the situation he was observing. 

“Sir?” I asked as Ashton closed the door behind us. 

“Yes pet?” Ashton sat down on the table in the room. It was a small room, the walls painted white and the floor made of hardwood. The wall opposite to the door had a single window with blinds so that whoever was inside the room could draw them for privacy. 

“Where are we?” 

“They’re private punishment rooms.” Ashton explained, looking me straight in the eye. I ducked my head and knelt without him asking. “So now you’re going to behave?” He questioned. “Luke, you were rude and disrespectful to me after teasing me this morning. Now the teasing didn’t bother me pet but you being rude about it did. Not to mention you swore – again. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Yes sir.” I nodded, guilt coiling in my stomach like an angry snake. “I’m sorry sir.” 

“That’s okay pet. You’ve lost your guitar privileges again.” My mouth dropped open as I looked up at him.

“But I only just got them back! When can I play it again?!” I questioned, outraged.

“We’ll sort that out later.” Ashton dismissed before standing up. “Now don’t make me gag you too, we’ll sort your punishment for swearing out later.” I swallowed my rage again and followed Ashton back into Calum’s office, scowling. 

“Hey guys, everything sorted?” He asked, looking up again from his laptop.

“Yeah.” Ashton nodded, sitting down in one of the chairs opposite Calum. 

“Michael, be a dear and go get me some lunch. Do you want anything?” He asked Ashton.

“It’s okay, Luke will go get me something won’t you pet?” Ashton asked me, looking up to where I was standing beside him. 

“Yes sir.” I nodded, following Michael out of the office. I followed him over to the buffet table and loaded up a plate with enough food for me and Ashton. Michael did the same for him and Calum. We walked back into the office, kneeling beside our respective doms and offering up the plates of foods.

“Thank you pet.” Ashton’s hand fell into my hair as he placed the plate on the desk in front of him. He began to eat, chatting to Calum as he occasionally fed me bites of food. I enjoyed eating this way as it felt as though I was relying entirely on Ashton for my sustenance and it made me feel entirely submissive to him. 

When the bell rang both the doms stood and led Michael and back out through the common room and split up at the end of the corridor. Ashton and I headed towards the music room and Calum and Michael headed to whatever their next lesson was. I happily clapped my hands as we entered the room and was about to run to the nearest guitar only for Ashton to grasp my lead and drag me to the front of the classroom. 

“Kneel here and don’t move.” Ashton ordered and I nodded, answering with a ‘yes sir’ as he walked over to the instruments he put them away. He then moved over to the board. He began writing but I couldn’t turn round as he didn’t say I could. 

The students began to file in and they didn’t seem to give me a second glance, instead groaning at Ashton because they were having a theory lesson.

“Hey Guys! Take a seat, take a seat. Oh, stop moaning you lot.” He laughed, looking over the group of students. They all took a seat and watched him attentively as Ashton grinned at them. “Luke collect in the homework for me.”

“Yes sir.” I stood and did as he asked, collecting up the sheets that everyone held out to me with a smile. I smiled back at everyone before kneeling in front of Ashton and handing him the pile of paper. 

“Thanks pet.” He chuckled, ruffling my hair and motioning for me to move to the side. I did so and knelt by his desk, resting my head against the leg of it and observing him talking to the class. Although I loved music this stuff held not an ounce of interest for me. I yawned and closed my eyes, deciding on a nap only for Ashton to flick my forehead. I frowned up at him and he gave me a grin. 

“No sleeping in my class I’m afraid pet.” He winked before standing up again.

“But I’m sleepy.” I whined only to blush as the class cooed at me. 

“Stand up.” Ashton ordered and I did so, standing and bowing my head, facing him. “Stand in the corner, nose to the wall.”

“Yes sir.” I groaned and did as he asked, hearing the protests of the class. They were quiet once Ash ordered them to be and the lesson continued. After a good 20 minutes Ash set them off with some work and summoned me over. He sat in his chair and patted his lap, allowing me to clamber on and snuggle into his chest. I sighed and kissed his jaw, blushing again when I heard the students behind me cooing again. 

“Tell them to stop.” I whined, hiding in Ashton’s neck. 

“They’re only proving that you’re adorable.” He teased, coaxing me from my hiding spot to press a kiss to my cheek and making me blush even harder. I whined and pouted as Ashton raised his hand to ruffle my hair. “Were you listening?” He asked, running a finger over my cheek. 

“No sir.” I shook my head. “I don’t like music theory.”

“I guess you’re lucky you don’t actually take this class then.” Ashton laughed. “Or I’d have to spank you.” He winked as I pouted again and he looked up to the rest of the class. 

“How are you guys doing?” He asked.

“I don’t understand question 7 Mr Irwin.” Said a boy towards the back of the room. He had pale skin, blue eyes and dark hair and was dressed in a dark hoodie and a beanie. I had to admit that he was quite cute but there was something about the way he was looking at Ashton that made my stomach turn. Ashton tried to move me off his lap but I refused, clinging to his neck and shaking my head.

“Lukey.” He laughed, trying again to move me only to fail. He leant back to look at me properly. “Are you not going to let me up?” He asked, laughing again when I shook my head grinning. “Fine, Jake come here pet.” The boy stood and walked over with his sheet and I felt jealously stirring in my tummy as he gave Ashton a smile which Ash returned. Pet is my nickname – nobody else’s.

“Could you explain it to me please sir?” He drawled and I couldn’t help but glare at him. 

“Of course.” Ashton leant forward and began to explain, the boy nodding in all the right places but I could sense that his attention was focused on me rather than my dom. 

“Understand?” Ashton asked.

“Yes, thank you so much sir.” As Jake went to walk away he dropped his pen and I nearly growled out loud as he bent over right in front of the desk to pick it up. Instead I turned to straddle Ashton’s lap only for him to pick me up and put me on the floor. 

“Hang on Luke I need to sort this lot out.” He ruffled my hair and walked to the front of the class, setting them their homework before instructing them to pack up. Once they were finished everyone filed out apart from Jake. I watched from my position as he walked over to Ashton. He sent me a smirk before sitting on the desk right in front of Ashton and beginning to talk to him. I couldn’t hear what they were saying. It felt as though a needle was pricking my heart as I watched them laugh and joke together. A few minutes later Jake walked over to me, Ashton turning to wipe the board. 

“I just wanted to say goodbye Luke.” He smiled, speaking loudly enough for Ashton to hear. He leant in and hugged me making me cringe. He then leant in so that his lips were right next to my ear. “He shouldn’t be your dom. You’re a shit sub. Ashy will be mine as soon as he gets rid of you.” He spat. A sudden rage bubbled up and overcame me making me cry out and tackle him to the floor. 

“He’s mine you dick!” I slapped him across the face and that was all I could do before Ashton scooped me up and off of Jake. 

“That’s enough Luke!” He put me down before turning round to help Jake up. I looked at his face to see I’d split his lip but that was about it. “Are you okay?” He asked him, looking at Jake’s face closely. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Jake smiled weakly, reminding me of a child trying to keep a brave face. But I saw through him. 

“Okay.” Ashton smiled before turning to me, furious. “Apologise.” He gritted.

“But –”

“Now Luke.” 

“I’m sorry Jake.” I apologised, continuing to glare at him. 

“That’s it, let’s go.” Ashton grasped my lead and tugged me out of the room after apologising himself. He was silent the entire way to the motorbike and I could see his brain working on a punishment. I didn’t interrupt him until we were home and in out room, kneeling before my dom. 

“Sir please listen to me.” I begged, desperate now as the fury hadn’t faded from his eyes. 

“You have two minutes to explain yourself.” He conceded, sitting down on the bed.

“He threatened me.” I saw the shock on Ashton’s face and continued. “When he hugged me he said that I didn’t deserve you and that he would have you once you got rid of me.” I felt my face crumple as tears began to roll down my cheeks. “I’m sorry sir, I know I shouldn’t have hit him Ashy but he made me so mad.” 

“Come here baby.” He held his arms out for me and I bundled into them. He held me close and buried his nose in my hair. “It’s okay pet, it’s okay.” 

“And you called him pet and you smiled at him.” I sobbed, now in a meltdown. 

“Shhh. You’re okay Lukey, you’re okay.” Ashton soothed me until I had calmed down and as I looked up at his face through my teary eyes I knew that I was screwed – I was in love with Ashton Irwin. His hazel eyes were warm and were framed by thick dark lashes. His hair rested in golden curls which framed his structured face. Not only was his body sculpted by the Gods but he had a personality to match. 

“I’m not going to punish you for attacking him if you swear to me that this is what truly happened.” He looked at me sternly. 

“I promise.” I nodded, wiping away the tears that had trailed and nodding my head. “I swear it.” 

“Okay pet, okay.” Ashton ran his hand through my hair in comfort. “I’m not going to punish you for attacking him however you will be punished for swearing. Again.” I tensed slightly at his change in tone. 

“Yes sir.” I slipped off his lap and knelt before him again, resting my forehead against Ashton’s knees. 

“Have you ever heard of cockwarming pet?” He asked, carding his fingers through my locks. 

“Cockwarming sir?” I glanced up, slightly confused.

“Yes pet, it’s where you…well…I tell you what, I’ll just show you.” I looked up and watched as he stood. “Stand up and strip to your boxers pet.” 

I did as he asked and the allowed Ashton to lead me into the dining room where both Calum and Michael were sat doing their homework. Ashton sat in his seat and told me to kneel under the table in front of him. I did as he said and watched as his hands came down to unzip his fly and extract his cock from his trousers. One hand held his cock while the other reached out and grasped my head, pulling me towards him. I got the message and took it into my mouth, beginning to suck only for Ashton to clip me round the head. 

“No sucking Luke, just hold it there.” I blushed knowing that Calum and Michael probably now knew what was happening. “Let it remind you that with swearing comes restrictions such as not being allowed to pleasure me even when my cock is in your mouth.” I did my best but before long I felt the need to fidget as my knees ached as well as my back. My mouth became dry and I began to pull off only for Ashton’s hand to appear and hold me still. 

“Unless you want to do this where they can actually see you I suggest you stay still. Tap my thigh twice to colour.” Although I was uncomfortable I wasn’t ready to colour. I carefully shifted my knees so as to not move too much but enough to relieve some of the pressure.

Cockwarming, as Ashton called it, allowed me to feel that much more submissive towards Ashton and I felt as though I was serving him. The only thing that could make this better was if I was bringing him to orgasm but I knew I wasn’t allowed to do that. Instead I stayed still, holding half of Ashton’s long length in my warm mouth. 

After what seemed like hours Ashton ordered for me to put him away and sit beside him. I did so, tucking his cock back into his trousers and thanking him for punishing me. I stayed on the floor until Ashton allowed me up onto my chair and passed me my homework. A huge fucking stack of it. On top was some homework of Ashton’s – 700 lines of ‘I will not swear.’ Asshole. Fuck. Bollocks. Shit.

“That pile is all the classwork and homework we missed on our day off.” Ashton and I exchanged a look and I sighed.

“So why did you have to add more?” I complained, eyeing the lines.

“Because I said so.” I sighed again and began my lines, writing out what was required 406 times before the doorbell rang.

“Go answer the door pet.” Ashton ordered, deep in his own work. 

“Yes sir.” I muttered, standing and walking to the door. I opened it and, seeing it was Harry and Louis, knelt. It was only then that I realised I was still only in my boxers and my eyes widened before I looked to the side, embarrassed. 

“Hey shorty.” Harry greeted, ruffling my hair as he walked past. Louis did the same and by now I’ve accepted the inevitable hair-touching as a form of greeting, especially since I knew there was no stopping them all from what was now so clearly a habit. Louis pulled me to my feet and tugged me towards the dining room but before we could enter I ducked into mine and Ashton’s bedroom and pulled on a pair of joggers. Once I had the joggers on I made my way back into the dining room and sat down in my chair beside Louis who had picked up the homework he’d set along with the maths textbook. 

“And who said you could get dressed?” Ashton questioned, looking me up and down before locking his eyes onto mine. I bowed my head.

“Nobody sir.” I answered, scratching the back of my neck.

“Then why did you get dressed?” I stayed silent and huddled my arms into my chest, not looking up but also not answering him.

“Probably because me and Louis are here Ash, calm down.” Harry spoke, eyeing Ashton carefully. Ashton nodded before continuing with his homework. “Ashton.” Harry warned, making him look up again. 

“Yeah?” 

“Watch yourself.” They exchanged meaningful looks as I set aside my lines. 

“You been swearing again short-arse?” Louis asked as he looked over the sheets of paper. 

“Yep.” I laughed.

“It’s nothing to laugh about Luke.” Calum warned, raising a finger in warning. I looked over the other two doms in the room to see them both with stern expressions. 

“Yes sir, sorry sir.” I glanced at the three doms once more before turning to Louis. “Can you help me now please?” I asked, resting my head against his shoulder. 

“Of course Shorty.” He grinned. For the next hour Louis walked me through the questions and the chapter in the textbook before beginning to talk me through the next chapter so that I would be more likely to understand the stuff in the next lesson. By the time we were finished my brain was aching and I was definitely ready to finish. 

“All done.” Louis winked, shutting the textbook and laughing as I pushed it away from me. 

“I never want to look at maths ever again. No offense Louis, but it sucks balls.” We both laughed as did Harry who was nodding in agreement.

“You know what I think would help Luke?” Callum asked out of the blue, looking up suddenly from his work. 

“What?” Ashton asked, glancing at me before putting his attention to Calum.

“The submissive etiquette course.” Calum mused, looking over Michael. “Mikey does it instead of maths and it’s really helped him.” He shrugged. 

“Makes sense.” Ashton mused, now looking at me again and I felt hope begin to bubble up inside me over the fact that I might not ever have to do maths again. “Actually it would be really good as he doesn’t have his timetable completely filled. He could do the submissive class with Michael and do maths when I do music. Is that alright with you Louis?” He asked, looking beside me to the submissive.

“Yeah, that’s fine by me. I have a free period then so we can do one-to-one sessions.” Louis shrugged.

“Looks like I’m stuck with you then.” I teased, nudging him. 

“Hey!” He laughed, poking my side and making me squeal slightly. 

“Just kidding Lou Lou, I love you really.” I winked.

“Hmm you’d better.” I laughed at that and looked over at Ashton to see him staring at me as though hypnotised. 

“You know boys, as much as I love to see you all working so hard – I’m starved, and it just won’t do for a guest to starve at your house now does it?” Harry teased, looking at Ashton and Calum.

***  
About an hour later we were all sat round the living room eating Chinese takeaway. I was sat on Ashton’s lap and he was feeding me bites of his food while I was trying to ignore Ashton’s growing hard-on. Once we were all finished the TV was turned on and switched to some action movie that I had no desire to pay attention to. Instead I shifted slightly so that I could grind my butt against him. 

Ashton’s hand went to my hips as he tried to hold me still but I captured his hands in mine and continued. After several moments of my subtle movements Ashton’s hands gripped my hips tighter so that his fingers were almost right against the bone. His head fell into my back and he let out a muffled groan, not quite loud enough for the others to hear but loud enough for me to know that what I was doing was working. I ground down even harder and was rewarded with Ashton begging.

“Please pet, stop or go to the bedroom.” He whispered into my ear. “Please baby.” I simply shook my head and did it again, hearing his whine as he gripped me even tighter. I continued until I could almost smell Ashton’s desperation in the air until I felt him shudder and then his crotch became slightly warmer as his face pressed into my back and he moaned loudly. At his noise everyone looked over and their eyes widened as they realised what had just happened. Calum let out a laugh at which Ashton growled and stood, making me squeal as he threw me over his shoulder. He began to storm out of the room. 

“Good luck!” Michael called, him and Louis giggling together at my predicament. 

“If I die, tell my mother I love her!” I called back, making everyone in the living room explode into fits of laughter. Once we got into the bedroom Ashton slammed the door shut with his foot and threw me face-down onto the bed. I rolled over to see him hovering over me, his dark pupils tainted and blown wide with lust. 

“You little shit.” He growled, climbing onto the bed to straddle me before crashing our lips together in a messy but passionate kiss full of teeth, gums and tongue. I moaned into his mouth and moved my hands up into his curls only for him to pin my hands above my head. 

“Nu uh uh.” He muttered, kissing my jaw and down my neck, sucking harshly. “Do you know what I’m going to do to you pet? Do you know what I’m going to do for making me cum in my pants like a twelve-year-old?” He questioned, biting down on my neck without mercy. 

“No sir.” I moaned, trying to buck my hips up for friction only for Ashton to push me down again.

“I’m going to destroy you.” 

***

The next morning I woke up with aching muscles and a sore throat. Ashton had stayed true to his word and I had spent three hours moaning, begging, and pleading and of course cumming. I think I counted 4 times before it hurt to cum anymore and still we continued. I felt warm, muscular arms wrap round me and I sighed, snuggling back into my dom’s hold. 

“Morning baby.” Ashton murmured into my ear, his husky morning voice making my stomach fill with butterflies. 

“Morning Ashy.” I smiled, turning round in his hold to press a kiss to his mouth. He hummed against my lips before groaning and sitting up.

“We’d better go shower pet, we’ve got Harry’s class soon.” He rubbed his eyes and pushed the covers back allowing the cold morning air to hit my naked body. I followed Ashton into the bathroom and watched as he started the shower, adjusting the temperature before stepping in, me following close behind. We washed each other’s hair and exchanged many chaste kisses under the steaming water before we got out and dried off. 

“You only need boxers today pet.” Ashton spoke as he handed me a pair of boxers that hugged my every curve.

“Why?” I asked, frowning. Ashton frowned and sighed slightly.

“It’s for Harry’s class. You’re meant to be naked but I know you’re not ready for that.” He explained, scratching the back of his neck. “We’re going to take some clothes with us so you can get dressed again after but you’ve got to arrive naked. We’re also meant to display your favourite toy.”

“I can’t do that.” I shook my head worriedly, taking a step back. 

“Shh pet, come here.” Ashton wrapped his arms round me and pulled me into his chest. He manoeuvred the both of us to the bed and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. “Why don’t we make a deal? If you manage to get through the lesson in your boxers then you can have your guitar back and we’ll have a music session tonight. If you don’t think you can do it then that’s absolutely fine baby.” He pressed a kiss to my cheek and I looked up at him.

“If I try it can I get dressed during the lesson?” 

“Of course Luke.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead as I nodded.

“Okay then, I’ll try it.” Although I still wasn’t too sure about arriving to school in just my boxers I knew that Ashton would take care of me and I knew he wouldn’t push me too far. I also felt that by doing this I was almost proving to both myself and him that I deserved to be his submissive. 

“What toy do you want to take?” He asked, standing me up again and pulling on his shirt.

“The nipple clamps sir.” I blushed. 

“Nothing to be embarrassed about Lukey.” Ashton pressed a kiss to the side of my head before handing me the key to the playroom. “Go grab whichever ones you want pet.” 

“Yes sir.” I ran up the stairs quickly and grabbed the ones that hooked to my collar that you could also add weights to. “Are these ones okay sir?” I asked once I got back to the bedroom.

“Of course pet, if that’s what you want.” He replied, taking them and putting them in his rucksack. Just then a knock at the door interrupted us. Calum poked his head in and smiled at us both. 

“You two ready?” He asked, opening the door wider to step through it.

“Yeah.” Ashton replied, zipping up the bag before attaching the lead to my collar. 

“Michael packed you both some pastries so you can eat on the way, we’re going to be late at this rate.” Calum laughed slightly, beckoning us out into the hallway.

“How come we’re riding with you two?” I asked as we made our way to the front door. 

“In case either you or Michael sink into subspace or subdrop.” Calum explained. “That way there’s one of us to drive and one to comfort.” He sent me a smile but I didn’t really notice as Michael walked out of the kitchen completely naked bar his collar and a cock cage. I nearly chocked and panicked slightly, making to back away only for Ashton to tug me to him. 

“Don’t worry pet, Michael’s comfortable, he’s not being forced into anything and you’re not going to be.” I nodded averted my eyes as the others finished getting ready and we piled out of the door. 

***

We arrived at school just as the bell was ringing to get to class. We hurried through the halls and made it just in time as Harry walked out of his classroom accompanied by a very naked Louis. I blinked and turned away only to be met with more naked submissives. I whined slightly and hid my face in Ashton’s arm, causing him to lift it and tuck me into his side. 

“Remember to colour if you need it pet.” He reminded before following Calum into the classroom. I waited for several minutes, grabbing Michael’s hand when I felt the anxiety rising slightly. Harry then let Michael in but stopped me as I was about to follow him. 

“Are you okay Shorty?” He asked, gesturing to my boxers. 

“Yes sir, just a little uncomfortable sir.” I averted my eyes and he nodded.

“Very well Shorty, in you go.”

“Yes sir.” I made my way inside and knelt beside Ashton, trying to keep my eyes away from everything and ending up with my gaze locked onto the floor in front of me.

“Luke.” I looked up to Ashton as he spoke. “Colour?”

“Green sir.” I murmured back. 

“Okay pet, try your best to watch.” He commanded gently, carding his fingers through my blond locks. 

“Yes sir.” I nodded, resting the side of my head against his thigh as Harry took to the front of the class. 

“Okay guys, I’m sure you all know why half of you are naked – or near enough – and what we’re going to do here is just share something that we all enjoy. I do have to warn you though, any kink-shaming, masturbating or just being a downright dick will result in severe punishment.” His stern gaze passed over us all and seemed to rest on a few key individuals I didn’t really know. “Okay then Michael, would you like to start?” 

“Yes sir.” Michael complied, standing and bending over facing us all. My eyes widened as I suddenly came to see more of Michael than I ever wanted to or needed to. A buttplug was visible nestled within his hole and I turned my face away slightly before remembering Ashton’s wish and facing him again. 

“Mikey baby, would you like to tell everyone what this plug is holding in?” Calum asked, standing up and trailing his finger round the ring of muscle. 

“Your cum sir.”

“And do you like it baby?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“You can do better than that Mikey. What do you like to be called?”

“Your cumslut sir. Because I’m all yours and I live for your cum.” From where I was sat I could see that Michael’s face was bright red and it twigged that humiliation was a big kink for him as he seemed far from complaining.

“And why is this plug your favourite toy?”

“Because it lets me keep you cum for longer sir. It makes me feel so good.” 

“Last question baby, why do you like your cage?” He asked, pulling Michael upright by his collar so he could face everyone as he answered.

“Because it helps you to control me sir.” 

“Good boy.” He smiled, tugging Michael into a big bear hug. Harry thanked them as they sat down, Michael on Calum’s lap and blushing fiercely. 

“Okay guys, who can tell me which kink Michael displayed there?” Harry asked, looking round the class. 

“Humiliation sir.” Answered one of the doms whose name I didn’t know. 

“Good, well done. Can you explain what exactly the humiliation kink means?” He asked, addressing the same dom.  
“It means that the person gets sexual arousal by being humiliated.” 

“Very good.” Harry smiled. “Now, moving on…” He asked the next submissive to step up and all I could feel was the growing dread for when he called my name. We spent the next 30 minutes or so watching submissives do all sorts of things that made me blush harder than I ever had before. For example, one submissive took a 12 inch dildo and continue to sit with it throughout the lesson. 

“Okay, only a few left now. Luke, your turn to share I think.” Harry leant back in his chair, his eyes not leaving me as I looked up to Ashton. The latter asked me to stand and I did so as did he. Ashton grasped my collar and turned me round making my eyes flutter shut at the domination he was showing over me. 

“Okay pet, what have we brought today?” Ashton asked teasingly, keeping his hold on my collar tight.

“Nipple clamps sir.” I replied, opening my eyes again to look into his. 

“Get them out for me.” 

“Yes sir.” I did as he commanded and opened the backpack, pulling out the clamps as well as the weights that came with them. I knelt and offered them to him, rising again when he took them out of my hands.

“Close your eyes.” He ordered and I did so, knowing that he did this for my own benefit as I would otherwise have to see everyone watching me. Without any warning he began to suck on my right nipple, teasing it with his tongue before he bit it gently. I moaned slightly and felt a stirring in my groin before Ashton pulled off. He brought up the clamp and clamped it gently onto my nipple. He gave it a little tug before I felt him begin on the other one. A few moments later the other clamp was on my left nipple and I could feel the heavy chains brushing against my chest as Ashton clipped them onto my collar. I then felt the clamps begin to tighten causing me to moan out loud, forgetting completely about the eyes watching us. 

“That feel good pet?” He asked, tugging again on the chains. 

“Yes sir.” I moaned. 

“Tighter?” He asked, pulling harder.

“Please.” I begged. “Please sir.” Strangely enough the thought that people were watching me only made me want to continue, to prove to them that I could be a good submissive. 

“Okay then baby.” He moved his hands back to my nipples and tightened the clamps even more. 

“Thank you sir.” I murmured, dropping my head against Ashton’s shoulder. 

“What’s this pet?” Ashton asked, his fingers travelling to trace the outline of my hardening cock. 

“My cock sir.” I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut even tighter.

“Um whose cock pet?” Ashton questioned, taking his hand away.

“Yours sir.” I corrected, breathing heavily. 

“Very good pet.” He praised, running his hand over my cheek. He pressed a kiss to my lips and then sat down, pulling me onto his lap. He sent a nod to Harry who then stood and began addressing the class but I couldn’t really hear him. Everything took on a golden hue and became slightly blurry while noise seemed to fade away. I felt myself become almost weightless and all I could focus on was Ashton’s warmth beneath me. 

“You okay baby?” He asked, his voice reaching me through a haze of fog. I nodded drunkenly and burrowed my face into his shoulder. “Sir, sorry to interrupt but Luke’s gone under, I need to get him home.” I heard Ashton’s voice which was then followed by hissing whispers that punctuated the bubble I had around me. Ashton stood up with me on his hip, carrying me out of the room with Calum following behind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> Slightly shorter chapter this time but I'm trying my best - typing with long ass nails isn't as easy as i thought it would be :) Also, don't forget to comment and leave your opinions/suggestions.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Mrs_potter_2000

I must have sunken into the black pit of sleep because the next thing I knew I woke up warm and fuzzy, cuddled into Ashton’s lap. I blinked up at him, trying to clasp onto the warmth I felt inside only for it to leak away leaving a cold but comfortable reality. 

“Hey pet.” Ashton smiled, brushing a piece of hair back from my face. 

“Hey sir.” I smiled back sleepily, looking round to find us in our bedroom. “Why are we not at school?” I asked, running my fingers over his shirt. 

“I don’t think school would be the best thing for you right now baby, you could drop.” Ashton explained, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I scrunched up my nose and whined. 

“Stop.” I laughed, giggling harder when he continued to press more random kisses over my cheeks, forehead, neck and nose, avoiding my lips the entire time. 

“Shorty’s awake then.” We both looked to the door to see Michael leaning through it, watching us both with a smile on his face. “Master wanted to know if you’re ready to go shopping. I can look after Lukey if he needs it.” 

“Depends.” He looked down at me. “Are you going to be okay Luke?” He asked, tugging my hair gently.

“Yes sir.” I replied, leaning up to give him a kiss on the bottom of his jaw. 

“Promise?” He looked straight into my eyes and grasped my chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

“I promise.” I nodded as best as I could, looking up into his warm hazel eyes. 

“Okay pet.” He pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to my lips before standing up. He put me down gently and I stood on shaky legs. “Steady on pet, you’re going to feel a little weak for a while.” He helped me find my balance before looking to Michael. “Anything happens to him and you’ll have me to deal with. Understand me?” He growled slightly and I clutched his arm, liking his dominance but not liking it at the same time. 

“Yes sir.” Michael nodded feverishly, moving quickly to my side. He pulled my arm over his shoulders and helped me walk into the living room, my knees giving way once or twice. Michael helped me onto the sofa beside Calum who smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

“You feeling better shorty?” He asked, standing up. 

“Yes sir, thank you.” I smiled back at him, tucking my legs up onto the sofa beneath me. “Just a little tired.” At that I yawned, making my eyes water. 

“Well we’ll get some stuff for a movie night tonight, how does that sound?” Calum’s eyes twinkled as he grinned, me nodding eagerly at his suggestion. “Movie night it is." He ruffled my hair once more before turning to Michael. “If anything happens to him Mikey, you’re in serious trouble.” Calum warned. “Understand?” 

“Yes Master.” Michael replied, rolling his eyes. “That’s two of you that have threatened me tonight.” He crossed his arms and pouted. “Am I really that unreliable?” 

“No pup, but have that attitude again and you’re in for it.” Michael submitted under Calum’s glare, bowing his head and nodding.

“Yes sir.” He replied. “I’m sorry for my attitude.” I saw him peek up at Calum’s stern face and then wince. 

“It’s okay pup.” Calum patted Michael’s head and then left the room. Once he left Michael looked up at me and grinned sheepishly, making me hold my arms out for a cuddle. He grinned harder and jumped onto the sofa, landing so that he was straddling me, his head dropping onto my shoulder. 

“Bye boys!” Ashton and Calum called from the door. 

“Bye!” We shouted back, Michael not moving from where he was sat. I smiled and ran my fingers through his lilac hair, making him sigh in content. 

“Do you need anything?” he asked, lifting his head to look at me. 

“Could I have some coke? I think I need some sugar.” I grinned as Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, but if Master asks – it’s your ass he can tan.” He laughed as my jaw dropped open. 

“You just swore!” I exclaimed as he jumped off my lap. 

“Shhhhh.” Michael laughed, skipping into the kitchen and grabbing me a can of Calum’s diet coke before coming back in. “Heads up!” He called and I looked up just as the can struck me straight in the forehead. 

“Ouch!” I shouted, feeling the sore throb beginning to spread. I couldn’t help the tears that began to swell up or my quivering lip. “That hurt.” I whispered, reaching up to rub the sore spot. 

“Luke I’m so sorry!” Michael ran across the room and pulled me into a hug. He pressed a big but gentle kiss to my forehead and I winced, pulling away slightly. Michael looked at it properly and paled slightly. “You’ve got a bit of a bruise.” He whimpered and I could tell that he was thinking about what Michael and Ashton would do when they got back.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell them its my fault.” I tried to reassure, running my fingers through my hair to loosen the gel. I pulled it down over my forehead. “See, you can’t see it now.” I smiled and snuggled into Michael’s side, switching on the tv and cracking open the can Michael had managed to land on my forehead. 

About an hour later Michael’s phone went off to tell him that Calum and Ashton were in the carpark downstairs. By now I felt a lot stronger and I happily skipped beside Michael down the hall. We knelt together by the door, our heads bowed and when the door opened we both got a pat on the head as a sign of our respective doms’ pleasure. 

“You alright Shorty?” Calum asked as Michael and I followed him and Ashton down the hall. 

“Yes sir, did you get the popcorn?” I asked and he laughed, nodding. 

“Yes we did, don’t you worry.” He ruffled my hair and then frowned. “What happened to your head?” He asked. 

“Nothing sir.” I replied, shrugging and patting my hair down. The two doms exchanged a look, while Michael and I did too, and anxiety built up in my stomach slightly as Ashton turned to me. 

“Luke, come here please.” Ashton beckoned, waiting for me to walk across the kitchen to him. Michael went to walk past him into the other room only for Ashton to latch onto his wrist and pull him to his side. He warned Michael to stay there and then he turned to me, catching my chin and tilting my head up before brushing my hair out of the way. 

“How the hell did you bruise your forehead?” He growled, frowning and pulling me closer. I just averted my eyes and pulled out of his grasp. “Answer me Lucas.”

“It was an accident.” I whispered, looking up at him carefully. 

“What happened?” He gritted out. I shook my head and whimpered at his tone. 

“It was me.” Michael admitted sadly. “I threw a can of coke to him and he didn’t catch it.” He explained sheepishly, ducking his head away from both the doms’ glares. 

“I told you to look after him.” Calum scolded, taking Michael’s arm and pulling him closer. “He was vulnerable and you hurt him.” 

“Yes master, I’m sorry.” Michael was close to tears and it hurt to watch him with a quivering lip. 

“Sir, it wasn’t his fault.” I protested. “I was the one who didn’t catch it.” I looked at both of the doms. “It was only an accident.” I whimpered, tears flooding my eyes, really not wanting Michael get punished for something so trivial.

“That’s not why he’s in trouble Luke, he’s in trouble because he was responsible for you and you got hurt.” Ashton explained, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap. 

“But I didn’t get hurt and I don’t need anyone to be bloody responsible for me.” 

“Stop arguing Luke, you’re already in trouble for lying and now you get to be punished for swearing. Again.” 

“Yes sir.” I sighed, resting my face in the crook of Ashton’s neck, watching what was going on. 

“Cal can you pass me the soap please?” Ashton asked, accepting the dish soap and sighing as he coaxed me to sit upright. “Open.” Ashton then put some on his finger, holding it up to my mouth.

“No.” I whined, shaking my head. 

“Luke. Now.” He ordered as I continued to try and twist out of his grip. 

“No, stop it. I don’t want the soap, it tastes disgusting.” 

“That’s the point. Take your punishment or no movie night tonight.” He warned, waving his finger in front of my mouth. I reluctantly opened my mouth and Ashton put his finger in, rubbing the dish soap into my gums and teeth. I whimpered and whined, wiggling to try and get out of his reach. 

“Luke, stop it.” Ashton warned, slapping my thigh before continuing. “What do you say?” He asked once he had finished.

“I’m sorry for swearing sir, thank you for punishing me.” I apologised, wincing at the flavour in my mouth and then pouting. I saw Ashton looking closely at my face before satisfaction seemed to come over his face and he nodded.

“That’s okay baby.” Ashton ruffled my hair before turning to Calum. “Do you want him for lying to you?” He asked, running his hand through my hair and kissing the bruise on my forehead gently. 

“Sure, you want Mikey for damaging Luke?” Calum asked, laughing slightly and gesturing to where Michael was knelt on the floor in front of him. 

“Okay.” Ashton agreed before lifting me off of his lap and pushing me gently to Calum. I looked up at him and whimpered slightly as he looped his finger into the ring on the front of my collar and pulled me away into his and Michael’s room. 

“Kneel on the rice.” Calum ordered, pointing to the packet of uncooked rice I hadn’t noticed him carry in. I did so, wincing as the grains of rice dug into my skin. I watched as Calum sat on the bed and then looked at me for a minute. “What did you do that was wrong Luke?” He asked, leaning forward so as not to miss anything. I winced again at the uncomfortable feeling under my knees. 

“I lied to you sir.” I replied, cringing again as the taste of soap made itself present again. 

“What did you lie about?”

“I said that there was nothing wrong with my head when there was sir.” 

“Exactly. Why could that be a bad thing?” He asked and I looked up again in surprise. Normally the questioning would end here and the actual punishment would begin. 

“I could have been actually really badly hurt and you wouldn’t have known.” I tried. 

“Exactly.” Calum nodded gravely. “Even though I’m not your dom I still have a responsibility over you and I care about you Luke. If something serious had happened and you had lied about it, it would have made me feel like absolute crap Luke.” I couldn’t help the guilt bubbling in my stomach.

“I’m sorry sir, I understand.” I looked up at him carefully and opened my arms. “Can I have a hug?” I pouted, trying to ignore the tears in my eyes. 

“Sure thing Shorty.” He smiled and opened his arms towards me, allowing me to clamber onto his lap in a comforting hug, trying to ignore the ache in my knees.

“Thank you sir.” I burrowed into his warmth and accepted the comfort. 

“If I have to do this again Luke I won’t be so lax with your punishment – do you understand me?”

“Yes sir, I understand.” I nodded feverishly and Callum ruffled my hair.”

“Good boy. Come on then, let’s go put the shopping away and wait for the other two.” Calum stood up, setting me down and then leading me out into the kitchen.   
We spent a few minutes putting away the shopping before Ashton and Michael walked back in, Michael sniffing slightly and latching himself onto Calum as soon as he saw him. I jumped into Ashton’s arms and he laughed, adjusting his grip on me so that I was sat on his hip as he turned to talk to Calum about our punishments. I fiddled with Ashton’s curls for a little while, blocking out their conversation and concentrating on the feel of them. A short while later Ashton carried me into the living room, putting me down on the sofa before walking out again. Michael then scurried in and lay down beside me. I grinned to myself and leapt on him, lying directly on top of him and snuggling down. 

“You’re crushing my spleen.” He groaned. 

“Oh shush, you don’t even know where your spleen is.” I quipped back, refusing to budge. “And plus, you’re comfy.” Michael sighed and wrapped his arms round me in a slightly awkward snuggle. When the Doms walked back in they both laughed, Ashton landing a playful slap on my backside. 

“Well, looks like we can have a snuggle.” Ashton laughed, sitting down on the other end of the couch and pulling Calum onto his lap. I whined and sat up, ignoring a groaning Michael beneath me as I apparently squashed him even more. 

“I want a snuggle.” I made grabby hands towards Ashton and he just laughed again. 

“You’re snuggling Michael.” 

“But I wanna snuggle you.” I whined, pouting. 

“Tough.” Ashton shrugged, shifting Calum slightly so he could look at me properly. I scowled and got up, walking round the sofa and sitting on the arm of it. I put my feet on Calum and pushed as hard as I could causing him to fall on top of Michael. Giggling, I quickly plonked myself down on Ashton’s lap. I grasped Ashton’s collar and pulled him closer.

“Mine.” I snuggling into his neck and glaring across at Calum as Ashton just laughed. He wrapped his arms round me and kissed my forehead. 

“Yes pet, all yours.” He chuckled, watching over Calum who was now gathering Michael onto his lap and sending me an unimpressed look that made me hide in Ashton’s chest. 

“Shorty did you have a can of my coke?” Calum asked, eyeing the half-empty can on the table and then me. 

“Yes sir.” I answered, cringing slightly at the look Calum gave me. 

“Did you have permission?” 

“No sir. Michael gave it to me because I needed some sugar.” I explained, grasping Ashton’s shirt even tighter. 

“Don’t touch it again without permission pet, okay?” Ashton soothed, sending Calum a look and carding his fingers through my hair. 

“Yes sir.” I mumbled, pressing my cheek into Ashton’s chest.

“Good boy.” He pressed another kiss to my head and adjusted me so that I could see the TV. “Now, all of this junk food isn’t going to eat itself is it pet?” He laughed and switched the TV onto the movie channel and we all spent the rest of the afternoon and evening watching movies and eating our weight in junk food. 

***

The next morning I woke up on top of Ashton, his arms wrapped tightly around me in his sleep. I had been woken up by Calum shaking my shoulder gently. 

“What?” I mumbled, blinking up at him blearily. 

“Get up and wake Ashton up for me Shorty, breakfast should be ready in 20 minutes. Okay?” 

“Yes.” I sighed, rubbing my eyes. 

“Attitude Luke.” He warned as he walked out of the door. I lay there for a minute before groaning and sitting up. 

“Ashy it’s time to get up.” I coaxed, shaking Ashton awake. He groaned slightly and glared at me.

“Luke what are you doing?” He asked, rubbing his eyes grumpily. 

“Calum said breakfast is nearly ready and we need to get up.” I explained, grabbing his arm and tugging him up. 

“Fine.” He sighed, throwing the covers back and getting up with me. “Go turn the shower on pet.” 

“Yes sir.” I scurried off and switched the shower on, jumping slightly as Ashton wound his arms round me, pulling me in for a hug. I turned my head and kissed his cheek, accepting the warm hug. Once the shower was the right temperature we got in and washed ourselves quickly before climbing out, brushing our teeth, getting dressed and getting to the table just as Calum was about to come and get us. 

“Morning.” Ashton greeted with a smile, Calum reciprocating the action before Michael walked in with a massive stack of pancakes. My mouth watered at the smell of them and I looked at all the different toppings he’d prepared. 

“Mikey I love you.” I groaned, waiting for permission to dish up my pancakes. 

“Aww thanks Shorty.” He grinned before serving Calum and Ashton their pancakes. He then put the plate down and Calum gave him permission to take his. Ashton then turned to me and allowed me to take the last two pancakes. I thanked him and drizzled maple syrup all over them. I was about to take a bite when Ashton stopped me. 

“Some fruit as well please pet.” I frowned and looked up at him. 

“But I don’t like fruit on pancakes.” I protested, pouting slightly. 

“You have to have fruit Luke – no arguments.” Ashton sighed, taking a bite of his pancakes. 

“Can I have fruit after?” I asked, fiddling with my fork. 

“Fine.” Ashton sighed slightly and allowed me to eat my scrummy pancakes, eating them all quickly before sighing happily and grinning at Ashton.

“Can I have my tea now please sir?” I asked, reaching towards the teapot.

“No, fruit first please pet.” Ashton gestured to the cut up strawberries, apples and blackberries. 

“Yes sir.” I grumbled, taking a spoonful of each and spearing some apple onto my fork. Once I’d eaten all of the fruit on my plate before turning to Ashton again. 

“Now can I have some tea sir?” I begged, pouting at him and giving him my best puppy-dog eyes. 

“Yes you can Lukey but be quick, you’ve got your submissive class first thing this morning and you still need to clear away the breakfast things.” Ashton teasingly tapped my nose with his finger and I giggled, ducking away slightly.

“Yes sir, thank you.” I grinned at him before grabbing the teapot and making myself my usual morning brew. When everyone has finished eating I stacked up the plates and carried them out, balanced on one hand, while sipping my tea. I successfully managed to tidy away all the plates and cups without dropping or spilling anything. I downed the last of my tea and put that in the dishwasher with everything else before meeting the others at the door. I pulled on my boots and followed Ashton out of the door, grasping his hand tightly. 

***

Ashton pulled me into the classroom about 15 minutes early with Michael trailing behind me. I blanched slightly at the look the teacher gave us and Michael hurried to his seat but I kept my gaze on the teacher. He was about 6ft tall – around the same height as Ashton – and he was covered head-to-toe in tattoos. He was wearing a simple black shirt and jeans, the tattoos on his neck escaping and wrapping round his throat. They also trailed down his arms, his skin tainted with a spectrum of colours. He had brown eyes and dark hair covered by a beanie and his entire look screamed dominant. 

“Hey sir.” Ashton greeted, shaking hands with the teacher – with the hand that I wasn’t gripping. 

“Hey Ash, I’m guessing this is Luke.” The teacher gestured to me stood slightly behind Ashton, trying to avert his gaze from me. 

“Yeah this is him.” Ashton pulled me forward and I bowed my head, not wanting to be rude. Ashton untangled our fingers and put his hand on my shoulder, coaxing me to kneel. “Introduce yourself pet.” I glanced up and the teacher spoke. 

“I’m Mr Sykes and you call me Mr Sykes or sir. You may introduce yourself.” 

“I’m Luke sir, submissive of Ashton Irwin.” I glanced up again to see him smiling. He held out a hand and pulled me to my feet. 

“I don’t see why he needs to be here Ash, he’s perfectly respectable.” I blushed slightly as they began speaking about me as though I wasn’t there. 

“Trust me, he needs it.” Ashton eyed me and I shrank back, not liking his critical gaze. “Don’t worry pet, I still love you.” He laughed, pulling me in for a hug and pressing a kiss to my head. I sighed and leant against his chest. 

“Well don’t worry, he’ll be just fine with me.” Mr Sykes laughed, ruffling my hair. I whined and pouted. 

“Why can’t people keep their hands off my hair?” I grumbled, pulling away to straighten it up again. 

“Okay I see where you’re coming from now.” Mr Sykes leant back against his desk and observed the two of us. I blushed and ducked my head.

“Hmm well I want a full report of his behaviour if you don’t mind sir. If he does anything let me know and I’ll make sure he’s punished.” I whimpered slightly and pouted, grasping Ashton’s hand. 

“Of course Ash now off you go or you’re going to be late.” Mr Sykes ushered him to the door. 

“Can’t I just come with you?” I whispered as Ashton went to leave, suddenly being overcome with panic and I gripped his hand tighter.

“No pet, stay here and be good, Michael will bring you to us when you’re finished don’t worry.” Ashton pressed a kiss to my lips and detached our hands before walking out of the door. I immediately turned round, my eyes searching for Michael. I found him on the third row and went to sit with him only for Mr Sykes to stop me.

“Front row far right.” He pointed to the seat he wanted me to sit in before walking over to his desk. 

“Can’t I sit with Michael sir? I’m not good with new people.” I asked, mumbling slightly. Mr Sykes looked me up and down before nodding. 

“Any hassle and I’ll have you in for a series. Understood?” His hard gaze made me bow my head and I nodded. 

“Yes sir, I’ll behave I promise.” I scurried away when he waved his hand and gladly sank into the seat beside Michael. I winced as the bell rang and numerous collared submissive filed in, taking their seats. I dropped my head onto Michael’s shoulder and groaned quietly. 

“That’s my seat.” I looked up to see none other than Jake glaring down at me. 

“Sir said I could sit here.” I answered back, looking him up and down before turning back to Michael, intending to talk to him about the lesson only for Jake to speak up again. 

“I don’t give a flying fuck. Now move.” He ordered, slamming his hand down on the table. 

“No.” I frowned, knowing that I could get the better of him if need be. I already had once.

“Jake.” Mr Sykes interrupted, now standing at the front of the class and glaring over at the boy stood in front of me. “Front and centre.” Jake begrudgingly walked forward and stood in front of Mr Sykes. “You’re disrupting my class boy.” He seethed, eyeing the sub in front of him. 

“Luke is sat in my seat sir.” Jake protested. 

“I told him to sit there.” At that Jake nodded and the fight melted out of him. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Sit your ass down and shut up. Another word from you and I’ll send you straight back to the principal for another series.” I watched with satisfaction as Jake went bright red and sat down. 

“Now, who can tell me the purpose of submission?” Mr Sykes asked, looking over the rows of students. “You.” He pointed to a student in the second row. 

“To give control to a dominant and relieve tension for the pair.” He answered and Mr Sykes nodded. 

“Anyone care to elaborate?” 

“To show complete trust and love for the person.” Someone else chimed in and Mr Sykes nodded. 

“Very good. Now…” The lesson continued with discussions on submission and on different types of submission. It was actually quite interesting and found myself absorbed in the discussion but I didn’t quite have the courage to contribute. I learnt about slaves, submissives, littles, full-time subs, part time subs – and everything in between. When the bell rang nobody moved and waited for Mr Sykes to speak. 

“Read pages 23 to 26 for next lesson and be ready to discuss the psychology of submission. You’re dismissed.” At that everyone stood and I went to follow Michael out of the door only for Mr Sykes to stop us. 

“Luke, here please.” He was leant back against his desk and I felt my stomach coil as I thought I did something wrong. 

“Anything wrong sir?” I asked, ducking my head slightly. 

“No, I just wanted to give you your textbook.” He paused. “Don’t look so worried.” He laughed, standing and walking round his desk to pull out a brand new textbook. “Here.” He handed it to me and I thanked him. 

“No problem, Ash will be getting a glowing report of your behaviour but I would like you to speak up more next time. Okay?” He ruffled my hair and I pouted. 

“Leave it.” I whined before freezing, realising I was being rude. Mr Sykes just laughed and nodded. 

“Ash is right, you do have an attitude. Go on, off you go.” He shooed me out the door and grabbed Michael’s arm where he was waiting. 

“Come on Mikey, let’s go find them.” I grinned and he laughed, tugging me along to English Lit. I sat down in my seat beside Ashton, grinning and pecking him on the cheek. 

“You look happy pet.” He smiled, leaning over to kiss me properly. “Did you have a good lesson?” 

“Yes sir.” I took my books off him and handed him my new textbook. 

“Good.” 

***

It was later that evening when I was using my phone – a reward for the glowing report from Mr Sykes – when there was an incoming facetime call from my brother, Ben.

“Ashy can I facetime my brother?” I called from the couch. He was sat in the dining room doing some prefect stuff.

“Sure, do it in here though.” He called back. I quickly answered the call and grinned down at my brother’s face. 

“Hey Little one.” He smiled, his blue eyes mirroring mine.

“I’m not little.” I whined, standing up and moving into the dining room. I sat down on my chair and pouted at my brother. “I’m the same height as you.”

“You’re still little to me baby bro.” I rolled my eyes and laughed. 

“Shut up.” 

“Attitude Lucas.” Ashton warned, not looking up from his work. 

“Sir it’s my brother, I’m allowed to have attitude with him.” I protested, slumping back into my seat.

“Don’t argue with me Luke. Be polite.” 

“Sorry sir.” I sighed, looking back to my brother. 

“Is that your dom?” He asked, seeming a little too interested. 

“Yeah, wanna say hi?” 

“Of course.” He replied, sitting down on a bed in a room that looked like it was part of a hotel suite. 

“Sir, my brother wants to talk to you.” I held my phone out to Ashton and he took it, closing his laptop before looking down at my phone. 

“Hey I’m Ashton.” He smiled and my brother returned the greeting. 

“Hi I’m Ben, Luke’s brother.” 

“Luke, go make me a cuppa would you?” Ashton asked, winking. 

“Depends, can I have one?” I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head at him, grinning slightly. 

“Luke Robert Hemmings stop sassing your dom!” Came my brother’s voice from my phone speakers. 

“Wow, I like you already.” Ashton laughed as Ben laughed along with him. 

“You guys are mean.” I pouted, getting off my chair and going into the kitchen, putting on the kettle. I could hear Ashton and Ben’s muffled voices along with Ashton’s occasional laughter and I couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at how quickly and easily they were getting along. I grabbed both our cups and carried them into the dining room, placing them both down on the table and sitting back in my chair. 

“Can I have my phone back please sir?” I asked, tucking my feet up onto the chair. 

“Hang on pet.” Ashton replied, continuing his conversation with my brother. 

“Get your feet off my chairs.” Calum snapped, walking into the room unexpectedly. 

“Or else what?” I grumbled, holding out my hand for my phone. 

“Or else you’ll have to go buy your own chair to sit on because you won’t be able to use those ones anymore.” Calum cuffed me round the back of the head and I groaned, putting my feet on the floor. 

“Apologise for your attitude Luke.” Ashton scolded, slapping my thigh. 

“Sorry for being rude sir.” I said to Cal, pouting at Ashton. “Now please can I talk to my brother?” 

“20 tonight, you’ve got 15 minutes with him.” Ashton handed me the phone back and I thanked him for picking up my tea and walking into mine and Ashton’s bedroom. 

“You’ve got yourself a strict one there Lukey.” Ben laughed, reclining on his bed. 

“I know.” I grumbled, rolling my eyes. “But he’s good to me.” I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and Ben cooed. 

“Aww poor baby brother.” He teased, laughing. 

“Asshole.” I muttered, tucking my feet up under me. 

“I’m telling him you swore.” He warned and I groaned. 

“Please don’t. He’ll probably make me chug an entire jar of fish oil.” 

“You should stop swearing then.” He shrugged, laughing. “Who was that other guy anyway?” He asked, frowning slightly and I could tell that his protective side was making an appearance.

“That was Calum, one of our flatmates. He’s Michael’s dom.” I jumped slightly as the door opened, revealing Michael. 

“I heard my name, saying all good things I hope.” He laughed, jumping onto the bed beside me. “Who’s this – a secret boyfriend of yours?” He asked, looking down at my phone. 

“No, this is my brother Ben. Ben, this is Michael.” I introduced, turning the camera to face my fellow sub. “He’s our other flatmate.” I explained and Michael gasped. 

“Is that all I am to you?” He spoke dramatically, flopping against me. 

“Get off me you lump.” I groaned, trying and failing to get him off. “I can’t breathe.” 

“Well now you know how I feel.” He answered smugly before getting off me and sitting up. 

“Well I think your 15 minutes is nearly up.” Ben spoke, glancing down at the watch on his wrist. 

“No don’t go.” I whined, clutching the phone.

“Mum told you I’m going on a road trip right?” Ben asked and I nodded in response. “Well I’ll be in the town where you guys are in about 4 days, if you get Ash to give me a call then I might be able to arrange a visit.” 

“I’d like that.” I nodded, getting excited at the thought of seeing my brother. 

“I’ll see what I can arrange.” He smiled. “But you have to be on your best behaviour Luke, if you keep giving Ashton trouble I might just have to teach him how to control you.” He threatened, raising an eyebrow. 

“But you’re my brother, you’re meant to be on my side.” I whined, pouting at Ben’s face. 

“Not if you’ve got a decent dom I’m not.” He laughed before becoming serious again. “See ya later Lukey, I’ll see you in a few days.”

“I miss you.” I could feel the tears in my eyes building and my lip trembled. 

“I miss you too little one. Don’t worry though, I’ll be there soon.” He winked and I nodded. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too Lukey.” With that he hung up and I couldn’t help the few tears that escaped my eyes. 

“Hey don’t cry.” Michael wrapped an arm round me and hugging me into his side. I nodded and snuggled into him just as Ashton walked in. 

“Are you okay pet?” He frowned, climbing onto the bed the other side of me and tilting my face up to look at him.

“Yes sir, I just miss my brother.” I sniffed, wiping away my tears. “He asked for you to text him so that he could visit in a few days.” 

“Yeah okay, text me his number and I’ll talk to him.” Ashton ruffled my hair before kissing my forehead. “Now it’s time for you to do your homework.” He grinned once he received the text as I groaned. 

“Do I have to?” I moaned, slumping against his shoulder.

“Yes, yes you do.” He pulled me off the bed and pushed me out of the bedroom and into the dining room. “Sit there and finish it all please, before dinner would be best.” He ruffled my hair again and walked away, leaving me to the legal torture otherwise known as homework.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> I'm not sure how many of guys actually read these but oh well, i enjoy myself writing them.  
> Sorry for the late update, i've been a very busy person but i hope this update is sufficient enough to make up for that.
> 
> so without further ado, Enjoy!
> 
> mrs_potter_2000

“Sir I’m finished!” I called, placing the last sheet of homework to one side and slumping back into my seat. Ashton had warned me not to move until I had finished or without his permission so I stayed put, not wanting to get into any more trouble than I was already in. A minute or so later Ashton walked in, frowning at his phone. 

“Is it true that you called your brother an asshole?” He asked and my stomach clenched in anticipation.

“Yes sir.” I muttered, ducking my head. 

“How many times Luke? I feel like I’m constantly punishing you for the same thing.” He sighed, sitting down in his chair. He looked so defeated I couldn’t help the guilt stirring in my stomach.

“I’m sorry sir.” I averted my eyes and instead concentrated on the feel of the wood grain of the table under my fingers.

“You say that every single time pet, when is it going to stop?” I went to answer only for him to hold up a finger to stop me. “Just go set up the table.” He sighed again and stood up, walking out of the room. I whimpered and thought briefly about following him but I decided it would be best to just do as he had asked. A few minutes later I had finished setting the table and walked into the kitchen to see if Michael needed a hand. He looked at me and frowned.

“Are you alright?” He asked, putting down his oven gloves and turning to face me properly. 

“Yeah I’m okay.” I smiled weakly and he looked at me critically before nodding.

“Go grab the wine out of the cabinet for those two then, and sort out a drink for us yeah?” Michael asked, reaching up to ruffle my hair. I laughed slightly before doing as he had asked and grabbing the wine out of the wine cabinet in the dining room. I poured both Ashton and Calum a glass and then went to make Michael and myself a jug of orange squash. 

“Need any help with anything?” I asked Michael, walking back into the kitchen just as he finished dishing up the food. Today we had hunters chicken – chicken breast wrapped in bacon with cheese and barbeque sauce – with jasmine rice and veggies. Well, I thought we did anyway. Looking at the three plates of food dished up I didn’t see a fourth. 

“Just grab Ashton’s plate for me will you?” Michael asked, carrying in his and Calum’s dinners. “Yours is over by the fridge.” 

“Okay.” I grabbed the plate and turned round, frowning when I saw what was on my plate. I had the same veggies as everyone else but with dry toast and a single slice of ham. Wordlessly, I carried the plates into the dining room and put them down, kneeling when Ashton ordered me to. 

“You swore again Luke. Again.” Ashton looked at me and I no longer saw anger – just disappointment. 

“I know sir. I’m sorry.” 

“Get up here and eat your dinner. Then you can tidy up and go situate yourself upstairs ready for your punishment, understood?” 

“Yes sir.” I nodded, climbing up onto my chair and tucking into my meagre dinner. 

***

An hour later I found myself bent naked over some kind of contraption in the playroom. I grasped the legs of the bench tightly and waited for my first hit. Ashton had decided to give me fifteen strokes with the cane on top of the twenty spanks he had given me for my attitude toward both him and Calum. 

“How you feeling pet?” Ashton asked, rubbing his hands over my backside. 

“Nervous.” I chuckled slightly, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

“Colour?” He asked, moving away slightly to position his hand.

“Green sir.” I replied, grasping the legs of the bench even tighter.

“Okay, count for me.” With that Ashton began to rain down on my bare backside continually. By the twentieth spank there was a warm almost burning sensation spreading over my cheeks. 

“Well done pet, colour?” Ashton asked, smoothing his hands over the undoubtedly red flesh.

“Green sir.” I breathed. Things weren’t too bad yet and I couldn’t help the growing feeling of submission towards Ashton.

“Ready for the rest?” He asked, moving away briefly to snatch up the cane.

“Yes sir.” I replied, bracing myself for the unavoidable pain yet to come.

“Don’t worry about counting these pet, just keep quiet and we can get it finished quickly.” Ashton spoke. I could hear the cane creaking as he bent it between his hands.

“Yes sir.” With that the first stroke landed, making me suck in a lungful of air harshly. The strokes continued to land, and continued to sting until Ashton hit fifteen. I relaxed, letting out a breath and slumping slightly. 

“What do you say Luke?” Ashton asked, holding his hand on my lower back to keep me in place until I had answered. 

“Thank you for punishing me sir, I’m sorry for swearing.” I hiccupped slightly as tears began to roll down my cheeks. I couldn’t help but feel like a crappy submissive and at that thought I bawled, tears and snot beginning to leak down my face. 

“Come here baby.” Ashton pulled me up and onto the bed as I sobbed, hiccupping as he rocked me gently. “What’s wrong?” He asked once I had calmed down slightly. 

“I’m a bad sub.” I sobbed, dropping my head against his shoulder.

“No you’re not pet, you’re the best sub I could’ve asked for.” Ashton soothed, stroking my back in comfort. “You’re learning, you’re allowed to make mistakes if that’s what you’re worried about Luke.” 

“But I make so many!” 

“Honestly, I’m impressed. I saw Michael in the beginning and Calum was pulling him over his lap three or four times a day for the first three months. And he still makes mistakes now and they’ve been together for nearly two years. Heck! Even Louis still gets punished for breaking rules.” He reasoned, tilting my head up to look at him properly. 

“Promise?” I asked and he nodded.

“I promise pet.” Ashton smiled, cupping my cheek in his hand. He leant in and pressed a kiss to my mouth, me leaning up into the kiss as a warm feeling of comfort bubbled up inside of me. 

“Thank you.” I whispered once we broke the kiss, thankfully snuggling into Ashton. 

“No problem baby.” A few minutes later a knock on the door interrupted the comfortable silence. “Come in.” Ashton called. We both looked up to see Harry. “I blushed and tried to cover myself up as I was still naked but Ashton held me still, simply pulling a blanket over us before turning to Harry.

“Sorry to interrupt but we’ve got a counselling session.” Harry smiled. “It’s only a quick one but we had it scheduled for 6:30 remember?” 

“Yeah I do, sorry I didn’t realise the time.”

“Want to just do it in here?” Harry asked as I pouted when Ashton began to move. “Shorty looks comfy and in need of comfort and it’s nice and private in here.” Ashton nodded in agreement and Harry summoned Louis up to the room.

“How you feeling Luke?” Louis asked once he and Harry had situated themselves on chairs near the bed. 

“I’m okay.” I smiled sleepily. “Just feeling particularly submissive right now if that makes sense.” I added, staying relaxed in Ashton’s safe embrace.

“Good.” Harry spoke as they both smiled at Ashton and me. “So I’m guessing this is aftercare?” At mine and Ashton’s nods he continued. “What were you punished for?” 

“I got twenty spanks for my attitude towards Cal and sir earlier and fifteen strokes with the cane for swearing.” I felt myself blush slightly as Harry raised his eyebrow at me. 

“Again Shorty?” He tutted before leaning back in his chair, thinking. I cringed back into Ashton, dreading his next words. “Louis, do you want to explain to shorty how I got you to stop swearing?” Harry finally said, looking over at his sub.

“Not particularly.” Louis laughed but at Harry’s look he sighed “Yes sir.” Louis rolled his eyes making me giggle as he blushed. “Every time I swore Harry would shove a bar of soap in my mouth, bend me over wherever we were and give me ten spanks for every swear word I said. If they were particularly bad words the spanks would be on my bare backside and sometimes with a riding crop.” Louis finished and I couldn’t help but look at Harry with a newfound sense of both fear and respect as he nodded proudly. 

“It was hard but it worked.” Harry shrugged in response to the look on my face. 

“I remember you did it once in class in front of everyone.” Ashton laughed.

“When was this?” I asked, looking between the two people I could see. 

“Last year.” Harry laughed. “Louis went through a rebellious stage didn’t you pudding?” Harry teased, pulling Louis onto his lap as the latter pouted. My heart melted just a little as I observed the immense adorableness in front of me. 

“Anyway, something like that may work for you guys.” Harry smiled, brushing his hands through Louis’ hair. 

“I think we should try it huh pet?” Ashton asked me, pressing a quick kiss to the top of my head.

“O-Okay.” I replied tentatively, already dreading the first time we were going to use this new punishment. 

“So you guys should come up with your own variation of this punishment as I know Shorty isn’t always comfortable stripping in front of others.” 

“Okay so how about instead of being stripped and bent over a desk how about you have to hold the bar of soap in your mouth for two minutes and get a slap or two with the riding crop. That fair?” Ashton asked and I nodded only for him to pinch my thigh. “Words pet.” He reminded gently.

“Yes sir that’s fair.” I pressed a quick kiss to his jaw and he smiled down at me. 

“Okay then, that punishment starts now.” Ashton smiled and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and I melted on the inside.

“Right you two, downstairs. Ash and I will be down in a minute.” Harry ordered, gesturing to Louis and me. 

“Yes sir.” We both replied. I wrapped the blanket round myself tighter and stood up. 

“Am I allowed to get dressed Ashy?” I asked, turning back to my dom once I was at the door.

“Get ready for bed pet.” He answered, which translated into ‘don’t you dare put a top on’. 

“Okay.” I then followed Louis down to our bedroom. “Hang on I’m just going to make myself decent.” 

“Alright.” Louis grinned, jumping onto our bed. “Wait. Have you guys – you know.” He looked grossed out for a minute as I laughed. 

“No don’t worry Lou, we haven’t had sex yet.” I giggled, blushing slightly. I turned round and dropped the blanket before pulling on some pyjama bottoms. 

“Good.” He sighed in relief before joining me in my fit of giggles.

“Come on, you want a cuppa?” I asked, tugging him off the bed and into the kitchen. 

“Sure.” We walked into the kitchen after I had pulled on Ashton’s fluffy dressing gown. It smelt so fucking good. I grabbed the mugs down from the cupboard while Lou filled up the kettle. 

“Cal, Mikey, do you guys want a cuppa?” I called into the living room and laughed at the responding ‘Fuck yeah!’ from Michael and then again at the resounding slap from Calum. Once the tea was made we carried it through and I jumped onto the sofa beside Michael, snuggling into his side as a substitute for Ashton. 

“What do you want? You great lump.” Michael groaned, contradicting his own words by lifting his arm and pulling me in closer. 

“Don’t be a meanie.” I grumbled. “You love me really.” 

“Do I not get any hugs?” Louis pouted. I winked at him and held up a finger for him to wait a second. 

“Cal pwease can you get us some biscuits?” I pouted, batting my eyelashes at him.

“Okay.” He sighed, getting up and walking out of the room.

“Quick Louis! Come sit here!” I pointed to the seat beside me as I made Michael budge up. Lou happily jumped onto the sofa beside me and snuggled up with us. I pulled a blanket down from the back of the sofa and covered us up, taking my tea off Michael and taking a satisfying sip just as Calum walked back in with Harry, Ash and the biscuits. 

“You guys stole my seat!” He cried, frowning. 

“You didn’t make us tea?” Ashton frowned, looking around. “And you’re wearing my dressing gown!” 

“It’s comfy and I didn’t know how long you would be.” I pouted at Ashton before taking another gulp of my tea. 

“To be fair, they do look quite cute.” Harry grinned, taking out his phone to snap a picture. 

“They do.” Ashton agreed before approaching us. He pulled off the blanket and then scooped me up, carrying me over to the other sofa and sitting down with me on his lap, miraculously not spilling any of my tea in the process. “But he looks even cuter over here.” He grinned, kissing my cheek as I blushed as red as a tomato. 

***

I woke up the next morning with Michael jumping on our bed. 

“Mikey! Get off!” I shouted, making him jump and fall on top of Ashton who swore. 

“Who the fuck just landed on me? Whoever it is – they are going to get their arse beat.” He growled making Michael jump off the bed and cower down beside me on the floor as Ashton cracked his eyes open. 

“I think that means breakfast is ready.” I laughed, rolling over to face my dom properly.

“I think so too.” He laughed back, his morning voice making my stomach clench. He lent in and pressed a kiss to my lips before sitting up with a groan. “Now where’s that purple-haired little weasel?” 

“It’s lilac!” Michael protested, pouting before realising his mistake. He yelped as he darted round the bed, dodging Ashton’s half-hearted grab at his as he hurried out of the door. 

“Come on pet, time for breakfast.” Ashton yawned as he stretched, my eyes raking up and down his body as his muscular figure was put on display for me. 

“Carry me?” I cocked my head and pouted, giving him my best puppy-dog eyes. He rolled his eyes but grinned and scooped me up, sitting me on his hip and carrying me into the dining room. Today was plain old cereal and I frowned, disappointed. 

“What’s this?” I looked over to Michael to see him giggling to himself. 

“They’re called Lucky Charms Shorty.” Calum smirked, taking a spoonful himself. 

“But what happened to the bacon and eggs and pancakes?” I exclaimed. “They’re the only reason I got up!” Ashton lumped me onto his lap, laughing.

“You can’t expect Michael to cook every day pet.” 

“I can.” I protested, reaching for a bowl and the box of cereal. 

“Well then you’re going to be severely disappointed.” Michael concluded, grinning and pointing his spoon at me. I just smiled back and poured myself some cereal before reaching for the milk. I froze in horror when saw what Ashton was doing. He had poured himself a bowl of milk and was then pouring his cereal into it. 

“That’s just wrong.” I grimaced, spooning up my own cereal. The others just laughed and we finished our meal in a comfortable silence.

***

“Right, we’re off.” Calum spoke making Ashton and I both look up from the film we were watching.

“I thought I could smell something.” I joked, waving my hand in front of my nose. 

“Watch it.” Calum warned half-heartedly. “I’ve already got to spend time with my family today so don’t piss me off.” With that he said his goodbyes and left leaving Ashton and I alone.

“Well, what on earth could we do now?” Ashton joked, looking down at me where I was cuddled into his side, wrapped in a blanket. 

“Umm finish the film?” I suggested, pressing play and turning back to the TV. About 10 minutes later I got bored and an idea planted itself into my head. I shifted and climbed onto Ashton’s lap, shuffling around until I could feel a growing pressure down ‘there’. I then leant back and turned my head to kiss Ashton’s jaw, sucking gently. Just when Ashton moaned I stopped, jumping up and pulling off my shorts and shirt, muttering that I was too hot. I could feel Ashton’s eyes burning into my body as I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. I was just pouring the milk into mine and Ashton’s tea when I felt his heat behind me. His hands gripped my hips and then splayed across my stomach. 

“So naughty, teasing me like that.” Ashton growled into my ear, nibbling on the lobe as he pulled me into him so that he could grind against my backside I couldn’t help the moan that bubbled out of my mouth and I pushed back into him further. Ashton’s hands then found my cock, palming over it and making me moan even louder. 

Suddenly his hands were gone and when I turned round to see him leant against the opposite counter, smirking.

“Is my tea ready yet pet?” He asked innocently, despite his dark eyes and heavy breathing.

“Yes sir.” I drawled, turning back around and stirring it before passing it to him. 

“Thanks Lukey.” He gave me a lingering kiss before darting into the living room. I took a moment to compose myself before following him in. I vowed to myself that there was no way I was going to lose this battle.

For the next week we teased one another to the point that we were moved apart from one another in nearly every class. Harry had threatened us both with spankings, paddlings and canings multiple times and had delivered, spanking Ashton in the middle of class for grinding into me and making me moan, interrupting the entire lesson. It was Friday night and I was wearing the tightest jeans I owned. They were literally a second skin and hugged everything. I paired them with a black v-neck and I could feel Ashton’s eyes on me every time I moved. I was polishing the unit the TV was sat on and I bent over, my backside on perfect display for him. All I heard was a grumbled ‘fuck it’ before Ashton’s hands were on me again. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I rejoiced inside as he carried me into the bedroom, knowing that I had won. 

“Strip.” Ashton ordered, sitting down on the bed and pulling his shirt over his head. His eyes devoured every inch of flesh I revealed to him as I copied his actions before tugging my jeans off. I couldn’t remove anything else before Ashton had me in his grasp. His lips crashed into mine as he threw me onto the bed, climbing on top of me and reconnecting us. His hands roamed freely over my body and tugged my boxers down, his hands moving to knead my backside as my fingers tangled in his hair, pulling harshly as I bit his bottom lip. Ashton then broke our kiss, instead moving to kiss down my stomach to my throbbing cock. 

Everything after that was a blur until a few minutes later Ashton had me begging. 

“Please sir – Ash – oh God!” I panted. “Please, I’m ready please just – ugh.” He stopped his movements from where his fingers were moving in and out of my aching hole. 

“Are you sure pet? You’re not just saying that are you?” He questioned, sitting up properly so that he could look at my face, his fingers leaving me feeling as though I was gaping open.

“I’m sure.” I nodded, pulling him down to connect our lips in a passionate, bruising kiss. 

“You. Are. Perfect.” He kissed me between each word before ripping off his jeans he grabbed a condom out of the bedside drawer and rubbed lube all over himself before hovering over me. He pressed his lips to mine, opening his mouth and letting his tongue explore while he slowly and gently pressed in the head. I moaned into his mouth as I was stretched open further than I ever had been before. He continued to press in, distracting me from the pain by tugging my hair and kissing me harder. I couldn’t help the moan that escaped as Ashton bottomed out, clenching around him as the ache became actual pain. 

“You okay baby? Colour?” Ashton asked, pressing a kiss to my jaw.

“Green sir, please move.” I begged, groaning and throwing my head back against the pillow. He slowly began to move as he whispered a constant stream of praise and comfort into my ear. I moaned and groaned, not caring about how loud I was being because it felt as though every nerve ending I had was alight with pleasure, every inch of skin was taught and every bone seemed to radiate ecstasy. 

“Sir please may I cum? Please please please.” I begged, turning my face into the pillow to prevent my gaze travelling to a glorious-looking Ashton above me. 

“Yes pet, cum for me baby.” He moaned, pistoning in and out of me. 

“Ashton!” I groaned, hot cum spurting out of my throbbing cock and coating my stomach. Ashton came soon after as I clenched around him in the midst of my own pleasure. 

As we both came down from our orgasms we exchanged sloppy kisses, his arms wrapping around me.

“You did so well baby. I’m so proud of you.” Ashton whispered, brushing the hair back from my face. I winced as Ashton pulled out, my sore hole protesting at the movement now that any pain was no longer masked by intense pleasure. Instead I felt my eyelids drooping and my limbs felt heavy as Ashton coaxed me up and helped me to dress, explaining that dinner was ready. I pouted as Ashton’s touch left me, wanting nothing more than him to hold me. He dressed quickly before grasping my hand and pulling me into the dining room. I point blank refused to sit in my own seat, instead settling for sitting on Ashton’s lap. 

“You alright Shorty?” Calum asked, frowning in concern. “Because if you start rutting or grinding again I’m going to kill you both in your sleep.” 

“Nah, it’s okay Cal, we’ve sorted everything.” He sent Calum a wink and I blushed, hiding my face in Ashton’s neck. 

“I’m glad, the sexual tension was killing me.” Michael laughed, walking back into the room. We all laughed at that and I just about made it through the meal before I dropped off to sleep on Ashton’s shoulder. I awoke briefly as Ashton carried me to bed but it was only a few seconds later that I delved into the depths of sleep, his arms wrapped tightly around me. 

***

“Wakey Wakey!” I groaned as a voice penetrated my sleep, trying to drag me into the land of conscious people. 

“Go away. It’s Saturday and I’m tired.” I groaned only to be rewarded with a harsh slap on my butt which re-awoke the ache in my hole.

“Lucas! That’s no way to greet your brother.” Ashton scolded. Wait – brother?!

I sat up, opening my eyes to see Ben stood by the end of the bed. 

“Ben!” I squealed, launching myself off the bed and onto my brother. He made an ‘oof’ sound as he caught me and I wrapped my legs round his waist, squeezing him tightly.

“Hello to you too little one.” He laughed, patting my back and he pecked my cheek. “Get down Lukey, you’re heavier than you look.” Ben gently put me down and I grinned before turning to Ashton. 

“Did you set this up?” I questioned him, narrowing my eyes as he observed him.

“Yes why?” He asked, smirking slightly. 

“Thank you!” I squealed before jumping on him as well. Ashton laughed and shifted me to sit on his hip as he carried me through to the dining room. I didn’t protest, still tired from last night and I happily fiddled with the neck of the shirt Ashton was wearing. He finally put me down in my seat and I tucked my feet up, accepting the tea Michael passed me. I hugged the cup in my hands and sighed, watching as Ben sat down at the table beside me. 

“I see you’re still addicted to tea.” He commented, thanking Calum as he handed him a cup of coffee. 

“I’m not addicted.” I scoffed, rolling my eyes. 

“Mhmmm.” Ben nodded, exchanging a glance with Ashton. “And I’m not the best older brother that ever lived.” He took a sip of his coffee just as Michael walked in with some of his infamous breakfast pastries. 

“What no cereal today?” I joked, reaching for a pastry only to receive a smack round the back of the head. “Ow! That bloody well hurt!” I reached up to rub my head while I glared at Ashton.

“One, attitude. Two, you’re meant to wait for permission. Three, you swore. Go get the bar of soap and the riding crop from our room.” He spoke in a tone that left no room for arguments and I quickly hurried out of the room to do as he said. I returned a few minutes later with the items he wanted and I knelt beside Ashton, offering them up to him. 

“Thank you pet.” Ashton took them and unwrapped the brand new bar of soap. I had done so well in the past week with managing to not swear and so we hadn’t had to use the punishment Harry had suggested. Until now. “Open.” Ashton ordered, holding the soap up to my lips. I did so reluctantly and let Ashton push it into my mouth, wincing at the taste that became inescapable. I whimpered as Ashton held out his hand for mine and I gave it to him.

“Not at the table Ash, have him bend over the coffee table in the living room.” Calum spoke as Ashton pulled me to my feet. Ashton simply nodded and tugged me into the living room before pushing me to bend over the coffee table. He delivered 5 harsh swats to the top of each of my thighs and I couldn’t help but whimper at the undeniable sting. 

“Well done pet, you did really well.” Ash soothed when he was finished. He held up a cloth to wrap the soap up in and then wrapped me up in his embrace. “Now let’s go and eat our breakfast yeah?” I nodded and let him carry me back through to the dining room. We sat down and I let him feed me bites of pastries while the conversation flowed comfortable and steady.

***

A few hours later we were outside in the small patch of communal garden under the sweltering sun. Mikey and I were crouched behind a bench, water balloons gripped in our hands, watching the three doms refilling their balloons. We grinned and snuck up behind them. I jumped and landed on Ben, my legs locking round his waist as I gripped his shoulder to stay on. 

“Giddy up horsey!” I yelped, smashing one of the balloons over his head as he tried to unseat me. I screamed slightly as he dropped to the ground and rolled over, squashing me into the grass. I sat up once he’d rolled off and hurled a balloon at Ashton only for him to jump on me and pin me down. He pressed a harsh kiss to my lips before bursting a balloon over my head. I gasped and tried to wiggle out of his grasp but to no avail. 

“Let me up.” I pouted, giving up momentarily. 

“Say please.” Ashton teased, kissing the tip of my nose.

“Please.” Ashton laughed and pulled me to my feet, using me as a human shield as a balloon came hurling towards us. 

***

A few hours later we were all collapsed on the grass, panting and soaked through to the skin. I was lying on my back, my head resting on Ashton’s stomach. Calum was leant against Ashton’s legs and Michael was lying on him. Ben was sat by my feet, watching us all. 

“What are you looking at?” I teased, nudging him with my foot. 

“I’m not sure.” He replied. “It’s escaped it’s cage and hasn’t a label.” He added, laughing at his own joke. I pouted and turned to Ash.

“Ashy he’s being mean.” I whined, tucking my feet up and peering up at my dom through my lashes. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine pet, you’ve put up with it for years without me.” Ashton peered down at me through his lashes and reached over to ruffle my hair. I simply huffed and pouted, glaring over at Ben. 

“Meanie.” He just shrugged and winked before giving me a look that I knew that meant trouble. I slowly sat up, bringing my feet up under me before leaping over Ashton as Ben pounced. I squealed as he chased me, knowing I was going to be sat on or tickled or something. It didn’t take long for Ben to catch me considering he was slightly taller and much stronger. He tackled me to the floor and sat on me, leaning over me and dangling a long trail of spit over my face. I shrieked, cringing away and trying to push him off only for the spit to hang closer to my face. I whimpered this time and cringed further into the ground. I think it was my whimper that got Ashton’s attention as he sat up more and eyed us both. 

“You alright Luke?” He asked.

“Yeah, fine and dandy.” I rolled my eyes sarcastically and Ben finally spat to the side of my head. 

“Something wrong little one?” He teased, ruffling my hair as he straddled my waist. 

“Yes actually, there seems to be some kind of lump sat on my stomach making it quite hard to breathe.” I wheezed out.

“Oh, you should probably get that checked out.” He said, mocking concern. 

“Hmmm.” I agreed, nodding my head. “Ashy, think you can help?” I asked, looking over at him.

“Sure.” He laughed, jogging over and pushing Ben off of him before scooping me up. I shivered slightly as the wind began to pick up, still in my wet clothes. “Come on, lets go get into some dry clothes yeah?” I nodded and let him carry me back inside, the others following behind us. I liked Ashton carrying me places as it made me feel both comforted and submissive. I made faces at Ben as we walked up the stairs and he glowered at me while I giggled. 

“What are you up to?” Ashton asked, leaning back to look at me properly. 

“Nothing sir.” I smiled, gently fisting his shirt as I yawned, the exciting day and physical night getting to me a little. Once we reached the bedroom Ashton set me down and grabbed me a large t-shirt and some dry boxers. I changed quickly and waited for Ashton. He grabbed a fluffy blanket and wrapped it round my shoulders as he took my hand and led me into the living room he pulled me onto the sofa and adjusted me so that I was lying against him so I could doze off easily. 

I woke up a few hours later when Ashton said that dinner was ready. I opened my eyes open and looked at the pizzas covering the coffee table. I looked up at Ashton, waiting for permission to eat. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you pet.” Ashton spoke, tipping my head towards him. I grinned and looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to tell me what it was. “Go look in the cupboard beside the fridge.” He pressed a kiss to my lips as I stood up.

“Yes sir, thank you sir.” I smiled, skipping into the kitchen and opening the cupboard. I gasped as I took in the sight of the cider stocked in the cupboard. 

“Bring me one pet.” Ashton called and I did so, grabbing two and popping them open, carrying them both into the living room. I passed Ashton one of them and thankfully sipped mine, the fruity flavour bursting over my tongue. 

“I thought I wasn’t allowed alcohol.” I grinned at Ashton. 

“You’re not, that’s non-alcoholic.” Ashton grinned back, laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed, tucking my feet back up. “Have some pizza pet.” Ashton ordered, taking a slice for himself. I bit into the slice of cheesy goodness and moaned, collapsing back against Ashton. He laughed and ruffled my hair as I caught sight of Ben sat on the other side of the room. 

“Eww what are you still doing here?” I teased, finishing my slice of pizza. 

“Ash hasn’t kicked me out yet.” He laughed, eating his own slice while he sipped a can of beer. 

“It’s not Ash in charge round here.” Calum laughed making Ashton pout. “I am.” He winked at Ashton before pulling Michael into his side. 

“Well in that case Cal hasn’t kicked me out yet.” Ben took a long gulp of his beer and observed us as Ashton leant down to kiss me, the fruity taste of the cider flavouring the kiss. I climbed onto his lap, sitting sideways and then patting the space beside us. 

“Come sit here.” Ben rolled his eyes but moved to sit beside me, pulling my feet onto his lap. “How’s Jack?” I asked him after a minute, biting into my second slice of pizza as he answered. 

“He’s good, his new submissive is sweet.” He nodded. 

“Good, the last one was a bitch.” I nodded, taking another bite. 

“I know.” Ben nodded, taking another gulp of his beer. 

“What did they do?” Michael asked, looking at us curiously.

“She manipulated him.” I spoke before Ben elaborated. 

“She made him fall in love with her and basically conned him into spending thousands on her before cheating on him with one of his best mates and buggering off to Paris or some shit.” He seethed before shaking his head. “Sorry.” He smiled sheepishly. “I get protective over both my brothers, don’t I little one?” He teased, ruffling my hair as I groaned. 

“Stop calling me that! I’m not that little!” I exclaimed, batting his hand away. The others all laughed at me, cooing at my blushing cheeks. 

“You are to me baby bro.” He tweaked my nose and I turned, burrowing into Ashton’s shoulder as he laughed. 

“Right time for bed pet.” Ashton spoke, coaxing me back out of his clothing. 

“No.” I whined, pouting. 

“Yes. Take these boxes out and you can take them down to the bins in the morning.” Ashton ordered, pushing me off of his lap. 

“Fine.” I snapped, gathering up the boxes. 

“Attitude.” Ashton warned, pinning me with a glare. 

“Fuck your attitude.” I mumbled under my breath as I grabbed the half empty boxes and carried them out of the room. When I walked back in Ashton fixed me with a livid glare. 

“Would you like to tell me what you muttered under your breath as you walked out?” He asked, pointing straight down at the floor. 

“No thanks.” I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest. “I’ve got to go to bed.” 

“Lucas. Now.” Ashton ordered, his expression pinning me in place as I held his gaze defiantly.

“May I?” Ben interrupted, gesturing to me.

“Sure.” Ashton replied, not breaking eye contact. My eyes flickered to Ben as he stood and I cowered back slightly, knowing exactly what was coming. 

“Okay I’m sorry!” I yelped as Ben caught my arm in his grasp, stopping me in my tracks as I made to run. I whimpered as he pulled me back before the couches. “Please don’t.” I whimpered again, kneeling beside Ashton as he had wanted in the beginning. 

“What does he think you’re going to do?” Ashton asked, looking down at me.

“He knows I’m going to put him in the cage.” Ben explained, his hand reaching down to tangle in his hair. “Mum used to do it all the time when he went through his rebellious stage and it worked. Don’t worry about his whimpering, he’s fine.” He added as he clocked the concern on Ashton’s face.

“Let’s do it then.” Ashton nodded, reaching down to grasp my hair and lead me into the bedroom. In the corner of the room stood the large black metal crate – much like one you’d use on a dog – that my mum had locked me in many times. Ashton took me and knelt me beside the cage before crouching in front of me. 

“I want you to remember pet that you can always colour okay?” Ashton reminded, tipping my head up to look at him. 

“Yes sir.” I nodded before ducking my head again. 

“Please repeat to me what you said as you walked out of the room.” 

“I said ‘fuck your attitude’” I sighed, feeling my shoulders sag in defeat. 

“You know the drill.” Ashton flourished the soap and I took it into my mouth before standing at Ashton’s request. He bent me over so that my hands rested on the cage and tugged down my boxers. Normally I would protest but it was only my brother in the room and he’d seen me being spanked before – heck he’d even been spanked with me. I stayed silent as Ashton gave me stinging spanks with the riding crop before dropping it and standing me up again. I let him pull the shirt over my head before he gave me a peck on the lips after taking the soap from my mouth. 

“What was that for pet?” He asked, pushing me back down to my knees.

“For swearing sir, I’m sorry. Thank you for punishing me sir.” I spoke, dreading the next punishment. 

“Okay Luke, why are you going into the crate for the night?” Ashton asked, standing back slightly to look down at me properly. 

“For my attitude sir.” I replied, ducking my head further. 

“Yes baby.” He ruffled my hair and I leant into the comfort he was providing. “You’re going to spend the night in here. If you need to colour you shout and wake me up. If you need the loo you’re going to have to stick it out because you’re not coming out until morning. Understand?” his grasp tightened and he used it to turn my head to the side.

“Yes sir.” 

“In you go then pet.” Ashton released my hair and I crawled in, curling up reluctantly on the cushion inside. Ashton handed me a blanket before placing a bottle beside the cage where I could reach it between the bars.

“There’s a bottle of water here if you need a drink. Goodnight Luke.” Ashton switched off the lights as he and Ben walked out of the door. I sighed, closing my eyes as I settled down for an uncomfortable nights’ sleep.

ASHTON’S P.O.V.

“Are you sure he’s going to be okay in there?” I asked Ben, biting my lip as I hovered outside the door. My own hatred of isolation and confinement made me reluctant to use it as a punishment for Luke but if it worked then I would have to put my own doubts aside and use it for Luke’s sake. 

“He’s going to be fine. He’ll probably be a bit grouchy with you tomorrow morning but some aftercare and he’ll be fine.” Ben assured, clapping me on the shoulder. I smiled and thanked him, leading him back into the living room. 

“You’re welcome to the couch.” I offered, leaning on the doorframe as I didn’t want to be out of earshot in case Luke called me. Calum and Michael had already gone to bed and it was getting late, the clock showing it was gone 11. 

“Thanks, I guess I’ll have to take you up on that. Thanks.” He smiled at me again before looking at me slightly more seriously. “I’m glad he’s got you Ashton. He needed a good dom so thank you.” I laughed slightly and nodded, ducking my head as I blushed. 

“I’m glad I got him. I think I needed him more than he needed me.” I admitted. “But thank you.” We exchanged another smiled before we said our goodnights and I walked back into the bedroom. Luke was already fast asleep, curled up in the crate with the blanket wrapped round him. I smiled to myself and climbed into my bed, almost regretting shutting Luke away as now I would have to sleep by myself. Reminding myself that it was for his benefit I rolled over and went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Well that's two updates in one week! Must be some kind of record. 
> 
> Not much to share but the fact that this is kinda a filler chapter but things should escalate in the next few chapters along with a return from Little Luke.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!
> 
> Mrs_potter_2000

ASHTON’S P.O.V CONTINUED

I woke up the next morning and reached out for Luke and his warmth only to remember the events of last night. I sat up and looked over to him, seeing him sat leant against the far side of the crate, his eyes trained on me. 

“Morning pet.” I smiled, stood and stretched, feeling my back pop as I did so. I watched his unamused expression as I walked over and opened the door of the metal crate, ushering him out. 

“Do you need the bathroom Lukey?” I asked, ruffling his hair as he knelt in front of me. 

“Yes sir.” He nodded, leaning into my touch slightly. 

“Go on then pet, then come right back.” 

“Thank you sir.” Luke stood and stomped grumpily into the bathroom. So Ben’s prediction had come true. My little pet was grumpy. I smiled to myself – Luke has no idea how cute he was when he was grumpy. Luke walked back into the room and knelt in front of me. 

“Now why did you spend the night in the crate?” I asked, brushing a hand through my curls to keep them out of my face. 

“For my attitude sir. I was rude and disrespectful. I’m sorry.” He looked up at me and frowned before adding. “Now can we go and get some breakfast? I’m hungry.” I simply gave him a disapproving look before he lowered his head again. 

“Come here pet.” I said, scooping him up onto my lap as I moved to sit against the headboard. “You did so well and I’m so proud of you.” I praised, rubbing my thumb over his cheek. I smiled to myself as he relaxed against me, any fight melting out of his body as he nuzzled into my neck. “Better now?” I asked.

“Yes sir.” He nodded, reaching up to loop his arms round my neck. “I hate the cage.” He said after a minute, pressing a gentle kiss to my neck. 

“But you didn’t colour.” 

“I hate it but I didn’t want to colour for no reason. I’m not meant to enjoy punishments and I definitely didn’t enjoy that one but I didn’t need to colour.” He explained, leaning back and looking at me properly. “I was hoping you wouldn’t find this particular punishment but thanks to my brother you have. I want you to use it.” 

“I’ve never seen a submissive be so willing to repeat a punishment.” I teased lightly, pecking him on the forehead as he smiled a little. 

“I’m definitely not willing to repeat that but I want to be a good sub.” He looked at me timidly and I couldn’t help but kiss him again but this time full on the lips. 

“You are a good sub.” I assured him, breaking away from the kiss and brushing his hair back. He shook his head.

“Then I want to be a better one for you.” He glanced down for a second before he looked back up at me through his lashes. “I love you.” He whispered before looking down. I felt my heart explode in pure happiness and I tilted his head back up to look at me.

“I love you too.” I replied, leaning down to crash our lips together again and he kissed me back. We seemed to be one person as our lips surely bruised. A few minutes later I pulled away, tucking Luke into my chest. I wasn’t willing to ever let him go.

Our happy bubble was burst when Calum opened the door, informing us that breakfast was ready. I quickly helped Luke into a large button-up shirt and boxers. Calum smiled at Luke and held the door open as I carried him through to the dining room. I put him down in his chair but he immediately slipped off, kneeling in front of my feet as I sat down. I smiled and reached my hand into his hair, feeling his forehead drop against my knees.

“Told ya.” Ben laughed, gesturing to Luke as he sipped his coffee. I rolled my eyes and laughed, tugging Luke’s hair gently as I poured him a cup of tea just how he liked it. I passed it down to him and he thanked me, taking gentle sips as Michael walked in with a plate of waffles along with several bowls of chopped fruit. 

“Where’s Luke?” He frowned, looking between Calum, Ben and I. 

“I’m here.” I patted Luke’s head and I saw him peek out from under the table at Michael. Michael smiled, shaking his head as he put the food down on the table. 

“And what are you doing playing hide and seek under the table?” He teased, moving round and sitting down in his chair, pecking Calum’s cheek as he went. 

“I’m not playing hide and seek.” Luke grumbled before retreating under the table, reminding me of a little gremlin as I heard him muttering. 

“Pet, if you’re going to mutter unkind things under your breath then don’t speak at all.” I reprimanded, tucking his body between my legs properly. 

“Sorry sir, sorry Mikey.” He spoke, nuzzling his head against my knee. 

“It’s okay pet.” We began to eat and I pulled Luke onto my lap despite him requesting to stay on the floor. He refused to eat unless I fed him but I didn’t mind, liking the feeling of him depending on me. Once we’d all finished Luke cleared away without me even needing to ask him to. He then met us in the living room, kneeling at my feet while I spoke to Calum and Ben. 

“You’ve got homework to do baby.” I reminded, tugging on Luke’s hair as he knelt with his head against my knee.

“Yes sir.” He replied, standing and moving to fetch his bag. 

“Can you grab mine too please pet? You’re also welcome to use your laptop for Harry’s essay if you need it.” I held out the key to the drawer and Luke took it.

“Okay.” Luke gave me a peck on the cheek before hurrying out of the room. I exchanged a look with Calum and he nodded at me before asking Michael to do the same. 

“You two seem very lovey dovey today.” He smiled, reclining in his chair comfortably. 

“Oh, do we?” I replied, a smile toying at my lips. 

“Hmm.” Calum agreed, assessing me. “You told him you love him didn’t you?” He asked out of the blue, smirking when my coloured cheeks gave me away. “And he said it back.” He concluded, smirking wider.

“Piss off, it’s none of your business.” I laughed, watching as he appeared to be hurt. 

“That hurt Ashy that really hurt.” He joked, clutching his heart. We all laughed as the two subs walked back in loaded with backpacks and books. I looked over them before turning to Ben. 

“You’re welcome to stay Ben but I’m afraid it might be boring for you for the next few hours.” I frowned, looking over my pile of homework and lesson plans. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got my own work to do. But would you mind if I used the shower?” He asked, looking between Calum and myself. 

“Of course not, help yourself.” I smiled at him as he thanked us and left the room, leaving us to our work. 

“Are you doing Harry’s essay?” I asked, leaning over to look at his computer screen to see twitter loading up. “Luke.” I warned, giving him a look. “Shut this down and do your work now. This is your only warning.” I cuffed him round the back of the head gently to reinforce my words. It didn’t take long before I’d finished a good majority of my homework and I slumped into my chair, exhausted. 

“Nearly finished pet?” I asked, reaching over to ruffle Luke’s hair. He glared over at me, reaching up to straighten his hair. I pinched his thigh as a reprimand and he pouted, rubbing over the sore spot. 

“Nearly sir.” He replied when I raised my eyebrow, realising he hadn’t answered my question.

“What have you got left?” I asked, glancing at his laptop screen to find him not doing any work at all. He was just scrolling through twitter. “Explain yourself.” I growled, snatching the laptop from his hands and placing it onto the coffee table. 

“I was bored.” He tried, shrugging sheepishly. 

“Did you at least finish your essay?” I asked, pointing to the floor at my feet. He slipped down and knelt there just as Ben walked back into the room he looked at the expressions on our faces and Luke’s position before he turned round and walked out again, Calum and Michael following. 

“No sir.” He whispered, ducking his head. 

“Did you even start it?” I questioned, exasperatedly sighing as he shook his head. We were having such a good day as well. 

“Well that was all your time to complete it. You can be the one to explain to Harry why you haven’t handed it in.” I watched as outrage burst across his face. I could see the defiance building in his eyes before it turned to fear. 

“But he’ll spank me.” He whimpered, his bottom lip wobbling. 

“Yes he probably will.” I nodded. “But you should’ve thought of that before you went onto twitter twice without my permission instead of doing your essay.” I let my displeasure colour my tone and Luke whimpered slightly, dropping his head lower. “Come with me.” I eyed Luke and then stood, walking swiftly towards the door. “And don’t you dare stand up.” I growled, watching as he stayed on his hands and knees. He crawled after me as I picked up his laptop and phone, walking through the kitchen where the others were sat. They all nodded at me and averted their eyes from Luke as he followed me. I could hear him sobbing slightly but I didn’t say a word as we entered the bedroom and locked away his things. 

“You’ll not be getting those back for a while.” I spoke firmly, putting the key back on the chain under my shirt. I looked to Luke expecting a retaliation but he was not forthcoming. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and sat down in the chair in the corner of the room. Luke didn’t move. 

“Come here Luke.” I ordered, patting my thigh. He crawled over to me and knelt, looking up at me curiously though I could see a hint of fear in his eyes. “No need to be scared pet.” I cupped his cheek in my hand and ran my thumb over his cheek, watching as he leant into my touch.

“m’ not scared.” He murmured as he preened at the attention I gave him. I loved it when he was like this – submissive and responsive – and it made me wonder whether or not he had a submissive headspace. 

“Good.” I smiled, using my other hand to scratch his scalp gently and tug his hair. He sighed happily and leant into my touch even further and I swear that if I continued he would have started purring. “Since you can’t respect your privileges or my authority over you all privileges have been stripped.” He pulled away from me at that and when he looked up at me I could see tears gathering in his big blue eyes. “The privileges you are being stripped of are clothing, electronics, furniture, kisses, pet names, sexual activity, warm showers and sweet treats.” At that Luke’s bottom lip quivered and the tears began to leak down his face. 

“Sir.” He whimpered, reaching up to wipe away the tears. “Please not that.” My heart broke slightly but I stayed strong in my decision. 

“You deserve it pet, you did break my trust twice even after I warned you. Remember that conversation about you wanting to be a better submissive?” I continued only after he nodded, wiping away the next lot of tears. “Well I’ve decided to be stricter pet, to help you. I only ever do things to help you.” I ruffled his hair but he leant away and I sighed, leaning back in my chair. “You can always colour out Luke, I’m not going to stop you.” He sniffed and nodded.

“For how long sir?” He asked, slumping down.

“Until I decide that you’ve earnt them back.” I decided firmly. “Just be glad I didn’t take away all affection. I saw Calum do it once and he didn’t talk to Mikey for three days.” I remembered about a year ago Michael went off on one and mouthed off at Calum so severely that Calum just ignored him. Michael had to sleep on the floor, was only permitted to wear clothes when leaving the flat and was only ever addressed as ‘boy’. By the end of it Michael was begging for Calum to forgive him and he did, after a sound spanking of course.

“So I can still have cuddles?” He asked, now under more control over the occasional tear. 

“Yes Luke, of course.” With that he jumped up and cuddled himself up onto my lap. I wrapped my arms round him and stroked his hair as he nuzzled into my shoulder. “Do you accept your punishment?” 

“Yes sir.” He nodded, wiping away the last of his tears as he cuddled into me even more. 

“Well then as much as I love this cuddle you need to strip.” Luke whimpered at that and shook his head, pulling back to pout at me.

“I don’t want to.” He whined slightly. 

“Why?”

“Because I don’t.” He pouted and all I wanted to do was press a kiss to his pouty lips but I restrained myself. 

“Luke. Now please.” I gently set him down on the floor and tipped his chin up to look at me properly as he ducked his head to the floor. He just whimpered again. “Colour?” I asked finally, looking up into his face intently.

“Green sir.” He sighed, grasping the bottom of the shirt before pulling it over his head. He then tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. He took a deep breath before quickly tugging them down. He stepped out of them and kicked them away before looking up at me. 

“Well done. For doing that you may pick one of your privileges other than clothing to gain back.” He smiled and thought for a moment before speaking.

“Pet names.” He smiled and I was shocked for a fleeting moment before I smiled. 

“That’s the one you’re going for?” I laughed slightly before reaching up to ruffle his hair. “Why?” 

“I don’t like it when you don’t use pet names, it makes me feel like I’ve done something wrong.” He explained, blushing bright red. I loved it when he blushed, he looked so adorable and innocent and I had vowed to make him blush as much as possible. 

“Aww baby.” I cooed, making him blush even harder. I pulled him back to me and hugged him tightly before releasing him and moving over to the drawers. I knew that I would be pushing him too far to make him walk around totally naked so I rummaged in the underwear drawer until I found the pair of the sky blue cotton panties I had been saving for an occasion such as this. I pulled them out and handed them to Luke, watching as he frowned at them. 

“Ashy.” He whined, pouting at me again. 

“Yes pet?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. 

“Do I really have to wear these?” He asked, holding them up for my inspection. 

“It’s either these or nothing pet, your choice.” I ruffled his hair as I walked past him to the door. “I’ll be waiting in the dining room for you baby.” With that I walked out to see what he would chose.

LUKE’S P.O.V

I watched Ashton walk out of the room and looked down at the blue panties in my hand. Sighing I pulled them on, knowing that he would stick to his word and would most likely spank me if I got dressed. I turned and looked in the mirror and I had to admit to myself that my butt did look great in them. The only problem was that my dick looked kind of strange tucked into the front of them. I sighed, running my hands through my hair as I walked out into the hallway. I walked through the kitchen and into the dining room without meeting anyone which I was thankful for. I watched Ashton as he looked up, giving me a once over before he smiled. 

“You look beautiful pet.” He motioned for me to turn round and I did so, humiliation building up as his eyes filled with lust. “Come here baby.” He held his arms out and I thankfully snuggled into his embrace. 

“You ready to walk into the other room?” He asked, tugging on my hair gently as a comforting gesture. I took a deep breath before nodding, ready to prove that I could be good for him. 

“I’ve already told the others about you punishment so they’re not going to be surprised when you walk in in just your panties. You’re going to come in with me and you’re going to kneel between my legs sweetheart, okay?” He explained, running his hands through my blond locks. “Remember that you can always colour baby. If you colour out I’ll take you into the bedroom and we can talk about things. Understand baby?” He asked, tilting my head up to face him.

“I understand sir.” I nodded, before hesitating. “Sir, I know I’m not allowed kisses but am I allowed to kiss you?” I asked, reaching up to brush my thumb along his jawline as his hand in my hair dropped to my back. 

“As long as they’re not on the lips I guess I can allow it.” He teased, leaning into my touch on his face. He playfully caught my thumb in his mouth, growling as he tugged it like a puppy would tug a rope toy. I couldn’t help my squeals of laughter as I tried to free my thumb from his grasp. He finally let go, his warm chuckles making my tummy squirm. I reached up to press a kiss to Ashton’s jaw, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I love you.” I whispered.

“I love you too.” He whispered back before pushing me to stand up. “Come on pet, we’ve both got homework to finish.” He stood up after me and ushered me out of the dining room and into the living room. True to their word the three boys inside greeted Ashton and I as they normally would before continuing with whatever they were working on, the keys on their laptops clicking as they typed away. I felt myself visibly relax as I grabbed my stuff and knelt on the floor between Ashton’s legs as he had wanted. After a few minutes I felt a growing discomfort in my legs and I looked up to Ashton. 

“Sir please may I kneel, my legs really hurt.” I asked, pouting slightly. 

“Yes pet but please do your homework yeah?” He reached down to ruffle my hair and then leant back again, continuing with his work. I tediously completed the homework that had been set. Physics, maths and then english. Two hours later I slumped back into Ashton’s legs, groaning slightly. 

“Alright down there little one?” Ben asked, looking up from his phone. He’d finished whatever work he was doing ages ago and had been sat on his phone scrolling through some kind of social media for about an hour. 

“I’m not little.” I growled, wincing slightly as Ashton cuffed me round the back of the head. 

“Apologise.” He spoke, sounding bored. 

“Sorry Ben.” I grumbled, turning round to burrow into Ashton’s thigh. 

“Address him properly.” Ashton scolded, nudging me.

“What do you mean?” I asked, frowning and looking up at him. 

“He’s a dominant. Address him correctly.”

“But he’s my brother!” I protested. I understood the need to address dominants properly but as my brother the nicest thing I should have to call him is dickhead. At Ashton’s look I ducked my head and apologised ‘properly’. “I’m sorry for being rude sir.” I said reluctantly, looking up at my brother’s smug face.

“Now I definitely like your dom.” He smirked and I shot him a look.

“Meanie.” I muttered before burrowing back into Ashton’s leg. I peeked up at Ashton to find him still tapping away on his laptop. “Can I have a cuddle Ashy?” I asked, pouting. 

“In a minute pet I’m busy.” He muttered, reading something out of the textbook beside him before continuing to type. I sighed and closed my eyes, mentally exhausted by today’s events and it was barely even one in the afternoon. 

“Luke why don’t you and Mikey go make some lunch?” Calum asked as Michael closed his laptop having finished his work. “I fear we haven’t been the best hosts towards your brother so we could at least feed him right.” He laughed, pushing Michael off the sofa. I looked up at Ashton for permission and he just nodded. I frowned, a little angry that he didn’t actually talk to me. I just frowned and walked out of the room after Michael, pretending I didn’t feel everyone’s eyes on me.

“What’s for lunch then Mikey?” I asked, jumping up onto one of the sides and gasping a little at how cold it was against my bare thighs. He just laughed at me and opened the fridge, looking at it’s contents. 

“How’s ham and cheese toasties?” He asked, pulling out the two ingredients and pointing to the bread. I got out enough slices for us all and grabbed the butter, doing my bit while I watched Michael work his magic with everything else. I grabbed us each a bag of crisps and cut up a couple of bits for a side salad before arranging everything on the plates. I then hurried off to set the table, watching as Michael placed the sandwiches on the plates which I helped him carry into the dining room. I walked into the living room, kneeling beside Ashton and nuzzling his leg to get is attention. 

“What’s up baby?” He asked, dropping his hand into my hair. 

“Lunch is ready sir.” I murmured, waiting for Ashton to stand up before I followed him, kneeling by his chair. 

“Good boy.” He praised, ruffling my hair and tucking his chair in. The then passed my plate down but I refused to take it. 

“Can’t I come up?” I asked, wanting to sit on his lap and have him feed me. 

“You can at dinner but eat down there for lunch please baby.” I nodded and took the plate answering with a ‘yes sir’ and placing it on the floor. I bit into my gooey toastie, savouring the slightly salty taste of the cheese and the butter along with the crunch of the toast and the almost squidgy ham. I devoured my lunch quickly along with the salad and the crisps. When I was finished I rested my head against Ashton’s thigh, passing him the plate back when he asked for it. Once everyone was finished Michael and I tidied away all the dirty plates and glasses before joining our doms in the living room. I knelt by Ashton’s feet again and nuzzled his thigh to get his attention once more. 

“Everything alright baby?” He asked, looking down at me carefully.

“Can I have a cuddle now?” I whined, pouting. Ashton laughed and nodded, leaning back to let me scramble onto his lap. I sighed happily and burrowed into his neck, this being one of my favourite places to be. I pressed a kiss to his neck and closed my eyes, ready for what now seemed to be becoming my daily nap. 

“You can’t have a nap everyday.” Ashton teased, running his hand through my hair. 

“Yes I can.” I mumbled, fisting his shirt gently.

“No you can’t.” He laughed, jogging me to keep me awake. 

“Ashy.” I whined, cracking my eyes open and pouting again, blinking blearily at my beautiful dom.

“Lukey.” He whined back before pushing me to stand up again. “Go make us a cuppa pet.” He ordered, winking. 

“Yes sir.” I groaned before turning to the others. “Do you guys want one?” 

“Yes please Shorty.” Calum smiled, nodding. Ben accepted as well and I dragged Michael into the kitchen with me. We worked together quietly for a while before Michael spoke. 

“How you feeling Lukey?” He asked, putting the last of the sugar into the mugs before mixing milk in with the coffee granules in Ben’s mug. I poured the water from the kettle in before I spoke.

“Okay I guess.” I smiled slightly before continuing. “He told me that he loves me.” I heard Michael squeal slightly before he enveloped me in a suffocating hug. 

“That’s so cute!” He squealed before I pushed him off playfully. 

“Yeah yeah, I know. I’m adorable.” I shrugged, fishing the teabags out of the mugs once Michael had added the milk. I gave each mug a quick stir before I picked up Ben’s and Ashton’s. I carried them through to the other room and handed them over before returning for my own. I knelt back down beside Ashton, sipping my tea as I leant back against his legs. At this point Calum and Michael left the room to do something. I not entirely sure but I knew for a fact that it had Mikey blushing.

“You okay little one?” Ben asked, looking down at me from over his mug. I looked up at him and frowned slightly. He was the normal over-bearing brother most of the time but now I realised that he was being a little more over-bearing than usual. I looked him over before glancing down at myself, realising that I was only in panties. 

“I’m fine Ben.” I smiled, not wanting him to worry that I was being forced to overstep my boundaries. “I promise.” He still looked slightly worried so I put my tea down and turned to Ashton. 

“Sir, please can I give Ben a hug?” I asked, resting my head against his knee. 

“Of course pet, but it’s ‘may I’ not ‘can I’.” He corrected but he leant over to ruffle my hair so I knew that he wasn’t angry or anything. 

“Sorry sir, may I give Ben a hug?” I smiled, standing up when Ashton nodded.

“Who said I want to hug you?” Ben teased but he opened his arms and I clambered onto his lap, letting him hug me into his chest. He sighed and kissed the top of my head, rubbing my arms with his hands. It reminded me of when I would get punished as a child it would always be Ben that hugged me after. Sometimes when there was a thunderstorm, I’d get scared by the noises and I’d seek refuge in Ben’s bed because he’d let me snuggle right up to him to sleep. Before I hit my growth spurt he would get things down from high shelves and if I was super tired he would sometimes even make me breakfast in bed. I loved my big brother but there was no way I would openly admit just how much he means to me. Ashton’s voice broke me from my chain of thought but I couldn’t quite catch what he said. 

“Pardon sir?” I asked looking over to him. 

“I said what’s your colour? You spaced out.” He smiled slightly 

“Sorry sir. Green sir.” I smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck nervously as I didn’t want to earn another punishment today. 

“It’s okay pet.” He laughed, taking a sip of his tea. That reminded me about my own tea so I bolted up and grabbed it, making Ben cry out in surprise. I giggled and plonked down on Ashton’s lap instead, nuzzling into his neck briefly before finishing off my tea. I reached over and put my cup down on the table before I slumped back into Ashton again. Normally at this point I would begin to tempt Ashton into playing with me but I knew that I couldn’t because of my shitty punishment. 

“Sir?” I asked, fiddling with the sleeve of the arm that was wrapped round me. He stopped his conversation with Ben to scold me.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt a conversation?” 

“Sorry sir.” I whispered, dropping my head down in shame. 

“Ten.” Was all Ashton said before continuing his conversation with Ben. I whimpered slightly and tucked my head back under Ashton’s chin. A few minutes later Ashton spoke to me again. “What did you want to ask me pet?” He asked, running a hand through my hair. 

“I was only going to ask when I’m allowed to get dressed again, I’m cold.” I felt Ashton run his hands down my arms, feeling the goose-bumps there. 

“Go grab the blanket off the end of my bed pet, we can snuggle under that.” He ordered, releasing me from his arms. 

“Yes sir.” I nodded, scrambling off of his lap and into the bedroom. I grabbed the fluffy blanket and hurried back to my dom, snuggling back onto his lap. I wrapped us both up in the blanket that insulated both of our body heat for me to absorb. I sighed happing and burrowed my nose into his neck, eliciting a beautiful giggle from my dom. I cooed at the noise and looked up into his face to see his cheeks blushing red. I kissed one of them and he blushed harder, pushing me away playfully. I laughed and leant against him peacefully enveloped in his embrace. 

***

I woke up an hour or so later to Ashton shaking me, coaxing me from my slumber. 

“Hey baby, you hungry?” He asked, stroking my cheek with his thumb. 

“Yes sir.” I nodded sleepily, stretching my arms out and shivering slightly as the blanket shifted and the colder air hit me. 

“What do you fancy? We’re going to order in as I don’t think Michael is going to be in any fit state to cook considering how long they’ve been at it.” He explained, shifting me in his lap so that I could see the different takeaways on his phone. 

“Pizza.” I grinned, tapping the one I wanted. Ashton just laughed before muttering something along the lines of ‘I don’t know why I even bother asking’ to himself. I got up and got myself a drink of water, standing beside the sofa as I watched Ashton order our pizzas – it was the same every time. I watched him click the ‘order & pay’ button.

“How much mate?” Ben asked, pulling out his wallet. 

“Don’t be silly.” Ashton waved him off, watching as I set my glass down before tugging me back onto his lap. 

“I’m not, how much do I owe you?” He questioned, leaning forward in his chair. 

“Nothing.” Ashton remained adamant, ruffling my hair before clicking on the TV and turning to the movie channel. About half an hour later there was a knock on the door and Ashton pushed me to my feet, following me down the hall after he asked Ben to sort out the drinks. I let Ashton push me to my knees by the front door but when he went to open it I began to panic. 

“Sir. I’m not dressed!” I protested, starting to move. 

“It’s okay pet, don’t worry. Get through this and you get another privilege back.” He ruffled my hair before asking me my colour. I took a deep breath before responding green. Ashton smiled at me before opening the door. “Hey.” He greeted, smiling at the delivery boy. 

“Hi.” The guy smiled back before catching sight of me. “Hey.” He smiled again before opening up his special pizza bad of wonder. He handed Ashton a stack of pizzas and then another smaller stack of sides such as chips as onion rings. Ashton thanked the guy before kicking the door shut behind him as he turned to walk back down the hallway. 

“Go get Michael and Calum pet, tell them dinner is ready but it’s only pizza so they can have it later is they’re too busy.” 

“Yes sir.” I nodded, hesitating once I got to their door. I knocked but when I heard no answer I opened it anyway only to see it empty. Looking across the room I saw that the door leading to their playroom was open. I quickly moved over to it and walked up the stairs, pausing once got to the door. I knocked and heard Calum tell me to enter. I walked in with my hand over my eyes, not wanting to see anything that would put me off my dinner.

“You can look Shorty.” Calum laughed and I slowly uncovered my eyes. I sighed in relief to see them cuddled together on the bed under a blanket. “What’s up? He asked, his fingers slowly carding through the sub’s lilac hair. 

“Dinner’s ready sir, we ordered in pizza.” I explained, watching as Michael’s eyes lit up. 

“Pizza!” He yelped, jumping out from under the blanket which caused me to cover my eyes again. “That’s two nights in a row!” 

“Mikey.” I whined as he laughed, grabbing my arm and tugging me to the stairs. I heard Calum following behind us into their bedroom. I continued to walk out of the room as I heard drawers opening and they got dressed – to my relief. I walked into the dining room and let Ashton pull me onto his lap, remembering his promise to feed me. Despite my near-nakedness and my impending spanking, life was good.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> I am truely so so sorry for the long gap between updates but I have been very busy and haven't had much time to write. Pair that with the god-awful writers block I've been contending with and we have the month-long break that has occurred.
> 
> Again I am sorry but here we go.   
> Enjoy!
> 
> Mrs_potter_2000

I woke up the next morning with Ashton’s arms round me and I sighed as I realised that today was the day I would have to face Harry without having done the essay. The spanking last night hadn’t hurt too much but I knew my punishment from Harry was going to kill. Ben had left last night before I went to bed and I couldn’t help the tears as I knew I wouldn’t see him for several months now. I sighed and rolled over, watching as Ashton gradually woke up, his eyelids fluttering slightly as he did so. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I had chosen furniture as my privilege to gain back last night as I didn’t fancy a night on the floor and Ashton had agreed whole-heartedly, saying that he had missed holding me in his arms. 

“Good morning sir.” I snuggled closer, kinda hoping that we could stay in bed a little longer and forget about my impending doom. 

“Morning baby.” He murmured, kissing the top of my head as I nuzzled into his chest. We lay still for a couple of minutes before he spoke again. “Time to jump in the shower pet.” He ordered, gently pushing me from the bed. I pouted but allowed Ashton to push me onto the floor. He tugged me into the bathroom and I sat down on the toilet seat as he stripped and got into the shower. I watched in envy as he stepped under the steaming water. My cock stirred as Ashton moaned, his body relaxing under the pounding flow.

I tried to think of anything other than Ashton but the more I tried to think of naked grannies and dead puppies the more my thoughts strayed to the beautiful and very naked dom just feet away from me. It got harder and harder not to touch myself as I thought of Ashton and his touch and his cock and him fucking me into the mattress and – ugh. I was just about to give in when I heard the shower door slide open and Ashton chuckle. 

“I do hope you weren’t about to touch yourself pet.” He smirked, watching as I snatched my hands away from my crotch, having slept naked that night he could see perfectly what was happening. I whimpered and he shrugged as he wrapped a towel around himself before adjusting the water temperature. “This should help.” I saw him grimace slightly and I’m sure he knew the discomfort of a cold shower with a boner. 

“Can’t you help?” I pouted, moving forward to try looping my arms round him but he redirected me towards the shower. 

“Nope. In you get baby.” He gently pushed me into the shower and I flinched as the cold water hit my bare flesh but did as he wanted, quickly washing my hair and body before jumping out. Ashton immediately swaddled me in a big towel, hugging me to him to warm me up. 

“All sorted now?” He teased, taking the towel and beginning to dry me off. As soon as the towel passed over my cock it began to stir again as he tutted. “I think we’re going to have to do something about this.” I felt a stirring of hope in my heart but he just tapped my dick before tutting again and leaving the room to the playroom. I waited nervously for his return until I heard his footsteps and he walked through the door with something grasped in his hands. I stayed silent until he was directly in front of me and he gave me a crooked smile. 

“What is it?” I asked, gesturing to the object in his hand. As he held it up to me I blushed, realising that it was a cock cage. Ashton knelt down and I shook my head, taking a step back and whimpering as Ashton grasped my cock to stop me moving any further. 

“I want you to know pet that I’m not using this as a punishment, I’m trying to help you. We both know that you would’ve lost control just then if I hadn’t stopped you and I don’t want that to happen because then I would have to punish you further.” Ashton explained, taking my cock in his hand and carefully easing it into the cage. 

“I don’t like it.” I pouted once it was on, frowning a little at my dom. 

“It’s not a punishment pet, remember that.” Ashton stood up and tilted my chin up to look at him properly. 

“It feels like it.” I grumbled, pulling away from his touch. Ashton just pulled me to him again and held me still. 

“Well it’s not. If it’s really that bad then colour Luke but I’m done discussing this with you.” With that Ashton stood up and took my hand, tugging me over to the door. 

“Sir, don’t I get some panties or something?” I asked, stopping in my tracks once we’d passed the drawers. 

“Behave during breakfast and we’ll see if you’ll be permitted clothes before leaving.” He said before pulling me out of the room and into the dining room. I blushed and looked down as both Calum and Mikey looked at me in surprise. 

“Morning.” Ashton greeted, pulling out my chair and pushing it in once I’d sat down. I blushed even harder and quickly grabbed my tea, taking a sip and sinking further into my chair. 

“You alright Shorty?” Calum asked, taking a bite out of the croissant he was holding. 

“Yes sir.” I whispered, refusing to look up. 

“Luke.” I looked up at Calum as he spoke my name and reluctantly made eye contact. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He repeated, scanning over my face to ensure I wasn’t lying. 

“Yes sir.” I nodded, sending him a small smile. Calum accepted my reply this time and nodded his agreement, continuing with his breakfast. I continued to sip my tea, not feeling up to eating just yet. 

“Come on pet, you want something to eat?” Ashton asked, reaching over to ruffle my hair and instead of batting his hand away I allowed him to card his fingers through my soft blond locks, even leaning into his touch a little as he began to draw his hand away. 

“No thank you sir.” I smiled a little, taking another mouthful of tea and swallowing. 

“Lukey, you have to eat.” Michael laughed slightly. “I didn’t get up early to cook you breakfast for nothing.” I smiled and took the croissant he offered me, thanking him. I began picking at it, the coil of anxiety filling my stomach leaving no room for food. 

“Come here pet.” Ashton finally took pity on both me and the croissant I had pulled apart and allowed me to sit on his lap, encased in his arms. “Colour?” He asked. 

“Green sir.” I replied. I was nervous about what was going to happen with Harry later but that had no impact on the control Ashton was enforcing now. 

“What’s wrong pet?” Ashton asked, letting me rest my head on his shoulder as he tangled his fingers into my hair, scratching my scalp in comfort. 

“I’m scared.” I admitted, turning my face into his neck. 

“About your punishment?” Ashton asked, sighing slightly when I nodded. “Nothing is going to happen that you can’t handle, I’ll be there the entire time.” He gently pulled me away from his neck and tilted my head to look at him properly. “I promise Luke, I’ll be here and once your punishment with Harry is over we can relax okay?” I nodded again and he smiled before he let me lean up to press a kiss to his jaw. I already missed feeling his lips against mine and I couldn’t wait to get that particular privilege back. 

“Tidy up then pet, then meet me in the bedroom.” He ordered and I nodded, quickly standing and piling up the plates before carrying them out to the kitchen. I then put them away and hurried to join Ashton in the Bedroom. 

“Since you were good I will allow you boxers. It’s meant to be warm today but I will bring some clothes incase it gets cold or you colour. I will also bring panties just in case you need to be reminded who’s in charge.” Ashton explained, sending me a look before packing the clothes into a backpack and handing me the boxers that were tight and hugged my every curve. I blushed once they were on, realising that you could clearly see the shape of the cage through the fabric of the underwear.

We got to the door and Ashton allowed me a pair of converse before we walked downstairs, meeting Calum and Mikey at the car before we began the drive to school. It didn’t take long before we arrived and I was mentally encouraging myself to walk into the school without the permanent blush colouring my cheeks. I relaxed slightly as Ashton took my hand, leading me through the school entrance. 

“Lucky you, you’ve got maths today.” He snickered before turning down the corridor towards the maths classroom where I had my private lessons with Louis. I pouted and let Ashton pull me to the door, knocking on it once and then pushing me through when Louis bade we enter. I blanched when I saw Harry stood behind him and avoided eye contact, instead fixing my gaze on the wall behind the pair. 

“Uh oh, what’s Lukey done now?” Harry tutted, eyeing my barely-clothed state. 

“Something you’ll find out about soon enough.” Ashton replied, eyeing me also, his hand moving to grip the back of my neck. 

“Well then you may as well tell me now.” Harry quipped back, turning his hardening gaze to Ashton and it was obvious that he wasn’t used to being disobeyed. 

“He didn’t write your essay, instead he broke my trust to go on twitter.” Ashton explained. “He lost his privileges for breaking my trust and I left the punishment for not writing the essay to you.” He finished and I flinched again as Harry’s harsh gaze fell to me, he hummed for a moment, thinking as his lips twisted into a grim smile. 

“Look at me.” Harry ordered and I did so, feeling my blood run cold at his tone. “I guess we get to sort that next period huh?” He asked rhetorically before turning to Ashton, disregarding me completely. “Come on you, you’re going to be late for your class.” He gestured my dom out of the room and Ashton nodded before turning to me. 

“Be good pet, you know what to do if you need to colour.” 

“Yes sir.” I nodded, taking the backpack containing my clothes from him. I leant up and pressed a kiss to his jaw and let him ruffle my hair before he followed Harry out of the room and left me with Louis. I turned to the other sub and I could instantly sense the displeasure he was feeling towards me. 

“Are you okay Lou?” I asked, taking my usual seat, grabbing my notebook and textbook and slumping onto the desk in front of me. 

“Mhm.” He nodded before turning to the chapter we were on in his own copy of the textbook. He sat down on the opposite side of the desk and busied himself with finding where we had left off. 

“Louis.” I grabbed his hand so that he couldn’t brush me off and waited until his eyes met mine before I spoke again. “What’s wrong?” I repeated as he took his hand back with a hint of anger in his eyes.

“I don’t like people disrespecting my dom.” He shrugged before sighing at my frown and leaning back in his chair. “I’m sorry Shorty, I know you don’t mean to be disrespectful but the homework was an order from a dom and you didn’t do it. That counts towards disrespect.” I nodded in understanding. 

“I’m sorry Lou, I didn’t think about it like that.” I ducked my head and avoided his gaze, knowing that my posture would show my regret. 

“Don’t worry Shorty, you’re okay.” He gave me a small smile and reached over to ruffle my hair before we started the hour of mental torture he enjoyed teaching so much. 

When the hour was over I thankfully packed up my things and slung my bag onto my shoulder, waiting for Louis before we walked down the corridor together. I paused outside Harry’s classroom, remembering what was to happen. 

“You coming?” Louis asked, pushing the door open and looking back at me. 

“Yeah, just a second. I want to wait for Ashton.” I smiled as he looked over me critically. 

“You alright?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow at me and it scared me slightly that Louis seemed to have mastered the typical dom look they gave you when they didn’t believe a word you were saying. Before I could reply Harry’s voice echoed from inside the room. 

“Louis? Get in here and stop lingering at the door before I spank you. Tell Shorty to get his ass in here too.” I sighed and followed Louis into the room, ducking my head slightly at Harry’s look. “I need to talk to you Luke.” I blanched a little at Harry calling me by my actual name rather than the affectionate nickname and I looked up in surprise. 

“Yes sir.” I nodded tentatively before perching on the edge of one of the few desks in the room, right in front of Harry’s. He did the same on his own desk and looked at me, Louis kneeling at the dom’s feet. 

“I know public humiliation is a soft limit for you Luke and I also know that you normally feel uncomfortable being punished or dominated as such in front of people you don’t particularly know.” I nodded and waited for him to continue, not entirely sure as to what was going to be said next. “So my proposition is this.” He paused for a second and looked over me again. “You kneel for the entirety of the lesson and after everyone else is gone you will receive your punishment. That fair?” He asked, reaching down absent-mindedly to ruffle Louis’ hair. 

“That’s great, thank you sir.” I grinned, relief washing over me as I realised I wouldn’t have to take my punishment in front of everyone. 

“No problem Shorty.” Harry stood and ruffled my hair, making me pout just as Ashton and Callum walked into the classroom. 

“Hey pet, you alright?” Ashton asked as the rest of the doms followed him in, not even giving me a second glance. 

“Yes sir.” I smiled, accepting his hair-ruffle as a sign of both greeting and affection. I leant into his touch and slipped off the table, remembering what Harry said about kneeling for the lesson, and knelt at Ashton’s feet as he sat down. I shuffled myself in between his feet and curled in on myself to shield my bare body from the prying eyes of curious subs. I rested my head against the inside of Ashton’s thigh and was rewarded with his hand tangling in my hair, scratching my scalp gently. I hummed and because of Ashton’s attention I missed the first few words of Harry’s sentence – including him addressing me. 

“Luke!” I jolted up straight and looked at Harry, seeing his angry expression and cowering back slightly into Ashton. 

“Yes sir?” I asked, ignoring the snickers from the other class members.

“Here. Now.” He ordered, pointing beside his desk. I slunk out from between Ashton’s legs and crawled quickly over to where Harry was pointing, knowing that I would be pushing it to stand up and walk over. He simply sent me a glare and I ducked my head, refusing to make eye contact before he turned round to continue the lesson. 

By the end of the period I couldn’t feel my knees and I was pretty sure they were bruised. I watched as the class emptied for lunch and whimpered slightly as Harry turned, observing me. The lesson today had been about respect that should be shown towards both dominants and submissives which made me feel even guiltier for both my lack of homework and my ignoring him at the beginning of the lesson. 

“Right, up you get Luke. Let’s get this over and done with.” Harry rubbed his face tiredly as I clambered to my feet, nearly losing my balance as I realised it wasn’t just my knees that were numb but my entire right leg and my foot too. I yelped and grabbed the desk, giving Harry a sheepish smile. 

“You okay?” He asked, helping me straighten up and perch on the edge of his desk. 

“Yes sir.” I nodded, glancing over to see Ashton and Louis sat together on one of the couches, watching what was happening. 

“Okay, today you are getting twenty spanks with my hand, fifteen with the paddle and we’ll go for five with the switch. If you behave then I’ll knock off those with the switch.” Harry concluded, waiting for my nod of consent before he continued. “In accordance with the lesson today, with each spank you must thank me and give me a reason why not writing the essay was disrespectful to either me, Ashton or Louis. You must then ask for another. That fair enough?” 

“Yes sir.” I agreed, letting Harry pull me to my feet again. He tugged me in for a quick hug before he turned me round.

“Hands on the desk then.” I did as he asked and couldn’t help the blush as he pulled down the waistband of my boxers down to expose my bare backside. I adjusted my position so that I could bury my face in my arms if I wanted to. Harry didn’t comment and instead rubbed his hands over my butt, making me squirm in anticipation. 

“Colour Luke?” He asked. 

“Green sir.” 

“Okay, here we go.” The first slap that landed stung like a bitch. Harry had a strong hit that landed in such a way that seemed to cover a space that was larger than his hand and I could feel my ass jiggle after his hand had pulled away again. It hurt so much that I nearly forgot the required reply. 

“Thank you sir. I was being disrespectful because I disobeyed your orders. Please may I have another?” I said quickly, clenching my fists in anticipation of the next blow. 

“Of course.” Was all Harry said before landing his next hit. I couldn’t help the yelp that left my mouth as he hit the same spot and I could almost feel him smirking behind me. 

“Thank you sir. I was being disrespectful to Louis because I disrespected you as his dom. Please may I have another sir?” It continued like this for what felt like ages until we reached twenty. By this point I had tears in my eyes but I wasn’t crying and I felt relieved when Harry said he was finished…until I remembered he was now on the paddle. I whimpered and dropped my head onto my arms as Harry rubbed his hands over my throbbing flesh to sooth me a little. 

“Colour Lukey?” He asked as he shifted to pick up the paddle which was lying on the desk beside me. 

“Green sir.” I sighed, wanting to get this over and done with. 

“Okay, all I’m going to ask you to do is count these ones and thank me for them. Let’s start.” I was thankful I didn’t have to keep thinking of reasons to be sorry and I could instead just hurry everything up. Harry’s first blow with the paddle jerked my entire body forward and I cried out, a tear or two escaping from my eyes as I stuttered out my required response. We’d reached twelve and my backside was on fire, every smack feeling like it bruised and ignited the sore skin. I had been sobbing out the numbers since hit number eight and my shaky intake of breath stopped me from counting as I broke out sobbing even harder. 

“Luke? Do I have to start again?” Harry asked and I shook my head, taking another deep breath before I sobbed out. 

“Twelve sir, thank you sir.”

“Two with the switch.” Harry spoke before landing the next hit and making me cry out again before I recited what I was meant to say. We finally finished with the paddle and I wiped away the continually flowing tears.

“Colour Lukey?” 

“Y-yellow sir.” I sobbed, letting him pull me back up and into his chest. 

“Think you can take your last two?” Harry asked after a moment, rubbing his hand up and down my back. I nodded and this time he coaxed me over the student desk at the front of the class before he picked up the switch. “I’m going to give them to you quickly, you move and I’ll give you an extra two. Deal?” He asked.

“Y-yes sir.” I whimpered, pressing my forehead down against my folded arms. The first lash caught me unawares and I cried out, squirming as the sharp pain erupted in what felt like fifty different places in the same area of my backside. 

“That’s another two. Stay still Luke.” I whimpered and braced myself, this time hearing the sound of the switch moving through the air before it swiped across the top of my thighs. The pain was almost blinding and I felt my legs tremble but I stayed put. The next lash was what made it too much. 

“Red! Red! Stop!” I begged as the sting on my backside worsened. I heard the switch dropped to the floor and Harry caught me as I fell before lifting me to his chest. 

“Okay okay, you’re going to be just fine. It’s okay, we’re all finished Shorty, no more.” He continued to sooth me until my sobs had subsided before he pulled back, brushing my hair out of my eyes. He pressed a kiss to my forehead before pulling me to his chest again. I took a deep shaky breath and forced myself to relax. 

“You feeling better?” Harry asked, pulling away from me again and brushing a tear off my cheek. 

“Yes sir.” I nodded. “Thank you for punishing me.” 

“No problem Shorty. Bend over again then.” He ordered and I felt panic rising as he turned me back around and pushed me over the desk. 

“No! Please don’t!” I begged, struggling against Harry’s hold. 

“I’m just putting some cream on Luke and then you can go back to Ashton. Relax Shorty.” I nodded and took a deep breath, forcing myself to relax again. I gasped as the cold cream touched my throbbing cheek before it soothed it and I hummed. Once he was finished he pulled up my boxers and tugged me up again before releasing me and letting me pounce on Ashton. I thankfully burrowed my nose into his neck, breathing in his smell and sighing in content as Ashton enveloped me in his arms, rubbing my back comfortingly. I felt myself sinking slowly and all I could think about was how warm and cuddly and safe my daddy felt. 

ASHTON’S POV

I knew Luke was slipping into his little headspace the moment he jumped straight onto my lap without asking. I simply comforted him, knowing that he was most likely slipping because of the emotional stress of his punishment. I whispered to him quietly and comforted him until he sat upright, in a way that stopped his backside touching anything, and looked at me with wide eyes. 

“Daddy?” He asked, cocking his head and grinning. 

“Yes Princess?” I asked, smiling back at him and stroking his cheek with my thumb while I cupped his jaw in my palm. I watched as he nuzzled into my hand, preening at the attention. 

“My bum hurts.” He pouted and I laughed, ruffling his hair. 

“I know baby, but that was part of your punishment.” He pouted again before turning back to Harry. 

“It hurts Hazza.” He whined, making grabby hands at him to be picked up. Harry laughed, picking him up and sitting the lanky boy on his hip. I couldn’t help but laugh as Luke scolded Harry for hurting his bum and made the curly-haired dom apologise. 

“Come on then Lukey, let’s go find Cal.” We said our goodbyes and were walking down the corridor, Luke perched on my hip, when he cried out. 

“Daddy ‘m cold.” He whined and I realised that he was still only in his boxers. 

“Okay little one, let’s go get you dressed.” I carried him all the way to the prefect common room and into Calum’s office. 

“Hey guys you alright?” Calum asked, frowning a little when he saw Luke in my arms. “What happened?” He asked just as Luke squirmed from my grasp and ran straight past Mikey towards Callum. 

“Uncle Cal!” He exclaimed, jumping onto the dom’s lap. 

“Ahh.” He nodded in realisation before greeting the blue-eyed little in his lap. “Hey Lukey, how you feeling?” He asked, ruffling Luke’s hair. Luke tapped his finger against his chin, humming in thought before he replied. 

“Cold.” He decided, nodding his head. “And hungry.” He added. 

“Well that’s no good is it?” Calum gasped before asking Michael to go get us all a snack from the canteen. 

“Come here then baby, let me dress you.” I ordered gently, crouching down and pulling out the clothes I had packed in the backpack. Luke obediently walked over and stood in front of me when I realised he still had the cock cage on. I figured he wouldn’t need it on while he was little and gently tugged his boxers down, hearing Calum’s sharp intake of breath when he saw Luke’s backside.

“That what Harry did?” He asked, opening a drawer in his desk and pulling out a nappy. He walked over and handed it to me. 

“Yeah.” I nodded, carefully undoing the cage before removing it and putting it quickly into the backpack, thankful for Calum distracting Luke as I wasn’t sure how he’d react. “Turn round for me baby.” I turned Luke around so that I could inspect the damage. I gasped a little when I saw the red welts and slight bruising. That was going to hurt for a few days. I pressed a kiss to each kiss before I turned Luke back around, helping him into his nappy and then his clothes. Just then Michael walked back in with several handfuls of fruit and a few biscuits, smiling when Luke greeted him excitedly. 

“You want an apple Shorty?” He asked, holding out the bright red fruit for the little to take. Luke tilted his head.

“You cut it up for me?” He asked, rocking back on his heels and pouting. 

“Say please Lukey.” I prompted, climbing to my feet and taking an orange off of Michael and reclining across one of the chairs in front of Calum’s desk as I peeled the skin from the fruit. As I began to eat it I felt a hand inch up my chest to where I was holding the orange. I looked down and Luke froze, smiling up at me sheepishly. 

“Would you like some orange baby?” I asked, sitting up and lifting my boy carefully onto my lap and offering him a segment of the orange which he bit into happily. Michael then placed a plate of chopped up apple onto the desk in front of us and Luke thanked him before taking a slice and ate that too. We all ate in silence for a few minutes, Luke smacking his lips together when he was done. 

“All finished Princess?” I asked, gripping his hair gently. 

“Yes Daddy.” Luke grinned, reaching for the bottle of water on Calum’s desk. 

“Uh, ask Calum first Luke.” I reprimanded gently, pulling him back. Luke pouted but did as I said, asking Calum politely for the bottle. He grinned when he was given it and took a sip, leaning back into my chest and humming happily. I ran my fingers through his soft hair before kissing his head. 

“Anything else for you guys to do here or can you come home?” Calum asked, smiling over at the two of us. 

“We’re meant to have a Physics class now but there’s not much point in that now. I’ll just run over and pick up the work and we should be good to go.” Calum nodded before asking Michael to tidy up. 

“Don’t forget we’ve got the other prefects over tonight too, we need the table extending and we’ll do takeaway tonight if Luke is still little and we can do the official meeting when he’s up again.” Calum ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes before packing away his papers and picking up his bag. I stood, lifting Luke onto my hip before carrying him out of the room. 

“We’ll meet you in the car park.” I spoke, passing my bag to Michael and smiling as Luke gripped my shirt collar, fisting it gently. “How does your bum feel pet?” I asked, shifting my grip as I used my other hand to open the door to the classroom. 

“Okay Daddy. Still hurts.” He mumbled, hiding his face in my neck as student cooed at him. I pressed a kiss to his head before turning to the teacher and asking for the work. We had a short conversation before I carried Luke back out of the room, switching him to the other arm as my left one began to ache. We met Calum and Michael in the car park and I strapped Luke in before climbing in to the passenger seat, beginning to discuss what was going to happen that night when everyone arrived with Calum. I looked behind me to Luke to see him sleeping peacefully and I smiled, loving how innocent he seemed in slumber. 

“Michael will greet everyone as usual and if Luke is big again he can too, if not he can just stay with us. It’s going to be informal as our first meetings normally are, just chilling really.” Calum seemed to be thinking aloud and I nodded in agreement. 

“Just in the living room then?” I asked. “That’s what we did last time.” I looked out of the window as I remembered the situation I was in at the beginning of last year – infatuated with a dom who was set on abusing me. 

“I think that will be best.” Calum nodded. “We can do our first formal lunch once Luke is back with us properly.” We both laughed a little and I watched as we pulled up to the apartment building. 

“Come on then.” We climbed out of the car, Michael not far behind, and I made my way around the vehicle to grab Luke. I decided to leave him sleeping as that way he would most likely last longer tonight and picked him up gently, following the other two up the stairs to our flat.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update, I've had so much on my plate lately I just couldn't find the time to write anything until now. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!
> 
> Mrs_Potter_2000

I woke up about three hours later in my crib, bleary eyed and pouting and barely in my own mind. 

“Ashton!” I called, not being able to get out of the crib myself. I stood there grumpily until my dom walked into the room, smiling at me. 

“You back baby?” He asked, walking over to me and putting down the side of the crib so that he could help me out. 

“Yeah.” I nodded, rubbing my eyes before looping my arms around him to allow him to lift me out. 

“Okay, that’s no problem.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I gasped a little, taking a step back. 

“I didn’t think I was allowed kisses.” I mumbled, ducking my head and averting my eyes from Ashton. 

“I think I’m going to allow you kisses back because of how well you took your punishment pet. That and I really want to kiss you.” He laughed and tipped my head up. “You did so well baby.” He ran a thumb over my cheek as I blushed before he ducked down to press a kiss to my lips. I moaned into the kiss and went to deepen it only for Ashton to pull away, chuckling. I pouted and looked up at him. 

“I can’t spoil you with kisses.” He rolled his eyes playfully. “And anyway, you need to get in the shower before the prefects get here.” 

“What?” I asked, confused. “Why are they all coming?” 

“It’s a tradition for our first official meeting of the year to take place at the apartment of the head boy. Michael is halfway through cooking a three course meal for sixteen of us even though we said we could order takeaway.” Ashton rolled his eyes again before he pushed me towards the bathroom. “So you need to be quick so that you can give him a hand.” 

“Am I at least allowed a warm shower?” I asked, immensely disliking the idea of a cold one. I began to strip as Ashton started the shower, shaking his head. 

“No pet, punishment remember?” Ashton pressed another kiss to my forehead before he coaxed me under the cold spray.

“Ashy.” I whined, flinching and pouting as I felt my body temperature drop. 

“I know baby, be quick for me.” He requested, passing me the shampoo. I huffed and did as he asked, being as quick as possible so I could find myself in my dom’s arms again. I stepped out, shivering and allowing Ashton to swaddle me in a big fluffy towel. I sighed happily and let Ashton pull me into his chest, resting my nose in his neck. 

“Come on Lukey.” I allowed Ashton to gently lead me over to the dressers and he opened the drawer, pulling me out a pair of boxers. “Hang on a second, stay there and don’t move.” Ashton hurried back into the bathroom before returning with a pot of cream. He tugged my towel off me after drying me off before he began to rub the soothing cream into my backside. I hadn’t really noticed the burn in my backside until Ashton drew attention to it and now it seemed to multiply, the burn being soothed and instead the throbbing returned. I whimpered and Ashton shushed me gently, finishing up before he held out the boxers for me. He gently tugged them over my bum and then turned me around. 

“It hurts.” I whimpered again as Ashton stood up, pressing a kiss to my forehead. 

“I know Lukey, I know.” He ran his hand though my hair and I sighed, leaning into his touch. “Come on, let’s finish getting you dressed.” He reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of smart trousers and a shirt. 

“Really? Can I at least have a jumper?” I whined, eyeing the clothes with distaste. Ashton smiled sympathetically before he handed me the trousers. I groaned and then jumped as Ashton took my chin firmly in his grasp, forcing me to look at him. 

“Stop with the attitude pet, we don’t need the brattiness today and I don’t think that your backside can take another spanking now can it?” 

“No sir.” I whimpered, averting my eyes from my dom and wincing a little at the thought of anything touching my butt. Ashton simply nodded and released me, moving back to give me space to dress but to my delight he did hand me the jumper I wanted. I did as he wanted and then let Ashton straighten my clothes before he deemed me presentable. 

“Five minutes and I want you in the kitchen.” Ashton pressed a fleeting kiss to my lips before he moved away and out of the room. I hurried back into the bathroom and did my hair, spiking it up into a quiff before I splashed some water over my face. I took a deep breath and walked out into the kitchen, seeing Ashton glance down at his watch as Michael fussed over something on the stove.

“Just.” Ashton laughed. “30 seconds more and I’d have had you knelt on the floor the entire night.” I smiled and moved over to hug Ashton, snuggling into his chest. He hugged me back, his strong arms encompassing me in a comforting embrace. 

“Right.” Ashton interrupted my happy time and pulled away from me, pushing me back a little. “From this moment on you are Michael’s bitch. What he wants you to do, you do. Within reason.” He added when Michael looked up with a glint in his eye. The other sub pouted a little but turned back round to whatever he was tending to when I walked in. 

“You’re to greet everyone along with Michael and you will be in charge of serving drinks. Once everyone is finished eating the doms will move onto their meeting and you and Michael will take the subs into the living room to relax for a while before we all meet up again for dessert. That sound ok?” 

“Yes sir.” I mock saluted Ashton before leaning up to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Ashton leaned in for another kiss only for me to pull away. “Sorry, I’m Michael’s bitch now.” I winked, turning round and looping my arm around the other sub’s waist before pressing a kiss to his cheek. Michael giggled before holding up a spoon of the soup for me to taste. I did so and made a noise of appreciation, flavours bursting on my tongue. 

“That’s amazing!” I exclaimed, looking at Michael in surprise. 

“Thanks.” He laughed before putting the lid on and putting the large pot to one side. 

“So we’ve got tomato and herb soup for starter, hunter’s chicken and jasmine rice for main and I’ve heard about your delightful chocolate brownies so I thought you could make those for dessert. Sound good?” He asked, looking over at me and biting his lip nervously. 

“It sounds amazing.” I smiled and he smiled back, relief washing over his face. “What do you want me to do?” 

***

An hour or so later I had just finished setting the table when the door rang. I looked over to Michael and he waited for Ashton and Michael to walk in before we all walked to the door. Michael and I knelt without being told to and Ashton ruffled my hair in approval. I leant into his touch but before I could enjoy it properly he was gone, stood by Calum at the now open front door. I kept my gaze on the floor as several people walked in, not wanting to be disrespectful or rude but it took all of my willpower to stay knelt with my backside pressed against my heels, a dull throbbing making itself known again as I had nothing else to focus on. Once everyone was in Ashton allowed me to stand and asked me to show everyone to the dining room. 

“Yes sir.” I nodded, ignoring the pain and leading the way through the kitchen and to the dining room. Every seat had a name card in front of it and I noticed that there was a cushion on the floor next to every other chair. I smiled and greeted people respectfully as they all said hello and moved to stand beside Ashton once everyone was seated. 

“Drinks please pet.” Ashton reminded gently. 

“Yes sir.” I blushed a little before I walked round the table with a bottle of red wine and a bottle of white, offering it to the doms and subs sat there. There were two subs not allowed wine and they got a glass of water instead. “Is Michael allowed some wine sir?” I asked Calum once I got to him. 

“Half a glass please Shorty, he’ll have the red.” Calum replied. I nodded and poured what he had asked for. 

“Words pet.” I looked up to see Ashton looking over at us meaningfully. I glanced round to see everyone looking at me and I couldn’t help the colour painting my cheeks as I looked back down. 

“Sorry sir.” I apologised, not wanting to embarrass either of us any further. 

“It’s okay baby.” He winked, taking a sip of his own wine. I blushed even harder and smiled a little as I moved to put the wine back on the cabinet. I hurried back into the kitchen to help Michael ladle out the bowls of soup. Michael had me cut thick chunks of crusty bread to put in the middle of the table and then handed me two bowls of soup. I walked in after him and put one bowl in front of Ashton and then the other in front of the dom to the left of Ashton, as Michael had told me to do. A few minutes later everyone had a bowl of soup and I stood beside my chair until Ashton gave me permission to sit. I did as he asked, wincing as the burning throb of my butt made itself known. I whimpered a little and Ashton’s gaze immediately fell to me. 

“You okay baby?” He asked, reaching over to ruffle my hair. 

“Yes sir.” I nodded leaning into his touch. “Just hurts.” Ashton nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile.

“I know pet, but I am so proud of you for taking that punishment as well as you did.” He ran his thumb over my cheek as I blushed again before he continued. “We’ll put some more cream on it tonight but try and get through this first yeah?” I smiled back and nodded again.

“Yes sir, thank you.” Ashton’s smile widened as he flashed me his pearly grin. 

“Good, now eat your soup before it goes cold.” His touch melted away and I pouted a little, causing him to chuckle quietly. Ashton handed me a hunk of bread and I tucked in, averting my eyes from everyone else at the table. Once everyone was finished I helped Michael collect the dishes and begin serving the main course. While Michael was adding the finishing touches to the dish I ran around with another round of wine before I hurried back into the kitchen to carry out the main course.

The dinner went smoothly until dessert. I was watching everyone exclaim in delight over my brownies and was about to tuck into my own when Ashton picked up my plate, moving it out of my reach. I frowned and looked at him angrily, pouting out of habit. 

“Your punishment pet, no sweet treats. That includes brownies.” 

“But-” Ashton held his hand up to cut me off and I fell against the back of the chair, pouting harder. 

“It’s your own fault Lukey, now quit sulking or you can go to bed for the evening.” Ashton threatened, drawing the attention of several doms with his harsh tone. 

“Come one Ash, that’s a little harsh.” One of the doms laughed, looking between the two of us. “You’ve made him cook and serve them and now he’s not even allowed one bite.” The dom winked at me and I couldn’t help but give him a smile back, watching as Ashton rolled his eyes. 

“He earned the punishment, now keep your nose out of it Nick.” Ashton laughed but it was clear he wasn’t joking. The other dom nodded and turned away, giving a nervous chuckle as he spooned some of his own dessert into his mouth. I looked longingly at the chocolately goodness, my glass of water as a poor substitute. 

“Ashy.” I whimpered, reaching for his hand. His eyes darted back to me and he caught my fingers in his grasp. I pouted and he pushed his chair back, pulling his hand back and then patting his lap as an invitation. I smiled and clambered onto his lap, sitting sideways and resting my head on his shoulder. 

“How are you feeling Shorty?” Calum asked from the other end of the table, drawing the attention of everyone sat in the room. 

“I’m okay sir, thank you.” I gave him a small smile and he gave one back. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll be able to slip you some brownie later.” He winked and I gave a nervous giggle before nodding. 

“I’d like that sir.” I knew that Calum was only playing, hoping to provoke a playful argument of some sort so he’d have an excuse pull rank on Ashton. It was something that happened between the two of them quite often and Ashton never seemed to mind, accepting everything readily, so I normally played along. 

“Hmm I’m sure you would.” Ashton agreed, shifting me before reaching for his glass of wine. “But you’re still not getting any.” With that Ashton took a sip, closing the conversation effectively. A few minutes later Calum spoke again, breaking the murmur of conversation. 

“Now that everyone is finished, it’s time to proceed with our meeting. Submissives, if you wouldn’t mind helping Michael and Shorty to clear away that would be very much appreciated. If not, if you would go wait in the living room until the others are finished that would be great.” 

Every sub including me stood and picked up our own plates as well as or doms’ before we carried them out, piling everything up. We decided to leave everything there for Michael and me to clean later. Once the other submissives had left the room Michael offered me the tray of brownie, winking at me and holding a finger to his lips. I happily scooped a chunk of brownie into my mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly before I sucked the chocolate off of my fingers. 

“Come on then Lukey.” Michael began to lead me to the living room but as we passed the dining room Ashton called me in. I walked to his side and bowed my head after waving Michael on into the living room. 

“Yes sir?” I asked, conscious of everyone’s eyes on me. 

“Look at me.” I raised my eyes to him and gave him a small smile. He didn’t return it. I was shocked when his lips crashed into mine but I kissed him back almost instantly and the room melted away, the others disappearing. The kiss tasted…good and… passionate and…sweet…like…chocolate. Shit. The room came rushing back as Ashton pulled away, his disappointed look holding me in place. 

“Just what I thought.” Ashton grimaced and I flinched as he wiped a small speck of chocolate from the corner of my mouth. 

“Sir I-” Ashton held up his hand and I shut up, biting my lip ring nervously. 

“I don’t want to hear it, you disobeyed me and you’re going to be in trouble for it. Nose to the corner, hands on your head. I obviously can’t trust you to be out of my eyesight. Oh and you’ve also earned yourself a spanking.” I whimpered but nodded. 

“Yes sir.” I walked over to the corner and stood as instructed, zoning out of the conversation going on behind me as I focused instead on the feeling of my hair between my fingers to keep me awake and upright. It wasn’t until I heard Ashton’s voice rise above the others.

“How you doing pet?” He called, turning all attention to me again.

“’m okay sir.” I replied, feeling the need to prove myself in front of Ashton’s friends. 

“Come here.” I hesitated before turning round and walking back over to my dom. “Kneel, we’re almost finished.” I did as he said and folded my hands in my lap, only leaning my head against Ashton’s thigh when he pulled me there, running his hand through my hair as they continued talking about their important things. I didn’t realise that they were finished until Ashton took my chin in his fingers, tilting my head up to look at him. He looked me over before sighing. 

“Go kneel by the sofa pet, I’ll be there in a second.” I nodded sullenly.

“Yes sir.” I rose to my feet and knelt by the sofa where Ashton normally sat. I ducked my head, refusing to look at the other subs. 

“You alright Shorty?” I glanced up to see Michael sat leaning against the coffee table facing me and gave him a smile, blinking my eyes somewhat sleepily. 

“Yeah.” I gave him a little smile and tugged on the end of my sleeve, biting my lip ring. I was finding it hard to focus on things properly all of a sudden and I ran my fingers over the carpet. I looked up as the doms walked in, looking for Ashton and relaxing when I saw him laughing and joking with one of the other doms. They both sat down on the sofa behind me and I shifted back so that I was nestled between his legs and his hands fell into my hair. I was just beginning to relax when the dom beside Ashton clapped his hands together twice. I perked up and watched as one of the submissives stood and hurried over, kneeling in front of his dom. I scowled when I saw who it was. Jake. I couldn’t help the little growl that escaped me and I felt Ashton drag me up onto his lap. 

“Behave pet, calm down.” He whispered in my ear, pressing a kiss to the side of my head. I couldn’t help but relax into his hold. I buried my nose into the crook of his neck and he wrapped me in his arms. He ruffled my hair and I grasped his shirt loosely in my fist, liking the comfort. 

“Is he okay?” The dom beside us asked, looking down at me. “Jake didn’t do anything did he?” He added after a glance down at his sub.

“Yeah, he’s fine. Just a little grouchy huh pet?” Ashton teased, poking my side and making me whine. “See?” He shifted me so that I was sitting across his lap, smiling at the other dom. 

“Daddy?” I whimpered, suddenly feeling myself slip and not having a chance to catch myself. 

“Yes Pet?” Ashton asked without missing a beat, his hand resting in the small of my back. That was all it took to push me under again and I whined, pouting. 

“I don’ wanna be big no more.” 

“You don’t have to be baby, you’re fine.” Daddy soothed, rubbing my back and kissing my forehead. I sighed happily, reaching up to poke daddy’s cheek. He caught my hand and kissed it making me squeal. I heard the person next to daddy laugh and I looked up at him curiously. 

“Who are you?” 

“I’m one of your daddy’s friends.” He smiled at me and I grinned back before he turned to daddy. “Fuck he’s cute.” Daddy’s friend tweaked my nose as I gasped, batting his hand away and frowning. 

“You said a naughty word!” He just laughed and started to talk to daddy but I stopped him. “Excuse me, you has to go sit in the corner.” I pointed to the corner of the room, frowning. If I said a bad word daddy would make me sit in the corner and give me spankies so I was just being nice. 

“No he doesn’t baby, he’s a big boy.” Daddy smiled and pulled me into him. “Come on kitten, time for bed.” 

“No daddyyyy.” I protested, gripping to him as he tried to stand up. 

“Yes Luke.” He made an angry face and I pouted but let him carry me into the bedroom. I watched as he set up my crib and put my blankets inside along with my penguin stuffie. 

“Robbie!” I held my hands out for him but daddy shook his head. 

“Get your PJs on first and then you can snuggle with Robbie.” I pouted but let daddy undress me, helping me into my penguin onesie. He picked me up and put me into my crib, giving me a kiss before he gave me my paci and tucked me in. 

“Night night pet, I love you.” 

“I wuv you too daddy.” I yawned, snuggling Robbie before I fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> Long time no see!
> 
> This chapter is an extra long one for you to sink your teeth into, sorry for the wait x
> 
> Mrs_potter_2000

I grinned to myself as I watched Ashton teach his music class, loving the way he commanded the attention of every person in the room – including mine. Louis was ill today so I decided to sit in on Ashton’s class rather than sit on my own somewhere. I couldn’t help but get a little aroused as I watched him, his hands brushing his long hair back behind his ear and his lips widening into a smile as his class pleased him with their answers. By the time the bell rang I could feel my jeans tight against my crotch and a plan had formed in my head. Once the class had left I slipped into one of the seats at the front of class and leant back, biting my lip as I watched Ashton pack his things away. 

“So Mr Irwin?” I asked, making him jump slightly. He turned to me, confused. “How do you plan on punishing me for skipping class?” I watched as Ashton caught on and he smirked, putting his bag down and leaning back onto his desk. 

“How do you think I should punish you Mr Hemmings?” His crooked smile made my heart stop and I supressed a moan, shifting in my seat. 

“However you see fit sir.” I replied and I watched as his eyes raked my body before his eyes darted back up to my face, the two of us locking eyes for a second before the look on his face changed. Its hard to explain it but he seemed to become more dominant in his stance and his eyes seemed to darken. He pointed down next to him so I slid off my chair, approaching him slowly before looking up at him innocently. 

“I think you deserve a spanking Mr Hemmings.” Ashton spoke, his voice low and commanding. “Turn round and lean over the desk.” I felt a shiver run through my body and I did as he asked, turning and placing my hands on the desk I was just sat at. His hands ran down my back and stopped at my waist before he reached round and undid my trousers, tugging them down to my ankles. His hands massaged my backside over my panties and I couldn’t help but moan before his hands left and came down again, slapping harshly. Although his slap hurt it felt good and I moaned, leaning back into his touch. 

“Oh you like that? Such a bad boy.” I could hear the smirk in Ashton’s voice as he landed another spank. It went on like this for a while until I felt his hands tug down my panties and his fingers began to open me up. I moaned even louder and Ashton shushed me, stilling his fingers. 

“Not too loud pet, don’t want anyone to walk in on us.” He whispered, slipping out of character for no longer than a second or so. I nodded.

“Yes sir.” I then muffled my moans, biting down on my hand as he pulled his fingers out. I heard his belt buckle and then fabric falling before I felt him beginning to push his way in. I groaned and pushed back into his thrusts, loving the way his hands roamed my back. It wasn’t long until I felt myself coming close and I moaned louder, begging to be allowed release but Ashton denied me. 

“Not yet Lukey, hold it for me.” I whimpered and whined but Ashton was firm and waited until he was cumming into his condom before he let me cum all over the desk. I collapsed, my knees going weak and Ashton kissed my back gently before standing me up. “You okay kitten?” He asked, brushing my sweaty hair out of my eyes. 

“Yeah.” I spoke breathily, giving him a weak smile and he leant in to kiss me. 

“You’re amazing.” He pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back, looping my arms round his neck. 

“I agree.” I teased before pulling away to let him sort himself out. I tugged my panties and trousers back up, turning back to Ashton to see him smirking at me. I kissed him again before he took my hand and led me out of the room, towards our waiting (and smirking) flatmates. 

“Arseholes.” Ashton muttered causing me to giggle as we greeted our friends.

 

About a week later Ashton and I walked out of our last lesson of the day, me bouncing round excitedly as it was finally half term. 

“Calm down pet.” Ashton laughed, ruffling my hair. We met Calum and Michael at their car and I climbed into the back of it with Michael, giggling when he bumped my shoulder. 

“I have a feeling that these two are going to be a pain tonight.” I heard Calum comment and I pouted, exchanging a mischievous look with Michael. Once we were home the two of us danced around the apartment. 

“I’m so excited for this half term! Cal and I are going to visit my mum and then he’s whisking me away for the weekend.” Michael sighed dreamily and then flopped onto the sofa. I gagged and fell next to him, blocking myself from his blow with a pillow. “What are you and Ashton doing?” He asked, turning to me and tucking his feet up. I shrugged in response. 

“I dunno, whatever he wants to do I guess.” I pouted after a second. “Ashy would never do that.” 

“I would never do what pet?” Ashton asked, walking into the room and stopping in front of me. I watched as his eyebrows knitted into a frown, his eyes running over me to make sure everything was okay. 

“Nuffin daddy.” I winked, knowing that it wound him up to the point that I had him wrapped round my little finger every time I pouted and called him daddy. I smirked as I saw his fists clench, his jaw twitching. “Can you go make me a cuppa?” 

“Of course kitten, as soon as you say please, get your cute little backside over my lap and tell me what you were talking about.” Ashton smirked back and sat down, patting his knee. I pouted and Ashton raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to respond. I slowly got to my feet and sat on Ashton’s lap, putting my feet up onto the couch beside us. I’d managed to earn back my privileges over the week and I wasn’t keen on the thought of losing them again or gaining another punishment. 

“I’m sure I said over and not on but we’ll go with it. Now spill.” 

“Michael was just telling me about Calum taking him away for the weekend is all.” I shrugged and Ashton looked hurt, moving me off his lap onto the sofa. 

“You think I wouldn’t do that for you?” I ducked my head, ashamed. 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

“Then what did you mean pet?” He grasped my chin and tilted my head up, forcing me to look him in the eye. “I love you and you know that.” 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Ashton leant forward and kissed me gently, pulling away to look me in the eye. 

“Now kitten, how would you like a super romantic weekend at home once the other two have left?” Ashton grabbed my sides causing me to giggle as he pulled me to him again.

“Yes please Ashy.” I nodded, leaning over to peck his cheek. “What else are we doing?”

“Well I kinda wanted to go and visit my mum. What about you?” 

“I wanted to go see my family.” Ashton nodded. 

“That’s fine.” I could tell he was a little upset and I knew that he didn’t want to keep me from my family but I got the feeling that he didn’t want to spend the week apart. 

“I would quite like to come and meet your siblings though.” I commented, watching as he smiled a little. 

“You’re always welcome pet.” Ashton shrugged, beginning to stand up. 

“Well why don’t we do both this week?” I asked. “We can spend the weekend together alone then spend a few days with your family first and then mine.” Ashton grinned and sat down again, pulling me onto his lap. I ended up straddling him, my backside grinding down into his lap. 

“That’s a great idea kitten.”

“Okay I don’t need to see this.” I heard Michael get up to leave, muttering something about having to pack. I moaned as his hands grasped my butt, pushing me down into him further. 

“Come on, I have an idea.” Ashton stood, keeping me round his waist as he carried me into the bedroom. We fell onto the bed, Ashton on top, our mouths connecting in a passionate and sloppy kiss. I felt my arousal rising and I shifted my hips up to grind into Ashton, whimpering when he pulled away. 

“What do you want kitten?” He teased, kissing my neck and then moving down to my exposed collarbone. He chuckled as I moaned. “Talk to me baby.” 

“I want you. Please daddy.” I whined, whimpering when Ashton laughed again. He began to palm me through my trousers and I felt myself harden against his touch and I became more desperate. 

“Tell me exactly what you want me to do Lukey or I’ll leave you like this. I should leave you like this really, considering your attitude earlier.” Ashton trailed off, running his fingers under my shirt. 

“Please sir, I want you to fuck me. Please please please.” I begged, looping my legs round his waist and grinding into him again. Ashton growled and pulled his shirt off, mine following soon after. We stripped off every article of clothing before he was on top of me again, his fingers began to open me up and I moaned in pleasure. This continued until he deemed me ready to take his length. As he reached over for a condom I stopped him, holding his arm. 

“Can you…um…” I began but trailed off, blushing a bright red despite the position I was in. 

“What is it pet?” Ashton grinned, leaning down to kiss me again in reassurance. 

“Can you um…maybe do it without?” I asked, covering my face with my hands in embarrassment. Ashton pulled my hands away, smiling at me before he pecked my nose. 

“We can pet, but only once you’ve had an enema okay?” I pouted. 

“But I want to do it now.” I complained, jerking my hips up into Ashton to prove my willingness. 

“No pet.” Ashton said firmly, reaching over for a condom again. “Now do you want this or not?” His tone changed from being firm and dominating to loving and caring instantly and I felt comforted but still upset. I nodded my head and groaned as Ashton replaced his fingers, throwing my head back into the pillows. “I’m going to fuck this attitude right out of you Lucas.” He growled before his touch withdrew for a second. Before I knew it he was inside me and I was on cloud nine. 

***

Later that night I was cuddled into Ashton’s arms, my face in his chest and my hair tickling his nose apparently but I didn’t care – I was comfy as hell. That was until a lilac-haired menace jumped on top of me. 

“Michael.” Ashton growled, sitting up and shifting me causing me to whine. I glared up at the boy now perched on our bed, reminding me of a curious kitten and he looked at the two of us. 

“Whoops.” He grinned, flashing a toothy smile and ducking as I threw a pillow at him. 

“What do you want?” I grumbled, sitting up and wincing at the pain down there. 

“Cal told me to come tell you that we’re leaving.” Michael tilted his head as he looked at the two of us. “But he didn’t tell me that you guys just fucked.” His eyes sparkled mischievously and I exchanged a look with Ashton before I pushed the annoying little brat off the edge of the mattress. He landed with a hard thump and a squeal before Calum appeared at the door. 

“Michael Gordan Clifford, did I just hear you just swear?” He demanded, giving the smaller sub a harsh look and Michael pouted in response, nodding hesitantly. “Get down to the car we have to get going if we’re going to be at your parents’ by dark.” Michael nodded again and left the room, keeping his head down and we heard the front door close moments later. 

“Well I guess we’ll see you guys next week sometime.” Calum looked over us before smirking. “Glad you had fun, don’t tire him out too much will ya Shorty?” He winked and I heard him chuckling down the hall as I blushed and ducked under the covers. Ashton laughed too, calling goodbye and cuddling me into his arms. He lay there and grinned at me, stroking his hands through my hair. 

“I love you Lukey.” He murmured, his beautiful hazel eyes sparkling. I smiled back, leaning down to kiss him gently. 

“I love you too Ashy.” I replied when we pulled apart. After a little longer Ashton moved to grab his phone, sitting up to lean against the headboard and moving me to rest on his chest. I whined but that was my only protest, allowing him to move me where he was comfortable. 

“I thought we could order takeaway and binge watch something on Netflix.” He spoke after a moment, moving his phone and looking down at me. I grinned in satisfaction and nodded, kissing his chest. “Here or in the living room?” He asked, one hand stroking my back gently. 

“Here.” I mumbled, taking the remote for the TV and switching it on. I turned on Netflix and began flicking through the options as Ashton put his phone down. “How’s BigMouth?” I asked, glancing up at my dom. 

“Whatever you want baby, tonight is all about you.” 

***

The next morning I was sat on the toilet naked, watching as Ashton prepared the stuff for my enema. To be honest, I was dreading this but I was willing to do it for Ashton. I watched as he filled up the bag and hung it off a small hook on the wall above the bath he connected a tube with a small pump attached. The end was slightly tapered and curved and – no matter which way I looked at it – painful. Ashton looked over at me and saw the uncertainty in my expression causing him to frown. 

“What’s wrong pet?” I shook my head and placed my hands on my knees. 

“’m okay Ashy, just a little nervous.” 

“No need to be nervous kitten, I know what I’m doing.” Ashton walked over to press a kiss to my forehead. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can stop any time you want.” I shook my head. 

“I’m okay sir, I promise.” I smiled and Ashton nodded before taking my hand and leading me over to the bathtub. 

“Okay pet, colours?” 

“Green for okay, yellow for slow down and red for stop.” 

“Good boy.” Ashton ruffled my hair and then helped me into the bathtub. “Hands and knees for me.” I did as I was told. Ashton put on gloves and squirted some lube onto his fingers. His fingers were cold and clinical and before I knew it the tapered end of the tube was inserted into me. I whimpered as water started to flow into me. It was a strange feeling and I wasn’t sure whether I liked it or not and I couldn’t help but tremble a little as Ashton squeezed the pump, forcing more water into me. 

“Colour?” 

“Green sir.” I replied in a shaky voice, complying as he pushed my chest down so that my backside was in the air for easy access. 

“Good boy.” Ashton stroked my back gently as he squeezed again. After a while I felt a strange pressure on my lower stomach and I felt a small trickle of water run down my leg. “Okay pet, you’re full. Give it a few minutes and then we can let it out.” I heard him pull off the disposable gloves and then his fingers found my hair, stroking gently. I couldn’t help the tears that ran down my face and I let Ashton brush them away as he asked seriously.

“What’s your colour kitten?” 

“Green sir.” I mumbled out, leaning into the hand that was now resting against my cheek. “How much longer?” 

“About a minute pet. You’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you.” Ashton leant down and kissed the top of my head. 

“Thank you Ashy.” Ashton ruffled my hair one last time before his touch withdrew. 

“Do you think you can stand up without letting any out?” He asked, brushing his hand down my back and making me shiver. 

“N-no sir.” I whimpered, just wanting this out of me so that I could hug Ashton. 

“Okay kitten I’m going to help you. I’ve got a plug I’m going to put in for a moment so that you can move. Is that okay kitten?” 

“Yes sir.” Ashton kept a hand on my back as he began to quickly but gently pushed a large plug into my hole. I groaned and Ashton helped me up, my legs trembling underneath me and he lifted me out of the bath and carried me to the toilet. He helped me move to squat over it and he pulled the plug out suddenly, letting everything fall into the toilet below me. I cringed at the noise and Ashton pulled my head into his chest. 

“Shh pet, you’ve done so well.” Once everything had drained out of me he pulled me to my feet again. “Now, do you want a bath or a shower?” He asked, brushing the hair out of my eyes before he pressed a kiss to my forehead. 

“Shower.” I mumbled, wanting to get to the cuddling and aftercare. Ashton nodded and moved away briefly, reaching over to switch on the shower. He stripped and pulled me into the shower with him, washing my body and hair for me before he coaxed me out, swaddling me in a big fluffy towel. 

“Go get dressed kitten, something comfy but smart okay?” I nodded my head sleepily and made to leave the room only for Ashton’s voice to stop me. “You might be sleepy and I might be proud of you right now but that doesn’t mean you can disregard rules. Verbal answer please pet.” 

“Yes sir, sorry sir.” I mumbled, ducking my head. 

“It’s okay Lukey, go get dressed now.” I glanced at Ashton and was overwhelmed slightly by his beauty. His sculpted body glistened under the water cascading down it, his curls flattened against his head. He smirked at me and winked, turning back under the water. 

“Ashy?” He turned back to me over his shoulder. 

“Yes kitten?” 

“I love you.” I couldn’t help the smile that overcame my face as I uttered the words and he grinned back. 

“I love you too Lukey.” I blushed and ducked out of the room, into the bedroom. I quickly dried myself and got dressed into a pair of leggings and a grey oversized jumper that hung off my shoulder. I had just finished drying my hair when Ashton walked in, a towel wrapped round his waist and droplets of water clinging to his dampened locks. His eyes dragged over my body and he smirked. 

“Beautiful.” He winked and then turned to the wardrobe we shared he pulled on his usual black skinnies and a flannel shirt. I smiled to myself and walked into the living room, jumping up to sit on the counter while I peeled a banana. 

“I thought we could have a date night tonight.” Ashton spoke casually, walking over to me and standing between my legs as I took a bite. He playfully stole a mouthful and gave me a crooked smile. 

“What did you have in mind?” I asked, running my fingers through his hair before I took another bite, moving my legs to loop them round his waist, pulling him to me. 

“It’s a surprise.” Ashton winked again. “Get ready, we leave in ten.” He pressed a kiss to my cheek and then left, leaving me wanting more. 

I met him at the door ten minutes later, boots on and lead in my hand. I offered it to him and he shook his head. 

“We’re going out today as boyfriends not as dom and sub.” I gave me a small smile and put the lead to the side before he took my hand. He opened the door and pulled me out after him, leading me all the way down the stairs and out to a waiting taxi. He opened the door for me and I pecked his cheek in thanks, climbing into the back with Ashton following me. The taxi started driving without Ashton having to tell him where to go and I pouted, wanting to know where we were going. Ashton just winked at me and took my hand, running his fingers over my hand. We made eye contact and I blushed, mouthing ‘I love you’ before I withdrew my hand and tucked my feet up onto the chair with me. I jumped a little as Ashton’s finger lifted my chin to look at him. 

“I love you too Lukey.” The rest of the ride was spent exchanging gooey looks and restraining myself from jumping his bones. We pulled to a stop and I looked eagerly out of the window to see nothing but a random road. I looked to Ashton, confused, only for him to laugh. He held up a blindfold and I rolled my eyes before letting him fasten it round my head. The car started moving again and after what I deemed to be a couple of minutes a thought came to me. 

“Ashy?” I asked. 

“Yes Lukey?” 

“If we’re boyfriends today does that mean I’m allowed to swear?” 

“No it does not. But I like your thinking.” I could hear Ashton’s smirk in his voice and I pouted. 

“But-” I began to protest but Ashton interrupted.

“But nothing. You know the rules pet.” His hand reached into my hair and he guided my face into his neck. I sighed and kissed his neck, enjoying the comfort as he fingers gently scratched my scalp. After what seemed like forever the car stopped again. I heard Ashton talk to the driver and I guessed he paid him before Ashton helped me out of the car. 

“Ash.” I squealed, nearly losing my balance as I stepped out. Ashton’s strong hands grasped me, stopping me from falling.

“Careful there kitten.” He laughed, gently leading me so that I wouldn’t fall again. “Okay, ready?” I nodded my head eagerly. 

“Yes!” I jumped up and down, stopping only when Ashton placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt the temperature become very cold quite suddenly and the sound of bubbling laughter reached my ears. 

“Calm down Lukey.” Ashton laughed before reaching to undo the knot at the back of my head. As the blindfold fell away I was greeted with a frosty ice rink, children and their parents skating round and enjoying themselves. 

“Oh my god!” I exclaimed, jumping up to loop my arms round Ashton’s neck. “This is so cute!” I squealed, leaning back only a little so that I could kiss him. 

“I’m glad you like it kitten.” He laughed before placing his arm round my shoulders. “Now lets’ go and get our skates so that we can have a go.” I giggled and pulled him over to the rental counter. 

“Two skates please.” Ashton asked, sending the girl behind the counter a polite smile as she leant forward, showing off her boobs, I gagged and rolled my eyes and I heard Ashton stifle a giggle. The girl looked between the two of us before she batted her eyelids at me. 

“So you boys here for long? I finish in an hour if you’re up for some fun.” She directed her words at me as she pulled the skates onto the counter. 

“We’re good, huh daddy?” I asked smirking as she pulled back, seemingly put off. Ashton took my face in his hand and turned me up to face him, his lips meeting mine and his tongue entering my mouth passionately. I hummed before pulling away taking one of the pairs of skates and smiling at the girl. Ashton placed some money down and took the other pair. 

“I love it when you get all jealous.” I winked, giggling as Ashton ran his fingers through my hair.

“You know, I don’t have a problem with your sexuality but please don’t rub it in my face.” The girl rolled her eyes and handed Ashton the change. 

“Why shouldn’t we, you were rubbing yours in ours?” I shrugged and Ashton pulled me away – probably before I could get myself into anymore trouble. We got changed and then locked our shoes in the lockers, balancing on the blades all the way to the edge of the ice rink. 

“Have you skated before?” He asked, taking a step out onto the ice with me following behind. 

“Yeah, loads of times.” I replied, letting go of Ashton’s hand and pushing off, gliding past him and turning round. 

“Awh, I was hoping for some cute bambi moments.” Ashton pouted, wobbling on his feet a little before he regained his balance. 

“We still might get some yet.” I laughed, reaching out for his hands as he nearly fell again. I watched as his eyes drifted down to our feet. I tilted his chin back up with my hand. “Eyes up here baby.” I grinned, winking as Ashton laughed. 

“Why do you have to turn everything into an innuendo you dirty little boy?” Ashton joked, skating close enough to give me a kiss before I pulled away, beginning to lead him round the rink. 

***

A few hours later we were back in another taxi on the way home. We were both a little battered what with Ashton pulling us both to the ground multiple times but we were both happy and smiling. I leant closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaning my head on his shoulder a moment later. 

“I love you kitten.” 

“I love you too daddy.” 

***

Ashton slammed me into the back of the door, our mouths connected and our hands roaming. I groaned as he bit my bottom lip and his hands grabbed my ass. 

“Bedroom. Now.” He growled, pushing me away from him and slapping my ass as I walked away.

 

 

***

I woke up the next morning and groaned, standing up and feeling the ache in my ass as I walked into the bathroom. I did my business and started the shower when I heard Ashton’s footsteps headed toward me. 

“Hey baby.” He wrapped his arms round my waist and kissed the side of my head, his warm naked skin pressing up against my own. 

“Hey Ashy.” I yawned, turning my head to press a kiss to his cheek. I stepped into the shower, Ashton following behind and we spent a short while washing each other before we stepped out, drying ourselves and dressing. 

“Come on then pet, we need to pack so we can get going.” Ashton yawned again, pulling a suitcase from under our bed. I started passing him our clothes and he packed them before I walked into the bathroom to collect our toiletries. It didn’t take us long to be finished and I blushed a little as my stomach rumbled. “Sorry Kitten, no time for breakfast if you want to be at yours by midday.” At my pout he relented. “Fine, we’ll grab maccies on the way. Now get your phone and go put your shoes on.” I squealed happily and pecked Ashton’s lips before I grabbed my phone and scurried off to the door to pull on my boots. 

When we walked downstairs Ashton lead me over to a car. I frowned as he unlocked it and opened up the boot. 

“When did you get a car?” I asked, watching as he walked round to the passenger’s side. He opened the door for me and did my seatbelt for me before he walked round to his own side. 

“I’ve always had a car I just prefer the motorbike.” Ashton laughed, grabbing my hand once I’d climbed in. “But I knew that you would be more comfortable in a car.” He kissed my hand and winked before starting the car. 

“Thank you sir.” I reached up to kiss his cheek and he began to drive. “But I’m in control of the radio.” Ashton shot a nervous glance at me and my evil smile as I reached over to plug my phone into the stereo. 

***

After two hours straight of singing and dancing along to my favourite playlist – only stopping briefly to scoff my breakfast – I was pretty sure that Ashton was ready to kick me out. 

“Please be quiet pet.” He begged, laughing a little. “We’re nearly there.” 

“Exactly, we’re nearly there. That means there’s only time for one more song!” I exclaimed, scrolling through the songs on my phone. “Ooh I know!” I clicked on Mr Brightside by the Killers and cranked the volume up to maximum. To my surprise Ashton started singing along with me. 

“I’m coming out of my cage and I’ve been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down ‘cause I want it all. It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.” I couldn’t help but giggle as we belted out the lyrics, coming to a stop in front of my house just as the song ended. 

“Okay, I’m glad you didn’t shut up.” Ashton laughed, shutting down the car before leaning over to kiss me. I whined as he pulled away, pouting at him. “We’ve got to talk real quick though Princess. I need you to be on your best behaviour while we’re here because I won’t hesitate to punish you in front of your family. Understand?” I pouted harder as he spoke before I nodded. 

“Yes sir I understand.” 

“Good boy. Now let’s go have some fun.” I squealed as Ashton climbed out of the car, walking round to open my door and letting me out. 

“Thank you sir.” I leant up to peck Ashton’s lips before I took his hand, leading him up the path to my house. I knocked on the door before opening it, calling out as I stepped in. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey shortass.” I squeaked as Jack’s voice came from the living room doorway and I let go of Ashton to jump on him. 

“I’m not even going to hit you for calling me shortass, I’m just happy to see you.” I mumbled, having koala-hugged my brother. I yelped as Ashton landed a hand on my backside harshly. 

“No swearing.” He chuckled. “Come on Princess, let the man breathe.” I reluctantly let go of Jack, moving back to Ashton. 

“Sir, this is my brother Jack. Jack, this is my dom.” 

“Hey, I’m Ashton.” Ashton smiled, holding his hand out. 

“Hey I’m Jack.” They shook hands and I groaned at their boringness. 

“Where’s mum?” I asked, interrupting Ashton as he went to talk. 

“Kitten, be polite. Don’t interrupt people when they’re talking.” Ashton warned sternly, raising an eyebrow at me. 

“Sorry sir.” I pouted, l glanced up at Jack to see him smirking. “Stop laughing at me you butthead.” I whined, throwing the best insult I could that wouldn’t get me in trouble. Jack rolled his eyes and turned back into the living room. 

“Come sit down, mum is at work. She’ll be home at about 2 so you’re stuck with me until then.” Jack explained, slouching onto the sofa. 

“Yay.” I rolled my eyes, moving to sit down only for Ashton to stop me. 

“Kneel for me Kitten.” He requested, taking a seat. I pouted but did as he asked, resting my head against his knees. 

“So how come you decided to come visit us huh?” Jack asked, looking between the two of us. 

“Cause Lukey was missing his family and I wanted to meet them.” Ashton laughed, reaching down to ruffle my hair. I pouted and ducked away from his hand. 

“Awh shortass missed me?” Jake teased, causing me to stick my tongue out at him. 

“Princess you need to introduce yourself to your brother.” Ashton reminded gently, pushing my shoulder away from his legs a little. I pouted at him, looking up at him with my best puppy-dog eyes. 

“But I already know him Ashy.” I whined, dropping my shoulders down. 

“Do as you’re told Kitten.” Ashton gestured to my brother, giving me a stern look. 

“Yes sir.” I nodded, shuffling over to kneel in front of Jack. I ducked my head and waited for Jack to say something. 

“I’m Jack Hemmings, dominant of Krissy. You may call me Jack or sir. Introduce yourself.” 

“I’m Luke Hemmings, submissive of Ashton Irwin.” I spoke, feeling the spike of pride in saying those words. 

“Good boy Lukey.” 

“Ashy I wanna come up.” I pouted, making grabby hands at my dom. Ashton chuckled before leaning down to pick me up onto his lap. I looked over to my brother to see him smirking at me. “What you looking at butthead?” I asked, pouting as Ashton pulled me closer to him. Jack just kept grinning. 

“I’m glad you found a decent dom Lukey, that’s all.” He shrugged. I blushed and hid in Ashton’s shirt. 

“Shut up Jack.” I mumbled as they both laughed at me. “When are we meeting your sub anyways?” I questioned, narrowing my eyes at my brother. I was eager to give his submissive a grilling to make sure she was right for him. 

“Not until tomorrow, she’s visiting her family at the moment.” He explained. I nodded and nuzzled my nose into Ashton’s neck. 

“Come on sir, I wanna show you around.” I said after a moment, pulling myself away from Ashton and jumping to my feet. I tugged him along behind me as we left the room. I pulled him up the stairs and to my bedroom. 

“I like where this is going.” He winked and I laughed, opening the door and leading him in just as Jack called up. 

“No nasty business up there!” We laughed harder and I showed Ashton round my room. I loved my room, most of the walls being taken up by band posters and fairy lights strung up around my bed. The cutains were a dark grey like the colour of the fluffy carpet under our feet. The bed sheets were a light blue and the wardrobe sat against the wall to the right. 

“What do you think sir?” I asked nervously, looking up at Ashton. 

“I love it Kitten, it’s beautiful. Just like you.” He booped my nose and I giggled, dropping onto the bed. 

“I designed it all myself.” I said as Ashton climbed onto the bed beside me and reclined against the pillows. 

“I thought so.” He smiled, leaning in for a kiss. I obliged, giving him a peck on the lips before I sat up, looking round the room. I felt a sense of home sitting there and looking round my old bedroom, until I saw the cage in the corner of the room that was. I clambered off the bed and grabbed the blanket sat folded on top of the cage. I shook the blanket out and covered the cage with the blanket instead. 

“Much better.” I sighed happily but jumped a little as Ashton’s arms wrapped round my waist.

“You know, if your attitude continues you might just have to spend the night in there tonight.” I pouted at Ashton’s words and he kissed my cheek. “Just watch yourself okay?” 

“Yes sir.” I nodded, taking his hand again. “Want to see the rest of the house?” 

“No you’re alright Kitten, lets go find you something to eat.” I blushed as my stomach growled and let Ashton lead me back downstairs. I pulled him into the kitchen where I saw Jack filling up the kettle. 

“I swear you have a sixth sense when it comes to tea.” He laughed, shaking his head. I just grinned and hopped up onto the counter, tucking my feet up under me. 

“I do hope that’s you offering me a cup.” I grinned cheekily, knowing that there was no way he could resist my dimples. Jack just rolled his eyes and began to make my cup, offering Ashton a cup as well. 

“Yes please.” Ashton smiled, moving to stand in front of me. He leant in a kissed the tip of my nose, making me giggle. “What were we planning on for lunch then? Cause my little Kitten is hungry.” Ashton asked once he had his tea, leaning against my legs as I sipped my own. 

“I don’t know really, I think the plan was to wait until mum got home.” Jack took a sip of his own tea, perching on the edge of the table. Ashton nodded before grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter and passing it to me. I reluctantly took it, knowing that there was no point in arguing with him about eating it. As I bit into the apple Ashton picked me up, making me jump and very nearly spill my tea down his back. He carried me into the living room after Jack and carefully manoeuvred me to sit on his lap. I shrugged and finished off my apple, ignoring the conversation the other two were having and drifting into my own little world. I snapped out of it when I heard the door open. 

“Mum!” I yelled, dropping my cup and the apple core onto the coffee table and hurrying to the front door, I saw mum and enveloped her in a hug. She laughed and hugged me back, her warm arms making me feel loved. 

“Hello Luke.” She laughed, pulling back to kiss my forehead. “Where’s Ashton?” She asked and I turned to see that he hadn’t followed me out. 

“He’s in here.” I turned and ran into the living room, jumping onto Ashton’s lap and interrupting his conversation with Jack. I grinned at my mother as she walked in after me but my smile faded as Ashton moved me off his lap and onto the floor. I pouted and looked up at Ashton, pouting harder when he gave me a warning look. 

“You interrupted my conversation Kitten that was very rude of you.” I blushed and ducked my head, not wanting to look at anyone anymore. I heard Ashton and my mum talking to each other and mum sat down between him and Jack, leaving me to sit on the floor by myself. I finally dropped my head onto Ashton’s knee, wanting attention but not wanting to get myself in any more trouble. Ashton’s hand dropped into my hair instantly, causing me to sigh happily. 

“Come here Pet.” Ashton soothed, picking me up and pulling me onto his lap. I nuzzled into his neck and relaxed, safe in his arms.


End file.
